Youth of Our Time
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: The group start to see strange behaviour in Yugi and Bakura. They appear to have some kind of fever but both their Yamis know better and are proven right....please r&r chapter 17 up! Dedicated to sunchaser1052 Complete!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as I've always said and will continue to say until maybe I get   
some money or the company gets desperate and gives it to me, which is very unlikely   
o.O;;;  
  
Ok so umm…welcome back! New fic, new story line, same characters -.-  
  
Seto: what's wrong with the same characters?  
  
FC: I didn't say there was anything wrong with it! The words never came out my   
mouth :p  
  
Seto: ~.~  
  
FC: anyways pairing is just YamixYugi at the mo, may change a bit in the future   
chapters but not sure on that yet ^_^ so, enjoy ^_~  
  
//blah// = Yami to Hikari  
/blah/ = Hikari to Yami  
~ blah ~ = thoughts  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Youth of Our Time  
  
Endless beeping. It drowned out any source of peaceful sound, filling the still air with   
it's irritating noise. A hand searched across the bedside table until it finally found it's   
mark a clenched fist slammed on the button, stopping the disturbing alarm. Returning   
his arm back to the soft folds of the cover, the boy almost fell back to sleep again.  
"Time to get up Aibou," Yugi groaned and muttered something incoherent under his   
breath at the tired comment. Violet eyes opening, the teen blinked as he stared across   
the room at the doorway, muttering some more as the same hand reached down and   
caressed a second hand wrapped in a loose embrace round his waist. He smiled as the   
hand moved away, giving him the freedom to get out of bed. Standing, the boy   
stretched his arms, moving across the room to the door.  
  
Yugi Mutou was nearly the same as any teenager. At 16 years old, he was abnormally   
short for a boy of his age. Unruly black spikes edged with crimson shot out at angles,   
forming the majority of his hair. The rest consisted of golden bangs lining his face,   
shaped like forked lightning. Innocent amethyst eyes gazed out at the world around   
him, taking everything in, never once missing a beat.  
  
Staring into the mirror, Yugi gazed at his gentle reflection before turning on the tap.   
Cupping his hands underneath it, he caught the cascading water before finishing by   
splashing his sleepy face. Grabbing a towel, he made his way back to his bedroom.  
  
Going over to a wardrobe, he searched through the shirts, pulling out a favourite blue   
one. Slipping his slender limbs through the sleeveless arms, Yugi proceeded to fasten   
the many buckles and straps that formed the front of the shirt. Upon finishing, he took   
a white shirt from a hanger and slipped it on. Glancing over at the bed he smiled at the   
sleeping form still there.  
  
That was his major difference from other teenagers- the figure still asleep in bed. His   
Yami. His Dark side. Brought to Yugi through the mysterious Millennium Puzzle, a   
golden pyramid shaped artefact from Egypt, crafted 5000 years ago to help seal the   
dangerous Shadow Games. The Soul of a Pharaoh was sealed inside the Puzzle,   
awakened once it was solved by the teen. Later explained, Yugi realised he was the   
reincarnation of the past Pharaoh- Yami. Ever since the Puzzle had been solved, Yami   
had been a part of Yugi's life, guiding and protecting him.  
  
Now the former Pharaoh slept peacefully as his Hikari prepared to leave for school.   
Yugi pulled a blue jacket on, finishing his attire with a leather collar that he wore   
around his neck. Slipping on the Millennium Puzzle, he went over to Yami, waking   
him with a soft kiss on his mouth. He felt Yami smile as he return the gentle touch,   
before opening his own crimson eyes. Though he looked almost exactly like Yugi, he   
held small differences. Apart from being over a head taller than the short teen, his   
eyes were a darker crimson and were a sharper shape.  
  
/You coming with me or are you gonna stay in bed all day?/  
  
The question was a simple teaser, Yugi knew Yami wouldn't stay at home while he   
was in school. He had said, "Ra knows what could happen while you're there if I'm   
not." Though Yugi had understood his explanation, his theory of why the former   
Pharaoh wanted to go was so that he could criticise the teachers and classes.  
  
//I'm just getting up Aibou//  
  
Pulling away from the wake-up kiss, Yugi picked up his brown bag and walked out,   
feet pounding down the stairs as he made his way to the kitchen.  
"Morning Grandpa" he greeted as he slid onto one of the tall stools beside the counter.  
"Good morning Yugi. Do you want pancakes?" Sugoroku asked, soft eyes smiling at   
his grandson.  
"Yeah, please" Yugi grinned back, waiting for the steaming pile of pancakes.  
"Does Yami?" Sugoroku inquired further as he dished them out, greying bangs falling   
slightly over his face.  
  
/You want pancakes Yami?/  
  
//Yeah if they're going//  
  
"Yeah he does Grandpa" Yugi answered, attacking his breakfast with hungry ferocity.   
Sugoroku shook his head.  
"Sometimes I just don't get Yami. He doesn't psychically need to eat yet he still   
does" he muttered, adding more of the floppy food onto a separate plate as Yami   
appeared. His attire was exactly like Yugi's, except he only had the bottom blue shirt   
and leather pants instead of jeans; which clung to his muscular body like a second   
skin. "Morning Yami" their grandpa gave a final greeting. Yami acknowledged him   
as he too sat and began breakfast.  
  
"Bye Gramps!" Yugi shouted as Yami returned to the Puzzle and he made his way out   
towards Domino High. Walking down a street Yugi caught a glimpse of a tall blond   
standing on a corner, leaning against a wall. Chocolate eyes gave a friendly wink as   
he spied the short teen coming down the road.  
"Hey Yug" he smiled, moving off the wall to walk with the freshman.  
"Hey Joey" Yugi replied, hands grasping the straps on his bag.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I'm late!" Bakura cried as he glanced at a wall clock, noting the time. Grabbing a   
few grubby textbooks, he squashed them into his bag as he ran through the hallway   
before running out the door and down the path. He felt the bounce of the Millennium   
Ring against his chest as he went, a muttering growl entering his mental link.  
  
//Stop damn running, you aren't that late!//  
  
/Sorry Yami/  
  
Bakura slowed his pace to a quick walk, thankful that he lived near to Domino High.   
Silvery white bangs fell across hazel eyes while he walked, pushing them away with a   
finger. White sneakers made little noise against the pavement as he went.  
  
Like Yugi, he was 16 years old, though he held the same major difference as the other   
teen. His own Yami. The Soul of a tomb raider imprisoned into the Millennium Ring   
as punishment for his actions 5000 years ago. Unlike Yugi's Yami, Bakura's was   
brutal and abusive. Though he had changed slightly over the past few months, his   
beatings were less frequent and he appeared to show some kind of emotion. Maybe he   
wasn't all bad, but then who was?  
  
Thoughts continued through Bakura's mind as he entered the gates, finally ending   
when he saw Yugi and his group up ahead.  
"Hey Bakura" Yugi grinned at the white haired teen, who returned the welcome with   
one of his own. Joey, Tristan and Tea also smiled at him as they entered the building   
when a loud bell sounded, marking the beginning of registration.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yugi walked behind Tristan as the brunette led the way with Joey to the main   
entrance. Joey pushed the door open only to be met with a deluge of rainwater flying   
straight in through the open door. Instantly closing it, the blond shook his head, small   
drops flying from his hair.   
"Not funny, man! You wanna see summat funny?" he shouted glaring at Tristan, who   
continued to laugh before Joey pushed him out through the door and chased him   
across the flooding car park. Bakura stood with Yugi shaking his head at the antics of   
the irrepressible pair.  
"Why? Whenever it rains they have to go out in it and get soaked. They know Ms.   
Goodman always shouts at them" Tea stated watching as they gave up chasing each   
other and walked back in. Yugi shrugged.  
"I don't think they're too bothered. As long as they have fun they don't mind" he   
answered.  
"Looks like we're spending lunch inside then" Bakura remarked following as they   
walked back down the corridor in search of an empty class room.  
  
Upon finding one, Yugi opened the door and walked in, Yami appearing beside him;   
causing Bakura to jump as he emerged in front of him.  
"Please warn people _before_ you do that next time" he mumbled walking over to a   
table.  
"Sorry" Yami apologised, sitting on a chair. He tried to hide a smile as Yugi sat on his   
lap, allowing the former Pharaoh to wrap his arms around his slim waist. Bakura   
smiled as he watched them, his attention diverting as Joey and Tristan both removed   
sodden jackets, placing them on the warm radiator.  
  
/Why don't you come out?/  
  
//Because I don't want to while he's around//  
  
/Oh come on, Yami's not that bad. Please?/  
  
//No!//  
  
Bakura gave up trying to encourage his own Yami out, knowing that nearly no   
amount of asking would make him do what he didn't want to.  
  
Yugi sat peacefully on Yami's lap, listening to Joey and Tristan argue about who was   
going to win the next Duel Monsters Tournament, until a strange feeling washed over   
him. It blocked out the majority of the sounds around him, mixing them into a large   
mess, while his eyes half closed. Looking around he noticed Bakura looked the way   
he felt.   
  
Bakura watched as his vision blurred, running shapes into each other. He swayed,   
tipping forward as he began to fall from the table he was on. Yami Bakura appeared   
as he fell, catching him before he hit the ground.  
"Bakura you ok man?" Joey asked, his argument halting.  
  
Yami glanced at Yugi as he too swayed, leaning sideways against his counterpart.   
"Yugi? Aibou what's wrong?" he asked, concerned by his Hikari's strange behaviour.   
Yugi muttered something inaudible before sighing.  
"What the hell's going on?" Yami Bakura yelled angrily, lifting Bakura back up,   
lying him on the table he was previously sitting on.  
"I don't know," Yami said through gritted teeth, "does everyone else feel ok?"  
All the others nodded, watching as Yami stood, carrying Yugi like a small child,   
strong arms wrapped around his body; while Yugi's head rested on his shoulder, the   
smaller teen's arm around his neck. "I'm taking him home. I don't know what's   
wrong but whatever it is he's not gonna get over it here," Yami remarked as he   
walked across the room, "I suggest you do the same with Bakura."   
"I don't take suggestions from you, but in this case you're right for once" Yami   
Bakura snorted, preparing to join his Hikari. He frowned when he found he was   
unable to. "What the hell-?" he growled, looking over at the former Pharaoh, "I can't   
rejoin him." Yami nodded, completely uncertain of what was wrong as he watched   
the other Yami picked Bakura up with a similar fashion.  
  
Going to the door, Joey held it open while the two counterparts carried their Hikari's   
out.  
"Hang on" Tristan called as he ran down the corridor with Joey to their lockers.   
Opening them, they pulled out their jackets, draping them over Bakura and Yugi's   
shoulders. "It'll keep them warm in the rain" Tristan stated, receiving a thank-you nod   
from Yami.  
"Are you two gonna be ok out there?" Joey questioned, walking with them down to   
the double doors.  
"We'll be fine" Yami Bakura muttered as he prepared to step out. Yami nodded in   
agreement as they stepped out into the rain swept grounds.  
"We'll cover for them" Tea offered, watching with Joey and Tristan as both Yamis   
ran out through the torrential downpour, heads bowed against the driving wind.  
  
They split and went their separate ways, Yami Bakura heading back to his home,   
while Yami ran to the Turtle Games Shop.  
  
His boots drumming against the wet pavement, running through puddles when they   
got in the way as Yami raced on. The former Pharaoh clung to Yugi, Joey's green   
jacket protecting him from the cold wind and rain. It dripped down Yami's face,   
droplets hanging from the tips of his bangs; running under his collar. He looked up,   
relieved when he saw the Games shop came into view. He slowed momentarily, using   
his elbow to open the door as he ran in, causing Sugoroku to look over from the poster   
he was hanging on one of the bare walls.  
"Yami what're you doing home?" he asked, climbing down off his stepladder. He saw   
Yugi in Yami's arms, half-closed eyes oblivious to his surroundings.  
"Something's wrong with Yugi" Yami answered as Sugoroku led him through to the   
living area of the shop.  
"Take him up to his room" the older Mutou instructed as he went to the kitchen. Yami   
went up the stairs, kicking the door open as he went in. He lay Yugi gently on the bed,   
taking Joey's sodden jacket away. He knelt beside his Aibou, turning as Sugoroku   
entered carrying a steaming bowl. "Can I leave you two? I can't leave to shop   
unattended" he asked, watching Yugi blink slowly.  
"You go on, I'll look after him" Yami answered, taking the cloth from the steaming   
bowl, ringing it out before dabbing Yugi's face with it lightly. Sugoroku nodded and   
left the former Pharaoh to care for his Hikari.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura sat watching the rain dribble it's way down the windowpane, as more   
splattered heedlessly against the building. His gazed shifted over to Bakura, who lay   
sleeping soundly in bed, a cloth lying across his forehead. He watched as Bakura's   
hazel eyes opened and looked around.  
"What happened?" he asked groggily, looking over at his Yami.  
"You and Yugi had a weird episode so I brought you home" Yami Bakura answered,   
shifting his position, "You don't remember?"  
"No," Bakura shook his head, "I remember sitting on the table and then getting a   
drifting feeling. Then I guess I blacked out." He watched as his Yami took the cloth   
from his forehead, noticing him shiver slightly. "Yami you're soaking." Yami Bakura   
looked down, noticing his sodden clothes for the first time.  
"Ah well" he muttered, standing before pulling his drenched sweatshirt off over his   
head, proceeding to take the second shirt off, revealing his sleek muscles. He turned   
as Bakura sat up, preparing to get out of bed.  
"Let me take them for you" he murmured, surprised when the tomb raider pushed him   
back against the pillow.  
"You stay where you are. Whether you're sick or not you're staying in bed for the rest   
of today" Yami Bakura ordered, picking his wet shirts up and taking them out. Going   
back into the room, he found Bakura up pulling a clean shirt out of his wardrobe.   
"What did I just say?" the Yami asked glaring as he shooed his Hikari back to bed,   
"stay in bed!" Bakura smiled when he turned away, donning his wet jeans for a dry   
pair. He finished by pulling a black shirt on, covering his well built frame.   
"Yes mother" he said cheekily, smiling as his Yami pointed at him.  
"I'm warning you, don't push it" the Yami warned, trying hard to keep a straight face-   
an unusual thing for him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami breathed a sigh of relief as Yugi opened his eyes, blinking before giving a small   
smile.  
"Hey Yami" he whispered, his hand within Yami's.  
"How're you feeling?" Yami inquired, watching Yugi's every move.  
"Bit tired, but ok I guess" Yugi answered. Yami kissed him lightly on the forehead,   
before standing. "Where're you going?"  
"I'm going to phone the Tomb Raider see if Bakura is alright" Yami replied.  
"Do you know what it was?" Yugi called as he listened to the former Pharaoh walk   
down the stairs.  
  
//No but I intend on finding out, whether this was just a coincidence or not//  
  
Yami took up the phone thoughts running through his mind.  
  
~ This was more than just coincidence. If only Bakura and Yugi were affected then it   
was no normal fever ~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: ok so a pretty boring first chapter but don't worry things will pick up in the next   
chappie ^_^  
  
Yugi & Bakura: What's wrong with us?  
  
FC: that would be telling ^_^U  
  
Both: ~.~  
  
Yami: I can run faster than you!  
  
Y. Bakura: can not! I got home before you did :P  
  
Yami: -.- that's because you live nearer!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: ~.~  
  
FC: o.O;;; yeah….anyways Please review! ^____^ 


	2. Forgotten Fears

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and by now everyone knows that and I still have to say it   
*cries*   
  
So many great reviews *dances* Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! ^_______^ I   
didn't think it would go that well and you all surprised me so Thank-you!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: calm down FC ^_^U  
  
FC: err…right, yes! sorry this has taken sooooooo long to come out but me been busy   
~.~  
  
Ummm…..can't remember who asked this (don't have reviews with me (Yami: -.-)   
but I had to ask what an Aibou was too and I was told it means more than love, so if   
you call someone Aibou it means they mean a lot to you or something. Sorry if that's   
wrong- if tis would someone please let me know? Thanks ^^  
  
Only warning is Yaio, a bit stronger than how I normally do it, but nothing major and   
it's YamixYugi and BakuraxYami Bakura  
  
FC: Ok anyways, so something's wrong with Yugi and Bakura but what it is we have   
no idea ^^;;   
  
Yugi: you do!  
  
Bakura: I'll bake you something nice if you tell  
  
FC: *looks at him hopefully* a double chocolate fudge cake with added fudge?  
  
Bakura: yah ha ^_^  
  
FC: *starts drooling* ok, so ummm…..No! I see through your bribing Bakura! You'll   
have to wait  
  
Bakura & Yugi: ~.~  
  
FC: enjoy ^_~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Forgotten Fears  
  
Yugi glanced up with hopeful violet eyes.  
"Is Bakura ok?" he inquired as Yami walked back in, a steaming mug in his hand.   
"He's fine, but he's staying in bed for the rest of the day," Yami answered, passing   
the mug to his Aibou, "you should do the same." Yugi pouted slightly, placing the   
white mug on his bedside table, gazing into crimson eyes watching the light bounce   
through them, lightening their dark effect.  
"But I feel fine. Walking round the house isn't gonna do me any harm" he stated, pout   
remaining on his gentle features. Yami faltered at the gaze, the innocent look Yugi   
continued to show making his heartbeat thump uncontrollably.  
"The cute look won't work this time Aibou" he swallowed, eyes averting from the   
glistening amethyst ones. Yugi smiled taking his counterpart's hand, small fingers   
ribbing it's smooth surface.  
"Please?" he asked, lips drawing closer to Yami's until they wavered just in front his   
upper lip brushing against his Yami's lower.   
  
Desire tingled through Yami's nerves, his yearning finally rewarded with a soft kiss   
planted on his lips. He returned it, hands on Yugi's shoulders, one moving round his   
neck, fingers running through the ingratiating strands of crimson and black that   
started on his neck. He leaned over, pushing Yugi, down on the bed, lips still locked,  
as he lay over his Hikari, careful not to put too much weight on him. Yami felt   
Yugi's hands travel behind his back, one running up his shirt, fingers moving up and   
down his spine, over the sleek muscles; sending tingles of excitement through his   
entire body.   
  
Yami eventually pulled away, studying the small teen smiling up at him. Crimson   
orbs roamed from the gentle violet eyes over the refined tanned skin to the perfect   
mouth, spread in an inviting grin.  
  
//I hate it when you do that//  
  
/I know/  
  
Yami sat up, glancing back down at his Aibou, giving him a quick smile, before   
standing and walking out of the room.  
"Your tactics don't work on Grandpa!" he shouted heading down to the Games shop,   
hoping Sugoroku could reason with the teen.  
  
~ Innocent Hikari? If he's the definition of innocent and pure I'd hate to see an evil   
one ~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bakura sat in bed, attention enthralled in the Tv. He looked up and smiled as Yami   
Bakura entered, a tray balancing in his hands. He set it on the bed, Bakura looking   
down at the contents.  
"You made this?" he asked, hazel eyes travelling to his Yami's face.  
"Yeah. Well someone's got to make something" Yami Bakura replied, shrugging. He   
watched as Bakura dipped a spoon into the soup, blowing on it gently before putting it   
in his mouth. "You like?" the Yami asked, intently watching his Hikari's face.  
"Yeah! It delicious!" Bakura said, face lighting up at the taste, "what's in it?"  
"Rat's eyes and squashed bugs" the Yami laughed as Bakura almost spat the hot   
liquid back out. "Don't worry I was teasing! It's a special one." Bakura raised an   
eyebrow quizzically.  
"In other words it came from a can?" he asked, giggling at Yami Bakura's hurt   
expression.  
"I'm insulted! How can you accuse me of cooking something from a can instead of   
making it myself?" he snorted indignantly.   
"You did didn't you?" Bakura questioned further, watching the Yami falter with his   
answer.  
"Yes, but that's no reason to accuse me of doing so!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After a firm `no` from his Grandpa, Yugi finally agreed to stay in bed. Though he   
could persuade Yami with cute looks and affection, the pouts and protests didn't   
move Sugoroku.  
  
Yami smiled as he entered the room, finding Yugi asleep a book resting in his small   
hands. The former Pharaoh took the book, closing it quietly before placing it on the   
bedside table. His slender fingers fumbled with the buckles on his shirt as he yawned   
tiredly. Removing the shirt he allowed the moonlight to shine on his perfect ivory   
skin, shadowing the lines created by his sinewy muscles. Putting the shirt on the back   
of the desk chair, he proceeded to replace his pants with a pair of shorts before   
retiring to Yugi's side. Sliding in under the covers, Yami turned the side lamp off,   
finally wrapping his arms around Yugi's thin frame, kissing him gently on the   
forehead.  
  
//Goodnight Aibou//  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"You are NOT late! Stop rushing round!" Yami Bakura shouted as he listened to   
Bakura fumbling around in the kitchen.  
"Sorry Yami" came the hurried reply.   
  
Finally after to listening to more clattering, the Yami ran down the stairs, walking into   
the kitchen. He walked up behind Bakura, grabbing his arm and turning him round.   
Wide hazel eyes glanced apprehensively into chocolate ones. Yami Bakura seized   
Bakura's face between his palms, face snapping forward kissing the white haired teen   
automatically. Shock filled Bakura's senses as he realised that he was being shown a   
massive amount of affection. He shoved the thoughts from his mind, responding   
instantly to the amiable touch.  
  
New-found emotion and lust swam through Yami Bakura's veins, filling him with an   
unstoppable desire. He quickened the kiss, moving forward, slamming his Hikari into   
a counter though the teen didn't even notice. The Tomb Raider felt a warm hand   
travel up his chest, fingers resting over the ivory skin. His own hands, stayed on   
Bakura's cheeks.   
  
Bakura gave a small moan as he felt an intruding tongue enter his mouth, running   
over his own. Pleasure overtook him as his own tongue moved to meet the almost   
foreign one; fingers still moving over the silken muscles of his Yami. He gave a   
disappointed huff as his counterpart drew away; giving him a tiny smile.  
"Now you're late" Bakura glanced at the clock to his left, eyes widening again as he   
saw the hands tick further. Turning back to face his Yami, he found that Yami Bakura   
had retreated to his Soul room; leaving the teen by himself. Snatching his bag up,   
Bakura ran out through the door, listening to it slam as he ran down the path; mind   
still racing from moments beforehand.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"You're sure you're up to going to school?" Sugoroku inquired, glancing up at his   
grandson.  
"Yeah I feel fine Gramps- don't worry" Yugi insisted, finishing his toast. Grabbing   
his school bag, he walked to the door, Millennium Puzzle bouncing against his chest.  
"Just take it easy and if you start feeling ill again come home" Sugoroku instructed   
taking a sip from his steaming coffee.  
"I will, bye!" Yugi shouted as he walked down the road, leaving the Games shop   
behind him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yugi sat pencil wavering between his fingers as he stared out through the window,   
thoughts drifting past the lesson. The only friend he had in his maths class was Seto.   
After the incident at Duelist Kingdom the two were still considered rivals, though   
they had established a firm friendship. The bond had helped to start the breaking of   
the icy wall that surrounded Kaiba's heart, which had been forged and placed there   
long ago when Gozubora Kaiba had adopted him and Mokuba. One fact that had   
shown how Seto had changed was he was inviting the whole group for a sleepover   
that evening.  
  
Turning his attention back to the front, something made Yugi stop instantly. His eyes   
widened as they fixated on the object in front of him. He found himself standing,   
chair screeching as it was pushed back by his legs. Heads turned as the other students   
stared at his strange behaviour.  
"No…please…" he whispered, fear-filled tears sliding down his face as he back away   
further, heading for the doorway.  
"Yugi? What's wrong dear?" his teacher asked as she advanced worry planted over   
her face. Seto stood, walking over to the shorted freshman.  
"Yugi? What's wrong? Tell me" Seto remarked, hands on Yugi's shoulders as his   
sapphire eyes gazed into the frightened amethyst ones.  
"Don't let them get me, please" Yugi begged, moving to Kaiba burying his head in   
the CEO's chest. Seto wrapped his arms around the boy, finding that he was shaking   
uncontrollably. He picking the trembling Hikari up, holding him in his strong arms.  
"Take him out for a while Seto, let him calm down" the teacher instructed, watching   
the billionaire take Yugi out.  
  
Once the door closed, Yami appeared from his Soul room, embracing Yugi as the   
Hikari ran to him from Seto's arms.  
"What's wrong Aibou? What is scaring you?" Yami asked, rocking the teen back and   
forth, stroking his hair calmly.  
"I can't face them. Please Yami make them go away" Yugi screamed, his head buried   
in Yami's shoulder.  
"It's ok Yugi, no one's here except me and Seto" Yami whispered, letting the   
trembling boy go. Yugi gazed into Yami's crimson eyes, tears running down his face.   
He nodded, looking up at Seto before glancing down the corridor. A bantam whimper   
escaped his throat as he back away again before running in the opposite direction.  
"No! Please! Leave me alone!" Yugi shouted voice high.  
  
"Yugi wait!" Yami shouted as he ran after his distraught Aibou. He had felt the fear   
creep into Yugi's Soul as he had looked down the corridor. The Yami ran down the   
hall, leaving a confused Seto standing by the classroom door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tristan's gaze wandered aimlessly, eyelids drooping slightly with boredom. He   
glanced over to Bakura, the white haired teen sitting on the opposite side of the room   
to the window; nearest the door. He gave confused frown as Bakura began shivering   
violently, hazel eyes locked on something unknown.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura shared the same confusion as Tristan from inside his Soul room. He felt   
Bakura's Soul tremble with fear, whatever it was he could see frightening him beyond   
belief.  
  
//Bakura what is it?//  
  
When he got no reply, the Yami knew something was seriously wrong. He separated   
himself from the teen, appearing beside him as he ran down the corridor, leaving the   
class far behind him.  
  
Yami Bakura ran after his Hikari, catching up with him eventually. Pulling him to one   
side, he took the quivering boy into a changing room, it's contents empty apart for the   
sports lockers lined neatly along the middle and sides of the room.   
  
The Yami found himself hugging Bakura, holding him to his falling and rising chest,   
a hand stroking his white hair soothingly. Bakura wrapped him arms around his   
counterpart, tears falling onto his sweater creating small wet spots.  
"It's ok Bakura, nothing's gonna hurt you" Yami Bakura whispered, comforting the   
shaken teen with his voice. He continued to soothe his Hikari, his shudders becoming   
less violent as Bakura stood held in his Yami's warm embrace. He sniffed, pulling   
away from the Tomb Raider, gazing up at him with puffy brown eyes. Yami Bakura   
gave him a reassuring smile before wiping the dribbling tears away with a soft sleeve.   
"You ok Hikari?" he asked, hard eyes relaxing. Bakura nodded, giving a stressed   
smile. "What happened back there?"  
  
The freshman bit his lip, hesitating before answering. "I…I saw…you…" Yami   
Bakura gave him a confused glance. "How? I wasn't out."   
"Not you now, the way you were when you used to…" Bakura explained shuddering   
as memories of endless pain shot through his mind immediately, "I saw you coming   
towards me with a knife and…you s-said you were gonna teach me a new g-game…"  
It was Yami Bakura's turn to look surprised when he heard this. He placed his hands   
on Bakura's shoulders, looking into his eyes directly.   
"You know I would never hurt you like that ever again don't you?" He watched   
Bakura nod, sniffling slightly still.  
"Thank-you Yami" he whispered embracing his Darkness fondly. The Yami rubbed   
his back gently before pulling away.  
  
//You want to go back to class or do you want me to take you home?//  
  
/I'll be fine, thanks Yami/  
  
//Ok//  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami sat on a wall next to Yugi, his arm around the freshman's shoulders, drawing   
him close.  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked, his hand rubbing Yugi's shoulder   
tenderly. Yugi looked down at his clenched hands resting in his lap.  
"I-I don't know really. I just saw the group of guys that used to pick on me when I   
was little, before you came to me. They used to push me around and hurt me nearly   
everyday until they got reported by someone else and sent to jail for assault," Yugi   
explained, "even though I know it was years ago, the same fear they gave me then still   
lives on I guess."  
"How old were they?" Yami asked, his arm tightening slightly drawing the calmed   
Hikari.  
"Bout the same age as I am now."  
"How old were you?"  
"Eight." Yami felt his blood boil viciously at the thought of grown teenagers bullying   
someone so young, mentally scarring them for life. If only he could get hold of them   
now…   
  
He held the teen close, kissing him lightly on the forehead.  
"You're safe Aibou, I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered confident voice   
proving assuring. Yugi snuggled into his firm embrace, fear leaving him as he sat   
there. "Do you want to go back to class?"  
Yugi nodded, "I'll be ok, thanks Yami."  
"I'll be right there with you."   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That evening, fears from school absent to their minds, Yugi and Bakura made their   
way to Seto's mansion. Both Yami's had separated, walking behind their Hikari's as   
they discussed the events from that day.  
  
Yugi giggled as they walked up the long driveway, his sleeping bag held in his arms.   
Bakura blew a stray hair from his face as it tickled his cheek with it's light touch.   
Neither seemed fazed by what had happened earlier that day, the Yami's seeing it as   
better for the two if they didn't think about it.  
  
As the four reached the door, if flew open and Mokuba beamed at them.  
"Hey guys! You're the first ones here" he practically shouted the statement as they   
entered. Yami caught a glance of Seto coming up behind the younger Kaiba. He   
looked away as the CEO put a finger to his lips, sneaking up behind Mokuba while   
Yugi sustained a giggle. Mokuba gave a small yelp as his brother lifted him bodily.  
"Alright squirt, let them in for Pete's sake" Seto laughed before carrying the younger   
one into the hallway, the group of four following him.  
"Put me down!" Mokuba giggled, struggling half-heartedly against Seto's arms, "and   
don't call me squirt."   
"Ok squirt" Kaiba remarked as he put Mokuba back down. Bakura smiled at the   
Kaiba's small pout. He followed him and Yugi into the living room, leaving Seto with   
Yami and Yami Bakura.  
"So what happened with them earlier? I know Yugi was scared of something in that   
classroom, but there wasn't anything different" Kaiba stated, leading the two into a   
study, laptop standing open on the desk; books lining the walls. He sat on the desk   
while Yami Bakura leaned against a wall; Yami sitting in the chair as they explained   
what was going on.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Two hours later the group had started up Karaoke led off by Joey and Tristan singing   
a duet. Next up was Seto who insisted he was a bad singer and that he didn't want to.   
Mokuba quickly helped change his mind by threatening to show the group baby   
photos of the CEO. So now he stood by the karaoke machine nervously waiting for   
the song to start. Joey thought it was quite amusing to see him nervous for once- an   
unusual trait for the softening businessman. Seto cleared his throat as the song began,   
he voice floating out strong and amazingly in tune.  
  
~~ I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away  
  
Sometimes some people get me wrong when it's something I've said or done  
Sometimes you feel there is no fun, that's why you turn and run  
But now I truly realise, some people don't wanna compromise  
Well I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies, and  
Well I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless night nights  
Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say lady  
  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away  
  
Well I'm so tired baby  
Things you say you're driving me away  
Whispers in the powder room baby, don't listen to the games they play  
Girl I thought you'd realise, I'm not like them other guys  
Cos I saw them with my own eyes, you should've been more wise, and  
Well I don't wanna live my life, too many sleepless nights  
Not mentioning the fights, I'm sorry to say lady  
  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away, oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away ~~   
  
Seto blushed immensely as everyone applauded him. He walked away from the   
microphone, seating back down next to Yami.  
"If that's you not being able to sing then damn, what the hell do ya call it?!" Joey   
asked rhetorically. Seto gave him a quick smile as he watched Yugi pull on Yami's   
arm.  
  
//Aibou you know I don't like singing in front of people//  
  
/You sing in front of me!/  
  
//You're different//  
  
/How?/  
  
//It doesn't matter how! I don't want to//  
  
/Please, for me?/  
  
Yami bit his lip, finally unable to refuse his Hikari.  
"Fine, but if I die from embarrassment I'll hold you responsible" he muttered, going   
over to the microphone. Yugi flashed him an encouraging smile before his started.  
  
~~ You're not ready for the world outside  
You keep pretending but you just can't hide  
I know I said that I'd be standing by your side  
But I  
  
Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill  
And you can't beat it but you never will  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
But I  
  
I wish I could say the right words  
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand  
Wish I could stay   
But now I understand I'm standing in the way  
  
The cries around you, you don't hear at all  
Cause you know I'm here to take that call  
So you just lie there when you should be standing tall  
But I  
  
I wish I could lay your arms down  
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could slay your demons  
But now that time has past  
Wish I could stay  
But I'm standing in the way  
I'm just standing in the way  
  
Believe me I don't wanna go  
And it'll grieve me cause I love you so  
But we both know  
Wish I could say the right words  
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay ~~   
  
Again, the group applauded the well sung song; Yami's deep voice wavering through   
the room on the long notes, emphasising their tone. Yugi grinned broadly at his Yami   
as he sat down, though one question puzzled him.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Hmm?//  
  
/How come you always sing that song? I mean, I like it but you just always sing it, as   
though it has some relevance to something/  
  
//I don't know, I just like the lyrics. They remind me of things//  
  
/What type of things?/   
  
//Don't worry about it Aibou. It's just something from my past life//  
  
/Wanna talk bout it?/  
  
//Not really. Don't worry about it, it's just a song//  
  
Yugi dropped the subject, aware of Yami's stubborn natural. He watched as Tea took   
her place by the mike; swallowing visibly before starting.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bakura tossed fitfully, sweat riddling it's way down the side of his face. He, like   
everyone else bar Mokuba, was asleep in Seto's living room on a mattress. Joey was   
sprawled out on one of the sofas, arm hanging down the side while he lay on his   
stomach. Tea had the other sofa as the rest lay on airbeds and mattresses on the floor.   
Though none of them noticed as the white haired teen momentarily gained a silvery   
light before it subsided as soon as it had come. He groaned and turned over, landing   
straight into Yami Bakura's arms, who in return unconsciously wrapped his muscular   
arms around his Hikari, cuddling him close.  
  
Though the silver light didn't just reach Bakura. It appeared on Yugi, leaving the   
shorter teen as quickly as it had Bakura. He snuggled deeper into his own Yami's   
arms, completely unaware of the light.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Next morning the group woke to the smell of something cooking. Joey sat up, eyes   
still heavy with sleep.  
"What's cookin?" he asking yawning in the process.   
"Breakfast" came the short reply, Seto's voice ringing through from the kitchen.   
"Do that mean I gotta get up?" the blond persisted, falling back against his pillow.  
"More than likely" Yami replied, eyes still closed, arms drawing Yugi in closer as   
they savoured their last moments in bed.  
  
Yugi yawned and blinked, violet eyes half closed; willing him to stay out. He fought   
the urge and sat up, watching Bakura do the same as he rubbed his eye with a palm.  
"Hey Bakura, your pyjamas are huge on you," Yugi commented; slightly puzzled over   
how high his voice was all of a sudden.   
"I don't understand, they fitted fine last night," Bakura muttered before looking over   
at the smaller teen, "yours are too big as well." Yugi looked down, surprised to find   
the sleeves hanging down past his hands; giving them the appearance of being about 3   
sizes too big. Yami sat up and rubbed Yugi's arm.  
"Don't worry about it Aibou, maybe they got stretched in the wash or something" he   
murmured.  
"Clothes shrink in the wash, not grow dumb ass" his head snapped round angrily at   
the comment.  
"When I want your useless facts thief, I'll ask for them" he spat standing up; anger   
written across his face. Yami Bakura also stood, facing the other Yami.  
"Well I'm sorry _Pharaoh_ if you don't know anything about anything. Just shows   
you've always had life too damn easy" the former Tomb Raider smirked, awarded by   
a venomous glare.  
"You wanna take this outside asshole?" he snarled, face up close to Yami Bakura's.  
"Why not in here?" Yami stopped as a hand landed on his lower arm.  
"Yami please, stop" he looked down to Yugi's normal eye level, only to find himself   
looking at Yugi's forehead. He lowered his eyes in complete confusion down to his   
Hikari's new eye level.  
"Yugi, when did you get so small?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: geez…was that a long chappie for me o.O  
  
Yami: you've done longer  
  
FC: yeah but not this early on ^^()  
  
Yugi: WHY THE HELL AM I SHORTER??????  
  
FC: err….sorry Yugi…  
  
Yugi: I was short nough to start with ;_;  
  
Yami: awwww poor Aibou…  
  
Yugi: *sniff*  
  
FC: me sorry Yugi *gives him and Yami a big hug* but I need you to have some   
difference  
  
Yugi: s'ok I s'pose…..  
  
FC: ^^ Please review! ^_~ 


	3. Youth

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! some bod in Japan does and that bod ain't me cause I don't   
live in Japan and I don't have that much money. Besides all I've written would've   
been on Tv by now if I did! (so would a lot of fics I've read cause they're so damn   
good! ^^) but sadly I don't -.-  
  
Thankies for all your reviews ^^ me love you people so so much ^______^  
I don't wanna give nowt away so I won't say nowt o.O  
  
Oh and thankies CM and Shini's Angel for stating what an Aibou is ^^ some of you   
may have noticed only Yami says it and Yugi doesn't, it's just like that cause it   
always seems weird when Yugi says it to Yami; so he just doesn't. That's my view   
anyways o.O;;  
  
Enjoy ^_~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Youth  
  
Seto walked into the room, curious over the silence that had ensued Yami's previous   
comment. He found Joey sitting staring, his mouth open in disbelief. The others   
carried similar expressions as they looked at Yugi and Bakura standing alongside their   
Yami's.  
"What's going on?" Kaiba asked before his eyes also fell upon the pair, "What the   
hell-?" Though still visibly taller than Yugi, Bakura too had appeared to shrink; losing   
a few inches in height. "Did you shrink or you grow?" Seto asked pointing first at   
Yugi and Bakura, then at Yami and Yami Bakura.  
"We shrunk, but I don't understand" Yugi answered, Kaiba noticing the higher pitch   
in his voice.  
"I'll be damned if I do" Yami Bakura muttered, eyes travelling up and down Bakura's   
declined form, cocking an eyebrow while he tried to except the change. It wasn't that   
he had a problem with short people, he just wasn't used to seeing his Hikari so…low   
down. Yami nodded in agreement.  
"Mebbe it's just a temporary thing and you'll grow again inna while" Joey said,   
voicing one of the few considerations they had.  
"But what if it's not and we keep getting shorter until we disappear?" Yugi cried, a   
sweeping fear flashing through confused eyes. Yami pulled him close, arm wrapped   
around him comfortingly.  
"You won't disappear. We're going to sort this out before anything can happen" he   
assured, crimson eyes looking directly at Yami Bakura, "right?"  
"What? oh, yeah sure. But did anyone else change?" Yami Bakura mumbled; gazing   
round the group.  
"Only Yugi and Bakura" Tea answered, slightly baffled, "why?" Yami looked sharply   
at the Tomb Raider.  
"You don't think…" he asked, eyes narrowing.  
"It could be, but I'm no expert" Yami Bakura replied glancing down when Bakura   
placed a hand on his arm.  
"What? Do you know what made this happen?" the white haired teen inquired. Yami   
bit his lip, hesitating momentarily.  
"It could be a Hikari thing. If only you and Yugi were affected then it could well be.   
I'm not sure because no one before Yugi solved the Puzzle and no one had the Ring   
before Bakura. So neither of us is sure" he explained.  
  
/But Yami I'm not just shorter, I feel…/  
  
//Feel what?//  
  
/Younger/  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that" both Yami's looked at each other as they said the line   
together.  
"Say what?" Tristan asked continuing the line of questions.  
"They don't feel shorter they feel younger. And to be honest you look younger, like   
you did when you were 13" Yami commented, eyes travelling over Yugi's soft face.  
"Well whatever it is I'm sure it won't do anything else until we've had breakfast"   
Seto stated, wandering back into the kitchen, "who wants waffles?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later that day, the group had left Kaiba's mansion, returning home. Both Bakura and   
Yugi had seemed overly paranoid on their way back, eyes glancing at everyone they   
past by, afraid to see someone they knew. They split up, arranging to meet the next   
day at Bakura's house.  
  
"What am I gonna tell Grandpa?" Yugi asked as he walked along with Yami, "he's   
gonna notice cause he normally does with these things."   
"Just tell him the truth. He'll except it" Yami answered, pushing the back door open;   
entering in through the kitchen.  
"Yeah…" Yugi muttered, closing the door soundly. He dumped his bags on a stool   
and looked around. "Grandpa? You home?" he looked at Yami who shrugged before   
making his way to the stairs. He almost collided with Sugoroku who in turn was   
running down the stairs, bag in hand.  
"Yami, Yugi. Just the people I wanted to see" he commented, going into the kitchen   
followed by the two.  
"What's up Grandpa?" Yugi asked, moving out of the way as Sugoroku pulled open a   
drawer; searching through it's contents.  
"I've got to go away, your Aunt Megumu is in hospital. Apparently there's some kind   
of virus going round and she's caught it. I told her I'd look after your cousins until she   
gets better" the aged Mutou explained as he closed the drawer, "I don't want to leave   
you two by yourselves, god knows what'll happen but I haven't got a choice. Will you   
be ok?"  
"We'll be fine. Just go help Aunt Meg" Yugi insisted. Sugoroku nodded, ruffling his   
grandson's hair affectionately.  
"Ok, just call me if you get any problems. I'll phone anyway to see that you're alright.   
I don't know how long I'll be gone, but, please, try to stay out of trouble" he added,   
going out to the front door. He turned back momentarily, peering at Yugi, "my eyes   
must be failing, you look a lot younger Yugi." Yugi gave a forced smile, watching as   
a taxi pulled up.  
"Say hi to everyone for us and phone us when you get there" he said, ignoring the   
comment as not to bring it up into a discussion.  
"Ok, bye. Food's in the fridge; if you get desperate then buy something."  
"Grandpa!"  
"I know you know. Just checking. I'll phone later" Sugoroku winked as he got into   
the taxi; driving off while Yami and Yugi waved.  
  
They walked back in, Yugi walking up stairs in search of smaller clothes.  
"Least I don't have to worry about that now" Yugi muttered as he searched through   
his wardrobe. He received a small `hmm` from Yami as he pulled out a sky blue T-  
shirt.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bakura didn't have to worry about telling anyone, he lived alone with his Yami, his   
father stayed in Egypt permanently while he worked. He didn't seem overly fazed   
with the height decline, though Yami Bakura found it somewhat annoying; even if it   
was only a few inches. He sat on one of the kitchen counters while Bakura busied   
himself by making dinner. He opened a cupboard and looked up at the higher shelf in,   
spotting what it was he wanted. He extended his arm to reach it and found he   
couldn't.   
"I could get it yesterday" he mumbled as he started to climb up on the counter to   
reach it.  
"Hang on," Yami Bakura huffed, pulling Bakura off the counter, "let me get it before   
you hurt yourself."  
"I wasn't going to hurt myself" Bakura pouted, taking the pot from his Yami.  
"You'd probably fall off the counter before you even got the damn thing" Yami   
Bakura cocked an eyebrow in amusement at Bakura's glare.  
"Would not!"  
"Would too!"  
"Would not!"  
"I'm not arguing with you. You want something from somewhere you can't reach you   
ask me to get it, ok?" Yami Bakura barked, his glare overpowering Bakura's, even   
though it wasn't serious.  
"Fine," he muttered watching as the Yami walked out of the room, "stupid, pushy   
Yami."  
"I heard that!" Bakura could only give a small yelp of surprise as Yami Bakura ran   
back in and grabbed him, tickling him as he held him.  
"No! Please!" Bakura laughed, as he tried to fend the Tomb Raider off with the pot he   
still held.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yugi lay thinking, Yami asleep behind him. What if what was happening was   
permanent? What if he kept getting younger? Would he disappear?  
  
Questions poured through his mind, making him more and more uneasy until finally   
sleep overtook him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura walked quickly to the door as the bell rang. He turned the latch and   
pulled it open; he serious features met with identical ones from Yami.  
"We've got a problem" Yami stated, voice low as he stepped out of the way to reveal   
an even shorter Yugi. His innocent violet eyes looked up at Bakura and he grinned   
broadly.  
"Hey Yami Bakura" he greeted walking into the hallway with Yami. Yami caught   
sight of Bakura, the white haired Hikari also another few inches shorter than the   
previous day, his normally serious face softer and a lot younger looking. Yami Bakura   
led them into the living room, sitting in one of the armchairs while Yugi sat next to   
Bakura on the sofa. Yami sat on the arm next to his Hikari.   
"This definitely isn't a case of them just shrinking" Yami Bakura started, watching as   
Yami reached into a pocket, pulling out a photo. He handed it to Yami Bakura who   
studied it closely. It was of Yugi posing in front of the camera a grin plastering his   
face, a theme park depicted behind him.   
"That's of Yugi when he was 11 years old. Look at him now in comparison to that   
photo" Yami instructed. The Tomb Raider looked first at Yugi who sat giggling with   
Bakura then at the photo. "They ARE getting younger and everyday by the look of it"   
Yami remarked as he took back the photo.  
"But they're going back a few years every time. If this carries on, they're gonna be   
toddlers in a few days!" Yami Bakura stated glancing over at Bakura.  
"I know. So we've gotta do something before they get too young and like Yugi   
said…disappear" Yami murmured crimson gaze meeting the chocolate one.  
"You think they will?" the former Tomb Raider asked, gnawing his lower lip.  
"If they get back down to a baby's age then we don't know what's going to happen   
after that. So if we let it happen; we're gonna lose them" Yami said, he voice   
dropping to a low whisper as he eyes lowered to the floor.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: short and bad I know…sowwwwie!!! ;_;  
  
Yami: o.O  
  
FC: I just couldn't put a lot in the chapter, it'll start to pick up in the next one ^^  
  
Yugi: how young am I going to get?  
  
Bakura: and me!!  
  
FC: *shrug* I know but I'm not telling :p  
  
Yugi & Bakura: ~.~  
  
FC: anyways the next chapter won't be out for at least a week cause I'm going on   
holiday with no computers or internet *cries and hugs computer* I'm gonna miss   
you!!!  
  
Yami: you'll come back FC, don't worry ^^  
  
FC: yup ^^ Please Review ^_~ 


	4. The Three

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or whatever songs appear in this fic. I do `The Three` though   
^^ I also don't own a Honda Firestorm (a motorbike) though one day I will   
mwahahaha!! *ahem*  
  
FC: *walks in wearing sunglasses and carrying a suitcase* aiiiyyyeeee!! *is buried   
under mounds of reviews* oh my god! Thank-you!!! You people are the greatest!   
^_________^ *climbs out from under review mountain to be knocked over by YGO   
cast* Oof!  
  
Yami: FC!!!!! You're back!!!  
  
FC: no you're just imagining things  
  
Yami: I am?  
  
FC: -.- no you're not, I'm back ^_^  
  
Yami: ^_^()  
  
FC: *pushes group off of herself only to be dragged to her computer by Yugi and   
Bakura* what the hell are you doing?!  
  
Yugi & Bakura: we wanna know what happens to us!!!  
  
FC: ok, ok. So we left them at Bakura's house, Yugi and Bakura are now 11 years   
old. Yami and Yami Bakura have to find a way to stop their age decline before they   
disappear. Only warnings are that it's still YamixYugi and Yami BakuraxBakura and   
there's a bit of blood mentioned (nothing serious). And sorry it took so long but   
school got in the way as well as me holiday *collapses* Anyways enjoy ^_~  
  
/blah/ = Hikari to Yami  
//blah// = Yami to Hikari  
~ blah ~ = individual thoughts  
~~ blah ~~ = song   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Three  
  
Yami Bakura gnawed his lower lip, lost in thought while his eyes watched Yami   
paced back and forth restlessly. Both heads turned up to the ceiling when a loud bang   
was heard; coming from Bakura's room, where he and Yugi were at the present time.   
Yami dashed up the stairs, the second yami not far behind him. They burst into the   
bedroom to find Yugi lying on his back on the cluttered floor, giggling.  
"Are you ok Yugi?" Yami asked, helping the smaller boy up.  
"Yeah, I just fell off the bed that's all" Yugi grinned at him, Bakura giggling behind   
him.  
"Just…be more careful ok? I don't want you to hurt yourself" Yami remarked. Yugi   
nodded, face still covered by his grin.  
"Ok. We were only playing" he murmured returning to the bed, picking up the   
controller he was using for Bakura's N64.  
"Same goes for you" Yami Bakura stated, looking at Bakura. The former teen nodded   
and turned his attention back to the game.  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Yami Bakura huffed, falling back into the   
armchair. Yami sat on the sofa opposite him.  
"There's only one thing we can do" he whispered, crimson eyes turning up to meet   
chocolate ones.  
"You don't mean-?" Yami Bakura asked, eyes showing both annoyance and hope.   
Yami nodded. "We have to go to them, they're our only chance to find out what this   
is and how to stop it."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" Seto shouted as he made his way down the flight of stairs in   
his mansion. He walked quickly up to the doorway, cursing whoever was repeatedly   
ringing the doorbell. He turned the latch and pulled the door open to be met by Yami   
and Yami Bakura with Yugi and Bakura. "You only have to ring it once, I heard you   
the first time" he muttered as he let the four in. He gaped slightly at Yugi and Bakura,   
the pair both looking at him with looks of innocence; their faces appearing to show   
them as around 9 years old.  
"They got younger since yesterday?" he whispered to Yami Bakura who nodded.  
"So do you mind?" Yami asked as he turned back to look at the CEO.  
"No. I can just call the school and say I'm on a business trip. And it's not like I don't   
have the space for them" Kaiba answered as he closed the door.  
"We would've asked Tea or someone else but they can't get off school as easily as   
you. Besides you've had experience through Mokuba" Yami explained. Seto smiled at   
him. "Don't worry they'll be fine. But what about you guys? You never told me   
where you're going on the phone yesterday."  
"We have to go and see someone who might be able to help us with this. We should   
be back in a few days, three if we can" Yami Bakura explained. Seto, noticing Bakura   
and Yugi were starting to get restless, bored with all the talking, crouched down in   
front of them.  
"Do you want to go choose your rooms?" he asked, smiling when their faces lit up.  
"Any of them?"  
"Yup. Any on the second floor except the two on the end on the which are mine and   
Mokuba's" he replied, watching with the two yamis as they ran up the stairs eagerly.  
"One problem you are going to find is that they are getting younger by the day and it   
varies on how many years they go back. Hopefully we'll get back before they reach a   
really young age" Yami explained further as they turned their attention away from the   
hikaris.  
"And what if you don't?"   
"Ra help us if we don't" Yami muttered. Seto nodded, knowing both were anxious to   
leave.  
"What about clothes? If they're getting younger that means they're going to get   
smaller" Seto inquired.  
"They're in the bags. We found some of their old clothes from when they were   
young" Yami answered.  
"Plus we had to go out and buy some" Yami Bakura added shifting his weight from   
one foot to the other impatiently. Seto nodded and walked up the stairs, both   
following him. They found Yugi and Bakura in one room, obviously their final choice   
from the selection. Two beds stood apart, both parallel to each other, facing the   
opposite walls where a television was placed, a desk with a computer to the right of it.   
The walls were white, azure blue curtains were drawn apart revealing a fantastic view   
of the grounds and city nearby. Mint green covers were on the beds, a wardrobe based   
to the side; this time on the left of the Tv.  
"You two ok with this one?" Kaiba asked noting they had already chosen who had   
which bed and were now attacking each other with the green pillows. Bakura stopped   
briefly and smiled at him.  
"Yep" his answer was short due to him getting whacked around the head by Yugi's   
soft pillow. He giggled and retaliated with his own.  
"We've got to go now" Yami stated, watching as both 9 years olds stopped their fight   
and looked at their Yami's.  
"Why can't you stay Yami-kun?" Yugi asked, violet eyes gazing up into Yami's.  
"Me and Yami Bakura have some things we need to sort out. Don't worry we'll be   
back in a few days, until then you've got Seto here for you" Yami explained,   
watching as Yugi jumped off his bed and ran to the former Pharaoh, wrapping his   
arms around his waist.  
"Let me go with you!" he cried, eyes looking up at Yami pleadingly. His heartstrings   
beginning to pull, Yami crouched down in front of the boy, crimson eyes meeting the   
violet ones.  
"We talked about this Aibou. You have to stay here. I promise I'll come back" he   
whispered, hugging Yugi close; kissing him lightly on his forehead. Yugi sniffled but   
smiled.  
  
/Ok Yami/  
  
//I'll see you soon//  
  
Yami waited while Yami Bakura embraced Bakura before he left, using his own   
thought speech with the albino.   
  
Eventually they left the room, Seto behind them.  
"How are you going to get to wherever it is you're going?" he inquired as they made   
their way down the stairs again.  
"Walking. We have to do part of it doing so anyway" Yami Bakura mumbled,   
watching as Kaiba stopped.  
"You can't walked the whole way! Even if it is near; you won't get there and back in   
time to help them, if you can after you've seen whoever it is" he exclaimed, folding   
his arms.  
"So what do you propose we do?" Yami asked, also folding his arms in slight   
annoyance. Seto smirked slightly.  
"Follow me" he said simply before leading them through the hallway and kitchen to a   
side door. Opening it, they came into the garage. "Can you ride a motorbike?" he   
asked, cerulean eyes wandering over car roofs.  
"I can, he can't" Yami answered, receiving a quick glare from the other Yami.  
"No need to rub it in" Yami Bakura muttered, glare falling.  
"Ok, so I suggest you take this" Seto murmured, walking over to a covered bike.   
Taking the sheet away he revealed a well-polished motorbike, yellow paintwork   
gleaming under the electric light. "It's a Honda Firestorm, the best bike I have. It'll   
take you there quicker than a car or by foot" Kaiba explained, while Yami traced his   
fingers over the seat, moving them up to the handlebars.  
"Thank-you" he whispered, giving Seto a quick smile.  
"No problem. Just get there fast, before anything really bad happens" the CEO   
replied, tossing Yami a helmet. Both yamis nodded as they went out through the open   
garage door; Yami taking the Firestorm out. He put on the black leather jacket and   
proceeded to put the helmet on. Yami Bakura did likewise, also putting the bag on his   
back that carried all he and Yami needed; waiting for the other yami to get on the   
yellow bike and kick start it.  
"We'll be back in a few days, hopefully three if we can. If anything happens call us,   
we've got a cell phone. We call you before we get back anyway " Yami Bakura   
remarked, Seto nodding as the yami climbed on the back, behind the former Pharaoh.   
He barely had time to grip the handrail behind him, before Yami moved off. Seto   
stood watching as they sped off down his driveway, before turning back to the garage   
and walking back in; the door closing behind him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami rode the Firestorm hard, speeding past cars and other bikes, Sennen Eye   
glowing when he passed speed cameras; his power blocking their view temporarily as   
they went past. Yami Bakura felt adrenaline surge through his body as he found the   
sheer speed they were going at exhilarating beyond belief. He huffed, the voice within   
his head telling him he didn't want to go see _them_ but he held no other choice. To   
save his Hikari he had to. Not seeing them wasn't an option. He gave a mischievous   
smile as they overtook a second motorbike, a Suzuki GSXF600. Though he couldn't   
see the other rider Yami Bakura knew he was glaring at them. Yami took no notice as   
he went on.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
As the soft blue sky began to meld it's colour into it's darker, almost black night   
shade, Yami slowed, pulling off the motorway, heading down a junction. He   
continued down the slower roads; his speed only marginally reduced.  
  
Soon they came to a dense woodland, trees running thick on both sides of the road,   
climbing their way up the hillsides. Branches wavered in the wind's untamed   
direction, giving them an eerie look when the Firestorm's headlight illuminated them.  
  
Once the sun had completely set, leaving the moon way to rise, Yami pulled in on the   
side of the road, turning the engine off. Yami Bakura groaned as he pulled his fingers   
off from the handle bar behind and got off the seat. He pulled the gloves from his   
hands before pulling his helmet off, wild silvery bangs falling back to their natural   
positions. He watched as Yami got off the bike, putting it firmly on it's side stand. He   
then proceeded to pull his own helmet off. As soon as it left his head, his unruly   
crimson and black spikes flew back up; standing as they always did. He blew a wisp   
of hair from his cheek.  
"Alright?" he inquired, smiling briefly at the second yami.  
"Yeah great. Just waiting for the blood to go back in my hands and my ass to de-numb   
itself" Yami Bakura muttered, stuffing his gloves into the helmet. Yami just laughed   
at the comment as he placed his own helmet on the ground before taking the slightly   
dirty bike off it's stand. He pushed it behind a near by bush, putting the steering lock   
on. "You sure it's gonna be safe behind there?" Yami Bakura asked as he rummaged   
in the bag he wore for a flashlight while Yami came back and took his helmet, putting   
them beside the Firestorm. He saw Yami's Sennen Eye glow momentarily before he   
looked over to where he should have seen the bike, but now all he saw was the bush   
extended further back.  
"Is now," Yami stated as he walked back over, "come on. We can't go any further in   
than we have to tonight. We've just got to find somewhere to camp til morning."   
Yami Bakura nodded and walked beside the shorter yami as they ventured into the   
darkened forest.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Half an hour later, the two had found a suitable clearing where they could camp that   
night. Having built a fire, they now sat near it, Yami Bakura lying back, his head   
against a log. Flames flickered across Yami's sullen features as he sat gazing into the   
fire's centre; lost in thought.  
"You start looking any more miserable and your face will crack" Yami Bakura joked,   
receiving a small frown from the second.  
"Very funny" Yami mumbled, his eyes returning to the fire.  
"Praise Ra! He said something" Yami Bakura extended his witticism further, putting   
his hands to his cheeks in mock surprise. All he got was another glare from Yami.   
"Oh come on Pharaoh, you look like a kid who's just had their chocolate taken from   
them. Why don't you sing something?" Yami Bakura suggested. Yami sighed.  
"Fine. What do you want me to sing?"  
Yami Bakura shrugged. "I dunno, just choose something. It'll be better than listening   
to nothing." Yami thought for a moment before starting, a smug smile playing on his   
normally serious face.  
"It's a small world after all!"  
"No! Ra no. Anything but that!" Yami Bakura frowned.  
"Ok, ok" Yami muttered before starting, his voice ringing out clear against the   
muffling darkness.  
  
~~ I hear the wind call my name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire – a flame that still burns  
To you I will always return  
  
I know the road is long but where you are is home  
Wherever you stay – I'll find the way  
I'll run like the river – I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle – to where I belong  
  
I can't stand the distance – I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you – yes, I'm on my way home  
  
And now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you   
And in the hour of darkness  
Your light gets me through  
  
You run like the river  
You shine like the sun - yeah  
You fly like an eagle  
Yet you are the one  
I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned  
Oh it's to you – I will always return ~~  
  
Yami Bakura smiled as Yami's deep voice finished it's last note.  
"You will always return to him won't you?" he asked, face turning serious.  
"I'd do anything for Yugi. Even if I had the whole world against me, I would never   
leave him if I had a choice" Yami murmured as he lay back against a tree.  
"What I feel when I'm with Bakura now it's…just amazing. I love him more than   
anything I have ever had" Yami Bakura admitted, his arms folded behind his head.   
Yami nodded in understanding.  
"I don't know what I'd do if I lost Yugi through this…" Yami whispered, concern   
obvious in his normally confident tone.  
"We'll help them before anything can happen. They know we will" the former Tomb   
Raider said, surprised by the amount of determination in his own voice.  
"I know we will. We have the two best motives with us- love and faith" Yami   
answered before settling back against the tree, "night Yami Bakura."  
"One question first though," Yami Bakura interrupted.  
"Hmm?"   
"How do you know that _they_ are here?" Yami Bakura inquired.  
"Well they always liked forests and oasis' so I figured we can find them here and   
besides there's the whole matter of where the majority of the Millennium items are   
they are as well" Yami answered before yawning.  
"They probably already know we're here," Yami Bakura muttered, "ah well. G'nite."  
"Good night."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami woke when he felt something slide over his middle. Groggily he opened his   
eyes, blinking in the darkness; the fire having long since gone out. Whatever it was   
that was across his middle was warm, living. He moved his arms to push it off, only to   
find that the thing had actually wrapped itself around his body including his arms. He   
struggled against it, though all that did was make whatever it was tighten it's grip. His   
mouth dropped open when two eyes looked at him, unblinking.  
  
Yami Bakura was dragged awake when he also felt something wrap around his   
middle. He blinked sleepily before giving a short yelp as he was tugged up into the   
tree above Yami. He struggled as more slender coils came in from around him,   
wrapping themselves around his legs and chest.  
  
Recognising the thing holding him as an exceptionally large snake, Yami found that   
struggling against it was no use. He gasped as it's grip tightened around him, giving a   
small cry of pain as he felt a rib break before he heard the audible crack. He felt the   
air being squeezed from his lungs, knowing that his consciousness was starting to slip.   
He had to do something and _now_. Quickly he began chanting, he words barely   
above a whisper as he spoke in Egyptian tongue. A rumble was heard as clouds   
gathered above him, a thick bolt of black lightning flying down towards the demonic   
snake. It struck to creature, killing it within an instant. The clouds disappeared as   
Yami stopped chanting, leaving him in the darkness.  
"Yami Bakura?! Where are you?" Yami shouted though he sensed the other yami was   
nearby. He tried to free himself from the dead snake's coils but found them as tight   
and immovable as they had been when it was alive moments beforehand. He looked   
up as a wild yell came from the leafy tree above him before a colossal burst of fire   
exploded from within it. It died down, leaving nothing but smouldering leaves.  
  
Yami gave a yelp as something fell out of the singed tree. He closed his eyes waiting   
for the impact as Yami Bakura landed on him.  
"Oww…" Yami coughed, half thankful the snake was there, taking most of the full   
impact.  
"Sorry bout that" Yami Bakura muttered as he stood up.  
"Yeah well you can be sorry later, just help me get this off" Yami huffed, glaring   
through the veiling darkness.  
"If you're going to be like that I might just leave you there" Yami Bakura mumbled.  
"Don't try it" was all he got as an answer while he picked up the snake's head, it's   
cold, cruel eyes filmed over. He pulled it back, off of Yami's body.  
  
Once the entire snake was lying on it's side away from Yami, Yami Bakura extended   
a hand, helping him up. Yami stood, holding one hand to his rib, wincing.  
"You ok?" the former Tomb Raider asked, noticing the pain spread on Yami's   
features as he shined the flashlight on him.  
"I'm fine. It's just a broken rib" Yami waved it off, "I think we can safely say they   
know we're here."  
"No shit. Well do you think it's safe to go back to sleep?" Yami Bakura inquired,   
gazing round into the cloaked darkness.  
"We should take it in turns to stay awake and watch for anything" Yami reasoned as   
he rebuilt the fire, lighting it with a cigarette lighter.  
"I'll go first then. I'll wake you in a couple of hours" Yami Bakura offered, sitting   
down next to the dancing fire. Yami nodded and lay down on the opposite side of the   
heat.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Dawn broke over the camp, the sun's early rays spreading over Yami Bakura's face as   
they woke him gradually. Yami smiled at him as he held bread over the fire, toasting   
it at a leisurely pace.  
"Morning" he greeted finishing the toast as Yami Bakura sat up; yawning sleepily.  
"Hey" Yami Bakura answered accepting the toast he was given. "How's the rib?"  
"Sore, but I'll live" Yami grunted biting into his own toast.  
  
Once both had finished, Yami extinguished the flames while Yami Bakura routed   
through their bag. He brought his hand out, a white roll in his palm.  
"Take your shirt off" he instructed, going over to Yami.  
"It's not necessary" Yami insisted, kicking the remains of the ashes, scattering them.  
"If I cared about what you think I would have asked, but I didn't I told you to do it, so   
do it!" Yami Bakura snapped. Yami glared at him but complied. Once his shirt was   
removed, revealing his sleek and well built muscles, Yami Bakura started winding the   
bandage round his chest until the roll finished. He tied it off, handing the former   
Pharaoh his shirt.  
"Thank-you" Yami murmured, watching him pick the bag up.  
"Let's get going. I doubt we're going to get up there easily knowing them" Yami   
Bakura stated as he started walking. Yami buckled the rest of his shirt as he followed.  
  
The two yamis walked in silence, their boots treading over tree roots and soft earth as   
they travelled uphill.  
"So why did you go to see them before?" Yami asked, breaking the uncomfortable   
silence.  
"What? Oh, just for some advice about some stuff. Went a couple of times, didn't like   
either. What about you?" Yami Bakura answered keeping his eyes to the ground,   
watching for jutting out roots.  
"Same. I never liked going to see them, I always had one of them drooling over me.   
Not literally drooling, but you know what I mean" Yami muttered, frowning slightly.  
"I know, I had one like that. The other got annoyed and when I left she turned my hair   
pink" Yami Bakura grumbled, "that's the stupidest thing anyone's ever seen- a thief   
with bright pink hair."   
"Must have been very…bad for you" Yami bit his lip, stifling a laugh that threatened   
to surface. Yami Bakura looked at him and saw he was trying his hardest to keep a   
straight face before he burst out laughing; his voice echoing through the hills.  
"Hey! It's not funny! Do you know the humiliation I went through with that?! It took   
me two weeks to find something that would change it back!" Yami Bakura snorted,   
glaring at the other yami.  
"And…what was it…you found?" Yami asked between laughs.  
"Water from the Nile and pond weed" the Tomb Raider imediately regretted telling   
Yami that as he started laughing even harder. If looks could have killed, Yami   
would've died within an instant.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later that day saw the two climbing up a jagged rock edge, Yami Bakura going first,   
Yami following directly behind him. Throughout the morning they had fended off   
creatures, demonic and obvious sent by The Three as tests. Both were exhausted, cut   
and bruised but they refused to stop.  
  
Reaching out his hand, Yami Bakura grabbed hold of a projecting place in the rocky   
surface, pulling himself up further. He moved his right foot up, placing it on another   
rock, only to have it loosen and break; causing him to slip. Yami dodged the rock as it   
flew down past his head. Yami Bakura cried out as he lost his grip, falling back down   
the rocky face. Yami reached out with lightning speed and grabbed the second yami's   
arm as he fell past. Yami Bakura found himself dangling, Yami gripping his wrist   
tightly, strain present on his features.   
"Hold on!" Yami shouted down at him through gritted teeth, his hand grasping the   
other yami's wrist while he grasped Yami's.  
"Let me go! You can't pull us both up! It's suicide if you try!" Yami Bakura shouted   
at him.  
"Don't be bloody stupid! It's murder if I let you go! I won't!" Yami yelled back,   
aware that his grip on the wall was starting to loosen.  
"If you do one of us will at least be able to save them!" the former thief stated.  
"No! We get through this together! I couldn't live with myself if I let you die!" Yami   
finished, "try and get back to the wall if you can!"   
  
Yami Bakura nodded, surprised by Yami's determination. Yami swung his arm with   
forced effort toward the face, giving the other yami a chance to get closer to it. Yami   
Bakura stretched his arm out and grasped wildly at a part of the rocky surface, his   
fingers sneaking into a crack.   
"I'm gonna let you go ok?" Yami said once he was sure the other yami was fine to let   
go, his grip loosening further, his chest heaving with each ragged breath.  
"Ok" Yami Bakura replied. He let go of Yami's arm as he too let go, the two's swift   
reflexes helping them to grip the walls as soon as their hold on each other stopped.   
Neither stopped to say anything, only to catch their breath, exhausted limbs clinging   
painfully to the surface. Finally Yami started climbing, pulling himself up further,   
Yami Bakura starting just after.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When they reached the top, both lay away from the edge on the soft earth, totally   
exhausted.  
"Thank-you" Yami Bakura whispered once he had regained most of his breath.  
"No problem. But like I said, I couldn't just let you drop…especially when you mean   
so must to Bakura" Yami answered, staring up at the cloudless sky.  
"Is that the only reason?" Yami Bakura didn't know why he asked the question; he   
just needed to know.  
"Well, I could never kill…a friend" Yami murmured, turning his head to look at the   
other yami, so much like him, yet so different.  
"I thought you hated me" the former Tomb Raider mumbled, turning his gaze away.  
"No hate can last forever. Only love can do that" Yami stated, wiping a bead of sweat   
that ran down the side of his nose. Yami Bakura contemplated these words until   
finally exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep, proceeding Yami.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami woke first, finding that darkness had fallen, the ground below the cliff shrouded   
in a blanket of silvery mist. He yawned, looking over at Yami Bakura to finding him   
curled up on his side, his back facing Yami. Standing, he walked into the stagnant   
trees, searching for firewood.   
  
His boots treaded softly over the dead leaves, as he picked up dry pieces of elm   
branches, his arms almost full. He felt refreshed, his exhaustion gone. He didn't   
notice the several pairs of glowing eyes that watched him from thick bushes; his   
thoughts clouding over any awareness he might have had.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Back at the cliff top, Yami Bakura woke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his chocolate   
eyes. He sat up, looking around. He became aware of Yami's absence, eyes searching   
through the darkness.  
"Yami? Yami!" he called, waiting for the answer he didn't get. He was about to call   
again, when an abnormal uneasiness crept through his body. Before he could even   
turn to find the source, something was pressed against his mouth and nose, filling his   
senses with the smell coming from the cloth. His hands snapped up, grabbing the hand   
that held the cloth, trying to pull it away from his face. His grip loosened as he began   
to feel lighted headed until he lost consciousness all together.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Unaware of what was happening back with Yami Bakura, Yami began walking back,   
singing snatches of songs in no particular order. He stopped when he heard a snap of a   
twig behind him. He stood listening, head half-turned. Upon hearing nothing more, he   
shrugged. "Squirrels" he muttered turning back. He'd only taken two steps forwards   
when he felt the presence of something come up behind him. He half-turned again,   
catching a quick glance as something swung at his head. His vision exploded before   
he fell into darkness.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A drawn out groan escaped Yami's lips, his head thumping painfully. He tried to open   
his eyes, only to find he couldn't. Panic intercepted him, the unwanted darkness   
lurking around him as he sat up; pushing himself with his hands which he found tied   
together. He heard something moan beside him. Turning his head to the direction of   
the noise, he called out, voice barely above a hushed whisper. "Yami Bakura, is that   
you?"  
  
"Yami?" Yami Bakura answered, hysteria filling him when he too found he couldn't   
see, "what's happening? Why can't I see?" Yami noticed the shrill tone of his voice,   
something he'd never heard come from the Tomb Raider.  
"I don't know though I can guess who it's to do with. What they're up to I don't   
know" he replied, reaching his bound hands up to his face. "Ow!" he cried as   
something slapped his hands back down. If he could've seen whoever or whatever it   
was he what've glared, but with no idea where it came from he could only give an   
expirated sigh.   
  
Shortly after they had woken, both yamis found themselves being hauled up and led   
somewhere unknown. The path they travelled appeared to be relatively flat due to   
neither of them tripped over often; even with the blindfolds they wore. Sightless and   
with no knowledge of where they were, they was forced to follow where they were   
led. All they heard was the soft tread of feet mingling with the sound of their own   
boots.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After they had been walking in silence for what Yami guessed to be around a four   
hours, he felt the temperature drop slightly, indicating a change in their surroundings.  
"Do you feel that?" he whispered, turning his head marginally.  
"It's got cooler. We must be in a cave or tunnel" Yami Bakura replied, his voice   
echoing lightly. Yami made no reply as they continued their long trek.  
  
After yet another two hours walking through the tunnel, the two yamis were finally   
stopped, after feeling the sun appear on their faces when they left the cool tunnel and   
felt it leave them as they entered another. From what they had gathered they were in   
yet another cavern a faint sound of dripping to be heard.  
  
Yami Bakura felt something cause the wind to ruffle his silvery hair.  
"Are you going to let us see where we are or what?" he snapped his question,   
impatient and tired of the clouding darkness.  
"Only if you can guess who is who" a voice giggled, a childlike giggle though   
obviously from an older throat. Yami sighed. They always had to do some kind of   
test.  
"We accept your challenge" he said confidently, shifting his hands slightly, easing   
some of the pressure. Both yamis heard a second collected giggle and felt something   
come nearer to them.  
  
Yami Bakura stiffened as he felt someone touched his shoulder lightly, turning his   
head slightly.  
"Where are you Yami? What's taking you so long?" the voice sounded exactly like   
Bakura, his soft and innocent voice close to the yamis ear. Yami Bakura tried to   
control the growl that requested to be let out.  
"Don't ever come at me pretending to be my Hikari again…Akuma, mage of   
Emotions" he snarled, trying to restrain his temper.  
"That's one. And don't tell me what to do Tomb Raider; there is nothing you could   
ever do to stop me" the voice next to him changed, revealing a feminine voice, harsh   
and cold mixed into one.  
  
Yami felt the next person come up behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders   
massaging them gently. She never said a word but continued to run her fingers over   
his back, softening the tense muscles.  
"Akira, mage of Wisdom" he whispered, identifying the running touch as one he'd   
known before.  
"Correct" a soft voice whispered back the hands leaving his rigid back.  
"Which just leaves Akayna, mage of Truth" Yami Bakura declared, finishing the trial.  
"You have guessed correctly. You may walk free" the third voice giggled, the same   
childish voice from before.  
  
Both yamis gave a sigh of relief as the blindfolds and ropes vanished leaving them   
free to see and move their arms. Blinking from the new light burning from flaming   
torches of green, blue and purple, Yami look over at the three women sitting by a   
pool. It ran red from a fountain, leaking into the bleeding pool below. The three   
women were all tall, one carrying long flowing green hair that reached around her   
shoulders as she smiled down at them with shining green eyes, purer than emerald.   
The second, Akuma had shorter sapphire hair, it's waving end reaching her slim   
shoulders, while she only carried half a fringe (a/n: anyone seen Street Fighter 2? The   
fringe thing is like Chun Li's but blue ^^). She gazed down at them with eyes bluer   
than the ocean's, even bluer than Seto's icy pair. Finally the third, Akayna had short   
spiky purple hair, highlighted with silver; it's main bulk up and spiked forwards. Her   
own eyes were of a deep purple, glistening with a light of knowledge and power. All   
were of similar height and build.  
  
"You seek the help of The Three, am I correct in saying so?" Akira asked, green eyes   
gazing down.  
"Yes. Our Hikari's are getting younger by the day and we have no knowledge of how   
to stop it" Yami explained. Akuma gave a slight frown.  
"You know you don't have to explain, we knew why you came before you got here"   
she snorted, folding slender but strong arms.  
"You wish us to stop this and make them go back to how they were. Yet you   
yourselves have no idea what causes this, how do you intend to fight it?" Akayna   
inquired. Yami Bakura sighed.  
"We would never have come to you unless we thought you could help" he replied,   
eyes averted to the ground.  
"We take your determination into account yet you have more to do than just come   
here. But…we cannot cure your Hikari's condition" Akira stated. Yami's head   
snapped up.  
"But you surely know how to reverse it! You were once the most powerful Sages in   
Egypt! How is this so? Why has it happened to them?" he shouted, feeling his heart   
sink well into his ribs.  
"You were always so impatient and able to jump to conclusions too fast Pharaoh,   
listen for a change and you will learn that we said we cannot _cure_ your Hikari's   
condition. We never said we could not help" Akuma frowned, perfect eyebrows   
furrowed.  
"But we cannot simply give you this help without a trial" Akayna remarked.  
"We'll do it" Yami Bakura insisted before she had even finished her sentence.  
"Good, though only one of you can perform this test."  
"What?! Why can't we do it together?" Yami asked, annoyance crossing his features.  
"You will both take part, but it was only made for one of you to perform" Akayna   
snapped her fingers and Yami Bakura found himself standing alone in front of the   
three mages.  
"Where's Yami? What the hell is going on?" he shouted angrily.  
"You have been chosen to perform the test. If you win, he goes free and we will help   
you. If not, you forfeit your own life, his life and both Hikari's lives" Akira answered,   
eyes as serious as her voice.  
"What do I have to do?" he inquired, glancing up at them.  
"Two simple tests. You must pass both to win" Akuma answered. Akayna clicked her   
fingers again and Yami Bakura found himself in a small cave, lit brightly by an   
unknown source. He spun round, gazing at the blank walls. He jumped when he heard   
a voice enter the surrounding area, just as Yami appeared in front of him, along with   
an identical version of himself.  
"Find the true Yami Yugi in the time limit and pass the test."  
  
Yami Bakura bit his lip as his eyes jumped from one Yami to the other. Both were   
exactly alike in every way, no differences penetrating them.  
"I have to guess who's real?!" Yami Bakura exclaimed adding a sarcastic remark,   
"great. This is gonna be fun." He looked from one to the other, both standing with   
their arms hanging loosely.  
"I'm the real Yami Yugi, he's not they real one!"  
"Liar! Yami Bakura don't listen to him, he the impostor!"  
  
The rants continued, Yami Bakura looking from one Yami Yugi to the other. Finally   
he yelled at them, their senseless exclamations halting. "Shut up both of you! We're   
going to do this my way and my way only!"  
  
"Ok so where did we leave Yugi and Bakura before we came here?" he asked the one   
on the left.  
"At Seto Kaiba's mansion" came the swift reply. He nodded and turned to the other   
one.  
"How old were they when we left them?"  
"9 years old" the second Yami Yugi replied as fast as the other did.   
  
The questions poured out, both of the two answering as well as the other. Before   
Yami Bakura could ask the next question he heard a small bong sound.  
"You have less than a minute to determine who is the real Yami Yugi."  
He growled at the comment but gave his last question to the one on the right. "When   
we reached the top of the hill what did you say when I said I thought you hated me?"   
The Yami Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but faltered, unable to answer.  
"That no hates lasts forever, only love can do that" Yami Bakura smiled at the other   
Yami Yugi who answered for the other.  
"The one on the left is the real Yami Yugi" he declared, grinning triumphantly. The   
Yami on the right disappeared in a shatter of small particles. The first Yami also   
disappeared before another word could be said. Yami Bakura turned as an archway   
appeared behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked through the arch.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura found himself in a larger cavern, an immense golden scale sitting in the   
centre of it. He advanced towards it and found a figure standing beside it. He stopped   
as she advanced forward, recognising her as Akayna.  
"So what do I have to do this time?" he asked, folding his arms. Akayna smiled at   
him, sending a small chill down his spine.  
"Just answer a simple question" she answered, "if you get it right you win, if you get   
it wrong you'll wish you had never come here. I need you to stand on that plate" He   
nodded and climbed up onto the right plate of the scale. "We just need one more   
thing" Akayna smiled at him before averting her purple eyes to one of the scale plates.   
It flashed and Yami appeared on it. He shouted at the other yami when he caught sight   
of him.  
"Yami Bakura! Don't worry about me, only follow what you think is-" he stopped   
before he could finished, clutching his head as though he was in severe pain, crying   
out in fear. Yami Bakura glared angrily at Akayna.  
"What have you done to him?" he snapped, glancing at the other yami, who fell to his   
knees, tears streaming down his ivory skin.  
"He's only reliving a part of his own history. This way he can't encourage your   
answer because he can neither hear nor see you. Only the vision" Akayna shrugged,   
"if you wish to stop it, answer the question correctly."  
"What is it?" Yami Bakura asked, trying to keep his chocolate eyes on the sage.  
"Your must stay balanced with Yami. If the scale is not balanced your answer is   
untruthful and you will lose. Are you ready?" Yami Bakura nodded, taking a slightly   
deep breath. "How far would you be willing to go to save his life?"  
Startled by the question, Yami Bakura didn't answer straight away. He bit his lip,   
listening to what his own heart said. "I would die to save him."  
"Is this your final and most truthful answer?"  
"Yes" Yami Bakura replied, watching as Akayna look to the scales and called out his   
answer. She watched as the scale swung up and down, until it finally rested in a   
perfect balance.   
  
In another flash of light, Yami Bakura found himself standing next to a bewildered   
Yami back in the cavern they were in first.  
"You have passed the trials. Your answer was truthful, I grant you your help" Akayna   
proclaimed. Giving them both a warm smile.  
"But what can you do if you cannot reverse what is happening?" Yami Bakura asked,   
eyes gazing up at the three ancient mages.   
"We can give you something that will stop their age decline, though it will not age   
them back to their normal adolescence. What is happening to them is curse that will   
happen to any Hikari who has met their Yami through the Millennium items" Akuma   
explained. She turned to the blood pool and raised her arms. Two small bottles   
appeared out through the red substance, their surfaces clean, showing a black liquid   
held within them. They flew over to the two yamis. Both caught them and looked   
through the glass.  
"If they drink all of the liquid in those bottles it will stop their decline" Akayna stated.   
Yami took both bottles and placed them in his jacket pocket.  
"Thank-you" he smiled at them.  
"There is…one way you can reverse the effects. You must find Orko. He alone can   
reverse what is happening to them" Akira murmured, Yami looking at her hopefully.  
"Where can we find him?" he asked eagerly. Akuma shook her head.  
"The only thing we are permitted to tell you is that you will not find him here, but in a   
separate world" she explained.  
"We will transport you back to where you will be able to get back to the roads, cutting   
out your journey through the woodlands" Akayna offered.   
"But wait-!" Yami Bakura shouted. Before he could say anything else, an orange light   
surrounded him and Yami.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami opened his eyes slowly, covering them with an arm from the bright morning   
sunlight. He sat up and looked around, finding that they were back where they had left   
the bike. He nudged Yami Bakura who was next to him. The other groaned and   
opened his dark eyes.  
"Where are we?" he asked, voice groggy.   
"Back with the bike. We can get home faster since we didn't have to go through the   
woodlands. I just want to know how much time has past" he muttered.  
"I'd say around four days including today. It was two before we met them and we   
were probably there for quite a while" Yami Bakura stated, jumping when he heard a   
phone ring. Yami reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out.   
"It's Seto" he remarked, answering the call.  
  
Yami Bakura listened to the brief conversation, becoming uneasy by the worried tone   
of Yami's voice.   
"What is it?" he asked as soon as Yami ended the conversation.  
"They've…got worse" Yami whispered, shock written over his features.  
"How worse?" Yami Bakura inquired, trying to look the other yami in the eye.  
"We have to move. Now" Yami said, scrambling up. He removed the spell that had   
hidden the Firestorm and pull it out. He stopped when Yami Bakura placed a firm   
hand on his shoulder, turning him round to look him directly in the eyes.  
"How young are they Yami?" he demanded, worry running through his head.  
"They're two…two years old dammit! We have to hurry" Yami cried, picking his   
helmet up and putting it on. He jumped on the bike, kicking starting it immediately.   
Yami Bakura stood routed in shock, before he copied Yami and climbed on behind   
him. Yami sped off down the road, his thoughts side tracked as a singing voice   
entered his head, one part of the song clearer than the rest.  
  
~~ Follow your heart   
Little child of the west wind  
Follow the voice  
That's calling you home ~~  
  
Yami gritted his teeth in determination as Akayna's voice left him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They arrived back at Seto's mansion around dusk. Both got off the Firestorm and ran   
to the doorway, removing helmets and gloves as they went. Seto opened the door as   
they reached it, his face grave. None of them said a word as Kaiba led them upstairs   
and into the room Yugi and Bakura had chosen beforehand. Both yamis stood in the   
doorway, gazing at the two before them.  
"Oh my god" Yami Bakura whispered.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: whoa real long o.O ah well *holds up bags* pressie time ^_~  
  
Cast: Yay!! ^_________^  
  
FC goes through her bag and pulls out various items. She passes Yugi a super sized   
teddy bear, Yami a book entitled: "How To Keep Spiky My Hair, Spiky" Bakura gets   
a new Wok, Seto and Yami Bakura get appointments to see a Psychiatrist.  
  
Cast: thank-you ^________^  
  
FC: no problem ^^ please review! ^_~ 


	5. Infinite Infancy

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the songs I use in this fic. I do own Orko, my name,   
my ring and my Orange Fanta!!! ^____^  
  
Thankies for all the reviews ^^ they mean a lot to me (especially when I thought this   
fic would get nothing but flames Yami: o.O FC: well I did! -.- but you all proved me   
wrong ^_^) *huggles all her reviewers*  
  
Ok so Yami Bakura and Yami are back from meeting The Three and Seto phoned   
saying that things had got worse since the guys had been gone so long ^^()  
  
Yami & Yami Bakura: Hey! Weren't our fault ~.~  
  
FC: nope but ah well. Enjoy ^_~  
  
~ blah ~ = individual thoughts  
~~ blah ~~ = song   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Infinite Infancy  
  
Yami bit his lip, holding back the tears that threatened to flow. Before him and Yami   
Bakura, sat Yugi and Bakura in a large playpen their bodies reduced to that of two   
year olds. Yugi who was considerably smaller than the infant Bakura, was the first to   
see them. His face lit up, large violet eyes twinkling as he pushed himself up to a   
standing position.  
"'Ami!" he cried running over to the playpen's side, his short arms outstretched;   
unable to pronounce Yami's name properly. Yami walked over to him, picking him   
up lightly, holding him within strong arms.  
"Hey Yugi" he whispered, startled as the infant wrapped his arms around his neck in   
as bigger hug as he could manage. Yami hugged him back lightly, carefully not to   
squash him.  
"Where 'Ami been? 'Kura no seen for ages" Yami turned to look at Yami Bakura as   
his Hikari asked the question. The Yami glanced at Seto before turning back to   
Bakura.  
"We…umm…went to see a friend, but we're back now" he answered, giving the   
toddler a brief smile.  
"You no go way now?" Bakura asked, blinking slowly, giving him a cute innocent   
look. Yami Bakura shook his head.  
"No, I'll stay here with you" he whispered. Bakura grinned at him and looked round   
at Yugi. The other toddler sat in Yami's arms, sucking his thumb patiently.  
"C'mon we might as well go down stairs, seeing as we've got things to discuss" Seto   
reasoned, stepping out through the doorway. Yami nodded and followed, Yugi   
looking up into his clouded crimson eyes.  
"What wrong Ami?" he asked, thumb leaving his mouth as he gazed up, small brows   
furrowed slightly. Yami met his gaze and gave him a forced smile.  
"I'm fine Yugi" he assured the infant version of himself.  
  
"Either of you two want a drink?" he asked, leading them into the living room.  
"Black coffee" both answered in unison, surprising the CEO slightly. He nodded and   
left them with the toddlers. Yami bent down and put his Aibou down lightly on the   
floor while Yami Bakura did likewise. With both infants down, the two yamis   
collapsed with heavy sighs of relief on one of the white leather sofas.  
"Damn is it nice to sit in a comfortable seat" Yami Bakura exhaled staring up at the   
sofa.  
"Yeah, especially after being on the bike all day" Yami looked down as he found   
Yugi pulling at his fingers which were near the edge of the sofa, "you want something   
Yugi?"  
"Wanna hug" Yugi replied looking up at Yami with hopeful eyes. Yami smiled sadly   
at thought of his Hikari reduced to this. He leaned forward and picked Yugi up,   
placing him in his lap, giving him the cuddle he wanted. As Seto entered with the   
coffees, Yugi pulled away grinning up at Yami.  
"Fank-you 'Ami" he said, continuing to sit on his lap, facing his chest. Bakura was no   
where to be seen.  
"It's ok Aibou" he murmured, accepting the scalding coffee from Seto, "thank-you."  
  
"Where's Bakura?" Yami Bakura asked as he took the coffee, chocolate eyes   
searching wildly.  
"Don't worry, they came down here yesterday," Seto explained setting his own mug   
down on the glass table as he sat in an armchair, "Bakura seems to like going behind   
that sofa, there's nothing there that could hurt him. He'll come out in a while." Yami   
Bakura nodded, relaxing when he saw a small foot down beside the other sofa.  
"So how have things been while we've been gone?" Yami asked, glancing down as   
Yugi busied himself by fiddling with a buckle on his leather shirt.  
"Well like you said their ages seemed to change by different years everyday. You   
were right. The day after you left they were about eight, the next day five and now   
two" Seto explained, "they don't seem to remember going through each change, they   
just think they've been how old they are for a while. They need smaller clothes again   
though; Yugi's pants are actually shorts that are so big as shorts he's using them as   
pants. They act like normal two year olds so nothing else has affected them." Yami   
nodded looking down as Yugi reached inside his jacket, chubby fingers trying to   
grasp the identical bottles.  
"What that?" he asked, taking his hand out when he found he couldn't get at them.   
Yami took the bottles out, passing one to Kaiba so he could look at it.  
"Is this what they gave you to cure them?" Seto inquired, looking at the thick-ish   
black liquid.  
"It won't cure them, but it will stop them getting any younger once they drink it"   
Yami Bakura explained.  
"We should use it now before it's too late" Yami said, holding the bottle he had out of   
Yugi's reach while he took a mouthful of his coffee. Seto shrugged.  
"Ok. They don't need any other tops to drink it with- these bottles already have ones   
they can use" he stated, "bring them into the kitchen." He stood and walked out. Yami   
replaced his mug on the table and stood, holding Yugi.  
"Come on Aibou" he mumbled following Kaiba. Yami Bakura went to the opposite   
sofa, crouching down beside it. He was met by Bakura, who was sitting with a brown   
teddy bear cuddled to his chest.  
"You going to come with me?" the yami asked softly, stretching out his hand. Bakura   
smiled and stood, taking his hand whilst clinging to the bear with the other. Yami   
Bakura walked with the toddler, careful not to go too fast.  
  
They met Yami and Seto in the kitchen, Yugi sitting on the counter. Yami Bakura   
picked his Hikari up, taking the bottle from Seto.  
"You want some of this Bakura?" he asked, putting in front of the infant. Bakura   
looked at it and squirmed, trying to turn away from the bottle. "C'mon Bakura, it's   
good for you" Yami Bakura insisted, unsure if it _was_ good for him but under the   
circumstances he figured it was.  
"No! Stuff no good for 'Kura" Bakura continued to squirm, holding the teddy bear   
over his face with his small hands. Yami Bakura looked desperately at Seto, hoping   
he had some form of idea.  
"Hang on" Kaiba muttered. Going to a cupboard, he moved various jars and pots until   
he found what he was looking for. Taking the other bottle from Yami he opened the   
top and opened the smaller bottle he had got from the cupboard.  
"Are you sure it's safe to mix things with this?" Yami inquired, raising a cynical   
eyebrow.  
"Nope, but it shouldn't hurt. It's only flavourings" Seto answered as he poured some   
of the clear liquid into the black one.  
"Food flavouring? Like in icing and stuff?" Yami Bakura asked.  
"It always worked with Mokuba. When he was little and he didn't want like any   
medicine he was suppose to have I'd put some of this in it" Kaiba explained, putting   
the top back on the bottle. "Try and see if Yugi'll drink it" he instructed. Yami took   
the bottle from Seto's hand and held it in front of Yugi, who stretched out his hands   
and grasped the bottle within his tiny hands. He put the top in his mouth and began   
sucking the liquid out through the small opening.   
"You like it?" Yami asked, looking it uttermost shock as Yugi nodded, eyes revealing   
the smile he would have shown.   
"Let's see if it'll work with Bakura" the CEO remarked, taking the second bottle from   
Yami Bakura. Pouring the rest of the flavouring into the bottle, he replaced the top   
and handed it back. Yami Bakura held it back in front of his Hikari and watched as   
Bakura looked at Yugi. Seeing that the other toddler seemed to be enjoying it he took   
the bottle and doubtfully stared at it before passing it's top into his mouth. All three   
gave a sigh of relief as they carried on drinking the rest of the bottles. "How do you   
know if it's worked?" Seto asked as the bottles were emptied of all that was in them.   
Yami shrugged. "I suppose we'll see in the morning. If they don't get younger it'll   
mean it's worked."  
"Plus anything given by The Three will work, always has" Yami Bakura added,   
taking the empty bottle from Bakura a quiet burp escaping the youngster's lips. He   
giggled softly, repositioning his teddy bear in both arms.  
  
Yugi finished his own bottle, letting Yami take it from him before yawning lightly.  
"I think it's time for someone's naptime" Seto said softly, almost in a singsong voice.   
Yugi shook his head, eyes half closed sleepily. Yami walked out of the room, leading   
the way back up to the original bedroom where along with the playpen stood two   
identical cots, their white wooden bars showing no sign of age though Seto informed   
them that he had had them for a while. Both Yugi and Bakura were already asleep in   
their yami's arms when they reached the room. They were placed gently in the   
separate cots, Bakura cuddling his bear; Yugi sucking his thumb. With one last check   
from both Yami and Yami Bakura, they left the room, leaving the two to sleep.  
  
Once back in the living room, coffees were finished and new conversations were   
started.  
"So what happens now?" Kaiba asked, placing his empty mug back on the expensive   
glass coffee table.  
"Well, we were told this was a thing with Hikaris who had met their Yamis through   
the Millennium Items. They were supposed to get younger, I presume until they   
disappeared leaving the yami alone to lead their life. Little can be done about what   
has happened" Yami explained.  
"But that doesn't mean we can't do anything. We've already stopped their age   
declining further which is a start," Yami Bakura interrupted, "they told us as little as   
possible, like usual. Apparently the only person who can change them back is a guy   
called Orko."  
"So let's find him already!" Seto exclaimed, relieved there was someone who could   
help.  
"Not that simple," Yami muttered, turning his eyes up to the businessman, "we were   
also told Orko cannot be found in this world." Seto slumped back in his soft chair.  
"Well that's a lot of help. So what are you planning to do in the mean time?" he   
asked.  
"We'll take Yugi and Bakura home, we don't want to burden you. Then we'll just   
have to search through the possible worlds Orko could be in until we find him" Yami   
answered, chewing his lower lip- a habit that seemed to be getting more and more   
frequent.  
"You haven't been burdening me, though I think it is a good idea they go home,   
somewhere they know better. If you need any help then just call me and I'll see what I   
can do" Kaiba said, receiving a thankful smile from the two.  
"That means a lot Seto" Yami Bakura murmured, smile remaining.  
"Well let's get them home then," Seto said standing, "do you have anything at home   
like cots and stuff?" Both yamis thought for a moment. "I'll take that as a no. You can   
use the things from here- it's not like I need them at the moment. We'll need a hand   
though, try phoning Joey and Tristan; see if they can come over and help" Seto gave a   
friendly wink before taking the three empty mugs out into the kitchen. Yami looked at   
Yami Bakura and shrugged.  
"I'll phone then" he stated, walking out into the hallway, finding a list of numbers   
beside the cordless phone. Picking up the receiver he dialled Joey's number.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Two hours later saw, one of Seto's four wheel drives loaded with cots and various   
other equipment. Joey slammed the trunk door shut, turning to the two yamis, Seto   
and Tristan.  
"That all of it?" Tristan asked, leaning back against the car's side.  
"Yeah. Now we've just got to take it to both houses" Seto answered. Yami nodded   
and led the way back into the mansion. He met Tea inside, Yugi lying in front of her   
on the floor while she tickled his sides; the toddler's giggling running through the   
room.  
"Umm…Mokuba what're you doing?" Joey asked, giving the younger Kaiba a   
stranger look as he sat covering his eyes. Uncovering them, Mokuba looked around.  
"I'm playing hide and seek" he smiled, before starting to look round the living room.   
"I wonder where Bakura is? I can't find him anywhere. Anyone seen him?" the group   
smiled as a soft giggle emerged from under a table.  
"Sorry we haven't seen him" Tristan said, winking at Mokuba. The supposed `search`   
continued for another five minutes until Mokuba stood near the table which Bakura   
was hiding under and scratched his head in mock confusion.  
"I can't find Bakura anywhere. He's too good for me" he stated, staring down in fake   
surprise when Bakura appeared behind him and grabbed his leg.  
"Hehehe, you no find 'Kura" he giggled, staring up at Mokuba's face with happy   
hazel eyes.  
"Where were you then? I looked everywhere" Mokuba exclaimed, picking the infant   
up. Bakura pointed a chubby finger to the table. "Under the table? I didn't think of   
there" Mokuba winked, before passing Bakura to his yami.  
"C'mon Bakura, time we went home" Yami Bakura remarked as Yami took Yugi   
from Tea, sitting him on his shoulders.  
"Fought this was home" Yugi said, innocent face serious.  
"No, this is Uncle Seto's house. Home is where me and you live" Yami answered,   
holding onto Yugi's short legs, preventing him from falling off his shoulders. Bakura   
looked at Mokuba, tears forming in his eyes, before he let out an earsplitting scream,   
the hot tears rolling down his face.  
"What's the matter Bakura?" Yami Bakura asked, wishing he could cover his ears   
from the deafening cry.  
"NO WANNA LEAVE NUNCLE 'OKUBA!" Bakura wailed, face red, large   
chocolate eyes crystalline filled. Yami Bakura hugged him close to his chest,   
bouncing him lightly.  
"Shush, it's ok. Mokuba can come and see you later. Then you can play hide and seek   
at home" he soothed, his Hikari's crying coming to an end. He looked up at the yami   
with blotchy eyes.  
"He can?" he asked, face instantly lighting up when his yami nodded.  
"Bloody hell, can he cry" Joey muttered as they walked out to the car. Both yamis   
covered Yugi and Bakura's ears as he cussed.  
"Don't swear around them!" they snapped in unison while both Hikaris sat giggling.  
  
Piling into the car, Seto drove while Yami Bakura sat in the front passenger seat with   
Bakura on his lap. Joey, Tristan and Yami with Yugi on his lap were in the back. Tea   
and Mokuba stayed behind.  
"Where're we going first?" Seto asked, starting the engine.  
"My place" Yami Bakura answered. Seto nodded and pulled away down the drive,   
Yugi sitting on Yami's lap, staring out through the clear window.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hold on! My end's slipping!" Tristan called. Joey waited for the brunette to   
reposition his grip on the cot.  
"You got it?"   
"Yeah, let's go" Tristan answered, walking forward slowly as the blonde walked   
backwards, heading to Bakura's front door. Yami waited for the two to enter before   
he left through the doorway, back to the car; taking out yet more things. Seto followed   
up behind him, taking the remainder box.  
  
"Hey Yami Bakura, where do ya want this?" Joey asked, craning his neck. Yami   
Bakura entered in from the kitchen, a toddler in each arm.  
"Just put it in the spare room down here. It's easier than taking it upstairs" he   
answered, leading the way to the unused spare bedroom. Everything else had been   
randomly dumped in the living room, waiting to be sorted later.   
"Well that's everything" Yami stated as he and Seto dropped off the rest of the stuff.   
Joey and Tristan entered with Yami Bakura, Bakura and Yugi.  
"Let's head to Yami's then" Seto remarked, picking his car keys up from the table in   
the hallway. The rest nodded and headed back out to the car, Yami shutting the door   
as they left; cramming back into the four-wheel drive.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yugi's place was only a few blocks from Bakura's, the Turtle Games Shop name   
standing large and lonely. Pulling up in front of the shop, Seto cut the engine.   
Vacating the car, the group followed the same routine, though Yami took charge of   
Bakura and Yugi while Yami Bakura helped move everything in to the living part of   
the building.   
  
Seto jumped as the phone next to him rang as he went past. Placing the box he was   
carrying down he picked it up.  
"Hello? Mutou Residence" he said picking it up.  
"Seto? It's Sugoroku. Is Yami or Yugi there?" Seto felt his heart race in panic as he   
heard the old man's voice.   
"Could you hang on one second?" Seto asked, swallowing.  
"Ok" Sugoroku replied. Seto placed his hand over the mouthpiece and ran into the   
living room where Yami stood with Yugi and Bakura.  
"Who is it?" he asked as the CEO dashed in.  
"It's your Grandpa!" Kaiba said in a harsh whisper.  
"What?!" Yami exclaimed, dropping his own voice, "what the hell are we going to   
say?"  
"I don't know, I told him to hang on, he wants to speak to you or Yugi" Seto   
answered, shrugging.  
"I can't tell him about this! What am I going to say?!" Yami mumbled.  
"Just say anything" Seto cried. He took Yugi from Yami and handed the former   
Pharaoh the phone.  
"Grandpa? It's Yami" Yami said, boosting Bakura in his left arm as his hold slipped   
slightly.  
"Hello Yami. I was just wandering how things were back home" Sugoroku greeted.  
"Err…things are fine, everyone's fine" Yami replied, regretting the way he had   
answered so quickly, "how's Aunt Meg?"  
"She's recovering but still has a fair way to go."  
"So you won't be back for a while still?" Yami inquired further.  
"No, I'd rather stay here until she's completely better" Sugoroku stated. Yami glanced   
at Yugi who sat within Seto's arms, his short arms stretched towards his yami.  
"'Ami!" Yugi cried, violet eyes locked on him. Seto continued to hold him, watching   
as Yami carried on answering the questions that Sugoroku asked. "'Ammiiii! Yugi   
screamed, tears falling from his longing eyes.  
"What was that?"   
"It was nothing. Just uh, someone on Tv" Yami stammered, the excuse quick in   
appearing. He hated to see Yugi cry, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it with   
Bakura in one arm and the phone in the other hand. Seto bounced Yugi, trying to stop   
his crying, his method working.  
"Shush Yugi, he'll take you back in a minute" he whispered soothingly in the infant's   
ear.  
"Is Yugi there?" Sugoroku inquired.  
"Err…no he's out at the moment- with Tea, Joey and Tristan" Yami replied, wishing   
the conversation would end.  
"Oh ok. Well let him know I called when he gets in and I'll phone again in a few   
days" Sugoroku stated.  
"Ok Grandpa. I'll speak to you soon. Bye" Yami concluded, a slight wave of guilt   
washing over him at lying to his grandfather.  
"Bye and take care of yourselves."  
  
Yami heaved a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone.  
"I don't want to do that again" he muttered, taking Yugi back from Kaiba.  
"Well you're gonna have to. But you can't say Yugi's out every time he does phone"   
Seto stated, retrieving the box he had left as Yami Bakura, Joey and Tristan entered.  
"Who was that?" Yami Bakura asked, taking Bakura from Yami.  
"Their Grandpa" Seto answered, running a hand back through his soft brown hair.   
"Ah. So does he know bout em?" Joey inquired. Yami shook his head. "No and I   
won't tell him unless I have to."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later that evening saw Yami Bakura still at the Games Shop, discussing their next   
actions as they fed Bakura and Yugi.  
"I don't know" Yami said as he spooned another quantity of porridge into Yugi's   
mouth.  
"Oh come on Yami, you know you want some kind of action" Yami Bakura snorted   
as he gave Bakura his next mouthful.  
"Yes, but I don't want to wander through every single one. It's too dangerous" Yami   
reasoned.  
"Oh stop making excuses, you know it's the only way" Yami Bakura mumbled. Yami   
stood, placing the spoon in the bowl which sat in front of Yugi as he went over to the   
sink.  
"I'm not making excuses! I just don't want to go through all of them" he gasped as he   
felt something splatter against his back. He turned, eyes wide to face the three behind   
him, Yami Bakura stifling a laugh as Yugi sat giggling, spoon in hand. Yami craned   
his head to look at the porridge sticking to his leather shirt.  
"Why you-!" he cried grinning over at his infant Hikari. Taking the shirt off he   
dropped it on the floor, leaving his bare skin revealed. Yugi squeaked as he advance   
towards him, picking him out of his high chair. He set the small toddler on the   
ground, tickling his tummy, causing him to giggle uncontrollably.  
"No 'Ami! Hehehe!" Yugi scrambled up on his short legs and ran out through the   
doorway into the hallway. Yami gave chase, easily scooping the toddler up in his   
arms.  
"I think he agrees with me!" Yami Bakura stated as he entered the room with Bakura.  
"Probably" Yami smiled, "look I'll think about it." Yami Bakura nodded, noticing the   
yawn that crept over Bakura's face. Glancing at a clock he saw it was 7:30.  
"I'd better be going. It way too late for them to be up anyway and I'm tired as well"   
he remarked, picking Bakura up effortlessly.  
"Ok, we'll talk about it tomorrow" Yami stated, showing him to the door, holding it   
open for him.  
"Yeah. Anyway g'night" Yami Bakura smiled as he walked out into the darkening   
street.   
  
Yami closed the door and walked back in, crimson eyes searching.  
"Yugi? Where've you gone?" he called, walking into the living room. He gazed   
around, looking under tables and behind sofas. He frowned and searched further,   
moving into the hallway. As he was about to enter another room he heard a small   
noise. "Aibou?" he called again, heading back where the direction of the noise came   
from. He came to the kitchen and saw Yugi pulling on a dishtowel. His eyes widened   
as he saw what lay on the towel. "Yugi!" he dove at the infant as he pulled the towel,   
pulling him out the way as he slid across the floor, his arms wrapped around Yugi   
protectively. He watched the knife land point down in the floor, landing where the   
toddler had been moments before. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Yami loosened his   
hold on Yugi. Standing, he held the toddler looking him directly in the eye. "That was   
a stupid thing to do Yugi! You could've seriously hurt yourself!" he snapped, causing   
tears to well in Yugi's eyes and fall down his reddened cheeks.  
"Me no mean to 'Ami. I sowie" he cried, sniffling as he melted Yami's stern eyes.   
Yami immediately softened, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry Yugi I   
didn't mean to shout at you. I just don't want you to get hurt." He hugged his Hikari   
close, Yugi's arms wrapped around his neck. "I think it's time you went to bed. It's   
been a long day" Yami whispered, bending over and picking the knife up, placing it   
away from the edge of the counter. "You want a drink first?" he asked. Yugi nodded,   
his thumb finding it's way back to his mouth. Yami sat him back in his high chair as   
he filled a beaker with milk before putting the lid on it. He picked Yugi up again and   
passed it to him. Yugi sucked the liquid out contentedly as Yami walked back to their   
study which served as a spare room as well.  
  
After changing the clothes Yugi was wearing for some that were still too big he   
placed him in the cot, handing him his comfort blanket which was in fact one of   
Yami's sweatshirts that he had taken a liking to.  
"Sing-a-song" Yugi pleaded, standing up in the to cot.  
"Ok, as long as you go to sleep" Yami smiled. His deep voice rang through the room   
as Yugi's eyelids began to droop.  
  
~~ I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return  
I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you – I'll always belong  
  
Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through  
  
Wanna swim in your river – be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters – cuz you are the one  
  
I can't stand the distance – I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you – yeah I'm on my home  
  
Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire – a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you – I will always return ~~  
  
Yami smiled as sleep overtook Yugi. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping infant   
lightly before turning the main light out, leaving the night light on beside the cot. He   
left the room, leaving the door open slightly. Making his way to the living room Yami   
sank to his knees, tears falling unchecked down tired his features.  
  
~~ I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
I'm far away from home  
And I've been facing this alone for much too long  
I feel like no one ever told the truth to me  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
In my tangled state of mind  
I've been looking back to find where I went wrong   
  
Too Much Love Will Kill You  
If you can't make up your mind  
Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind  
You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs  
Too Much Love Will Kill You – every time ~~   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura finished making his night cap, taking the drink into Bakura's room   
which now lay empty as the toddler slept peacefully in the spare room downstairs. He   
set the mug down on the desk and picked up a picture of Bakura with by Yugi and the   
rest of the group. He hugged it close as he sat on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as   
tears fell as the shock of everything finally hit him.  
  
~~ I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
And it seems there's no way out of this for me  
I used to bring you sunshine  
Now all I ever down is bring you down  
How would it be if you were standing in my shoes  
Can't you see that it's impossible to choose  
No there's no making sense of it  
Every way I go I have to lose  
  
Too Much Love Will Kill You  
Just as sure as none at all  
It'll drain the power that's in you  
Make you plead and scream and crawl  
And the pain will make you crazy  
You're the victim of your crime  
Too Much Love will Kill You – every time  
  
Too Much Love Will Kill You  
It'll make your life a lie  
Yes, Too Much Love Will Kill You  
And you won't understand why  
You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul  
But here it comes again  
Too Much Love Will Kill You  
In the end…..  
In the end ~~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: well that was a nice and depressing way to end o.O  
  
Everyone: yeah….o.O;;;;  
  
FC: well the songs that were innit it this time were Brian Adams: I Will Always   
Return and Brian May: Too Much Love Will Kill You. Yes there was a similar song   
to Brian Adams last chapter- that's because it was the other version to the song (this   
was the second). Anyways you might not think they fit in well but I wanted to put   
them in ^^ and no one actually sings the last song tis just there like you sometimes   
hear in movies and stuff ^^() it's just there to kinda show the emotion  
  
Yami: Aibou you shrunk!!!!  
  
Yugi: *collapses* not at the moment! See? *points at himself* normal me  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
FC: anyways please review! ^_~ 


	6. Shopping

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the songs that appear in this, as I've always said and   
the majority of you have probably guessed.   
  
OMG!!!!! *falls over* I can't believe the number of reviews I've had- 74 ^______^   
thank-you!!!! *huggles everyone who did review* oh and a small note to The   
Incarnation Pokemon: I don't actually like ikle kids very much either! I just think that   
a 2 year old Bakura and Yugi sound cute as an idea ^^ also I don't have a clue about   
kids (2 year olds etc) seeing as I am not a mum and I have no experience of them. So   
things with them could be wrong so I apologise if tis.  
  
Anyways, sorry it's taken soooooooooo long for this to come out but school keeps   
piling me up with homework and coursework- every time I get some done 2 more   
pieces take it's place! XD I will try to update as much as possible but it may be hard.   
Who said life was easy? My fics will beat my homework and take over the world!   
Mwahahahaha!!!!  
  
Yami: ummm…FC, get on with it. And your fics won't take over the world  
  
FC: ~.~ I know, but I can hope. Anyways on the fic! *does victory pose only to have a   
homework mound fall on her*  
  
Yami: Yugi? A little help?  
  
Yugi: fine *starts digging through the pile with Yami to find FC*  
  
Seto: enjoy ^_^  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Shopping   
  
"Alright! I'm coming!" Yami Bakura shouted as he walked into the hallway, spoon in   
hand as he reached for the ringing phone. It was two days after he had brought Bakura   
home from Seto's. Large bags lined his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair even wilder   
than usual. "Hello?" he answered, trying to glance back in the kitchen. He gave up   
trying to see what Bakura was doing, resuming his shouting at the woman on the other   
end of the phone. "No I do not want to buy double glazing! I already have it!" he   
snapped, slamming the receiver back down into the bracket. Upon entering the   
kitchen he sighed. Small chunks of toast were everywhere, applying to `sod's law` as   
every piece landed jam side down. Bakura sat in his high chair, fingers and face   
covered in jam as he sucked at one of the chubby fingers, enjoying the sweet   
substance on it. He gave Yami Bakura a sheepish look as the yami walked over and   
picked him up. "What am I going to do with you?" Yami Bakura gave a small half   
smile, carrying the toddler out. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami huffed and gave up on his tactic of trying to pull Yugi from the table leg. He   
had made the mistake of telling the infant he was going to have a bath. Yugi had   
grabbed onto the solid table leg, wrapping his small arms around it, hugging it tightly.  
  
After his pulling attempt, Yami stood thinking momentarily. Then an idea struck him.   
Crouching down behind his Hikari, Yami extended his fingers and tickled his sides-   
right where the yami knew he was ticklish the most.   
"Stop! No tickle Yugi!" the infant squealed unable to stop giggling. He was finally   
forced to let go of the leg, giving Yami a chance to pick him up before he could run   
off again. Yami winced as Yugi set up a shrill scream right next to his ear.  
"You've got to have a bath Yugi! It's not that bad" Yami tried reasoning. Walking   
into the bathroom, the bath already full, Yugi's crying got louder. "Yugi it's ok. You   
can go in with me if it make you feel better" Yami insisted, Yugi's cries subsiding.   
"You want to have a bath with me?" he asked. Yugi nodded, tears instantly vanishing.   
(a/n: there's nothing strange about them having a bath together- I used to have one   
with my sister when I was little)  
  
Five minutes later, Yugi sat in the water with Yami, fingers wrapped around a yellow   
rubber duck. Yami poured some shampoo into his hand, before massaging it gently   
into the infant's spiky hair.  
"It's not so bad is it?" he commented, fingers finishing their work. Yugi shook his   
head, still playing with the rubber duck. Taking an empty white pot, Yami filled it   
with water before tipping it over his Aibou's head, washing out the shampoo; using it   
instead of the shower which would be to hard on the two year old. He did this several   
times until he was satisfied that it was all out. Yugi blew a drip from his nose, shaking   
his wet hair; causing more drops to fly through the air. Yami stood up, climbing out of   
the bath. Grabbing a towel he dried himself before wrapping it around his waist.   
"C'mon Yugi, time to get out" he smiled as he lifted the toddler out of the bath,   
setting him on a stool. He took another towel and dried his Hikari, rubbing his hair   
with two hands.  
"'Ami I can't see" a muffled voice came from with the towel's folds. Yami smiled   
and took the towel from Yugi's head.  
"There you are! I was wondering where you'd got to" he chuckled, putting the towel   
down, before picking up a clean set of clothes. "It's a good thing we're going   
shopping for you today" he murmured, pulling the shirt down over Yugi's hair.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura ran down the stairs as the doorbell rang, taking a quick glance in the   
living room at Bakura, who sat amidst his toys, still cuddling his teddy bear. Turning   
the latch, he opened the door to be met by Tea.   
"You ready?" she asked, smiling at him.  
"Yeah. Give me two sec's" he mumbled. Walking back into the house, he went into   
the living room, picking up a bag.  
"Time to go Bakura" he murmured, holding out his hand. Bakura stood, awkwardly,   
arm clenched around his bear.  
"Can Mr fumble come too?" he asked taking Yami Bakura's hand.  
"Yes Mr Fumble can come too" Yami Bakura smiled at the teddy bear's quaint name.   
Bakura grinned and let Bakura lift him into the stroller that Seto had lent him. After   
strapping the infant in and making sure Mr Fumble wasn't going to fall out anytime   
soon, Yami Bakura left the house.   
  
Outside they met Yami with Yugi in an identical stroller, Joey and Tristan. The group   
had volunteered to help shop for the two toddlers.  
"Where's Seto? I thought he was coming too" Yami Bakura stated as they started   
walking down the pavement the yamis pushing the infants.   
"He was, but then someone from work called saying they needed to see him. A   
meeting or something" Tristan answered, his hands in his pockets as he walked   
alongside Joey.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The building stretched it's floor out like a hall, white tiles hidden under countless feet,   
their owners rushing in and out of shops on either side of them; entering with empty   
hands, leaving with full bags, the company's name printed on the sides. Bodies   
bustled past each other, some travelling in groups, others alone. Every floor was like   
this, from the ground to the top. In the centre of the colossal structure stood a majestic   
fountain, it's water flying up through the air to fall gracefully back down to the pool   
at it's base. Though through all it's splendour, the mall still held one question, which   
puzzled the group hidden in the depths of the countless people. It wasn't that they   
didn't know _what_ they were looking for, it was _where_ it was.  
  
"Err…where _is_ the baby section?" Joey asked, scratching his head in confusion.   
They rest of the group shrugged, watching bodies walked around them as they stood   
to the side.  
"Oh! A mappy thing!" Tristan shouted, running over to the board listing what was on   
each floor; dodging people as he went. As the group waited for the brunette to appear   
back through the crowds, Yugi and Bakura cringed at the sheer level of noise   
surrounding them. As Tristan came back over, heads turned as the infant's wails   
echoed down the ground floor. Yami reached down to the basket part of the stroller   
and pulled the sweatshirt Yugi had taken to being his comfort `blanket` out. Handing   
it to Yugi, the youngster quietened, hugging the soft material of the sweatshirt with   
one arm as he sucked his thumb based on the opposite hand. Yami Bakura did   
likewise, giving Bakura Mr Fumble, who had been taken out of the stroller due to his   
constant falling out.   
"So where're we heading to?" Yami asked when both had stopped crying.  
"Third floor" Tristan answered, leading the way to the elevator. The group followed,   
joining the flowing river of people, separating into a tributary as they headed towards   
the lift.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"No" Yami Bakura said flatly, wrinkling his nose at the top Tea held up.  
"Why not? There's nothing wrong with it" she insisted, refusing to put the shirt back.  
"It's pink! Bright pink! I am not having my Hikari embarrassed to a point of never   
ending humiliation because of that!" Yami Bakura shouted, glaring at the said pink   
T-shirt.  
"He'll look cute in it" Tea continued.  
"No! Absolutely not! The world will end before I get that thing for him!" Yami   
Bakura snorted, Tea finally giving up and putting the shirt back where she got it from.  
  
Across the shop Yami and Joey were having more success than Yami Bakura, Tea   
and Tristan. Upon coming to the idea that if Yugi picked it out then he would wear it,   
the two pointed out clothes while Yugi decided from the stroller whether he liked   
them or not.  
"What about that one?" Yami asked, pointing out a green shirt carrying an image of   
Seiyaryu, the mystical dragon. Yugi shook his spiky head and pointed to another shirt,   
this time blue, Neo the Magic Swordsman placed over the front. Yami nodded and   
picked out the shirt, giving it to Joey who was already carrying one with the Dark   
Magician on it as well as shorts and various other clothes.  
"Next thing I s'pose is sneakers right?" the blonde asked, as he glanced over at Yami   
Bakura, who had decided to go with their idea and let Bakura pick the clothes. Tristan   
ended up carrying the clothes while Yami Bakura held his Hikari and Tea pushed the   
stroller.  
"Yeah. We need socks too" Yami answered, spying a bunch of shoes over in the far   
corner; fortunately next to the socks. They wandered over and began the routine over   
again.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Have you finished yours?" Yami asked as he joined the other yami at the tills.   
"Yes thank Ra. I never want to do clothes shopping _ever_ again" Yami Bakura   
muttered, letting Tristan pass him to dump the assortment on the desk. Both sets of   
clothes mostly consisted of casual T-shirts and shorts or pants due to the toddler's   
constant playing.  
"I vote we go get lunch then we can do whatever" Joey remarked, placing one of the   
bags in Yugi's stroller's basket.  
"I second that" Tristan muttered, watching as everyone else nodded.  
"Now" heads turned down as Bakura said `no`, drawing out the `n` at the start and   
ending it more like `now` than `no`. He giggled as the group busted out laughing.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After finishing lunch which consisted of McDonalds happy meals if you were called   
Yugi and Bakura and various other burgers mixed between the group, Joey and   
Tristan eating twice as much as the two yamis and Tea. Upon leaving the mall, they   
headed home, Yugi and Bakura both sound asleep; the morning's events proving too   
much for them. The group walked semi-silently, voices low as not to wake the   
sleeping pair.  
"At least they got clothes that fit now" Joey stated as he walked, hands deep in his   
jean pockets.  
"Yup. Now we've just got to work out where Orko is. If he's not in this world then   
how are we gonna find him?" Tea questioned as she walked alongside Yami,   
occasionally glancing at Yugi's sleeping from.  
"Travelling" Yami Bakura muttered.  
"How's travelling gonna help you find him? They already told you he ain't in this   
world" Tristan persisted.  
"He means we're going to travel through the different worlds. We can open portals   
and go through them until we find one that could be where Orko is" Yami explained.  
"But that could take months depending on how many worlds there are, which there   
are millions aren't there?" Tea exclaimed, gazing into Yami's serious face.  
"Yes, but if we can choose which ones we go into carefully, we should be able to find   
him" Yami Bakura concluded, pushing Bakura over the crossing, tipping the stroller   
to mount the other pavement. Joey gnawed his lower lip, finally giving up on the   
thoughts.  
"We can worry bout that later, I say we have some fun after all that shoppin" he   
smiled, leading the way back to the Turtle Games Shop.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I play the Change of Heart to take control of your Red Eyes and attack your Flame   
Swordsman!" Yami Bakura said, slapping the card down on the table.  
"No fair!" Joey cried as he moved his Swordsman to the discard pile.   
  
Tea smiled at the noise coming from the other room as she walked quietly into the   
spare room where she found Yami singing softly, Yugi and Bakura sharing the crib as   
they fell asleep under Yami's soothing voice.  
  
~~ Little baby sweetly sleep  
Do not stir  
We will bring a coat of fur  
We will rock you, rock you, rock you  
We will rock you, rock you, rock you…  
See the fur to keep you warm softly round your tiny form ~~  
  
She smiled as he stood and faced her; walking out of the room leaving the two to   
sleep off the morning's events.  
"They ok?" she asked, as he pulled the door to, leaving a small gap open.  
"Yes, just tired. They'll be awake probably round three. Yugi didn't sleep straight last   
night. I've decided to sleep down here with him instead of staying up in his room"   
Yami explained as they walked into the kitchen.  
"It's a good thing they didn't get any younger" Tea remarked, watching Yami pull out   
several mugs and glasses from a cupboard.  
"I couldn't have lived with myself if something really bad had happened," he   
murmured, listening to Joey laugh as he destroyed one of Yami Bakura's cards. "Who   
wants a drink?" he called, waiting for the replies which didn't take long to come.  
"Fanta please!"  
"Same as Joey!"  
"Whatever!"  
"And a strong black coffee" Yami turned as the kitchen door opened and Seto walked   
in, giving him a wink.  
"Three coffees then" Yami smiled at him, before filling the kettle from the sink.  
"Ha! I win Wheeler!" the three grinned as they listened to Yami Bakura shouted his   
victory over Joey.  
"You cheated!"  
"I did no such thing!" came Yami Bakura's indignant cry.  
"You did too!" They heard Joey yelp before the blond rushed into the kitchen and   
stationed himself behind Seto.  
"Hey Kaiba" he said quickly, peering over his shoulder to look at the door.  
"Hey Joey. So what did you do to piss him off this time?" Seto asked, raising an   
eyebrow. Before the teen could answer Yami Bakura ran into the room, chocolate   
eyes completely enraged, while Yami tried to sustain the laugh that rumbled in his   
throat. Down the side of Yami Bakura's face, half entangled in his silvery bangs was   
pieces of a jam tart that had been sitting in the living room with the group.  
"You'll pay for that Wheeler!" he roared as he charged around Seto, grabbing the   
nearest thing he could find- a saucepan. Joey ran out from behind Kaiba, running out   
of the kitchen, the saucepan wielding yami close behind him.  
"I'm sorrrryyy!!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs.  
"You can be sorry til you're blue in the face and I still wouldn't care!" Yami Bakura   
shouted as he took the stairs two at a time. The three stood staring at the stairway,   
before bursting out laughing as loud pangs of the saucepan could be heard as it hit   
furniture, trying to find it's target.  
  
Seto shook his head at the antics accepting the scorching coffee from Yami, placing it   
gently on the counter beside him as he sat on one of the tall kitchen stools.   
"I'll take those in" Tea offered, taking the tray holding the rest of the group's drinks.  
"Thanks" Yami smiled, watching as the brunette took them in.  
"So how have things been?" Seto asked, watching the yami sit facing him on an   
identical white stool.  
"Fine. We got more clothes this morning and they're sleeping at the moment. They   
seem to be doing ok" Yami answered, staring down into the swirling depths of his   
coffee.  
"Are _you_ ok?" Seto persisted, pressing his azure gaze at Yami, making him look up   
with soft crimson orbs.  
"Yeah I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?" he muttered, giving the CEO a quick smile.  
"I just thought it might have been a bit of a shock to you that's all with everything   
that's happened. And you look a little beat, but if you're sure…" Kaiba murmured   
raising a smooth brow.  
"I'm sure. So you're meeting finished then?" Yami changed the subject,   
uncomfortable with the previous.  
"Yeah. It wasn't all that important but being the Head I had to go," Seto replied,   
sipping his coffee, wary of it's scalding heat, "that reminds me, I've got something to   
tell you and Yami Bakura, but it'll wait til later."  
  
Curiosity crept through Yami but before he could ask anymore questions, Joey   
entered the room, Yami Bakura finally giving up on attacking him with the steel   
saucepan.  
"You guys gonna come in the living room? Yami Bakura says Yugi and Bakura are   
awake" he asked, a grin spread across his tanned face. Seto shrugged before picking   
up his cooling coffee and following the blond into the living room; Yami behind him.  
  
Tea smiled at them upon their entrance, Yugi and Bakura found to be running round   
the sofa; Bakura chasing the still shorter Yugi.   
"Ok what's going on?" Seto asked, his cerulean eyes fixed on Joey.  
"They want you two to sing" Tristan said pointing to the toddler's.  
"Sing-a-song! Please?" both infants stopped running and grinned up at them. Yami   
smiled back.  
"Who could refuse looks like that?" he winked at them before going over to the CD   
player.  
"What song do you want to do?" Seto inquired.  
"I got it covered don't worry" Yami muttered, pointing to the track he wanted. Seto   
nodded and skipped through the tracks until he found it. Bakura and Yugi, climbed up   
onto the sofa, Bakura on his yami's lap, Yugi on Joey's. The music rang out through   
the room, it's lyrics tuned out so only Yami and Seto could be heard. Yami started,   
voice ringing out softly to start with.  
  
Yami:   
  
Far, far from the light  
Hear the night creatures call  
With a cold breath they howl  
All the hollow hours they're calling you  
I'll be there  
No matter what you're going through  
In the dark I care  
I'm holding on, I'm hoping on  
It's still the same old me inside  
  
Seto & Yami:   
  
Back to the light  
Back to the streets that are paved with gold  
Back to the light  
Back to the land where the sunshine heals my soul  
  
Seto:   
  
Deep, deep in the night  
When the world fills with tears  
And the wind blows colder and colder it grows  
And the fire dims with the same old fears  
I'll be there  
Though maybe you don't hear me baby  
I still care  
No matter what you're going through  
When you make it to the other side  
  
Seto & Yami:   
  
Back to the light  
Back to the streets that are paved with gold  
Back to the light  
Back to the land where the sunshine heals my soul  
  
Seto:   
  
On and on  
Searching for a clearer view  
Winning and losing an inner war  
Wonder what we do it for  
Though the road seems never ending  
Hold onto the hope I'm sending through  
  
Yami:  
  
I'll be there  
No matter where you're going to  
In the dark I care  
I'm holding on- believe it  
We'll be walking in the light  
'Cos they'll be no place left to hide  
  
Seto & Yami:  
  
Back to the light  
Back to the streets that are paved with gold  
Back to the light   
Back to the land where the sunshine heals my soul  
  
Seto glanced at Yami, aware of the small tears threatening to fall from his crimson   
orbs. Yami blinked them away, not letting them fall. None of the others noticed as   
they clapped, Yugi and Bakura giggling, eyes bright.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"If you need time to yourself, just give any of us a call and we'll look after them for   
you for a while" Tea smiled, Tristan and Joey nodding.  
"Thanks guys" Yami Bakura answered, nodding his gratitude.  
"We'll see you guys later then" Joey stated, sticking his head round into the living   
room, "later Kaiba."  
"Bye Joey" Seto called back from the sofa in the living room, both Yugi and Bakura   
currently sitting on his lap as he read them a story. Yami showed the three out;   
bidding them good night.  
  
He entered back in with Yami Bakura, sitting in one of the armchairs. Seto finished   
his story, Yugi and Bakura saying thank-you to him before crawling down off his lap   
to go and play.  
"It's a good thing we got those barriers for the stairs," Yami Bakura remarked,   
"Bakura tried to go up them this morning." Yami nodded, saying that Yugi had tried a   
similar stunt.  
"Anyway, what did you want to tell us Seto?" he asked, fixating his tired gaze on the   
tall teen, who sat patiently; one leg crossed over the other.  
"Well, since you two are obviously going to be travelling through worlds, you aren't   
going together are you?" he started off, both saying no. "So it would be easier if you   
had some way to communicate when one of you is in this world and one is in another.   
That way you could let the other know if something went wrong or whatever."  
"You can do that?" Yami Bakura asked, voice showing his enthusiasm for the idea.  
"If you give me a day maximum and I'll have them ready for you" Kaiba insisted,   
receiving thankful looks.  
"But how do you know they'll work?" Yami questioned, the idea hitting him.  
"Since when has any of my technology failed?" The CEO winked.  
"Thank you Seto. You've done so much" Yami murmured gratefully, crimson eyes   
warm at their centre.  
"No problem."  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the clock on the VCR and stood swiftly.  
"I've gotta get going. Bakura'll be hungry by the time we get home" he stated,   
picking Bakura up as the toddler ran past.  
"Ok. You can stop here if you want, it's no trouble" Yami offered, but the other yami   
shook his head.  
"Thanks but I want to get back before it's dark and it wouldn't happen if I stayed" he   
insisted, walking out to Bakura's stroller.  
"Well have a good night and I'll meet you at your place tomorrow at 10" Yami   
confirmed as Yami Bakura strapped Bakura into the stroller.  
"Alright. G'nite" Yami Bakura smiled, pushing the stroller out while Seto held the   
door open.  
"Nighty night" Bakura called, Mr Fumble's head appearing out of the side of the   
stroller as the infant cuddled him.   
"Night" Yami called, Yugi joining in, as he held his yami's hand.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later that evening, Seto appeared from Yugi's room, pulling the door to, again,   
leaving a small gap. He found Yami in the living room, curled up asleep in his   
armchair. The CEO smiled faintly. He knew something was wrong with the darkness,   
but whatever it was Yami refused to share it. Turning the light out nearest Yami, he   
let the darkness reign in the room. Walking out to the hallway he picked up the phone   
and dialled his home number.  
"Hello? Kaiba residence."  
"Hey Mokuba, it's Seto" he greeted the voice on the other end.  
"Oh hey big brother! Where are you?"   
"I'm at Yami's. Would you be ok if I stay the night over here?" he asked, feeling   
guilty for leaving his brother alone that night, but also feeling a strong need to stay   
with Yami.  
"Yeah sure! I'll be fine."  
Feeling more reassured that Mokuba didn't mind, Seto continued, "ok just don't stay   
up too late remember to do your homework."  
"Ok, ok. I know. So you're gonna be back tomorrow?"  
"Yes. Are you sure you don't want me to come home?" he double-checked.  
"I'm sure."  
"Alright. Good night Mokuba" he concluded.  
"G'night big brother."  
  
After putting the phone down, Seto made his way to the kitchen. Taking a mug out   
from one of the cupboards he busiest himself by making some hot chocolate. He   
gazed out through the window into the darkened night, the street lamp illuminating   
the empty road.  
"Seto, what're you still doing here?" he jumped when Yami's voice sounded behind   
him.  
"I thought you could do with a night off" he stated, "you want a drink?"  
"No thanks. You really don't have to stay" Yami insisted, his voice sleep laden, while   
his eyes remained half-closed. He shoulders sagged slightly, his entire form subject to   
his exhaustion.  
"Look at you" Seto reasoned, "you're practically asleep on your feet!"  
"I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle" Yami retorted, only to get a difference in   
opinion from Kaiba.  
"I'm staying and that's final" he remarked, moving in front of the yami.  
"You're so damn stubborn" Yami glared at him, crimson eyes turning up to meet   
solid sapphire ones.   
"So are you" Seto answered. Their gazes stayed locked, both unable to rip them from   
each other. Yami studied Seto's face, eyes wandering from the soft strands of his   
brown hair which blew gently across his eyes; to his fair skin, it's smooth tone   
indescribable. Next were those unbelievable eyes. Their icy depths melted into the   
softest of sapphires, out shining any blue known to earth.  
  
Seto also examined Yami's features. His crown of black and red seeming to stand   
even sharper than usual. His golden bangs lined his confident face gave him the   
majestic look of a Pharaoh. Next his beautiful ivory skin made his malleable crimson   
eyes appear even more vivid than before; their normally fiery light dulled slightly   
under fatigue; though their colour was beautiful all the same. Seto raised a hand to   
Yami's face, fingers gently touching his delicate cheek. Their faces were so close they   
almost touched, Yami's hand moved up to Seto's, his slender digits pressing against   
the CEO's soft hand.   
  
Before either knew what was happening, their lips touched, sending cool vibrations   
through their bodies. Yami's hand cupped Seto's as the kiss deepened, their emotions   
flowing into each other. Yami closed his eyes, caught in the moment.  
  
When the need for air arose they pulled apart, slightly shocked by their actions. Yami   
took his hand away, letting it drop to his side as he averted his eyes a thin blush   
reddening across his nose.  
"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he whispered, stopping when a finger was pressed to   
his lips. His gaze rose back up to be met by a shining cerulean one.  
"Shush Yami. You have nothing to be sorry about" Seto whispered back, lowering his   
finger. His fingers became entwined with Yami's as their lips locked again. Seto   
moved backwards as Yami moved forward, their bodies pressed against each other,   
while the kisses came short and fast as the two ended back in the living room. Seto   
fell back into the sofa, momentarily separated from Yami.   
  
Not for long though.   
  
Yami sat on his lap, one knee on either side of him. he grabbed the sides of Yami's   
neck pulling him down to his lips, the kiss slowing as they gained more of a rhythm to   
the movement. Yami moaned as Seto's tongue entered his mouth to be greeted by his   
own. It moved around, exploring the roof of his mouth, finally returning to it's   
owner's mouth.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yugi rested peacefully while this went on, nothing seen to be disturbing the child; his   
dreams blocking out the rest of the world. The dreams stemmed from the centre of his   
imagination, telling him of the things he loved. His tiny fingers curled further around   
Yami's sweater, now his comforter as he tightened his grip; caught up in the heat of   
the dream. Dreams were wonderful things.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: *finally dug out from under her homework mound* and that was chapter 6 ^^   
thanks for digging me out guys  
  
Yugi: no problem ^_^  
  
Yami: well that was a surprise  
  
Seto: yeah o.O;;  
  
FC: not to me ^^ I knew all along. Wasn't sure if I was going to do it but then I   
decided I would  
  
Seto: why???????  
  
FC: *shrugs* I dunno, I've never done you and Yami before; something new for me   
  
Seto: -.-' right….  
  
Yugi: how could you betray me Yami????  
  
Yami: I'm sowwwie!!! ;_;  
  
FC: don't worry! I have thought of this and I have it covered *does victory pose*  
  
All three: if you say so ~.~'  
  
FC: and I do ^^ please review! ^_~ *another homework mound falls on her* arghhhh!  
  
Yami: *grabs shovel* here we go again   
  
Yugi & Seto: -.- 


	7. Theo

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any songs that appear in this fic  
  
Ok so I am so so sorry people. I didn't think you would hate the Yami and Seto bit so   
much. I feel really guilty now ;_; I know I was stupid and forgot to put a warning in- I   
didn't know I was going to put it in when I started the chapter so I forgot to go back   
and put one in. Anyways I didn't think you'd mind seeing as I had some YugixYami   
and BakuraxYami Bakura stuff in earlier chapters. The Seto/Yami was going to be a   
side plot but since everyone seems to hate it so much I will change it and sort it out to   
suit you. Sorry to anyone who did want it in- I'll write a Seto/Yami fic some other   
time, but I may not seeing as that was my first moment of them together and to have it   
put down so much I might not. So I am deeply sorry to everyone and hope this doesn't   
affect their view of the fic. Bad me- slap on the wrist *Yami hits her hand*  
  
Yami: Shame on you FC  
  
FC: yes shame on me ;_; anyways thanks for the encouraging reviews of which I got   
some ^^   
  
Seto: stop stalling! Sort the mess out that you put yourself into!  
  
FC: ok, ok and I'm not stalling!  
  
Seto: are too!  
  
FC: am not!  
  
Seto: are too!  
  
FC: am not!  
  
Seto: -.-  
  
FC: if I have to warn: there is a tiny bit of YamixYugi- though it's only like a parent-  
child type thing, so nowt bad. Enjoy ^_~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Theo  
  
It's dark wood shone with polished light, it's face ever moving as it ticked closer.   
Seconds rolled by, the aged hands making a dull clicking noise as they rotated. As it   
moved closer to it's mark, the small spring made ready to push the small bird out   
through the soon to open doors.  
  
It was 9:00.  
  
Yami listened as the cuckoo clock sounded the hour, it's loud cooing ringing through   
the lower level of the house. He walked into the kitchen, Yugi's giggling meeting his   
ears from the living room. He gazed at Seto's turned back as the teen finished loading   
the dishwasher.  
"Seto I-" he started, words catching in his throat. The CEO turned and smiled faintly   
at the yami.  
"We can't do this. What happened last night…it can't mean anything between us" he   
finished for Yami, who nodded in return.  
"It should never have happened. I love Yugi more than anything in this world or any   
other. I couldn't hurt him like that, I won't lie to him when he changes back- my   
relationship with him means too much for me to keep the truth from him," Yami   
continued, "I love you as a friend Seto, like I do all my friends, nothing more. I took   
advantage of that and your trust."  
"Well we both took advantage. I can't love you like that, only like you say- as a   
friend. At least we didn't go further than kissing" Kaiba answered, closing the   
dishwasher's door. "I think we should leave last night as nothing, we both have too   
much to lose trying to risk having something like that. And you love Yugi, I won't be   
the one responsible for breaking that bond. You need to hang onto him- you won't   
find anyone else in the world as good and innocent as him." Yami nodded.  
"Thank-you Seto, I knew you would understand. This won't change anything will it?"   
he asked, half-afraid.  
"Nah. We're still friends and I'm still gonna help you get Yugi and Bakura back to   
normal" Seto smiled, before looking at his watch. "And if I'm going to do that, I've   
gotta go finish these headsets for you." Walking out to the hallway he grabbed his   
blue coat, slipping his arms in. Adjusting his collar he made his way to the front door.   
"I'll see you later" he stated, stepping out into the street.  
"Ok, thanks Seto" Yami replied, shutting the door as the CEO walked to his car.  
  
Yami entered the living room to find Yugi gone, again.  
"Aibou? Where are you?" Yami called softly. Spying an edge of Yugi's `comforter`   
he made his way over to it. "What're you up to Yugi?" he asked, finding Yugi sitting   
with his back to his yami, small fingers curled around a photo frame, it's silver edge   
finely decorated, it's design made so that the patterns were pushed out of the smooth   
metal. Encased within the glass a picture of Yami and Yugi stood, the two surrounded   
by various attractions. It had been taken at the fair that visited the town every year.   
Yugi stood grinning, Yami's arm encircled around his waist as the darker half also   
smiled into the camera.  
"Who dat?" Yugi asked pointing to the image of himself. His violet eyes shone with   
confusion at the image of himself, even though he had no idea that it _was_ him.   
Yami swallowed. What could he tell Yugi? What would happen if he told the toddler   
it was himself?  
"He's a umm…cousin of yours" Yami lied, fear of what could happen stopping him   
from telling the truth.  
"Will I meet him 'Ami?" Yugi inquired, innocent amethyst eyes gleaming up at him.  
"One day you will" Yami nodded, taking the photo from Yugi, placing it gently back   
on the table where it lived. "C'mon it's time to go see Uncle Yami Bakura and   
Bakura."  
Yugi pushed himself up and grinned brightly. "Yay!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So you think I should check the library first?" Yami inquired, watching as Yugi and   
Bakura sat enthralled in the cartoons on Tv.  
"I doubt you'll find anything there," Yami Bakura answered. He found a pen and   
scribbled an address down on a piece of paper. "Try here" he remarked, handing the   
address to Yami. "You can take the books from there and bring them back here. He'll   
also supply you with anything else we need to enter the worlds."  
"You've had dealings with him before?" Yami asked, reading the address before   
slipping it in his jacket pocket.  
"Yeah. He's an honest enough guy. Knows his stuff. Just tell him I sent you and he   
won't blow your head off" Yami Bakura gave a small smile.  
"Well that's reassuring" Yami muttered.  
"I'll go if you want me to" Yami Bakura stated. Yami shook his head.  
"No you said you'd baby sit so you do that and I'll do this" he muttered. Walking into   
the living room, he ran his fingers through Yugi's soft hair. "I'm going now Aibou"   
he whispered. Yugi looked up at him.  
"'Ami come back?" he asked as he stood in the seat; wrapping his short arms around   
Yami's waist.  
"I promise I'll come back" Yami insisted, hugging Yugi in return.  
"Ok" Yugi smiled up at him. Yami smiled back kissing him goodbye on his forehead.  
"You behave for Yami Bakura" Yami persisted, ruffling his Hikari's hair. Yugi   
grinned and watched as he disappeared back out through the door.  
  
Yami Bakura entered the room after seeing the other yami out.  
"Who wants to make some clay people?" he asked picking both toddlers up, one sat in   
each arm.  
"I do!" they shouted in unison, wide innocent grins plastering their faces.  
"Let's go get ready then" Yami Bakura stated, walking out to the kitchen.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami walked round to the garage, have returned to the Games Shop, fingers moving   
through the keys on his ring, crimson eyes searching for it's key. Upon finding it, he   
pushed the garage door up, opening it. Inside stood Seto's Honda Firestorm, it's   
normally spotless fairing speckled with small spots of mud from it's previous trip to   
the forest. Picking up his black helmet he took the bike from it's stand and pushed it   
out into the sun filled street. After closing the garage door again and locking it, Yami   
mounted the Firestorm, effectively kick-starting it. Checking over his shoulder, the   
yami pulled out into the road, heading off towards the address Yami Bakura had given   
him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Seto sat alone in his office, feet up on his desk as he sat back in his chair, turning a   
screwdriver with his left hand while he held the black object with his right. It's design   
was simple, a simplistic headset, much like the ones used by companies who spend all   
day on the phone. Though it's technological capability out shone anything within   
those ranges. The CEO wasn't even sure if it _would_ work but like he had said-   
when did any of his technology fail? And if it did fail then there had to be some kind   
of spell or something that would make it able to communicate between worlds.  
  
Kaiba almost didn't hear the knock that sounded from the double doors leading into   
his office. Head snapping up he removed his feet from the desktop, in an attempt to   
regain his business composure.  
"Come in" he called, eyes turning up from the headset, though his fingers continued   
to work. The handle turned downwards and the door swung open as a black haired   
head poked round through the gap.  
"Hey Seto" Mokuba greeted, stepping fully into the room, closing the door behind   
him.  
"Mokuba what're you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Kaiba asked, fingers   
halting as he looked questioningly at the latter.  
"It's lunch time so I thought I'd come see you," Mokuba remarked, producing a bag   
from behind his back, "and besides, I brought lunch. Seeing as I guess you forgot it   
again."  
Seto looked down sheepishly as his stomach let out a loud growl. Something else he   
hadn't heard earlier. "I don't forget it _that_ often" he insisted. He put the screwdriver   
and headset to one side as he accepted the roll from his brother, taking a bottle of   
mayonnaise from a tiny fridge he kept behind his desk. He opened the flap and poured   
some into his roll.   
"Only like five times out of six!" Mokuba exclaimed, taking a bite from his own roll,   
as he sat on Kaiba's desk. Seto stuck his tongue out childishly at him before biting his   
sandwich. Mokuba returned the movement with his own, receiving a glob of   
mayonnaise on his nose from Seto's finger. "Hey!" he cried, flicking a piece of lettuce   
at his brother. It caught Seto on his cheek, the CEO taking the leaf off, sapphire eyes   
wide.  
"You asked for it!" he yelled jumping up from his chair. Putting his sandwich on the   
desk he ran round the table, straight at Mokuba. The latter yelped and ran from his   
brother, giggling as they ran round the office. Mokuba ran round behind the desk,   
picking up the mayonnaise bottle Seto had had earlier.  
"Watch it! This is loaded!" he stated, pointing it at Kaiba, who stopped dead.  
Seto crossed his arms across his chest and smiled. "You can't use that on me" he   
remarked, a playful glint in his eyes.  
"Why not?" Mokuba asked, waving the bottle meaningfully.  
"Because I'm the serious businessman who isn't suppose to run around his office in   
his lunch break and you can't threatened me with me own Mayo!" Seto answered,   
trying his best to keep a straight face.  
"That's a lame excuse!" Mokuba exclaimed, his hold on the bottle staying firm as he   
grinned.  
"Ok, ok truce! If you put the bottle down and swear you won't squirt me with it I'll   
buy you McDonalds tonight" Kaiba promised, waiting for the younger Kaiba to put   
the bottle down.  
"You mean it?" Mokuba asked, putting the bottle down. Seto nodded and finally   
walked to his desk. Mokuba sat in his large swivel chair while the teen sat on his   
desk. They resumed eating, rolls finished with minutes.  
"Hadn't you better get back to school?" Seto inquired, glancing at the clock to his left.  
"Yeah. Can't you just phone the school and say I don't have to go in?" Mokuba   
pleaded, sitting forward in the leather chair.  
"Sorry kiddo. You have to go to school, your education's important. I don't go to   
school on some days because of work, which is a perfectly liable excuse" Kaiba   
explained.  
"But I've only got maths and I hate maths" Mokuba grumbled as he stood up.  
"Well you may hate it but then so does everyone, including me," Seto replied also   
rising, "c'mon I'll walk you there." Mokuba followed him out, closing the door as   
they left.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami glanced from the piece of paper to the building, it's cold front covered in   
shadow. Chipboard covered the holes where the windows should have been on the   
lower floors. The front door was painted crimson, it's paint now faded and flaking   
from the wood. "This must be it" Yami muttered, folding the address before putting it   
back in his jacket pocket. Locking the steering, he left the Firestorm outside, it's new   
exterior looking out of place in the run down street.   
  
Going over to the dilapidated door, Yami knocked on it. He waited for an answer but   
the building stayed silent. He knocked again, louder this time but still he received no   
answer. Looking round, Yami spied an alley running down beside the building. He   
moved towards it, boots crunching over the gritty pavement.  
  
Sunlight poured thinly into the alley, it's rays lighting half of it while the other half   
stayed lost in dark shadow. The buildings gave way to broken fences as the alley went   
on, their mucky wood stained from the weather as they stood untreated. Yami walked   
down to the end, finding a second alley leading off on his left, running in front of the   
fences. The fences gave way to shorter ones, gates set into them.  
  
The latched squeaked as Yami turned it, opening the small gate. Inside the grass was   
long and the lawn having been obviously neglected for years, the pathway practically   
lost amidst the vegetation growing on either side. The yami walked up the path,   
coming to the boarded up back door. He took the cold handle and tried it, finding it   
open. Even in all it's deteriorated state the door surprisingly made no sound as it   
swung open.  
  
Yami stepped inside, boots quiet against the faded carpet. Inside it was dim- little   
light entering the hallway where he stood.   
"Hello?" he called, walking forward further into the dark house. He walked past a   
door, presumably leading to the kitchen. Going on, Yami came across an open   
archway leading into a dusty living room. Two worn couches faced a cluttered coffee   
table, grubby old books littering it. A fireplace stood practically lost under decades of   
dust layers, lamps standing on either side. The hairs prickled on the back of Yami's   
neck, unnerving the former Pharaoh.   
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
His uneasy feeling was rewarded when something smacked into him from behind,   
whacking him into the wall. The impact winded him slightly as his hands were pulled   
roughly behind his back held within an iron grip. He felt the barrel of a gun press into   
his side.  
"Now what's a guy like you doin snooping round here?" the question was strictly   
rhetorical. "You'd better give me a good reason why you're here."  
Yami winced as the grip on his wrists squeezed them tightly. His head half turned, he   
could only catch a small glance at the man behind him, a shadow cast over his face.   
"Yami Bakura sent me, I'm a friend of his. We need your help" Yami insisted, the   
cold wall pressing against him, chilling his skin through his shirt. The gun   
disappeared from his side and the grip on his wrists relaxed. He turned round to be   
faced by a man presumably in his twenties, though something told Yami he was much   
older than he looked. Wild sapphire hair stood in jagged bangs, silver streaks running   
through the thick strands. Light emerald eyes twinkled with an ambitious glint deep   
within their centre. His clothes were plain- a baggy black shirt with faded blue jeans.   
"Why didn't you say so?" he gave a broad grin, snowy white teeth flashing. He   
tucked the gun in his jeans under his shirt. "Name's Theo" he said, extending his hand   
to Yami, who shook it in return.  
"Yami" he smiled back slightly edgy still and completely baffled by the guy's change   
of mood.  
"Sorry bout just now. I gotta be careful- lot a valuable stuff I can't let get into the   
wrong hands" Theo explained, hands tucked in his pockets, thumb remaining out.  
"Don't worry about it," Yami shrugged it off, "I didn't think anyone was home, I   
didn't mean to intrude but I did knock."  
"Ah I was probably in the basement. Wouldn't have heard you so it don't matter"   
Theo answered.  
"Sorry if I'm being rude, but you aren't a normal human are you?" Yami inquired,   
crimson orbs searching mint ones.  
Theo laughed. "No I'm not, but then, I'm not a yami like you. Let's just say I've been   
around for a long time. More of the human form of Thoth."  
"The human form of Thoth?!" Yami exclaimed, "but how?"  
"Oh, the gods knew that they would lose their influence over the people in the future,   
so each god and goddess created another form of themselves, even Ra. We were   
scattered in other dimensions as well as this one. Tricky thing people have found is   
how to kill us, I don't tend to die that well" Theo joked leading the way into the   
kitchen, "no one's found a way yet, after a good 3000 years. The only thing I gained   
from Thoth was his knowledge, just like a few friends of mine gained something from   
their creator. I haven't got powers or anything like that if that's what you're thinking,   
just the ability to stay alive for years."  
Yami gave him a bewildered look, forgetting his task in hand. "So nothing can kill   
you?"  
"Well something can, but I don't tend to go spreading that around in case someone   
tries it out. I'm not even sure if it works," Theo answered before turning back to   
Yami, leaning against a counter, "so what can I do you for?"  
"Well it's kind of a long story so I'll cut it down to the parts you probably need to   
know," Yami started, any shadow of doubt in his mind gone.  
Theo shrugged, "well I've got the time so what's up?"  
"Well it started about two weeks ago…" Yami began, his explanation taking flight.  
  
Theo gnawed his lower lip, listening patiently as Yami finished.  
"So you need reference to the worlds, what they are if possible and how to get in them   
yes?" he inquired, pushing his away from the counter.  
"Yes, if you have those kind of resources" Yami nodded.   
Theo snorted. "C'mon, let me show you something."  
Yami followed the 3000 year old youth out through into the hallway, mystified by   
Theo's reaction to his comment. They came to a door of which Theo produced a set of   
keys from a chain attached to one of his belt loops on his jeans. He picked through the   
collection until he found the one he was looking for. It was your average key, flat and   
gold, though no lock was visible on the door. Yami watched as Theo inserted the key   
into a crack beside the door. It flashed a warm blue before the door opened   
automatically. He led Yami down a flight of stairs, dully lit by an unknown source.   
"I can't see anything" Yami stated, crimson eyes searching in the darkness that   
enveloped the area at the bottom; the light source from the stairs long gone. Theo   
muttered something quietly and the supposed basement burst into light, flaming   
yellow torches sitting in brackets. Yami gaped at his surroundings realising this was   
no ordinary basement. Tall bookcases lined every wall filled to the brink with books   
of imaginable and unimaginable texts. The walls ran in both directions for what   
seemed like forever.  
  
"Ok so I did lie a tiny bit," Theo admitted smiling at Yami's astounded face, "Thoth   
gave me knowledge beyond even the largest imagination- it was too much to keep in   
my head, so I've spent most of my life writing down all he gave me, though some of   
the texts I did collect from people I know, some in this world; some not. He gave me   
the ability to hide what I didn't want others to find; to protect what knowledge needed   
to be protected."   
"Th-this is-" Yami stuttered, blinking as though his eyes were deceiving him.  
"Amazing?"   
Yami nodded. "You must know a damn lot to fill all of these books."  
"A lot, but not enough," Theo shrugged, "knowledge is only power if one can wield it   
like a weapon. I have no desire to do that. Sure, I know more about each world than   
anyone else living but I'd never use my gift to hurt or destroy those worlds, they're   
unique and shouldn't be disturbed. And besides, this isn't even half of Thoth's   
knowledge." Yami understood what Theo meant, knowing that he would never do   
something like that, even after knowing him for such a short time. "Now where did I   
put those volumes?" Theo muttered, mint eyes narrowed slightly as he thought about   
what he was doing. He wondered off down to the left and stepped up onto a ladder.   
He pushed himself off, sending the ladder rolling at a fast velocity along the bookcase   
line. Yami stood half bewildered. Did he just have to wait?  
  
His question didn't have to be answered as Theo returned, what seemed like seconds   
later. In his hands sat a thick overstuffed book, it's cover practically bursting under   
the number of pages inside.  
"Is that all we need?" Yami asked, peering at the book, it's dull brown cover shielding   
yellow pages.  
"Yup. I would tell you where Orko was, but I don't actually have a clue. I never met   
him when I was created. Though I'm sure what your looking for will be in there   
somewhere. Those are only some of the worlds, but they are the mostly likely ones   
that he could be in" Theo explained, handing the book to Yami, who was surprised by   
it's lightness, considering it's size.  
"I have to go through this _entire_ book?!" Yami exclaimed, crimson eyes wide.  
"Nope, you just have to stick to the front of that book. There a different things in the   
back and middle. Do not under any circumstances read from those parts, things I   
won't speak of will be unleashed, that should never have been created. Though   
without evil, innocence could never exist; so I suppose they had to be. Anyway just   
stick to the front of it" Theo's voice gained a low deathly tone as he described the   
other sections of the book.  
"Thank-you Theo, this means a lot to both me and Yami Bakura" Yami smiled   
appreciatively. Theo winked as he led the way back up the stairs.  
"No problem. If you happen to need anything else in the future or you just want to   
anyway you're welcome to stop by," he insisted, a silver strand of hair falling over   
one of his exotic eyes. "Don't worry about bringing the volume back- as soon as   
you're finished with it it'll disappear and end up back here. Also select what worlds   
you enter carefully, some are…more dangerous than others. And say hi to Yami   
Bakura for me."  
Yami stopped on Theo's front door step as the peculiar _youth_ showed him out, this   
time through the front door. "I will and thank-you again for all that you've done, I   
hope you gain everything you want in the future. I also hope I see you again soon" he   
replied as he stepped away.   
"And with you Pharaoh. I hope you have good luck and find Orko and that your   
Hikari returns to normal soon" Theo smiled as Yami walked away, back towards his   
Firestorm. His smile faded as he closed the door and leaned against it, his emerald   
eyes shut. "Believe me Yami, you're gonna need all the hope your heart has."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Seto waited patiently listening to the individual rings in his ear. The other end made a   
quiet click as the phone was picked up.  
"Hello? Bakura residence."  
"Yami Bakura? It's Seto" the CEO answered, swivelling slightly on his chair.  
"Oh hey Kaiba. Is something up?"  
"No I just wanted to know if you and Yami were busy tonight. I've finished your   
headsets" Seto replied, listening to the muffled sounds of Yugi and Bakura in the   
background.  
"Great! me and Yami'll be- Yugi stop hitting Bakura with that pillow!"  
Seto stifled a laugh as he listened to the yami's attempts to make peace with the two   
unruly toddlers. "Bakura don't pull Yugi's hair like that. Why can't you two play   
nice? Hang on Seto."   
"Ok" Kaiba waited while Yami Bakura put the receiver down momentarily. He heard   
Yugi giggle, while the yami obviously chased Bakura, due to the sound of feet   
thumping. The phone crackled slightly as the yami picked it back up.  
"You still there Seto?"  
"Yeah. So you two'll be in if I drop round tonight about 7:00?" he answered, fingers   
twiddling a pencil.  
"Sure. It's not like we're going out anywhere."  
"Ok, I'll see you both at your place later. Bye" Seto concluded the conversation.  
"Bye."  
  
He couldn't help but feel sorry for the yami when he had said it wasn't like they were   
going out anywhere. They hadn't had a real break for ages. An idea formed in the   
teen's mind as he placed his pencil back on his desk, a small smile playing across his   
face.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami sat, his elbow resting on the kitchen counter, the sound of hard rain against the   
glass windowpanes meeting his ears. His eyes scanned the yellow pages as he looked   
through the volume Theo had given him. Yugi sat in his lap, drinking apple juice from   
his beaker whilst watching Yami turned the delicate pages.  
"What dat book for?" he asked violet eyes blinking.  
"It means me and Uncle Yami Bakura can travel around to new places" Yami   
answered, closing the book, giving his attention to Yugi.  
"Can I go too?" Yugi inquired, moving up onto Yami's shoulders as they walked out   
of the kitchen.  
"I'm afraid not Aibou, but you'll have everyone here with you and I won't go for too   
long" Yami replied, distracted by laughing sounding from the living room. He stepped   
into the doorway, making sure that Yugi didn't bang his head. He chuckled as Bakura   
came round the sofa, sitting on his yami's back, Yami Bakura on his hands and knees.   
Both were giggling profusely as Yami Bakura collapsed onto his back, Bakura out of   
the way as he did. Bakura sat on his stomach, small hands lost in Yami Bakura's   
larger ones. "Having fun I see" Yami grinned, Yugi's arms wrapped around his   
forehead as he cuddled the yami's head.  
"You bet" Yami Bakura answered as he leaned up and tickled Bakura's thin sides.   
Yami turned as the doorbell rang. He walked through and turned the latched, opening   
the door soundly. Seto rushed in, his appearance slightly wet as the pouring rain came   
down in sheets behind him.  
"Who left the tap on in the sky?" Yami smiled as he closed the door, pushing out the   
driving rain. Seto blew rainwater from the tip of his nose, as he pulled his arm out   
from it's position under his coat folds. He checked the two headsets over, making sure   
neither was wet.   
"They're finished."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: and that finishes chapter 7 ^^ though I have to say I think the start sucked -.-  
  
Group: *nod in agreement* yup   
  
FC: @_@  
  
Yami: when're we gonna see Orko????  
  
Yugi: when're me and Bakura gonna change back???  
  
Seto: why do I keep mayonnaise in my office????  
  
Yami Bakura: why am I here????  
  
Joey: has anyone seen Mai??????  
  
FC: *goes red like she's gonna explode* STOP WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS!!!!!!!   
  
Group : 0_0 ok  
  
FC: *breathes* thank-you ^^  
  
Yami: you gonna answer any of them?  
  
FC: only one  
  
Group: whose?  
  
FC: I haven't seen Mai since lunchtime Joey. She's probably at home   
  
Joey: ^^ thankies *wanders off to Mai's*  
  
Group: ~.~  
  
FC: Please Review! ^_~ 


	8. Rabbits?

FC does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any songs that appear in this fic  
  
FC: Loooooooooooo! ^_^ Yes I'm back after a break on this fic (I didn't mean to but   
I had my joint fic with Chibizoo to do and I went away so it's taken a while ^^()) if   
anyone likes vampires, Darkwolves (werewolves), violence and a whole load of joint   
authoring then go check out mine and Zoo-Chan's joint fic `Scarlet Fangs` which is   
based under the name of `ChariZoo`. Just some harmless advertising there ^^  
  
Aaaaaaaanyways thankies to everyone who reviewed and stuck with this fic it'll be   
getting more on the adventurous side seeing as we'll have world travelling  
  
Yami: *appears wearing sunglasses and carrying a suitcase* Yay! I get ta go   
travelling!!! ^______^  
  
Yami Bakura: *appears wearing a straw hat and multicoloured shorts*   
  
FC & Yami: o.O;;;  
  
Yami Bakura: . don't mock the hat and shorts  
  
FC: I never said a thing they're….very…nice…*bursts out laughing and falls off her   
seat*  
  
Yami Bakura: ~.~ stop laughing at meeee!!! *chases FC round sofa*  
  
Yami: seeing as FC's…occupied all I can say for her is Enjoy ^_~ *poses in   
sunglasses*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rabbits?  
  
Yami took one of the smooth black headsets from Seto, running his fingers down the   
pressed plastic.   
"They work?" he asked, Yugi's small fingers trailing over his face.  
"They work, I just don't know if they do between worlds like you want. You're gonna   
have to test that" Kaiba explained, looking down at Yami Bakura who was still lying   
on his back, Bakura sitting on his stomach, "Hey guys."  
"Nuncle Seto!!" Bakura cried, a grin plastering his face as he climbed off of his   
yami's middle to run over to the CEO. Seto lifted him up, sitting the affection toddler   
in his slender but muscular arms. Yami Bakura stood, wild silver bangs more jagged   
than usual. He took the second headset from Kaiba, dark eyes scanning over the   
finished article.   
"When're we going to try them out?" he inquired, mahogany orbs meeting crimson   
pools. Yami shrugged, Yugi giggling as he jumped with the movement.  
"Me wanna wear back fing!" he mumbled, reaching for the headset with tiny fingers.   
Yami took them in his own, giving them a comforting squeeze.  
"Sorry Yugi, you can't wear the black thing, it's too big for you," Yami answered,   
Seto smiling at the small pout that played across Yugi's face. "We can try them now   
if you want."  
  
Yami Bakura nodded, picking up the book Theo had given them. "You want to try a   
specific world or any to start with?"  
"I'd try one that you think might have a relevance" Seto butted in, "then you narrow   
down your search a bit."  
"I'll go in" Yami volunteered, taking Yugi down from around his shoulders, letting   
the infant Hikari waddle over to where he had left his comforter. Yami Bakura opened   
the ancient book, searching through the names of the different worlds.  
"Ok I think I've got one. It's called Orkna, doesn't say what lives there though" he   
stated, clasping the book between both hands. Yami took one of the headsets, Seto   
pointing out how to turn it on before he slipped it on; the small microphone near his   
mouth. Yami Bakura put the book down, doing the same with his, adjusting the piece   
to suit himself. Once ready, he took up the book, holding the heavy yet frail volume   
within prudent hands. "You ready?"   
"Yes" Yami watched the former tomb raider clear his throat, calling out the strange   
language of the text. None of them had a clue what he was actually saying, but this   
was all they had to go on.   
  
Only faith could help them now.  
  
Bakura giggled while Yugi buried his head in Seto's shoulder, frightened by the   
crackling shimmer of dancing green lights. Bakura grinned, his tiny digits reaching   
out to touch the gleaming specks, though he fell short by far. The dancing fractions   
stopped their pointless wandering, merging together into an abundant circle, twisting   
around continuously, lining a deep hole that fabricated itself in the middle.   
  
Yami stepped up to it, his heart pounding like a thousand drums. Taking a deep   
breath, he smiled nervously at Yami Bakura who put a reassuring hand on his   
shoulder.  
"Go for it" the white-haired yami encouraged, staring after the former Pharaoh as he   
entered the vortex.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami found himself falling, the green light surrounding his thin body as he dropped.   
Golden bangs flew around his unnaturally beautiful face, crimson eyes set in   
determination.   
  
He gave a short yelp as he fell through a second hole, landing painfully on his back.   
Face twisted in pain he sat up, rubbing his back with a hand. Shaking his head   
quickly, he looked around the surrounding area; brows furrowed slightly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What should I say?" Yami Bakura asked, jumping as the hole snapped to a close. "I   
hope it's s'pose to do that."  
Seto shrugged, setting both toddlers back down on the ground, Yugi climbing up onto   
the sofa as he sat hugging his comforter; thumb lodged firmly in his mouth as he   
sucked it. Bakura climbed up next to him, Mr Fumble nearby.  
"He back soon" Bakura said as comfortingly as an infant could. He hugged Yugi,   
having seen others cuddle when they felt sad. Yugi nodded, violet eyes laden with   
sleep as were Bakura's.  
"I don't know. Something long, seeing as it might take a while to pick up your signal   
to start with," Kaiba stated, "while you do that I'll take these two to bed."  
Yami Bakura nodded as the CEO picked Bakura up who had already fallen asleep,   
arms still around the other toddler. Yugi took Seto's hand, walking beside him   
sleepily. The yami watched them go, trying to think of something that would be long   
enough to say. Then an idea struck him. He gave a half smile, deep tremor voice   
carrying his notes well.  
  
~~ I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
  
Adventure seeker, on an empty street  
Just an alley creeper, light on his feet  
A younger fighter screaming, with no time for doubt  
With the pain and anger, can't see a way out  
It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say  
Gotta find me a future, move outta of my way  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now   
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now   
  
Listen all you people, come gather round  
I gotta get me a game plan, gonna shake you to the ground  
Just give me - what I know is mine  
People do you hear me, just give me the sign ~~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~~ It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth  
Here's to the future for the dreams of youth  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now   
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now ~~   
  
Yami heard the deep voice, a smile playing on his features as he stood. Dusting off his   
pants, he returned the song.  
  
~~ I'm a man with a one track mind  
So much to do in one life time (people do you hear me)  
Not a man for compromise and where's and why's and living lies  
So I'm living it all (yes I'm living it all)  
And I'm giving it all (and I'm giving it all)  
  
It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth  
Here's to the future, hear the cry of youth  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now   
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now ~~  
  
Yami smiled as he finished, crimson eyes flashing.  
"You hear me Yami Bakura?" he asked, adjusting his microphone slightly, gazing   
around the foreign landscape. Emerald grass glistened with tiny dewdrops, singles   
blades brushed gently with a cool wind. White-barked trees stood proud, soft blue   
leaves hanging from snowy twigs.  
"Yeah I here you Yami. You ok?"   
  
Yami stood, boots making little difference to the dry ground. He stared up at the sky,   
strong cerulean blue surrounding a sun, half it's surface a fiery orange, the other a   
mild pinkish colour.  
"Im fine, bit of a painful landing but other than that it was ok," Yami explained as he   
began moving looking for any sign of something living.  
"What do you see? Have you met anyone?"   
  
Yami continued forwards, keeping crimson orbs facing the ground. "Well, it looks   
like home except for the blue leafed trees and really weird sun; which is half normal   
and half…pink." He heard a snigger on the other end, obviously from the tomb raider.  
"A pink sun? Now I've heard it all! Well have you found anything living?"  
  
Yami opened his mouth to say no when something rushed over his foot, stepping on   
his boot as it went past in a blur of colour. "Wow!"   
"What's wrong?"   
  
Yami looked over at the bush the blurry thing had run into, stepping quietly over to it.   
He crouched down in front of it; spotting something hiding within it's depths, a pair   
of gleaming eyes staring out at him.  
"Give me a sec. I think I've found something" Yami stated, as he held a hand out   
towards the bush, showing the flat of his palm. "I'm not going to hurt you" he   
whispered gently, showing the mysterious creature he had nothing to hide. Slowly the   
eyes moved forward, blue leaves rustling as it stepped forward. A pair of long ears   
poked up through the foliage, their fur the softest of pinks.  
  
Yami's jaw dropped open as a pink rabbit hopped fully out of the bush. It was smaller   
than your average rabbit, fur bristling, making it appear larger than it was. It hopped   
forward again, sniffing the former Pharaoh's hand before brushing against it lightly,   
smooth fur velvety to the touch. Yami moved his hand stroking the friendly bunny   
tenderly. He jumped slightly as more rabbits appeared, their colours strange for   
rabbits- blue, yellow, green, purple; there was every colour imaginable and   
unimaginable on them. They came in their masses, grouping around Yami, all eager to   
inspect this foreign being. "Umm…Yami Bakura, I think Orkna is a bunny world" he   
stated, now sitting, the fluffy creatures all around and on him.  
"Bunny world? You mean I chose a dimension that only has bloody rabbits in it?!"   
  
Yami held back a laugh at the indignant tone shouted down the connection. "Sorry,   
but yeah. You'll have to pick better one next time," he chuckled, listening to the   
offended snort from Yami Bakura, "I don't think Orko is a rabbit and I can't   
communicate with them anyway."  
"I'll take that as a 'I want to come home', then."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Well yeah, if you don't mind" came the matter-of-factly reply. Yami Bakura smiled,   
flipping through Theo's volume, locating Orkna's spell. Upon seeing no other   
incantation with the original, the tomb raider assumed he had to read the same one to   
re-open the portal.  
  
Seto entered the room as Yami Bakura finished chanting his piece, the vivid green-  
black hole emerging from nothing.  
"Portal's open Yami, you can come back" Yami Bakura remarked, resting the book   
on a coffee table.  
"I can see that!"  
  
Seto chuckled as the yami pulled a face at the vortex, pale arms crossed as he waited   
for the other's inevitable return. They watched as Yami ran in through the black hole,   
head bent slightly so that he was looking at the ground. The yami breathed a sign of   
relief, raising his eyes to the pair; the black portal closing behind him. He was met by   
a twin gape, both Seto's and Yami Bakura's mouths hanging open slightly. "Nice to   
see you too" he muttered, pulling a blade of grass off his jacket, letting the single   
shoot fall to the floor.  
"Umm…Yami?" Kaiba started, blinking several times as though his sapphire orbs   
were deceiving him.  
"What?" Yami looked up at him, face full of confusion.  
"We didn't ask for you to bring anything back" Yami Bakura finished for the CEO.   
Yami looked down at his feet, giving a startled shout when he spied a purple bunny   
sitting next to him, small nose twitching up and down.  
"Oh crap" he muttered, picking the exotic rabbit up, holding it in his arms; stroking   
it's soft furry head soothingly.  
"Big crap- we can't send it back," Seto remarked, peering over Yami Bakura's   
shoulder at the ancient volume which revealed a blank page where the spell had once   
been, "by the looks of it, once we've been to a world and come back we can't re-enter   
it."  
  
Yami looked down at the lone bunny, it's glossy lavender coat catching the warm   
electric light.  
"Looks like you're staying with us then" he mumbled, watching the creature climb   
partially up his chest. Yami Bakura slipped his headset off, switching it off as he did.   
He disappeared from the living room, leaving Seto and Yami with the purple bunny.  
"I hope we don't bring something every time we go to a different dimension else   
we'll have who knows how many things running around the place" Yami muttered as   
the other yami entered the room with a large box, Sanyo written on it's side. He put it   
on the floor, vegetables littering it's insides.  
"Y'might as well put it in there until we can get a proper run for it" he stated, stepping   
aside so that Yami could get to the box. He placed the rabbit down gently, the three of   
them watching it sniff a piece of lettuce warily. Coming to the conclusion it wasn't   
going to hurt him, the bunny immediately ate it.   
  
Heads turned as a loud wailing set up from in the bedroom, it's tone screaming Yugi.   
Yami sighed and made his way through to the other room, Yugi sitting up in bed,   
tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.  
"What's that matter Aibou?" he asked picking the toddler up in his gratifying arms.   
The child clung to him, small digits grasping the material of his jacket tightly as he   
cried further.   
"Hadda 'ightmare!" Yami cuddled him closer, bouncing him in his arms.  
"Shh, it's ok Yugi, it was a dream. Dream's can't hurt you" Yami murmured softly in   
his ear, feeling the child relax under his calming tone.  
"We go home 'Ami?" Yugi sniffled, laying his head on Yami's shoulder tiredly.  
"Alright" the former pharaoh nodded, walking out of the room after making sure   
Bakura was asleep- he hadn't even woken up when Yugi cried.  
  
"I'm going to head home- Yugi needs dinner before he sleeps and he's already tired"   
Yami explained as he put the toddler in his stroller, handing him his comforter before   
strapping him in.  
"Ok, well I'll come over yours tomorrow, then we can take it in turns to look after the   
sprogs and go to the dimensions" Yami Bakura answered, placing his coffee mug on   
the table.  
"Why don't you let me look after them tomorrow? Then you can both go in together"   
Seto suggested, watching Yami put his bag in the basket below Yugi.  
Yami straightened up and glanced at the CEO. "Are you sure? I thought you had   
work."  
"That's the beauty of being your own boss- you can decide when you go in," Seto   
remarked, giving a lopsided smile, "KaibaCorp'll run well enough without me for one   
day; has done before."   
  
Yami Bakura smiled thankfully at the teen and nodded. "Thanks Seto. We'll drop   
them round about 9:30 if that's ok."  
"Sure. I'll see you then," Seto confirmed, picking up his infamous blue trench coat.   
"I'd better get going too- I promised Mokuba we'd get McDonalds tonight."  
  
Yami Bakura held the door open as Yami pushed his stroller through, the rain outside   
easing to a cool drizzle.  
"You want a ride Yami? It'll save you getting wet" Kaiba offered, pressing the button   
on his key; his Range Rover's indicators flashing twice.  
"If there's one going" Yami answered, pushing Yugi to the car. He pulled Yugi out of   
the stroller, holding the exhausted toddler once again. Seto folded the pushchair,   
putting it in the back. Yami opened the passenger side and slid in, Yugi happy on his   
lap.  
"Bye Yami Bakura!" Seto called, giving a quick wave before getting in the driver's   
seat.  
"Later guys!" the second yami called back before heading indoors.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Seto pulled up outside the Turtle Games Shop, windscreen wipers working hard   
against the renewed pelting rain.  
"Cheers Seto" Yami said appreciatively, before getting out and opening the other   
door.  
"You need some help?" Kaiba inquired, watching the yami pull the folded stroller out   
of his car.  
"I got it thanks" Yami answered, rain dripping from his and Yugi's golden bangs.   
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow" the CEO replied, fingers gripping the steering wheel.  
"Have a good night."  
  
Yami made his way quickly to the side door, carrying the stroller in one arm and Yugi   
in the other. He leaned the chair against the wall, reaching in his pocket for his keys.   
The cold metal shone under the dull light, large droplets of rain falling on it as Yami   
rushed to open the door. He heard Seto pull away once he'd got it open, pulling the   
stroller in.  
  
He closed the door behind him, turning the kitchen light on as he blew rainwater from   
the tip of his nose. Yugi shook his head, small droplets flying from his unruly hair.  
"All wet" he giggled as Yami sat him on the kitchen counter; taking off the toddler's   
sneakers before taking off his own boots.  
"Nah it's just your imagination" he smiled ruffling Yugi's hair affectionately. The   
infant reached out a hand and caught a droplet that fell from his yami's hair.  
"No it not" he pouted, studying the wet blob on his hand. Yami smiled and put the   
toddler down on the ground. Yugi followed him up to the stairs, but didn't go up them   
due to the child barrier that prevented him from going up and hurting himself if he   
fell. He watched Yami head up them before turning and waddling into the dark living   
room.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After collecting a clean towel from the airing cupboard, Yami made his way to their   
bedroom, puzzled when his saw light shining from the gaps around the door. He   
pushed it open quietly, stepping in just as silently. Inside, a man stood over Yugi's   
desk, routing through the drawer. Pale blond hair cascaded about his shoulders, a   
black jacket covering his back and arms.   
"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Yami's bark caused the intruder to jump   
and turn sharply. Dark eyes glared in surprise at Yami, darkly tanned skin enhancing   
his blond bangs. He didn't answer Yami, but pushed him aside; running out through   
the door. Yami gave chase, catching hold of the stranger, who in return punched Yami   
in the face. The darkness returned the blow, drawing blood from the second guy.   
Arms locked, the two continued down the hallway, exchanging blows and kicks.   
Yami frowned as a nasty grin plastered the intruder's face.  
  
He didn't realise what was happening until it was too late.  
  
The stranger delivered another savage thump to Yami's face, before finishing his   
work. He pushed Yami, watching the darkness fall down the stairway, body smacking   
against the walls as he crashed into the child barrier at the bottom, smashing it   
forcefully from its grip on the wall and banister; letting him land painfully on the   
metal. The guy ran down the stairs, looking at Yami's motionless form, blood   
trickling from several cuts on his body inflicted by the fight and stairs; before he ran   
out through the kitchen, into the pouring rain.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: that's one nasty cliffhanger ^^  
  
Yami: am I ok??  
  
FC: I am saying nothing! But I do have a couple of things to ask the readers ^_^   
  
Seto: well…?  
  
FC: ok so number one: can anyone guess who Mr. Intrudy guy was?  
  
Tristan: I know! I know! ^_^  
  
FC: who do you think it was?  
  
Tristan: JOEY!  
  
Joey: o.O weren't me!  
  
FC: XD no it's not Joey Tristan! Why the hell would he push Yami down the stairs?!  
  
Tristan: *shrug* I dunno  
  
FC: -.- well if anyone wants to email the answer to me at charizard951@hotmail.com   
then whoever emails the correct answer first will have this entire fic dedicated to them   
^^   
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
FC: ok and the second thing is if anyone has any suggestions for the different   
dimensions, like what could be in them and stuff then I'd love to have your input- it   
can be as weird as you want ^^ of course you will be credited on them when they are   
used. Just email me or leave your world in a review ^_^  
  
Bakura: no more bunnies! ~.~  
  
FC: ^^() please review! ^_~ 


	9. Rah

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the language used for the spell (the Grey Company owns that!)  
  
*Yami appears with a shamefaced FC wandering in behind him, Seto behind her*  
  
FC: I'm tellin you it hasn't been my fault!!  
  
Yami: Your bad authoring has kept the readers waiting for nearly 2 months!!!  
  
FC: But-  
  
Seto: you have duties as a respectable author of fanfiction.net to keep stories updated   
REGULARLY!!!  
  
FC: *eyes get larger and tears start to well*  
  
Seto & Yami: o.O  
  
FC: *bursts out crying shamelessly* IT HASN'T BEEN MY FAULT!!!! I've had exams,   
Christmas, New Year, internet banning, school, coursework…  
  
Yami: *covers her mouth before she can say anything else* we get the idea!!! XD  
  
Seto: -.- you should still apologise  
  
FC: *sniffs* I'm really really really really really really sorry and I hope it will never   
happen again  
  
Yami & Seto: ^_^  
  
FC: ^_~ annnnnyways, as I said this fic would be completely dedicated to the first person   
who emailed the correct answer of who the intrudy guy was, I can now announce that the   
answer was infact Malik/Yami Malik and the person I now officially dedicate this entire   
fic to Sunchaser1052 ^_^ Sorry anyone who did get that but just didn't get it in first.   
Well, after long enough waiting…hope you enjoy ^_~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rah  
  
Driving rain hit down hard on Seto as he ran to Yami's door, Yugi's blanket clutched in   
his hand. The toddler must have dropped it as they rode in the car, and knowing how he   
liked it so much; it wouldn't be long before the infant discovered he didn't have it.  
  
Banging his fist against the window, Seto peered in through the rain-coated window;   
looking for any signs of Yami or Yugi. The lights were on which meant that they were   
definitely there, so why wasn't Yami answering?  
  
After banging a few more times, Seto tried the door handle, dread washing through his   
body- something wasn't right. Upon finding that the door opened easily, he stepped   
inside, out of the streaming rain.  
"Yami?" Seto called as he took cautious steps forward, putting Yugi's blanket on one of   
the counter stools. His ears pricking as he heard someone crying. He moved towards the   
kitchen door, following the distressing sound, until it led him to it's source- Yugi. Seto   
ran forward, landing on his knees beside Yami, who still lay unconscious, his confused   
hikari beside him, shaking his sleeve with a tiny hand. "Yugi do you know what   
happened?" Seto asked slowly as he checked over Yami's numerous wounds. The toddler   
sniffled and shook his head.   
"Lots a bang noises. No like, then 'Ami fell downs stairs and no wake up."  
  
Seto nodded, but something told him there was more to this than Yami just falling down   
a set of stairs, he had bruises lining his cheekbones, blood running in a slow stream from   
his nose- none of which he would have acquired from falling down a set of stairs. Unsure   
of whether to move the darkness or not, Seto continued to check over his lean frame,   
slender fingers feeling for any broken bones. As Seto felt Yami's right shoulder, the yami   
gave a small groan, his features tightening in pain; as he began to regain his senses.  
"Yami? Can you hear me?" Seto asked gently, worried sapphire eyes wandering over   
Yami's face. Crimson orbs opened slowly, blinking several times before they focused   
properly.  
"Seto…?" Yami's voice sounded muffled and foreign as he gazed up at the billionaire.   
"Just lie still Yami and tell me where it hurts" Seto instructed as he rechecked Yami's   
limbs, waiting for responses from him.   
  
Yugi's tears stopped when Yami woke, a large percentage of his worry lifting from   
innocent eyes. He sat close to Yami's head, small hand lost in Yami's large palm as the   
darkness offered him comfort after his previous fright. Yami hissed in pain as Seto's   
hands returned to his shoulder again.  
"There?" Yami nodded as Kaiba asked. "I think you dislocated your shoulder. I'm going   
to have to reset it."  
  
Yami swallowed hard, the idea not appealing to him. He let go of Yugi's hand, smiling at   
the infant.  
"Yugi, why don't you go find your blanket?" he asked quietly, not wanting the toddler to   
be around while Seto reset his shoulder. Yugi nodded enthusiastically, pushing himself   
up onto his feet with his hands. He wandered through to the other room in search of his   
beloved blanket.  
"Ok, I need you to sit up and you might want to hold onto something, cause this is gonna   
hurt" Seto suggested. Yami sat up, wincing as the movement caused numerous aches to   
fire up throughout his body. He moved off of the fallen child barrier, moving over against   
the wall. "Are you ready?" Seto inquired, watching the yami grasp the wooden stair rail.   
Yami took a few deep breaths before closing his eyes, "Yes."  
  
Seto took hold of Yami's arm with both hands, one higher than the other. He too took a   
deep breath before pushing the bone back into it's joint with a loud snap. Yami yelled in   
agony, his eyes snapping open as his hand clenched the rail tightly. His chest rose and fell   
heavily, his head turning to look at Seto. "Thanks" he mumbled gratefully as Seto stood.  
"No problem. I'm gonna go find something to use as a sling" he stated as he ran up the   
stairs. He found the landing in a mess, tables and pictures littering the floor. Going into   
the bathroom, Seto looked through the laundry cupboard until he found a blanket that he   
could use.   
  
Heading back down the stairs, he found Yugi cuddled up next to his yami, his thumb in   
his mouth as he slept; the day's events finally catching up with him. Seto adjusted the   
blanket into a makeshift sling, before resting Yami's arm in it.  
  
Yami thanked him again after the older Kaiba took Yugi to bed and they were both in the   
living room.  
"So what happened?" Seto asked, as he set about cleaning Yami's cuts and bruises. The   
darkness winced as the disinfectant stung a thin cut that ran down his cheekbone, just   
under his eye.  
"I went up to get towels and found the light on in Yugi's room. When I opened the door   
there was an intruder- I don't know what he was looking for. I shouted at him and he ran   
out past me. I chased after him, we fought and he pushed me down the stairs. I don't   
know where he went, but I feel as though I know him from somewhere."  
  
Seto nodded, slightly baffled by what this intruder had been after. Whoever it was wasn't   
going to be back now for a while, if they came back at all, easing Seto's tension. "Well   
you don't need stitches or anything and nothing's broken that wasn't before. I don't think   
you should go with Yami Bakura tomorrow though, just to be safe- you might have a   
concussion" he stated as he put the bandages back in the first aid box.   
  
Yami pouted slightly, the idea of missing out not really appealing to him. In return he got   
Seto's you-aren't-going-and-that's-final look.   
"Fine I won't go with him" Yami huffed, an annoyed expression dancing across his   
bruised face. Winking, Seto stood up straight, extending a hand to help Yami up.  
"You can stay with me, Yugi and Bakura while Yami Bakura goes to, well, wherever" he   
offered.  
"Alright, thanks" Yami smiled broadly, before looking over at the clock hanging on the   
wall, "shouldn't you be getting back to Mokuba?" Looking down at his Rolex, Seto   
almost choked in surprise.   
"Crap! Mokuba's never gonna let me live this down if I don't go. I'll send a driver round   
tomorrow to pick you up around 9:30" Seto remarked hurriedly as he made his way to the   
door, Yami just behind him. "Are you going to be ok tonight?"  
"I'll be fine, now go before you get in more trouble with your brother" Yami answered   
grinning, letting it drop slightly as Seto made his way back to his car. "And thank-you for   
all you've done" he called watching Seto turn back and wave his own answer. Shutting   
the door, Yami leaned against it, his head spinning with the evening's events. Sighing, he   
made his way to the spare bedroom where Yugi was sound asleep. Standing beside   
Yugi's crib, the yami stroked his soft face gently, watching the tiny hikari bend to his   
touch.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"And a good morning from the Bakura duo!" Yami Bakura grinned broadly as he stepped   
into Seto's living room, the Kaiba having let him in. Bakura sat giggling in his yami's   
arms, as he copied his greeting. Setting his hikari down on the ground, Yami Bakura   
winced when he saw Yami's face. More bruises had revealed themselves through the   
course of the night, a particularly large one covering his left cheek, turning it a harsh   
purplish-blue. "Damn you look bad."  
"Oh thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" Yami chuckled, giving the second yami a   
mock glare. Yami Bakura poked his tongue out childishly at Yami as Seto gave him a   
mug of steaming coffee.  
"So what happened to you to look like that?" Yami Bakura inquired as he sat on the   
opposite sofa to Yami, next to Seto.   
  
After explaining what had happened the previous night, three empty mugs stood on the   
table, the two toddlers having wandered off with Mokuba to play in the Kaiba's   
swimming pool. Seto helped Yami undo his sling, the Darkness insisting he wanted to let   
his arm hang freely. Yami Bakura flicked through the spell book once again, until Yami   
stopped him.  
"It's my turn to choose" Yami remarked immaturely, a playful half grin on his face,   
"because we don't really want anymore pets…"  
  
Yami Bakura shot him a glare, moving begrudgingly away from the book. Yami took his   
turn flicking through the yellowed pages, crimson eye scanning different spells and   
opening chants. Eventually he picked one, keeping his index finger on it as not to lose it.  
"Ok, we'll try this one- Rah" Yami stated, kneeling down in front of the ancient volume.   
Slowly he began to chant, the words escaping his mouth clearly in the silent living room.  
  
"E' i' annae tel' kinta sul atag i' assa luin litser."  
  
Yami Bakura finished adjusting his headset as Yami spoke, jumping slightly when a   
misted blue hole appeared beside him. Creamy baby blues mixed with angry cerulean to   
create a swirling mass of intense colouration before them. Yami Bakura breathed in   
deeply, giving Yami and Seto a quick wink before he jumped into the hole; allowing the   
mixing shades swallow his form as it closed behind him.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A drawn out yell escaped Yami Bakura's mouth as he fell, chocolate brown eyes wide as   
he felt the inevitable impact with the sanded ground before he actually hit it. He landed   
painfully, the breath knocked from his body as he lay on his stomach, gasping for air.   
Every limb ached with a severe need for oxygen as he coughed.   
"You ok Yami Bakura?" Yami's voice sounded slightly fuzzy in his headset, as Yami   
Bakura finished his coughing fit. The albino sat up, rubbing the grit from his eyes with a   
palm.  
"Yeah I'm ok- rough landing" he mumbled, listening to the quiet giggle erupting from   
the other world. "It wasn't funny thank-you very much! Falling from that height happens   
to be very painful" the yami snorted indignantly as he gazed around the dimension he had   
dropped into. Blue sand littered the ground, fine grains clustering together to create an   
endless ocean of blue. Though it wasn't the sapphire sand that startled him. Up ahead,   
large block-like shapes stood out in deep azure contrast to the soft blue of the sky behind   
them; a great wall encircling the largest and most lavishly designed building.  
"How's it looking out there?" Yami brought the albino out of his gaze, Yami Bakura   
shaking his head to clear what he presumed he saw.  
"Err…well, blue to put it basically. I...umm…I'm going to go check something out" he   
answered as he stood, dusting the sand off his jeans as he began walking towards the   
apparent city before him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Something up?" Yami inquired, slightly puzzled as to the second yami's reply.  
"No…but I think I've found something. Can you ask Seto if there's any way to make the   
headsets smaller so that they won't be as noticeable?"  
"Sure. Hang on a second" Yami turned to face the door leading to the kitchen. "Hey   
Seto!"  
"Yeah?" the brunette's head appeared round the doorway, sapphire eyes watching the   
yami.  
"Is there any way the headsets can be made smaller?" Yami asked, adjusting his own   
copy.   
"Yeah, give me yours and I'll tell him how."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura listened as Seto instructed him on making his headset smaller. When he had   
finished it used only one earphone instead of two, which kept it attached to his head via   
just his ear and the microphone was shorter; making the whole thing less noticeable and   
more compact.   
"Thanks Seto" Yami Bakura replied gratefully, adjusting the improved version slightly as   
he put the removed parts in his pocket. He heard Yami regain the other end of the line as   
he continued walking, sneakers making light imprints on the coarse azure sand.   
  
As the yami entered the blue city, the sight that met his eyes caused the air to catch in his   
throat. Wooden stalls lined the sides of the supposed high street, colourful banners   
hanging around their wooden beams. Various fruits, clothes, jewellery and much more sat   
on these stalls; as the people bustled among themselves.   
  
But these people weren't ordinary looking either. Their skin was tinged light blue,   
probably due to the sun reflecting off of the sand that surrounded them; just as the   
Egyptian's skin was a more tanned brown living around golden sand. Their hair colour   
had little variation, the majority was made of different shades of green, varying from pale   
mint to deep emerald. They wore pure white clothes, the men only skirt type pieces, their   
chest bare; the women longer dress-like garments.  
  
As the albino walked among these people he received countless confused and surprised   
stares, all turning away as he glared at them.  
"Umm…Yami I think this is some kind of Egyptian world, it looks exactly how ours did   
5000 years ago" he whispered, hazel eyes searching through the crowds.  
"What?! Exactly the same?"   
"Well a bit bluer, but yeah. The market, the clothing, the buildings; everything" he   
answered, an uneasy feeling creeping through his gut. "I'm gonna see if I can find out   
anything that might suggest Orko is here."  
"Ok, but be careful."  
  
Yami Bakura muttered a short comment, before resuming his walk down a second street   
that led off of the main one, unaware that he had caught someone else's eye. The uneasy   
feeling in the pit of his stomach grew, until it caused him to turn round to make sure no   
one was following him. He gave a short cry as someone smashed into him, pushing him   
against the wall as he felt his wrists being tied tightly behind him.  
"What the-" he started, struggling against the arms that held him, unable to finish his   
sentence as a gag was slipped around his mouth, effectively silencing him. He struggled   
angrily but to no avail as something whacked itself forcefully against his head, knocking   
his senses from him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Yami Bakura? What's going on?! Bakura!" Yami shouted down the microphone,   
receiving no answer from the other end.  
"What's wrong?" Seto inquired concern written across his brow as he gazed at Yami.  
"I don't know! I just heard a lot of shouting and then he went quiet" Yami explained as   
he pressed his earpiece closer to his head, vainly trying to listen for the second yami. Seto   
knelt in front of the troubled yami as he tried calling Yami Bakura again. "Dammit! I'm   
going to have to go in after him" Yami remarked solidly, reaching for Theo's volume.   
Pulling the book gently from Yami's Seto made the darkness look him in the eyes.  
"Yami think about this. If you open that portal again then once it closes we won't be able   
to get you back out; then where would Yugi and Bakura be? Still stuck as they are. I   
know you want to help Yami Bakura but you wouldn't be doing so by sealing shut his   
way back. He's a tough guy, whatever's happened he'll be able to manage, just believe in   
him ok?" Seto tried to reason with the yami, seeing the slightly crazed look leave his   
eyes. Yami let his tense muscles relax, as he thought on Kaiba's words.  
"Fine, we'll play by your rules and I'll wait until I hear something from him. But if   
something happens to him, Bakura will never forgive me" he muttered, concerned eyes   
turning to the infant albino splashing in the Kaiba's pool; a wide grin across his innocent   
face.  
"Nothing will happen to him. He _will_ be fine" Seto reassured Yami, his words there to   
comfort himself as much as for the former Pharaoh. Yami nodded and resumed his   
waiting.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura groaned softly, the sound slightly muted by the gag in his mouth; as he   
blinked, the world opening up to him as a fuzzy blue mess. He felt strong hands grip his   
upper arms as they half-carried half-dragged him presumably down a corridor of some   
kind. It smelt musty and was poorly lit, the sandy stone walls damp with mould. Yami   
Bakura was barely conscious when he was thrown to the ground inside a small room, the   
wooden door slamming shut behind him. He grunted in pain as he landed on his elbow   
which was squashed by his side. Shaking his head slowly, he blinked several more times;   
taking in his surroundings. One window high above the floor level provided the only light   
source in the room, the dark shadows covering the damp slim covered walls. A single   
water pail sat near the door which was made from toughened wood.  
  
Yami Bakura turned his head sharply as a nervous giggle erupted from a corner right of   
his head followed by a sharp gasp.  
"I-I'm sorry it's just I-I rarely have visitors, in-infact I rarely see anyone except those   
guards; but I don't even see much of them anymore, though I see lots of h-him but I d-do   
not want to see him" the voice spoke in quick barely understandable strings of words,   
proceeded by short nervous giggles.   
  
Confused, Yami Bakura tried to call out to the source of the voice, but with the gag still   
tightly binding his mouth his attempt came out as a muffled gurgle. The figure hiding in   
the corner, moved slightly, the yami catching a glimpse of pale white in the light that   
poured through the window. It moved as though to go closer to the bound yami; but   
recoiled in fear.  
"But you- no you couldn't be. There is only one demon, no others only me. No, you're   
just a guard they're using to play with my mind, to make me _think_ you're a friend and   
that then I might trust you and open up to you, but I'll show them, I know the games they   
play." The voice continued rambling for sometime, confusing Yami Bakura to no end,   
while all he could do was lie there and listen.   
  
How did you make something that was obviously scared of you trust you?  
  
As Yami Bakura lay there he noticed the figure slowly moving over to him, curiosity   
overpowering it. Light caught a painfully thin frame momentarily as the individual   
moved behind the yami and out of his line of sight. He lay perfectly still as he felt hot   
breath move strands of his white bangs, soft fingers gently touching his cheek, recoiling   
abruptly as though the touch would burn. "But-but I don't understand" the whisper was   
barely audible as the hands continued to explore Yami Bakura's upper body, as though   
looking for something that wasn't there. The albino winced slightly as the figure nipped   
the skin on his arm with two fingers. "You-you're not like everyone else, you're like m-  
me, but that's impossible! No one was ever found to be like me…" the ramblings started   
up again, Yami Bakura understanding none of them. He groaned as he shifted his wrists,   
the coarse rope biting his skin. The slender fingers traced the gag along his cheek,   
following its course around the back of his head. "You promise not to shout out and call   
for the guards if I take this off?" the figure asked, receiving a nod from the yami. The   
fingers stopped hesitantly for a few seconds before undoing the cloth and pulling it from   
Yami Bakura's mouth.   
  
Letting his jaw relax, Yami Bakura rotated it in slow circles loosening the pressure from   
his cheeks.  
"Thank-you" he mumbled appreciatively, receiving another giggle in answer.  
"It's been so long since anyone's said that to me, I was starting to think I'd never here it   
said again" the giggle subsided to let the owner of the voice reply.   
"Yami Bakura? You there?" Yami's voice crackled back through the compact headset,   
which surprised Yami Bakura who though it would have been lost earlier.  
"Yeah I'm here, and I'm ok-ish. I can't talk right now, I'll speak to you in a minute" he   
replied, turning his gaze to the figure who had scuttled round to his front, still leaving his   
hands tied probably in fear of being hurt by the yami.  
  
Before him the figure turned out to be a teen, not much older than Joey, pale skin   
clinging to the agonisingly thin frame. His eyes were a soft crimson, gentler than Yami's   
but darker than Yugi's that had probably once held a bright spark of life within them,   
now extinguished and replaced with pain and fear, while silver hair was swept back in a   
loose ponytail. His bare torso was covered with long jagged scars, his back in a similar   
condition. The yami felt a massive wave of pity flood his mind for the pained child   
before him, who was unlike the other people of this world.   
  
His skin was not blue.  
  
Instead it was like Yami Bakura's- paler but definitely of the same colouring. And   
suddenly all the child's ramblings made sense, why he had been brought here made   
sense.  
"What is your name?" Yami Bakura asked slowly, careful not to startle the teen.  
"Name? I-I was told I'm not worthy of such a thing, demons are not given names here"   
the boy mumbled, averting his crimson eyes away from the albino.  
"Ok, well what were you once called before you were told that?" Yami Bakura pressed   
further, disgusted with the thought of someone telling this boy he was not worthy of a   
name.  
"Umm…I-I think I was called Ecamico" the boy replied, turning his eyes back to the   
yami.  
"Alright Ecamico, well I'm Yami Bakura and I assure you I'm not going to hurt you and   
I haven't been sent by anyone from here" the former Tomb raider explained, watching   
some of the doubt leave Ecamico's eyes.  
"T-then why are you here, you should know they arrest any `white demons` like you and   
me" Ecamico's asked curiously, suspicion creeping over his face.  
"I didn't know because I am not from this world. I came here looking for someone   
known as Orko. He is a mage of some kind and I need his help" the yami continued to   
explain, feeling that Ecamico would tell no one so he was safe to do so.  
Ecamico's face was covered with confusion. "Orko? There is no Mage in Rah called   
that."  
  
Yami Bakura sighed deeply. This was another nearly pointless trip. Nearly. Even if Orko   
wasn't in Rah he still had to do something to help the wretched child before him.  
"I can help you Ecamico, just could you untie me first? I swear to you that I will not hurt   
you" Yami Bakura reassured the boy as he moved around to the yami's bound wrists. He   
felt them slacken as Ecamico released him. Sitting up properly, Yami Bakura rubbed the   
reddened skin of his wrists, helping his blood to return to his hands. "Thanks" he gave the   
child a smile, watching a glimmer of hope fire up in his eyes, to be dimmed again by a   
thought.  
"But why would you want to help a worthless demon like me?" Ecamico turned his   
saddened eyes up to the albino's fiery chocolate ones. Cupping the teen's face with his   
hands gently, Yami Bakura looked him directly in his eyes.  
"You are not a demon nor are you worthless, whatever you have been told to believe. Just   
because you are different to those around you it doesn't make you evil or less important   
than anyone else. Now, I'm going to find a way out of here and if it is what you want, I   
will take you away from all the pain and suffering you have endured."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: At last! Another chappie done ^-^  
  
Yami: XD   
  
Yugi: are you ever goin to turn me back???  
  
FC: eventually ^_^  
  
Bakura: -.-  
  
FC: Ok so Rah belongs to anime-child (ronweasly1218@aol.com) so thanks for giving   
me the world ^^ *hands Yu-Gi-Oh! cast plushies to anime-child*  
  
Seto: where does FC get those plushies?  
  
Yami: I have no idea   
  
Seto: @.@  
  
FC: Please Review and again I'm sorry for the long delay! Next chapter will be out a   
whole lot faster I promise!!! ^_~ 


	10. Ecamico

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
FC: ^_^ Yay! Thank-you to absolutely everyone who reviewed and gave me such   
wonderful feedback ^____^ You're all completely encouraging and I love you to bits ^_~  
  
Yami: *looks at Yugi* does she love us?  
  
Yugi: *shrugs* I dunno, though considering what she puts us through, all the endless pain   
and suffering I'd say…  
  
FC: . I don't put you through _that_ much and anyways you know I love you all   
*gives YGO cast big loveable hug* ^_^ but I'm not the only one who loves you…*pulls   
back curtain to reveals the cast's fan girls and guys, who run straight towards the cast*  
  
Cast: o.O;;; to maaaaany!! *they run in opposite directions*  
  
FC: *stands alone, a dust ball thingie floating past in the silence* ~.~ oh well looks like   
I'm alone XD well thanks to everyone who gave me a world idea- I now have enough to   
do my world travelling while we look for Orko ^_^ oh and I'm not a medical expert so   
anything in this remotely medical/first aid-ish may well be incorrect and I do apologise- I   
tried my best XD so please no flame me in my ignorance annnnnyways, enjoy ^_~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
Before him the figure turned out to be a teen, not much older than Joey, pale skin   
clinging to the agonisingly thin frame. His eyes were a soft crimson, gentler than Yami's   
but darker than Yugi's that had probably once held a bright spark of life within them,   
now extinguished and replaced with pain and fear, while silver hair was swept back in a   
loose ponytail. The yami felt a massive wave of pity flood his mind for the pained child   
before him, who was unlike the other people of this world.   
  
His skin was not blue.  
  
"But why would you want to help a worthless demon like me?"  
Cupping the teen's face with his hands gently, Yami Bakura looked him directly in his   
eyes.  
"You are not a demon nor are you worthless, whatever you have been told to believe. Just   
because you are different to those around you it doesn't make you evil or less important   
than anyone else. Now, I'm going to find a way out of here and if it is what you want, I   
will take you away from all the pain and suffering you have endured."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ecamico  
  
Ecamico looked deeply into Yami Bakura's eyes, seeing the hot determination that   
enflamed his words. For years all he had known was that he was different from his   
people, making him in some way inferior to others. He had been in prison for longer than   
he could remember; his hope extinguished long ago back when he was younger. But now,   
new hope grew in his heart, rekindling the spark that had been lost in his crimson eyes as   
this stranger stood before him.   
  
If he went with Yami Bakura what did he have to lose? He'd already lost his freedom, his   
family and his life; if he was caught then what did it matter? The thought of leaving this   
hellish cell was something he had dreamed about ever since he had first come here.  
"It is what I want, more than anything I have ever wanted," Ecamico's tone was   
desperate, the pain of long years showing in his eyes as his voice dropped to a hushed   
whispered, "I…I want my freedom."  
  
Yami Bakura gave him a warm smile, placing a strong, encouraging hand on his   
shoulder. "Alright then. we're leaving here together, guards or no guards" he remarked,   
almost cheerily. His thoughts were distracted as he heard a light cough in his ear. "You   
still there Yami?" the tomb raider inquired receiving a slightly peeved mumble from   
Yami.  
"Where've you been? What happened?" the yami winced as the former Pharaoh yelled   
down his microphone at him.   
"Is that concern I hear?" Yami Bakura teased lightly as he listened to the indignant snort,   
"I got caught by some guards and kinda got knocked out. I'm in the dungeons but I'm   
fine."  
"Who are you talking to?" Ecamico asked curiously, his expression bewildered as he   
listened to one side of a seemingly invisible conversation.  
"Oh whoops," Yami Bakura laughed, whacking his head lightly at his own stupidity. He   
pointed to the tiny headset in his ear, the silver haired teen gazing at it inquisitively. "This   
is a microphone and ear piece. It means I can talk to a friend of mine who's still in my   
world. I can hear him and he can hear me. Do you want to say hi to him?"  
Ecamico nodded dumbly, completely fascinated by the 'alien' device.   
"Yami, I'm passing you to Ecamico, he wants to see how the headset works" Yami   
Bakura explained to Yami, removing the piece from his ear, passing it to Ecamico,   
instructing him on what to do with it.  
"H-hello?" the teen asked nervously into the microphone, jumping slightly when Yami's   
voice greeted him in his ear.   
  
After a brief conversation with Yami, the second yami took the piece back.  
"Who is he?" Yami asked, when he heard Yami Bakura was back on the line.  
"I'll explain in a little while. Firstly we have to get out of here" Yami Bakura mumbled   
as he stood, surveying the room they were in. Walking over to the door, he inspected the   
keyhole before he turned back to Ecamico who stood behind him. "Are there any guards   
on this door?"  
"Yes but they have shifts, so there's a short period of time where there isn't anyone on   
the door because they go to collect the next guard" he explained, turning his eyes up to   
meet Yami Bakura's.   
"When do they change shifts?"   
"When the sun sinks and rises" Ecamico answered watching Yami Bakura look up   
through the high window, far above their heads. "Luckily sunset's started, they should be   
gone soon."   
  
Yami Bakura nodded, pressing his free ear against the heavy wooden door, listening for   
sounds of movement. He only had to wait a short while until he heard what he assumed to   
be the guards walking away. Knelling down in front of the keyhole, he frowned as he   
searched through his pocket.  
Ecamico watched him, a bewildered look on his face. "What are you doing?"  
Yami Bakura smiled and pulled a key ring out of his pocket, sorting through the keys   
until he found a thin hooked piece of wire. He winked at Ecamico before turning back to   
the keyhole.  
"The easiest thing a thief can do- pick a lock" he remarked soundly as he jiggled the wire   
inside the hole, concentration covering his face as he worked quickly.  
"Y-you're a thief?" the youth asked, his eyes wide. Yami Bakura gave a small grin as the   
lock clicked and the door opened easily in his hand.  
"Well, I was in my former life. Don't worry I'll explain later" he assured the teen,   
leading him out into the torch-lit corridor. Looking both ways, the yami hesitated on   
which direction to go- he had only been half-conscious when he'd arrived.  
"It's this way" Ecamico stated abruptly, turning to the left; Yami Bakura shrugging and   
following him. If the teen said he knew the way, Yami Bakura wasn't one to complain.  
  
The hall twisted, deep shadows flickering on the walls as the pair ran silently, the blue   
sanded blocks that formed the building scuffing slightly under their feet. A noise up   
ahead startled Yami Bakura when he realised it was the guards making their way down   
the hall. Grabbing Ecamico's arm quickly, he pulled the youth over, into the black   
shadows than ran along the wall. Adrenaline pulsed through Yami Bakura's body, as he   
stood silently pressed against the wall, Ecamico beside him. This wasn't the first time he   
had escaped prison; the sense of danger at getting caught fired the yami's courage,   
lighting the youthful glint in his chocolate eyes. He heard Ecamico's quick breathing as   
the guards drew near, knowing that the teen's own body reacted with intense fear,   
engulfing the boy. The tomb raider placed a reassuring arm around his shoulders, calming   
the youth with his presence. The blue guards walked past, absorbed in their own   
conversation as they walked straight past the pair concealed in the shadows. Yami Bakura   
waited until the guards had walked round the bend before he moved out of the shadows.   
He set off faster with Ecamico just in front of him, knowing that it wouldn't be long   
before the guards realised they were gone.   
  
Dim evening light poured in up ahead, the pair slowing down cautiously as they peered   
round the corner. The yami hissed slightly as he spied a single guard at the entrance.   
Placing a finger to his lips, Yami Bakura signalled Ecamico to wait there as he headed up   
the tunnel.  
  
Ecamico waited nervously, constantly glancing over his shoulder. He head a small cry   
and a hard thump from up ahead; starting slightly when Yami Bakura ran back round the   
corner and grabbed his arm; pulling him up the hall. He looked down at the unconscious   
guard as they ran past, heading towards the grounds. A quiet rushing sound met Yami   
Bakura's ears.  
"Is there a river alongside this place?" he inquired hurriedly. Ecamico nodded and   
pointed to their left as they fled the corridor.  
"Beside that rampart" the youth answered breathlessly. Yami Bakura's eyes darted   
around looking for a stairway up onto the said battlement. He spotted it and headed   
towards the steps, his hand still clasping Ecamico's wrist. They ran doggedly up, hearing   
the shouts build up behind them as news of their escape came to the surface.  
"There they are!"  
  
Yami Bakura swore slightly under his breath, elbowing the nearest guard in the stomach   
as they ran past. They came to a fast stop, Yami Bakura looking to their left and right;   
watching the guards closing in on them. He glanced over the wall, spying the rushing   
blue waters of the river running directly by the wall.  
"Can you swim?"   
Ecamico gave him a startled look. "Err…no, I was never let near a river."  
Jumping up onto the wide stone wall, the yami pulled the youth up beside him. One   
guard, faster than the rest grabbed Ecamico's ankle, attempting to pull the boy down.   
Yami Bakura kicked him aggressively, the man yelling in agony as his foot connected   
with his nose. Wrapping his arms around Ecamico's waist, Yami Bakura held the boy   
firmly.  
"Time for your first swimming lesson!" he grinned, despite their dangerous situation. He   
leapt from the wall, Ecamico giving a terrified cry as they fell straight down towards the   
angry bubbling waters.  
  
Icy water enveloped Yami Bakura's head, the impact causing him to lose his hold on   
Ecamico, allowing the youth to slip away from him. Water poured into his mouth as the   
yami gasped at the stinging collision. Fighting his way to the surface, the tomb raider   
coughed, spitting out the water he'd taken in. He blinked and looked around for Ecamico.   
A small mass of silver caught his eye; the yami swimming over to it when he realised it   
was the teen. He dove under the water, wrapping an arm around the still form that was   
being dragged under the rushing current. Breaking the surface, Yami Bakura held   
Ecamico up out of the water as he struggled over to the blue sanded bank. He was   
surprised when he found that no attack had been launched at them. Looking back he   
found they had been swept a fair way from the city walls.   
  
Yami Bakura pulled the silver haired boy up onto the bank. He knelt over Ecamico and   
found his eyes closed, his silvery hair clinging to ivory skin.  
"Ecamico? Ecamico wake up!" Yami Bakura felt for his pulse, a sigh of relief escaping   
his lips when he found a faint but steady beat. Ecamico's skin was cold to the touch, but   
that wasn't what worried the yami. What did was the probable amount of water in his   
lungs slowly drowning the boy. Trying to keep himself from panicking, Yami Bakura did   
the only thing he'd ever known to dislodge water. Laying Ecamico on his stomach, Yami   
Bakura took both his sides over his ribs and pushed, forcing the water out of the youth's   
lungs. Ecamico came to abruptly, coughing violently as he brought the excess water up.   
  
The yami rubbed his back, soothing Ecamico as his coughing subsided. Drawing his   
knees up, the youth sat up and looked at Yami Bakura, who gave a wide grin.  
"Up for round two?" Yami Bakura laughed, receiving a tired grin from Ecamico.  
"Thank-you. Y-you saved my life and gave me my freedom. I am eternally in your debt"   
the crimson-eyed boy bowed low in front of Yami Bakura, grasping his large hands in his   
smaller thin ones. He was surprised when the yami took his hands away and embraced   
him tightly.   
  
Yami Bakura was shocked as he hugged the boy in front of him. His arms wrapped   
around the emaciated waist as though there was nothing even there.  
Pulling away he looked into Ecamico's wide blood-red eyes. "I hold you to no debt. You   
have had your whole life ripped from you for no decent reason; other than someone's   
stupid fear of difference. All I've done is give you back what you should rightfully have."  
  
Ecamico nodded, tears welling in joyous eyes. They ran openly down his cheeks curving   
clean paths down still slightly damp cheeks that were covered in dirt. Yami Bakura   
smiled, wiping the tears away with his thumb, his grin returned.   
"Wait here a minute. I just have to speak with Yami for a moment, if the headset still   
works after it's wet" Yami Bakura remarked, standing up. Ecamico watched as he walked   
away a few feet; obviously needing to have a private conversation with the person on the   
other end.  
  
"Are you crazy?! We can't just do that, it isn't even a natural occurrence for us to be   
travelling to these worlds without us interfering with what's in them!" Yami Bakura gave   
an annoyed snort. Luckily when Seto had made the sets he had made them well- they   
were water and shock proof; though how it had stayed attached when he was in the water   
was close to a miracle.  
"Look, bunny boy, you haven't seen him! Do you have any idea what he's been   
through?! Not even I do, but I can guess. I thought you were all for justice and freedom"   
he kept his voice at an angry murmur, as he glanced at Ecamico, watching the teen look   
up into the sky he hadn't seen properly for years.  
"I am and you know that! But what if it makes the balance of the worlds unstable?   
Bringing the bunny back with me was an accident, but you are talking about bringing a   
person back to a world he doesn't even know exists, plus do you know if he wants to?   
You don't know what kind of risks are involved" Yami shouted back down the   
microphone at the second yami. Yami Bakura sighed. This was going to be harder than   
he thought.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ecamico looked up and smiled as Yami Bakura walked back over to him.   
"Isn't it beautiful? You never even realise how great something is until you've lost it.   
Only once you've been reunited with it after a long time do you realise how lucky you   
are to have it."  
  
The words sunk deep into Yami Bakura's mind, causing a wave of emotional pain to   
filter through his heart. How long had it been since he had held the normal aged Bakura   
in his arms, since he had kissed the teen? He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from   
his mind. He had other things to sort out beside his own personal problems.  
"It is beautiful. Tell me Ecamico, what would you do if you stayed here on Rah?" the   
yami inquired, watching Ecamico's face carefully. Hope sprung and fell in the youth's   
eyes, his gaze dropping to the blue sand. "I would want to start a new life, with my own   
farm and my own land. But…I can never have that. I will soon be caught again if I tried   
to go anywhere in Rah and then h-he'll come and…" Ecamico couldn't finished his   
sentence as the words caught in his throat.  
"If you could go away from here would you take that chance?" Yami Bakura asked   
slowly, making sure each word sank in, "if I offered to take you back to my   
world…would you want to?"  
  
Ecamico's eyes snapped up, a deep fire lit in their black pupils. He gave Yami Bakura   
such a hopeful look that the tomb raider felt a wave of pity grip his once cold heart;   
thoughts of what the youth must have been through to give a look like that wafting   
through his head.  
"I would not hesitate to go back with you, if I am not arrested for being a demon there. I   
won't will I?"   
Yami Bakura shook his head lightly. "No, you'll find that you have a lot more in   
common with my people than you do with your own."  
"Then I would surely love to go back with you! I have nothing here, maybe where you   
come from I have a chance if what you say is true" Ecamico replied eagerly, almost   
jumping on the spot, barely able to control the vivacity within his heart. Yami Bakura   
nodded and gave him a broad wink.  
"Yami, a portal for two please!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami shook his head, chuckling lightly. "One portal coming up." He had finally given   
into Yami Bakura bringing Ecamico back when his conscious pulled at him. The idea of   
leaving an innocent person to suffer at the mercy of others, because of nothing he had   
done knowingly, was not one that Yami took lightly. Though taking someone out of a   
place they had known all their life didn't strike him as the best idea either; but in these   
circumstances they had no other choice. Yami stood up, placing the open book in his   
hands as he chanted the same phrase he had used beforehand. The same misted blue   
portal opened, though this time tinged slightly purple in its centre. "It's not going to stay   
open for long, so hurry up!" Yami yelled above the noise the vortex created. He heard a   
whisper of a reply that sounded like the other yami grumbling at him. A second later saw   
Yami Bakura and Ecamico jump through the portal, Ecamico landing on the floor, Yami   
Bakura landing, unfortunately for Yami _on_ the him. The portal appeared to swallow   
itself; the words of the incantation flying off the yellow page into the cerulean hole   
before it sealed itself completely.  
  
Yami gave an annoyed glare at the second yami who blew one of his albino bangs from   
his face and gave him a broad grin back.  
"Sorry 'bout that" he laughed, climbing off the former Pharaoh. Yami snorted at him and   
gave him a playful push, causing him to fall backwards on the floor.   
  
Ecamico blinked, watching these antics before gazing round the room in complete shock.   
Seto's living room was unlike anything he'd seen in his life. Soft creamy walls gave the   
room the look that it was larger than it actually was, snowy matching armchairs and sofa   
stood around a polished glass coffee table. The flooring was laminated; an impressive   
fireplace stood slightly to the right on one of the walls, a single window flanking it;   
which stood opposite to an archway leading to the hallway. A strange silver box-like   
object stood next the fireplace, the silver edging a black void in its centre.   
  
Yami Bakura gave the youth a comforting smile when he saw the wonder and slight fear   
in Ecamico's crimson eyes.  
"Welcome to our world Ecamico" he said warmly as he stood, Yami and Ecamico joining   
him. "Ecamico meet Yami, Yami meet Ecamico."  
  
Yami was startled as Ecamico knelt low and grasped his hand, resting his forehead on it   
slightly.  
"I am eternally grateful to you for allowing me to come back here with Yami Bakura. I   
am yours to serve" the youth pledged, his voice written with emotion. Yami gently drew   
his hand away and knelt down in front of Ecamico. He lifted the boy's face with his   
finger and looked at him with warm welcoming eyes.  
"I do not ask you to serve me Ecamico- I just want to be your friend," he replied, his   
confident aura bringing a smile to Ecamico's face, "no one here is your master, you are   
your own person and we only want to help you in anyway we can."  
  
Yami Bakura nodded his approval, relief and satisfaction shining in chocolate orbs. He   
watched the other yami embrace Ecamico, the youth, slightly startled by the contact   
flinched but returned the hug when he realised it was a friendly gesture. The pair stood as   
Seto entered the room, wearing only a pair of sodden shorts, rubbing his wet hair with a   
beige towel. Small droplets ran down his tanned chest, every contour of his slender but   
muscular form shaped to perfection. He gave a startled look, his jaw dropping open in   
surprise at Ecamico. Both yamis raised a slight eyebrow at Seto's almost completely   
naked body.  
Seto caught their looks and gave an sheepish smile. "I…err…I was in the pool with   
Mokuba and the sprogs. Did I miss something?"  
  
Ecamico glanced at Yami Bakura for support, a small glimmer of fear caught in his eyes.   
The yami gave yet another encouraging smile and stepped up next to him.  
"Seto this is Ecamico, I brought him back with me from Rah. Ecamico this is Seto Kaiba,   
Head of a company called Kaiba Corporation. This is his home" Yami Bakura introduced   
them. Seto closed his jaw, regaining his lost composure.   
"Nice to meet you Ecamico" Seto held his hand out, Ecamico clasping it back, a   
delighted smile lighting up his face.  
"And you sir" he replied, instantly liking the keen determination and content that shone   
in the deep sapphire eyes of the tall teen before him. Though Seto was tall he only stood a   
little taller than Ecamico, who even though all the abuse he had faced, had grown into a   
taller than average youth, but he looked far from the healthy individual he should.   
Seto chuckled, a meteoric smile on his lips. "Just called me Seto."  
  
Ecamico nodded and stepped back, his eyes roaming the room again before turning back   
to Kaiba. "This is a beautiful palace you have."   
  
Seeing that Ecamico wanted to see more of Seto's 'palace' and that he was still wearing   
the single skirt garment, Yami Bakura stepped in on the conversation.  
"Why don't we go upstairs and get you cleaned up Ecamico?" he remarked, catching the   
youth's attention.  
"There's some spare clothes in the airing cupboard he can use- they're mine so they   
should fit him" Seto offered, receiving a thankful nod from the yami.   
"Ok, let's go then" Yami Bakura concluded, ushering Ecamico out of the room and up   
the stairs. Both Yami and Seto saw the visible, jagged scars and recent slashes that ran   
across the boy's shoulders and back, his tender ribs partially visible under the mass of   
purple bruises.   
  
When they were gone, Seto turned to Yami. "What were you thinking bringing him back   
to our world?!" His tome came out harsher than he had meant it to, but it wasn't meant to   
be completely soft either.  
Yami sighed deeply, turning his gaze up to meet the sapphire eyes, surprised to see no   
anger in them; which was what he'd expected. "Did you see the state of him? That kid   
has been starved, beaten and kept in a cell for the majority of his life because he was   
considered a 'demon' because his skin wasn't blue. Do you think it's fair to leave a child   
to live and die in those conditions? I wasn't keen on the idea of taking him out of his   
world but Yami Bakura convinced me and now that I see Ecamico I would have made the   
same choice as he did. Would you make the same choice?"  
"I wouldn't even have asked you first" Seto gave a lopsided smile, his uncertainty   
disappearing from his mind in the blink of an eye. Yami smiled back and looked at his   
bare chest.  
"You going to stand there shirtless all day or are you going to go back in the pool?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura sat on the edge of the bath as he bathed Ecamico's marred back and   
shoulders gently, apologising when the youth flinched at the touch. Scars were presents   
upon old scars, long healed but had been so deeply opened they left permanent lines all   
over the delicate ivory skin. He had explained parts of his world to Ecamico, telling him   
what various things were and how they worked, the youth gradually digesting the   
information given. Seto's large exquisite bathroom was something else Ecamico had   
never seen. It was like the rest of what Ecamico had seen of Seto's home- nothing in his   
home dimension compared to it.  
  
"Did you want a bath? Or do you want to have something to eat first?" Yami Bakura   
inquired as he finished cleaning the gashes. He smiled at the bright look in Ecamico's   
eyes at the mention of both ideas.  
"A-a real bath? With clean water?" sympathy filled Yami Bakura as he heard the   
excitement in the youth's voice. He really had had a tough life.  
"Yes, a real bath with hot water" He nodded, watching Ecamico's face break out in a   
large grin. "Bath it is then." Going over to the bath, the yami turned the taps on, letting   
the mixture of hot and cold combine to create the ideal temperature. He walked to the   
airing cupboard, pulling out a clean fluffed towel, a pair of jeans and a white vest. Seeing   
that the bath was full enough, he turned off the taps, checking the temperature one last   
time. He caught a glimpse of Ecamico's inquisitive gaze as the youth studied the taps and   
the pure water that sat silently in the white tub. "Would you like some help or would you   
like some privacy?" Yami Bakura asked quietly, not wanting to invade the boy's privacy   
but uncertain if he should leave him when he knew nothing about how things worked in   
his world.  
Ecamico smiled gratefully at him, understanding the yami's concerns when he didn't   
even voice them. "I think I can manage, thank-you; but maybe if you could show me how   
things work first?"  
  
Yami Bakura nodded and explained which bottles to use, what shampoo was, how the   
shower worked and how to work the taps. Ecamico watched with interest, the new   
features of Yami Bakura's world sparking a large amount of curiosity inside him.   
"Take as long as you want and if you need help with your back or anything at all then call   
and I'll come" Yami Bakura stated as he headed to the door.  
"Ok, oh and Yami Bakura?" Ecamico brought his deep crimson eyes up to meet the tomb   
raider's.  
"Yes?" the yami turned back momentarily.  
"Thank you, you have shown me more kindness in a few hours than anyone in my whole   
life and I am deeply grateful" the youth replied, receiving an amicable smile back.  
"No problem," Yami Bakura felt a blush creep over his nose, hoping the youth didn't   
notice, "one more thing, don't get the shampoo or conditioner in your eyes, believe me- it   
hurts."  
Ecamico laughed at the statement and nodded his reply, watching the yami leave, closing   
the door behind him.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami smiled as Yami Bakura stepped out onto the patio that ran alongside the Kaiba   
brothers' pool, Yugi sitting on his lap as he sat on a deck chair; drying the sodden infant's   
dripping hair.  
"Ecamico ok?" Seto inquired as he draped a towel round Mokuba's shoulders, ruffling   
his hair fondly as he stepped round him.  
"Yeah, I cleaned his cuts and he's having a bath now. You should have seen how excited   
he was at having a real bath" Yami Bakura shook his head sadly at the thought of the   
young boy being so deprived. He bent down and picked Bakura up as he ran to his yami,   
tiny body sleek with water. "Hey short man, miss me?" he grinned down at the albino in   
his arms, playfully wiping the end of his nose with a soft blue towel.  
"Where 'Ami been?" innocent hazel eyes gazed lovingly up at the face he adored, though   
in a more fatherly view at the time.  
"I've been looking for a way to help you and I made a new friend, who I'm sure would   
like to meet you later" the yami explained simply as he moved back into the house with   
the others following in behind him. He gently rubbed the soft material over his hikari's   
delicate skin, Bakura's tiny fingers wrapping around his larger digits. "Did you enjoy   
your swim?" Bakura nodded, grinning at his yami, pointing at his cheek with a finger.  
"Dirty, should go have baff, make me have baff when me dirty" he said seriously, his   
almost sombre expression causing Yami Bakura to burst out laughing. He looked in a   
silver edged mirror, noting the blue mud and dust that streaked his face.  
"I guess your right" he chuckled as he finished drying the toddler.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Later that afternoon, Yami sat on one of the leather sofas, Yugi seated on his ankles as he   
bounced the toddler up and down, delighted giggles voicing the grin on his face. Yami   
chanted an old rhyme that went with the motion, his words heard from the kitchen.  
  
Ecamico, having long since come out of the bath, was sitting on one of the kitchen stools,   
Seto's spare jeans and vest slightly baggy on him, only due to his excessively thin form.   
After meeting Bakura, Yugi and Mokuba, Seto had led him through to the kitchen where   
upon he introduced the intrigued youth to a chicken sandwich. Ecamico had eaten it   
readily, his senses never having met neither chicken nor orange juice and living off a   
rationed diet of bread and water on 'lucky' days as he called them. Seto only let him have   
limited amounts of food, wanting make sure his system could cope with not only the new   
tastes, but also the actual food itself. Now he sat listening to the boy as they discussed   
anything Ecamico wanted to talk about.  
"So you've never even had a bed of your own?" Seto inquired as they deepened their   
conversation.  
Ecamico shook his head lightly. "As far as I remember I've never slept in one at all- I   
have little memory of my time before…well there."   
Seto nodded sympathetically, before resting a gentle hand on Ecamico's pale forearm.   
"Well here you won't ever go hungry and you can have a bed for as long as you want to   
stay with me" he offered, seeing the youth's face light up.  
"I-I can stay here with you?" the silver-haired youth stammered slightly, seeing the smile   
light on Seto's face.  
"Well I have more room than anyone else, plus me and Mokuba could do with some extra   
company here" Seto answered, knocked backwards as Ecamico launched at him,   
wrapping thin but grateful arms around his neck.  
"Thank you a thousand times Seto, it means much to me" Ecamico's voice was slightly   
muffled in Seto's shirt, but it held no less gratitude. Seto smiled and wrapped his own   
arms round the teen's waist, returning the embrace.  
"Your welcome Ecamico. Just remember that here you are not different in a bad way than   
any of us and you are always welcome here" he murmured quietly, his voice not needing   
to be loud so that Ecamico could hear him. As he held the youth in his arms, the CEO felt   
a need to protect the silver haired boy fill his being, one that told him to help in anyway   
possible and to see that Ecamico regained all the years he had lost.  
  
As the two broke apart, Yugi bounded into the kitchen, his face wreathed in smiles.  
"Dragonai! Dragonai!" he repeatedly as he bounced up and down excitedly. Seto caught   
him and lifted him onto his lap.  
"What's that you keep saying squirt?" he asked, Yami appearing in the doorway behind   
him.  
"Dragonai, it's the name of the next world we're going to" Yami explained as he flashed   
Ecamico a smile.   
Seto chewed his lip, listening to the word again. "Dragonai."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: ^_^ Chappie 10 done!!  
  
Seto: at last XD  
  
FC: Oh that reminds me Seto *whacks him upside the head*  
  
Seto: Oww! . What was that for?!  
  
FC: for you from Zach for being nasty to me last chapter :P *Waves to Zach*  
  
Seto: ~.~  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
FC: Ok well Dragonai (Drah-go-nah-ee) is the next world they're off to and is indeedly   
owned but Mirakai + Yami Mirakai- thanks guys! ^_^ *gives more plushies*  
  
Yugi: Wheeee! Plushies for all!! ^_______^  
  
FC: ^_~ Please Review and see ya in the next chappie! 


	11. Dragonai

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the Grey Company's language or Dragonai (that's Mira-  
chan- thanks for letting me use it ^_~)  
  
FC: Ok well, welcome back to part 11! Thank you soooo much for all the amazingly   
fantastic feedback I've had and a big thank you and hug to The Incantation Pokemon   
for your wonderful comments on Ecamico ^_^ I'm glad you like him- I try to make   
any OC characters as likeable as possible (I hate it when OC characters are really bad   
XD). So thank you ^_^ *hugs everyone* I also apologise to Rowan and Sakura for   
using the word 'albino' apparently too many times. I know what an albino is and I   
mean no offence by using that word. I just find using the same thing over and over so   
boring (eg Yami Bakura did this, Yami Bakura did that), so I try to find other ways;   
Albino just happens to be part of that list. Though scanning through the previous   
chapter I could only find the word albino twice, once referring to Bakura and the other   
to Yami Bakura's hair.   
  
Ecamico: I'm liked ^____^ *cries coz he's so happy*  
  
FC: aww ^_^ *huggles Ecamico*  
  
Ecamico: ^^  
  
FC: ok well onto the chapter! Oh and I know one of the songs is by Celine Dion and   
isn't sung by a girl, but please just ignore that fact- I used it as it fitted in. Enjoy guys   
^_~  
  
Warnings: minor hints of Yaio and some cursing  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Last Time:  
  
As he held the youth in his arms, the CEO felt a need to protect the silver haired boy   
fill his being, one that told him to help in anyway possible and to see that Ecamico   
regained all the years he had lost.  
  
As the two broke apart, Yugi bounded into the kitchen, his face wreathed in smiles.  
"Dragonai! Dragonai!" he repeatedly as he bounced up and down excitedly. Seto   
caught him and lifted him onto his lap.  
"What's that you keep saying squirt?" he asked, Yami appearing in the doorway   
behind him.  
"Dragonai, it's the name of the next world we're going to" Yami explained as he   
flashed Ecamico a smile.   
Seto chewed his lip, listening to the word again. "Dragonai."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Dragonai  
  
"Something wrong Seto?" Yami asked, picking Yugi up in his sinewy arms. Sapphire   
eyes glanced up at him, a brief smile littered with thought flashing across the teen's   
face.  
"No, nothing's wrong. I just feel like I've heard that name somewhere before" he   
replied, waving the question off. Yami shrugged, grinning down at Yugi, the infant   
playing with one of his blonde bangs, gently tugging at it. Moving round to the fridge,   
the yami opened it with one hand, pulling the toddler's bottled orange juice out before   
swinging the door shut with a gentle kick. Giving it to Yugi, he made his way up to   
the bedrooms, where he, Yugi, Yami Bakura and Bakura were staying with Seto for a   
few days.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That night saw Seto walking out in the garden, the gentle darkness cloaking the area   
in its warm summer embrace. Everyone else was in bed, unaware of the CEO's lone   
walk. He sighed deeply, breathing in the cooled air, letting it fill his body with its   
encouraging warmth. His thoughts continued to stray back to the same topic, his mind   
refusing to accept the facts. The teen shook his head, brunette strands flying.   
"Snap out of it Seto, you don't want love again. You learnt it the hard way last time"   
he grumbled to himself, his emotions screaming at him. What he had felt for Yami   
had been a fantasy, a spur of the moment. The last time he had truly been in love his   
heart had been shattered and it had take years to put the pieces back together. Without   
realising at first, Seto found himself singing softly, his voice clear in the still night,   
oblivious to the figure that watched him from a nearby oak.  
  
~ Waking up alone  
In a room that still reminds me  
My heart has got to learn to forget  
Starting on my own  
With every breath I'm getting stronger  
This is not the time for regret  
'Cause I don't need to hang on to heartbreak  
When there's so much of life left to live  
  
Love in on the way  
On the wings of angels  
I know it's true, I feel it coming through  
Love is on the way  
Time is turning the pages  
I don't know when  
But love will find me again  
  
I am not afraid  
Of the mystery of tomorrow  
I have found the faith deep within  
There's a promise I have made  
There's a dream I'm gonna follow  
There's another chance to begin  
And it's coming as sure as the heavens  
I can feel it right here in my heart  
  
Love is on the way  
On the wings of angels  
I know it's true, I feel it coming through  
Love is on the way  
Time is turning the pages  
I don't know when  
But love will find me again  
  
(Oh I know, I know down deep  
Down in my heart I know that…)  
  
Love is on the way  
On the wings of angels  
I know it's true, I feel it coming through  
Love is on the way  
Time is turning the pages  
I don't know when   
But love will find my again  
  
I don't know when  
But love will find me again ~  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Seto jumped at the voice; cerulean eyes turning up to the boughs of the ancient oak,   
meeting the smiling crimson orbs that gazed back at him. Yami sat with his back   
against the trunk, one leg held up against his chest the other dangling from the branch   
he was sitting on.  
"You thought what?"  
Yami grinned down at the youth, his eyes shining in the moonlight. "You like him."  
"How long have you been up there?" Seto asked, his voice carrying the slight   
annoyance he felt at being found out.   
Yami shrugged. "I don't know. Long enough."  
"Why _are_ you up there?" Seto craned his neck, watching the yami carefully.  
"It's quiet up here. I needed to think some things through," Yami answered, a small   
half smile, "and pray tell, what are you doing out here singing songs when everyone   
thinks you're asleep?"  
  
Seto glared at the Game King as he jumped down from the high branch, landing   
nimbly on his feet.  
"How are your bruises?" he asked, swiftly avoiding the question with his own.  
"Almost healed. That's one of the great things about being a yami, you heal faster   
than a normal human" Yami replied, a smile dancing across his face as he quirked an   
interested brow. "You didn't answer my question."  
"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Seto sighed as   
he began walking alongside the former Pharaoh.  
"Because I want to hear it from you. You do like him don't you?" Yami inquired, his   
tone now serious.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Seto whispered, his voice betraying his   
emotions.  
"Oh please, I saw the way you looked at him today. You like Ecamico and we both   
know it" Yami rolled his eyes, glancing over at the CEO.  
"Of course I like him! So do you, so does Yami Bakura. We all like him" Kaiba   
continued his feigned innocence of the topic. Yami grabbed his arm, turning the youth   
to look at him directly.  
"You know I don't mean it like that. Can you look me in the eyes and say you don't   
like him?" Yami asked, his voice steely as he gazed into the sapphire eyes before they   
looked away.  
"I…I don't" Seto whispered, his eyes turned away from the crimson ones that   
watched him. The teen winced as a hand cracked across his cheek, the sound ringing   
out in the night; as he snapped his eyes round in surprise. He raised a hand to rub his   
stinging cheek as Yami frowned at him.  
"I said it what more do you want?!" he growled, wrenching he arm from Yami's grip   
as he began to walk away.  
"Do not walk away from me Seto Kaiba!" Yami shouted after the teen, watching him   
stop, his shoulders tense.  
Whirling around Seto glared at Yami, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. "I can't   
say it Yami, you know why? Because I'm scared!" He watched the surprise form on   
the Game King's face. "Yeah, the great Seto Kaiba is scared of _love_. Love of all   
damn things! I've had my heart broken too many times Yami. You think someone   
loves you, you give them you heart only to have them throw it away and laugh in your   
face. I can't face having mine broken again."  
  
Yami felt a surge of pity flow through his veins as he watched the businessman turn   
away from him, hiding the flowing tears that his trembling shoulders gave away. He   
stepped forward, resting his hand on the quivering shoulder, giving it a comforting   
squeeze.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to press so much" he apologised softly, turning the youth   
around, embracing him as the crystalline tears fell like melted ice.   
  
When Seto pulled away, they began to walk back towards the mansion, the gentle   
night breeze blowing Yami's blonde bangs.  
"I understand why you are afraid to admit what you feel, I've been in the same   
position. But deep down you _know_ you can cope, better than anyone. Ecamico is a   
good kid with a kind soul. He would not hurt you like you have been hurt before. You   
just need to realise that" Yami spoke quietly as he held the kitchen door open for the   
older Kaiba brother.  
"I guess you're right, but I'll wait- I don't want to rush into anything" Seto murmured   
as he walked through the unlit kitchen, "oh and Yami?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about tonight" Seto requested, stopping in   
the doorway. He glanced at Yami who in return winked at him.  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next morning saw all seven youths in the kitchen crowding round the counter as   
breakfast was made. Yugi and Bakura sat on their yami's laps, their mouths full of   
partially soggy Cornflakes. Ecamico sat across from them, his silvery hair falling   
around his face, malleable crimson eyes watching the infants pair work their way   
through their own breakfast. He gave a contented sigh, his heart feeling wanted for the   
first time in his life.   
  
The calm atmosphere of the room was shattered as the back door swung open, Joey's   
grinning face appearing around the frame, Tristan close behind him.  
"Mornin' guys!" he said cheerfully, hungry chocolate eyes falling on the food laden   
table, "oh! Breakfast!"  
  
The blonde proceeded into the kitchen, Tristan following slightly more sluggishly   
behind. He sat on one of the spare stools, pouring coffee into a mug; before taking a   
large mouthful of Seto's previously untouched, earning himself an indignant glare   
from the brunette.  
  
Yami looked over at Ecamico's bewildered face, clearing his throat to take the   
youth's attention away from the irrepressible pair.  
"Err…Ecamico this is Joey and Tristan, guys this is Ecamico" Yami introduced them,   
watching Joey finish his mouthful of toast before his extended his hand across the   
table to Ecamico. The youth took it nervously, smiling brightly when Joey gave a   
friendly wink.  
"Please ta meet ya Ecamico."  
  
Once greetings were finished, Seto explained the pair's arrival.  
"Tristan I was wondering if you and Joey would mind showing Ecamico around   
Domino City?" he asked, sipping his coffee before placing it back on the table.  
"Course we don't mind! By the time we're finished Ecamico'll know everywhere in   
this city" Joey replied enthusiastically. Ecamico glanced at Yami Bakura his   
expression holding a mildly worried edge, the yami giving him a slightly sympathetic   
smile.  
"Do you want to go with them Ecamico?" Yami inquired, crimson eyes meeting a   
lighter hue.  
"Umm…yes if that is ok" Ecamico answered, his eyes holding a brightened spark in   
their depths.  
"Great! Hey I know! Why don't we take Yugi and Bakura too? Give you lot a rest and   
give them a chance to get out too" Joey suggested, his tone no less ebullient. The   
yamis looked at each other, slight apprehension only visible for a second.  
"Sure if you want to take them. You want to go with Uncle Joey and Uncle Tristan   
Bakura?" the albino yami asked his hikari who grinned up at him.  
"Yay! 'Akura wanna go!" he bounced enthusiastically, as did Yugi. Yami leaned over   
to Seto, his mouth close to his ear.  
"Seto, go phone Tea. Quickly" he whispered, low enough so Joey and Tristan didn't   
hear. The CEO stood and patted Yami's shoulder as he leaned back down, before   
exiting the room, his reply as quiet as the former Pharaoh's instruction.  
"Good idea."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Come on guys move it!" Tea ordered, ushering Tristan and Joey out through the   
front door, Yugi and Bakura with them as they headed over to one of Seto's four   
wheel drives, whose back contained extra seats, Joey's own car not being large   
enough for all six of them.  
"Alright! Keep your hair on!" Joey mumbled as he sat Yugi in a toddler seat, next to   
Bakura. Tristan muttered something incoherent though they knew it followed along   
Joey's words.  
"If you get _any_ problems at all phone Seto, ok? You have got his number haven't   
you? Are you sure you don't mind?" Yami asked, crimson eyes flickering over Tea's   
smiling face.  
"Stop worrying Yami, yes I have Seto number and if I get any problems I'll phone.   
I'll take them to the mall- we can get Ecamico some clothes and things there. Don't   
worry they'll be fine" the brunette laughed as Yami's worried expression, helping it   
soften with her words.  
"Thank-you," Yami replied gratefully, "and please, make sure the kids don't get in   
trouble."  
"I told you, Yugi and Bakura will be fine- they won't get in trouble" she insisted,   
finding a mischievous glint in Yami's eyes as he passed her the car keys.  
"I was talking about Joey and Tristan."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sofas were pushed back from the coffee table, which was also moved to one side. The   
soft white rug sat uncovered, its delicately entwined fibres brushed around in various   
directions, small indents clear where the table had stood alone. Yami straightened up   
as Seto walked back into the room, a statue in his hands. The object was a dragon   
stood amongst red flames; it's mouth open wide revealing sharpened incisors. Its   
scaly hide was blood red, claws and teeth bared aggressively. The CEO had seen the   
statue one holiday, along with others of similar quality, though in different colours,   
representing ice, woodland and fire; buying the collection on sight.  
  
"Will this do?" Seto inquired as he set the ornament down on the floor in front of   
Yami Bakura, the silver-haired yami glancing up from the volume in his hands,   
shrugging when he saw the dragon.  
"I suppose so, it doesn't say what type of dragon we need, just a dragon" he   
mumbled, watching Yami place two snowy white candles on either side of the dragon.   
Taking out a cigarette lighter he often used for candle lighting he lit them, watching   
the yellow flames grow tall, eating away at the singeing wick.  
"Is everything ready?" he asked placing the lighter back in his pocket as he turned to   
face the pair.  
"You sure you're up to this Yami?" Seto questioned, his eyes roaming over the   
former pharaoh's faded bruises.  
Yami huffed and gave the brunette a quick smile. "I'm fine, as I said before- I heal   
faster than you."  
  
Seto nodded, his eyes roaming over the ornamental dragon, cool sapphire glazed in   
thought.  
"I don't seen why we need extras things for this spell, we didn't for Rah" Yami   
Bakura murmured as he knelt on the smooth rug, the dragon statue in front of him.   
Yami shrugged as he pulled off the main bulk of his headset, placing the small piece   
of equipment in his ear, the microphone near his mouth.  
"I guess Dragonai is different to Rah," came his reply as he turned to Seto, "just read   
the words clearly and it should work. We'll let you know when it's time to come   
back."  
"Alright. Let me know if you find anything" Seto instructed, adjusting his own   
headpiece. Taking the yellowed volume in his hands, the brunette waited for Yami to   
kneel beside the former Tomb Raider. His words were loud and commanding in the   
silent living room.  
  
"Ndor en' urulokim cuiva!"  
  
Darkness reigned in the room, blocking out the light from the windows, its layers   
thick and clouded. Both yamis watched as the dragon's eyes lit with a fiery blood red,   
glowing intensely amidst the darkness. It illuminated the rest of the dragon, bathing it   
in a fierce glow. Covering his eyes with his arm, Yami Bakura watched the ornament   
shift, its mouth opening further as it appeared to come alive. A low growl came from   
inside the dragon, its eyes glowing vehemently.   
  
Both yamis felt themselves being pulled towards the figurine, their limbs beginning to   
glow as they drew closer. Seto watched bewildered as the pair vanished into the   
dragon through its mouth. The dark blackness crept back into the corners of the room,   
disappearing as the dragon's eyes dulled.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami was the first one awake, only remembering a sensation of falling through the   
choking darkness. Opening crimson eyes, the former Pharaoh blinked several times,   
his eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight that washed over him. Rubbing one eye, his   
shook Yami Bakura with his spare hand, emitting a soft groan from the silver-haired   
yami.  
"Wake up! We're there" he shook harder, withdrawing his hand when he received a   
sound whack for his persistence.   
"Alright, alright, jeez" Yami Bakura mumbled, sitting up slowly as not to make his   
vision swim. Looking around, Yami saw they were in the middle of a dense forest,   
thick green foliage surrounding them. "I guess we made it then" Yami Bakura stated   
as he stood up. Yami nodded, just about to stand when he saw the other yami fully,   
his mouth dropping open in surprise. Yami Bakura frowned as he caught Yami's look.   
"What? Did I grow an extra ear or something?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow.   
Regaining his composure, Yami swallowed.  
"Something like that. Look behind you."  
  
Confused, the former Tomb Raider looked over his shoulder and cried out in surprise.   
Yami did the same and had a similar reaction. Sprouting from Yami Bakura's back a   
set of black and white wings were spread out gracefully, their scaly texture akin to the   
dragon ornament's. Their outline was a angelic white, while the thinner inside was a   
deep black, darker than the cloudiest night. Their upper curves pointed up to form   
sharp points, where the point consisted of skinless bone. Touching them gently, Yami   
Bakura found himself able to feel the touch, just like he would if he had touched his   
arm.   
  
Yami also exhibited a pair of wings, their bony structure appearing out from his jacket   
through holes that had not been there beforehand. Their outline was a rich ebony,   
concealing the bones beneath. The looser inner structure was a liquid crimson,   
matching the colour of his vivid eyes. Unlike Yami Bakura's, his did not end in point   
on their corners, but were smoothly rounded. To touch they were leathery and   
extremely tough.  
  
"Well this was unexpected" Yami Bakura muttered, his voice breaking the silence   
quietly. He concentrated on the new wings, giving them an experimental flap. Yami   
stood, giving his own wings a more detailed look. He moved them slightly, finding he   
could fold them behind his back.   
"I guess we should go find some kind of life," Yami remarked, dusting off his leather   
shirt, "if there is any."  
  
Yami Bakura shrugged, the motion moving his wings slightly. He stepped up behind   
Yami, following the former Pharaoh through the thicket; along what they assumed to   
be some form of dirt path.  
"You guys get in ok?" Seto's voice travelled into Yami's ear causing him to jump at   
the unexpected sound.  
"Yeah, we're in Seto. I'm going to take the set off until I need it ok?" Yami answered,   
the second yami glancing over at him before letting his dark eyes roam over the   
surrounding forest.   
"Alright. I'll talk to you later" Seto finished, his end going quiet.   
  
After walking for around half an hour, the two yamis still found themselves in the   
dense woodland, though it had began to thin out; leaving large clearings here and   
there. Yami halted upon entering another one.  
"Do you hear that?" he whispered, his crimson eyes peering into the surrounding   
trees.  
"I don't hear anything" Yami Bakura answered, his voice low. Yami nodded.   
"My point exactly. It's too quiet. There should be at least the wind in the trees, but   
there isn't. I don't like it."  
  
Holding a hand to his eyes, Yami Bakura scanned the soft blue sky above them, his   
gaze coming to rest on a small black shape that was moving at speed towards them.  
"What the…?" he mumbled, watching as the black speck came down to the glen. It   
landed heavily, great feet thumping down on the ground, broad wings sending up   
clouds of sandy dust. The yamis shielded their eyes from the dust, waiting for it to   
settle as the thing walked over to them.  
"State your business in the Forest of Calen'lokim!" a loud commanding voice boomed   
out in front of them; it's tone deep and confident.   
Determined to show he wasn't afraid, Yami stepped forward, the dust settling around   
him. "We mean no harm here! We are simply looking for someone who could help us,   
we did not mean to intrude."  
  
The yamis looked up as a large green shape stepped up in front of them, it's great   
wings extended out, making the dragon look larger than it was. A creamy white   
stomach matched the inside of the dragon's wings, the rest of it's skin a mint green   
colour. Golden eyes gleamed in the sunlight, twin horns sticking out the back of a   
regal head. Pearly white incisors stuck out from under a green lip.  
"What do you need help with? Are you lost?" again the dragon spoke, it's voice   
slightly less intimidating.   
"We're looking for someone called Orko, I don't know if you know him" Yami   
Bakura explained.   
"I don't know of this Orko, but I can take you to someone who might have heard of   
him, if you wish" the dragon suggested, the hard look in it's eyes it had first appeared   
with vanishing.  
"Thank-you, it would be must appreciated" Yami bowed, his crimson eyes meeting   
the firm gold ones.   
"Alright, well beforehand let me introduce myself properly. My name is Aldeon. I am   
Captain of the Guard in the forest of Calen'lokim, of green dragons in your language.   
I am, of course, a forest dragon. And may I know your names?"  
"My name is Yami and this is Yami Bakura" Yami introduced them, seeing Aldeon   
nod.  
"Well let's go then, it'll be quicker if we fly" the huge wings spread out once more   
preparing to fly. Looking down he saw the uneasiness in the yami's eyes. "What's   
wrong? Do you not know how to fly?"  
"Umm…no to be honest. The wings came when we got here. We don't even know   
why we have them" Yami Bakura replied, a slightly sheepish look passing through his   
chocolate eyes. Aldeon nodded and winked.  
"Well if you're gonna get around in Dragonai you're gonna need to fly, some places   
you can't get to on foot. It's simple enough" he remarked, stepping back from the pair   
slightly. His eyes took on a slightly glazed look as his body began to shift, his scaly   
green hide appearing to melt. His shape melded to that of a human's, silver hair   
streaked with natural green highlights standing on end in gelled spikes. His shirt and   
pants shared the same hue as his dragon hide had been, clinging to his lean body   
perfectly. His mint green wings stayed protruding from his back as he finished his   
transformation.  
  
He grinned at the yamis who stood gaping at him. "Don't look so surprised I am a   
Ryunai."  
"A what?" Yami Bakura asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
"A Ryunai, that is what my people are. Humanoid dragons. We can take on the form   
of either human or dragon, though we have different categories. We all have silver   
hair and gold eyes but depending on what type of dragon we are we get different   
coloured highlights in our hair. Normally we don't fly in human form as we don't like   
our wings out when we're not in dragon form, but I'll make an exception for the   
minute. Right, so you don't know how to move your wings properly?" Aldeon   
explained. Both shook their heads. "Ok well it's kind of like moving your   
shoulders…"  
  
A short while later saw all three in the air, flying slowly over the forest; Aldeon back   
in his dragon form. Yami Bakura gazed down at the treetops below them, thoroughly   
enjoying the sensation of flying. Yami wasn't as keen, an old fear of heights creating   
a knot in his stomach as he kept his eyes ahead of him; refusing to look down at the   
dusty grounds far below them. Instead he held his attention in the conversation   
Aldeon had started. So far he had explained why they needed to find Orko.  
"So you're world travellers then?" the captain inquired, watching Yami carefully.  
"Well kind of. We're just looking for Orko and Dragonai was one of the worlds we   
decided to try" the former pharaoh explained.  
Aldeon nodded. "I didn't think you were from here. For one thing only the   
Calen'lokim enter the forest. My people are also world travellers. We like to see other   
world and cultures other than our own. You've probably seen some of my people   
without even realising they weren't human. It's quite a good thing you ended up in the   
forest really."  
"Why's that?" Yami asked, watching Yami Bakura try a roll in the air. He felt his   
own stomach turn.  
"Well most of Dragonai is rocky with valleys, lakes and volcanoes _everywhere_. My   
forest is the only one in this world. Also some of the other dragons aren't all too   
friendly. They're not evil just bad tempered, take the Mor'lokim for example. You   
don't wanna catch them on a bad day" Aldeon replied as he scanned the terrain below   
them.  
"Mor'lokim?"  
"Black dragons. They live in the caves near the base of the Naur Mountain- that's   
where the fire dragons are. They're pretty bad tempered too. Anyway the Mor'loki   
spend most of their time fighting and growing stronger. Morion, Lord of the   
Mor'lokim, is seriously pissed off since he wasn't made King of all the dragons, so he   
starts a quarrel every now and then. But hopefully we won't see him" Aldeon   
elucidated. The forest below them thinned out gradually as they went on, sand and   
tough vegetation taking its place.  
"So where are we going anyway?" Yami Bakura asked, flying up next to Yami.  
"To the city of Sinta, the capital of Dragonai. That's where we'll find Ithilondo, King   
of Dragons. He's one of the few Ithil'loki, moon dragons, left. If anyone is gonna   
know about Orko it'll be him."   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sinta was a city unlike any Yami or Yami Bakura has ever visited. Tall buildings   
lined the streets, the roads and walkways themselves wide and exposed to the open   
blue sky above them. The buildings themselves appeared to be made from stone,   
shiny glass filling windows and doorways (what there were few of these- most   
dragons used large sun roof type exits through which they could fly out and in). It   
looked much like earth's cities but not as crowded or dirty. Roads weren't made from   
concrete, Aldeon explaining that they didn't have it or cars seeing as flying was the   
best way to go anywhere; instead the roads were kept natural- soil and rock smoothed   
out into a particular length. Carts and shops lined the streets, selling anything from   
food to jewellery. As they flew down lower, Yami Bakura noticed a large difference   
in the Ryunai's retail.  
"Aldeon, don't you have any type of clothes shops here?" he asked, thoroughly   
puzzled by the non-existent trade.  
Aldeon shook his head. "We don't need them. When we change to our human forms   
our scales become suitable clothes which are just as tough and durable as our skin."  
  
Yami Bakura nodded, looking up to see a large building loom up before them. High   
silver gates stood between long stone walls, which surrounded the area. The palace   
itself was magnificent; the ageing stone was a mottled grey-white, towering windows   
made from crystal glass lined the floors; some were stained and decorated with all the   
different dragon type's emblems. At the centre of the palace stood the largest window,   
decorated with impressive talent, depicting an immense silver moon surrounded by all   
the colours of every dragon in Dragonai.   
"We're almost there," Aldeon remarked as they drew nearer, "we'll have to report to   
Tindomerel. He's the Head of the Golden Dragons who guard the palace. Except for   
the Mor'loki, the Golden dragons are the largest of all the Ryunai."   
  
Yami watched in fascination as he watched the golden dragons fly around the palace,   
their scaly hides glistening in the dying sunlight. Their body shape was similar to   
Aldeon's yet as he said, they were far larger, almost twice his size.   
"So which is the smallest of your kind?" he inquired, watching the beautiful creatures   
with awe.  
Aldeon smiled. "Those would be the Faerie dragons. They're the most peaceful and   
harmless of all the Ryunai. They live in the forest with the Calen'loki. The largest   
were the golden dragons but then the Mor'loki began training to become strong   
warriors and now they are the largest. Morion is the largest of them. Once we're in the   
palace I advise you to stay near me at all times, I don't know who is there with   
Ithilondo."  
  
Both yamis nodded and followed Aldeon as he flew down into the grounds, landing   
softly outside what appeared to be a guardhouse of sorts, built into the wall alongside   
the intricately detailed silver gates. A hole gaped where a door could've been, though   
it was far wider than any doorway either yami has previously seen. As they stood   
waiting, one of the golden dragons stepped out of the structure, it's colossal wings   
folded back behind a muscular body.  
"We need to see Tindomerel" Aldeon stated, his voice confident and authoritative.   
The second Ryunai nodded and took to the sky, flying towards the back of the palace.   
  
Only seconds had passed before another golden dragon landed on the ground before   
them, larger than the previous, which then returned to the gatehouse. A long scar ran   
down it's face across it's right eye, marring the beautiful metallic scales.  
"Aldeon? I haven't seen you in a long while my friend" the dragon remarked, pulling   
the Calen'loki into a tight embrace.  
"It's good to see you Tindomerel. I trust you're keeping well?" Aldeon greeted,   
giving the other dragon a wide grin.  
"I am indeed. What brings you to Sinta? Are you looking for Adaron? If so I'm afraid   
he left a while ago, back to the forest region," Tindomerel explained, his deep golden   
eyes catching sight of Yami and Yami Bakura for the first time, "and who might they   
be?"  
"Their name's are Yami and Yami Bakura. They are world travellers from earth and   
they need to see his majesty for a matter of great importance" Aldeon answered,   
watching Tindomerel carefully. The golden dragon hesitated, drawing his eyes away   
before returning Aldeon gaze.  
"A matter of great importance?" he asked, Aldeon nodding in return. "If it were not   
then I would decline entrance as his Lordship has other matters to attend, but since it   
is you Aldeon I'm sure he will have time for you. Follow me."  
  
With that Tindomerel took to the sky, Aldeon following him. Yami was slightly   
slower than the former Tomb Raider in taking off, but he caught up as they flew to a   
set of doors high up on the palace's fourth floor. Two stoic golden dragons stood on   
either side of the doors, opening them as the four landed. Aldeon took on his human   
form, spiked green and silver hair standing up straight, though slightly shorter than   
Yami's. They were led through down a grand hallway, a strip of silver carpet   
stretched down the centre towards the nest room. Portraits lined the walls, their vivid   
colours and textures portraying the Ryunai kings of the past, mainly showing them to   
be Ithil'loki, though with a few exceptions.  
  
Finally Tindomerel led them into a spacious room, lit with torches and the sunlight   
that poured in through the plain and stained windows. The silvery carpet led up to an   
empty throne, it's only occupant pacing before it. Though there were dragons of   
different types the dragon King stood out the most. He wore no crown like what one   
might expect of a king, yet in Dragonai the king had no need of one. His silvery skin   
shone with a dull glow, which brightened in moonlight. His bright golden eyes shone   
with wisdom deeper and older than his body alone could show. His majestic body   
carried a regal air tinted with slight impatience and worry.  
"Just follow my example when we go in. Address him as you would a king of your   
own world" Aldeon whispered as they moved into the room.  
"Aldeon, Captain of the Guard from the Forest of Calen'lokim wishes to see you, my   
lord" an official looking dragon spoke, as Aldeon walked down the silver carpet   
towards Ithilondo, both yamis trailing behind him; Tindomerel waiting by the door.   
Aldeon bow his head and placed his right hand over his heart, a sign of respect among   
the Ryunai. Both Yami and Yami Bakura followed the example.  
"My lord."  
"I bid you good evening Aldeon. What brings you here at such short notice?"   
Ithilondo's voice was calm and warm as he bid the three to rise.  
"I brought these two men here hoping that you could give them counsel, sire. They   
are world travellers from earth" Aldeon spoke with as much respect as he has entered.   
Moving aside he let the yamis stand before the Ryunai King.  
"I am willing to give counsel to anyone who seeks it. World travellers are most   
welcome in my court" the moon dragon stated, his kind eyes watching the pair before   
him.  
"We are very grateful to you sire. You gracious welcome is much appreciated," Yami   
spoke with the majestic air of a Pharaoh.  
"Then it is given with a warm heart. Let me introduce myself, I am Ithilondo, King of   
the Ryunai. May I know who seeks my counsel?"  
"My name is Yami Bakura and my associate's name is Yami, your majesty" Yami   
Bakura presented them with more grace than he has spoken to anyone.  
"And what brings you to Dragonai?" Ithilondo asked invitingly.  
"Back home on earth we both have hikaris and we are their yamis. A few weeks ago   
they began to decline in age. Unsure of what to do we went to The Three, mages of   
our world who stopped their decline, but they did not have the power to change them   
back. They told us to find someone named Orko, he alone has the power to help our   
hikaris. We were given a volume from a man called Theo, one that gave us   
incantations that allow us to travel through worlds to find Orko. That is why we are   
here, my lord. We wish to know if you have heard of Orko" Yami explained, his   
crimson eyes watching the Dragon King intently. Yami Bakura shifted nervously   
beside him, an emotion not normally seen coming from the yami. Ithilondo's eyes   
gained a glazed look, as he stood lost in thought on the matter. His train of thought   
was broken as an unseen Ryunai spoke up.  
"My lord I must object!"  
  
Ithilondo sighed and turned to the speaker who materialised out of the shadows. The   
man was taller by far compared to Aldeon, his eyes an angry gold surrounded by   
bronzed skin. His body was lean and sinewy, steely muscles visible under black tight   
fitting clothes. Wild silver and black highlighted bangs fell about his shoulders, in   
much the same style as Yami Bakura's own silvery strands. His folded arms were   
covered with scars, naming him a fighter with even knowing who he was. He walked   
forward, eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the yamis and Aldeon, who glared back   
with just as much ferocity. This was Morion, Lord of the Mor'loki in Dragonai.  
"Time should not be wasted dealing with problems that do not even concern us! We   
have greater matter to discuss. I ask you to put other affairs first" the Mor'loki   
growled, his tone fighting to show respect he didn't feel.  
"Morion all matters are important in this court, even if they are not our own. Just   
because they are not Ryunai does not mean they are less important than we are. Stop   
trying to put your own affairs before another's" Ithilondo commanded, his voice   
harbouring impatience once more.   
"I am only trying to think of the Mor'loki!" Morion barked, his tone losing all respect.  
"No you're not Morion! You're only thinking of yourself like you normally do"   
Aldeon snapped, his eyes fixed on the stronger Ryunai. Morion stepped forward until   
he was merely feet from the humanised forest dragon.  
"Keep out of other's business Aldeon. And _don't_ ever question my concerns when I   
could crush you like the weakling you really are" the Mor'loki snarled, lowering his   
head near to Aldeon's. The smaller being lunged at Morion, knocking the Mor'loki to   
the ground, catching him by surprise. Morion didn't take long to strike back. Before   
the pair could really start, Tindomerel and another dragon, a fire dragon, forced the   
pair apart. The fire dragon's flaming tail wavered between the pair warding them off,   
as Tindomerel looked at them both.  
"Behave in the manners expected of your ranks not like bickering children! I will not   
have you fighting in this palace or you will both be told to leave immediately and no   
matters will be seen to. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, voice booming throughout   
the room. Both men nodded and moved away. Morion continued his death glare,   
directing it at both Tindomerel and Aldeon. Tearing it away he stormed out of the   
throne room.  
"I will leave you to play councillor to strangers and when this court decides to deal   
with what is important then I will come back!" Morion shouted back down the room   
before turning abruptly away.   
  
"I apologise for Morion's behaviour. He has a quick temper and no patience,"   
Ithilondo apologised, giving them a brief smile, "but returning to your question, I   
have heard of Orko."  
Yami Bakura's head snapped up eagerly. "Then would you be able to tell us where he   
is sire?"  
"I wish I could Master Bakura. I can tell you that he is a powerful Mage and is known   
by many leaders because of his vigour" the Ithil'loki answered, his eyes bearing his   
sympathy.   
"Then he is not in Dragonai?" Yami asked quietly, unable to hide his disappointment.  
"I am afraid not. Though I cannot tell you exactly where he is for I do not know, I can   
give you some advice. Do not look for him by going through random worlds. Try to   
find something that could connect with him. And follow your heart- that alone will   
help you find him. I'm sorry I cannot help you more" Ithilondo replied, his soft   
golden eyes watching the pair's eyes drop in disappointment.   
"Thank you for your time and for your advice sire. May the stars always shine   
brightly on your path" Yami murmured gratefully, bowing his head and placing his   
hand over his heart, as did Yami Bakura.  
"And on both of yours. May you find Orko and save those you love," Ithilondo   
answered, his words sincere, "I'm sure Aldeon will guide you during the rest of your   
time here on Dragonai."  
Aldeon nodded and bowed. "That I will my lord. Thank you for sparing precious time   
for my friends."  
"All is well Aldeon. I hope to see you again soon Calen'loki" the Dragon King said   
kindly, watching the three as they left the throne room; before turning to a water   
dragon who brought up the next topic of discussion.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I'm sorry we were of little help" Aldeon apologised as they flew from the great   
palace doors, the Calen'loki back in his usual dragon form.  
"It's not your fault Aldeon, we appreciate the help you've given" Yami Bakura   
replied, his chocolate brown eyes scanning the skies before them. Tindomerel flew   
down to the guardhouse with them, his expression icy.  
"That was a stupid thing you did in there Aldeon," he commented as they landed, "of   
anyone you shouldn't provoke it's Morion, you know how dangerous he is."  
"He goes too far Tindo, always thinking he's more important than everyone else. Just   
because he was not made King he puts everyone else down. I won't stand for it"   
Aldeon answered, his mouth tight with anger. Before Tindo could answer a small   
purple and silvered haired child stopped short on the city's side of the main gates, her   
eyes wide with panic.  
"Please help us!" she cried, almost in tears as she grasped Yami Bakura's hand   
through the steel bars in her own smaller hands.  
"What's wrong? What do you need help with?" Aldeon asked calmly, his voice   
concerned.  
"My friend, he-he's hurt and he's alone in the Black Valley!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
FC: Well that took ages to do n.n  
  
Yami: *nods* 'twas confusing too   
  
FC: -.-' I apologise to anyone who felt I overloaded with the Mor'loki, Calen'loki and   
all that, I did try to limit it. Also I hope Dragonai isn't too different as to how you   
wanted it Mira-chan - please let me know if you think it's ok ^_^  
  
Yami: announce!  
  
FC: hmm? Oh yeah, almost forgot that. Updates will be pretty much stopped until   
near the end of June because I'm starting my exams and they're gonna take up pretty   
much all of my time. I will continue this fic until it's finished I promise! Anyways   
hope you all enjoy the chappie, please review ^_~ 


	12. Of Trees and Flying Rocks

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
FC: Heya people! I'm back at last ^_^  
  
Seto: oh joy -.-  
  
FC: . yes thank you Seto  
  
Seto: welcome ^^  
  
FC: XD anyways sorry it's been so long since I updated (I seem to be saying that all the time   
now)  
  
Yami: n.n  
  
FC: ok before I start I apologise to The Pokemon Incarnation for spelling your name wrong XD   
hopefully I've got it right this time ^^V Also I would like to say I am grateful to Rowan and   
Sakura for the review concerning albinos. I didn't mean to sound rude in my last chapter so I'm   
sorry. Since you pointed it out I can make the effort to use the word less and thus improve my   
authoring, so thank you *huggles Rowan and Sakura* Okies well here's the next chapter- enjoy   
^_~  
  
*********************************************************************  
Last time:  
  
Before Tindo could answer a small purple and silvered haired child stopped short on the city's   
side of the main gates, her eyes wide with panic.  
"Please help us!" she cried, almost in tears as she grasped Yami Bakura's hand through the steel   
bars in her own smaller hands.  
"What's wrong? What do you need help with?" Aldeon asked calmly, his voice concerned.  
"My friend, he-he's hurt and he's alone in the Black Valley!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Of Trees and Flying Rocks  
  
The tall steel gates slid open at Tindomerel's request. The small child ran in attaching herself to   
Yami Bakura's leg, her entire body trembling uncontrollably. Aldeon knelt before her, lifting her   
chin with a gentle claw catching her terrified gaze.  
"It's alright little one. What is your name?" he asked softly.  
"L-loomi" she answered, a purple bang falling across her tearstained face.   
"Can you tell us what happened Loomi?" Aldeon inquired, his eyes glancing over at Tindo.  
"M-me and Thoron were playing near the west side of the Black Valley when the ground started   
shaking. We tried to fly, but a big rock hit Thoron and he fell into the Valley. I-I went down to   
find him but I wasn't strong enough to move him" Loomi murmured, fresh crystalline droplets   
escaping from her reddened eyes.   
"It's alright child, you did the right thing in coming to find help" Tindo replied, giving her a   
gentle smile. Loomi nodded, burying her face into Yami Bakura's jeans. Yami knelt before her,   
murmuring comforting words to her as he gentle stroked her hair.   
"You know what an earthquake in the Black Valley means don't you?" Tindo asked, as he pulled   
Aldeon away from Loomi and the yamis.   
Aldeon nodded, worry etched on his brow. "The volcano will erupt."  
"Aldeon we have to get that child out of there and quickly. I've heard the fire dragons say that   
mountain is getting _very_ dangerous. The next eruption could fill that entire valley!"   
"I know what they have been saying, which is why we should hurry up and find Thoron before   
it's too late," Aldeon stated quietly, "I'll go down there and start looking for him. If you gather   
some of your team and you can come after me."  
"You can't go alone Aldeon, the Black Valley is dangerous even when the volcanoes around it   
aren't erupting and causing earthquakes!" Tindo hissed.  
"We'll go with him" both dragons turned as Yami stepped forward. Doubt veiled Aldeon's face   
momentarily before being replaced by a diminutive smile.   
"Thank you Yami, though I warn you this won't be a walk through the park. There are things in   
that valley that have been known to drive a dragon mad, some that have gone there have never   
come back," Aldeon explained gravely, "are you sure you wish to come with me, knowing you   
may never come back?"  
"Well it wouldn't do if we've stuck with you this far and just when things start to get a little   
rough we abandon you would it?" Yami Bakura smiled at the Calen'loki warmly.   
Tindo nodded. "Alright. You three go and I'll catch you up with my team." Aldeon nodded in   
return, great emerald wings spreading themselves out as he prepared to go. "Fly fast" Tindo said,   
as he took Loomi's hand, allowing Yami Bakura to fly.  
"You too" Aldeon replied, his golden orbs flashing as he left, both yamis close behind him.   
  
Elegant city buildings gave way to the rocky wastelands of the surrounding area of Sinta. Dusty   
roadways trailed through the jagged rocks, rarely used even for trade. They slithered away into   
the horizon, their stones cracked and damaged where the tiny amounts of vegetation sprang up   
between them.  
"So why was it named the Black Valley?" Yami inquired as he flew alongside Yami Bakura and   
Aldeon.   
"Many centuries ago the Ryunai hosted a great battle between the different types. It was started   
by the Agar'lokim, Blood Dragons, and their lust for both power and dominance. There were   
more blood dragons than any other type. So the Ithil'lokim and several others went to war against   
them. The final battle was held on the blood dragons' own ground- in that valley. The Ithil'lokim   
won and the blood dragons were wiped out. Unknown to the Ithil'lokim, the blood dragons had   
been breeding a new type of Ryunai. These were the Mor'lokim.  
"Anyhow many dragons were slain in the valley, some were never found, the rest were buried   
there. It became known as the Black Valley because of what was there _after_ the battle. The   
only Ryunai who ever entered there and came out again claimed she saw the blood dragons and   
other perished dragons. No one knows if that is true or not as everyone else who has entered there   
has never come back. My people are frightened of it, so what two children were doing playing   
near there I don't even know" Aldeon explained, his eyes set forward as he spoke. Neither yami   
murmured a reply as a gaping shadowed dip split the land before them, marring the landscape like   
an age-old scar.   
  
The Black Valley practically sat on Sinta's doorstep, ensnaring the east in its deep gloom. Steep   
mountainous slopes lined three sides of the valley, the fourth was a precipitous cliff that inclined   
slightly. The largest mountain sat next to the cliff, its top smoking, a light fall of ash floating   
down to the valley bottom. This was the only active volcano now beside the valley, the lower   
cavities, once filled with life, now sat empty and alone in the sombre rocky cliff. The valley floor   
itself looked like it had been sectioned into four quarters. In the north-east sat a vast lake, its   
waters glimmering a dark muddied blue. The south-east consisted of a colossal marsh, boggy mud   
covering the entire area. The west side contained a section of dense forest, the trees shielding the   
ground. Lastly, the south-west was a rocky desert, covered by cracked hills of sand and spiked   
cacti.   
  
Yami's crimson eyes hardened as he gazed at the deepening shadow that hung like a choking   
cloak over the landscape. Yami Bakura stiffened beside him, his mind darkening as they   
approached. Both felt the evil that hid in the gloom of the valley, it's presence ancient and   
seemingly everlasting.  
  
"Stay close, I know not what lies in the west side of the valley," Aldeon murmured as he changed   
his direction westwards. A low rumbling sound filled the air, almost like a deep growl. All three   
turned their gaze to the volcano, the soft falling ash disappearing from its peak. It now appeared   
dormant, but the growing rumble suggested different. "We must hurry!" Aldeon shouted, his   
words drowned out by a colossal bang, the volcano screaming out its warning as bubbling lava   
spewed from the crater; dribbling down the jagged sides of the mountain. Molten and solid rock   
flew up out of the top before falling to the ground, destroying and burning as it went.   
  
The three flew faster as lava poured down the volcano's steep slopes, setting fire to brush and   
other plant life; travelling along its rugged path down towards the valley floor. Hazel, crimson   
and golden eyes searched the western landscape wildly as they approached, looking for any signs   
of the child Thoron. As they flew down closer to the treetops, Yami Bakura felt the intense heat   
of the molten rock against his cheeks as it moved ever closer to their destination.  
"One of us should stay in the air so Tindomerel can find us when he comes" the former tomb   
raider suggested, his eyes darting from Yami to Aldeon. Both nodded in return.  
"I'll do it. You and Aldeon look for Thoron" Yami offered, slowing to a halt in the air.   
Aldeon nodded. "Alright. We'll split up, Yami you stay here, Yami Bakura you got to the left and   
I'll go to the right. That way we may have a better chance of finding him faster."  
  
Yami watched as the pair flew off in the separate directions, before turning back to face Sinta;   
waiting for Tindo to arrive with more help.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Thoron? Thoron!" Yami Bakura called the child's name repeatedly, his deep chocolate eyes   
constantly moving as he flew through the leafy canopy of the surrounding trees. An eerie silence   
crept through the atmosphere, only the yami's and Aldeon fainter calls could be heard beneath the   
cover of emerald foliage. Large flakes of grey ash settled in Yami Bakura's snowy bangs as it   
rained down in a heavy shower; created by the volcano's present eruption.   
  
Changing his direction to avoid a thick oak, Yami Bakura turned his gaze to his right, the steep   
slope of the valley side visible through the forested area.   
"Is someone there?" The words were so quietly spoken that Yami Bakura almost missed them.   
Coming to a halt he scanned the area looking for any signs of the child.   
"Thoron?" he called again, his soft tone filtering through the trees.   
"Please, help me" the voice whimpered, accompanied by a light sob. Yami Bakura proceeded   
slowly, his eyes constantly moving as he headed towards where the child's gentle cries came   
from.   
  
Thick boughs thinned out as the yami headed towards the rocky valley side, their leaves   
appearing to wither where the sun directly hit them, giving the forest a sombre appearance. A   
cool wind blew, ruffling Yami Bakura's silvery bangs with its chilled fingers. Lava continued to   
flow in the distance, edging its way ever closer to the forest. A jagged rock stood out from the   
rest of the scenery before the tomb raider, his deep hazel eyes catching sight of movement beside   
the boulder. He flew faster, his eyes locked on the frightened child. He landed softly, walking   
quietly over to the trembling boy.  
"Thoron?" Bright golden eyes snapped up to meet his own as Yami Bakura gazed at the Ryunai.   
Thoron half sat, half lay on the ground, his entire frame trembling violently in fear. He was   
covered in dust, cuts and bruises from his fall, but that wasn't what worried the yami.   
  
It was his right leg. It lay trapped beneath the boulder, immovable until the rock was removed.   
Yami Bakura knew he didn't have that kind of strength.  
"W-who are you? Did Loomi send you?" Thoron's voice shook as tears streamed down his   
innocent face, masking it with pain and fear.  
Yami Bakura smiled, letting the child see he was a friend. "She did send us and don't worry she's   
fine, if not worried about you. We've come to help you."  
  
Relief flooded Thoron's face as he gave a weak smile through his tears. Ecamico's face flashed in   
Yami Bakura's mind, the same expression plastered on his face when the yami had suggested   
taking him away from Rah. He blinked, clearing the image from his mind. He glanced over the   
small boulder, judging its weight. Kneeling down next to Thoron, the former tomb robber lightly   
squeezed the child's shoulder, his firm yet gentle hand offering reassurance.   
"Ok Thoron, I'm going to have to leave you for a few minutes while I go find my friends, so we   
can help you" he murmured softly, panic instantly entering the Ryunai's eyes; his tiny fingers   
wrapping around Yami Bakura's arm gripping it tightly.  
"No please don't leave me. They'll come back, I saw them and now they'll come back for me!"   
Thoron cried frantically, his wide frightened eyes pleading with the yami.  
"Who will come back?" Yami Bakura inquired, confusion settling in his mind.  
"The Forgotten Ones."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"It's hopeless, I found nothing out there" Aldeon growled, frustration sweeping across his face   
like an untamed tidal wave.   
"Maybe Yami Bakura is having more luck" Yami replied, his crimson eyes scanning the area,   
still looking for Tindo to arrive.   
Aldeon nodded. "Maybe."  
  
As the pair sat on the wind, wings beating rhythmically to keep them in the air, something popped   
up in the corner of Yami's vision. Turning, he saw a flash of snowy silver hair and a hand waving   
at him.  
"I think Yami Bakura's found something- you should go look" he remarked, pointing at the lone   
figure.  
"I'll go see what he has found, do you mind waiting for Tindo still?" Aldeon asked, golden eyes   
staring deeply into crimson ones.  
"Of course not," Yami smiled, "go see what he wants."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Darkness crept across the cerulean sky, in the form of low rumbling clouds, their edges greying;   
their centre black. They swallowed the sky, blocking the light from the east. And still the volcano   
spat out its molten rock, burning and marring the landscape as it travelled it's snaking path.   
  
Yet Yami Bakura and Aldeon paid little attention to this. They flew down through the emerald   
canopy of the treetops, landing quietly on the soft earth. Thoron relaxed at the sight of the   
Ryunai, accompanied by the yami; his golden eyes lifting to meet the determined eyes of Aldeon.   
Their gazes were torn when a low rumble sounded from beneath them, the ground quivering   
slightly.   
"We have to move that boulder and soon," Aldeon murmured his voice urgent, "another quake is   
going to happen any moment and it may bring down some more of the valley side." Yami Bakura   
frowned slightly, his hazel eyes full of concern.  
"Aldeon do you think that's wise? Wouldn't it be better to wait for Tindomerel? That is no small   
rock" he asked quietly, biting his lower lip gently.   
"If we had time I would wait, but Yami Bakura we have _no_ time! The volcano has erupted and   
another earthquake will hit any minute, we must act now!" Aldeon's voice carried his   
desperation, his eyes pleading with Yami Bakura to make him see his view. The yami sighed;   
there was no arguing with the Calen'loki.  
"Alright" he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. Aldeon nodded, moving around the   
boulder, positioning his feet wide apart. "You can't seriously lift that by yourself!" Yami Bakura   
exclaimed, his eyes wide.  
Aldeon snorted. "Look, you just pull Thoron out from under it and start heading up while I lift   
this." Another quiet sigh escaped the yami's lips as he took up his position next to Thoron,   
hesitancy written on his features as he gently wrapped his arms around Thoron's waist; his strong,   
muscular limbs comforting the Ryunai.   
  
Aldeon encircled his scaly arms around the boulder's sides, clawed hands gripping it tightly; his   
knees bent. His wide feet pushed and dug into the ground, as he tried to lift the rock. It shuddered,   
moving slightly, a quiet cry escaping Thoron's lips as it moved on his trapped leg. A deep frown   
spread across Aldeon's brow.  
"I'm sorry Thoron, this may hurt" he apologised as he took up his stance again. Closing his eyes,   
the captain pitted all his strength against the boulder. It moved again, corded muscles bulging in   
the Ryunai's arms. His face contorted fiercely as he struggled with the weight of the stone.   
Spreading his wings, the Calen'loki beat against the still air, putting all he had into his task. With   
one final ear-splitting roar, Aldeon heaved upwards, the boulder flying from the ground, crashing   
into a nearby tree as it went.   
  
Yami Bakura did as he was bidden, pulling Thoron free once his leg was released. His white and   
ebony wings spread themselves, allowing him to leave the firm ground, the child lying protected   
in his arms. He watched in awe as Aldeon tossed the boulder, the sheer strength of the Ryunai   
taking his breath away. "Go Yami Bakura, we must not linger!" Aldeon shouted, his call muffled   
by the deafening sound of the next earthquake. The ground shook violently beneath the yami,   
Aldeon leaving the ground as it began. Leaves fluttered and fell, torn from their branches as the   
tremors raced up through the trees' centres. Both flew fast, dodging the whipping branches as   
they moved up towards the darkening sky. Yami Bakura glanced at the valley side; the quake   
dashing through it, loosening chips and stones from the rocky face. It also loosened more   
boulders and rocks, letting them tumble to the ground. He saw one, larger than the one that had   
crushed Thoron, roll down the jagged surface, bouncing and pounding its way down.   
  
Aldeon dodged another wavering tree, moving closer to the valley side as he went. A surprised   
growl was ripped from his throat as one of the tumbling slabs smacked into his left wing,   
knocking him off balance. Unable to stop himself, he slammed into the tree before him; crashing   
to the ground dazed. His vision exploded, tiny dazzling blobs of light swimming across his eyes.   
He shook his head, clearing his vision as he began to rise, pushing himself up with his arms, but   
something unseen stopped him. He could hear someone calling his name, calling…a warning   
maybe; yet it was drowned out by the sound of malicious laughter ringing in his ears. He   
struggled to rise, pushing against whatever was holding him. His eyes widened as he found   
himself staring at a pair of blood red feet, sharp black claws digging into the soil. His vision   
cleared completely as he raised his eyes, meeting the cold golden gaze of the laughter's owner.  
"Agar'loki" he whispered, fear lacing his voice. The Blood Dragon grinned nastily at him, his   
frame shaking with insane laughter. Aldeon's attention was completely concentrated on the   
Ryunai before him, so much so that he didn't here Yami Bakura's cry until it was too late.   
  
Yami flew down, Tindomerel at his side as they headed towards where Yami Bakura and Aldeon   
had gone. A piercing yell floated up through the trees, the group moving nearer the source, their   
pace quickening as they flew above the vibrating earth. An immense boulder rolling down the   
rocky side of the valley caught Yami's eye as it moved in the same direction as himself. It   
smashed into a tree, the bough already weakened from the quaking earth's constant movement,   
toppled over with a creaking groan. They came up behind Yami Bakura as just as the tree fell   
over Aldeon's tense body. A hushed silence fell over the treetops, only broken by the   
heartrending cry of Tindomerel.  
"Aldeon no!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"He's bin in there ages, you think he's ok?" Joey asked as he paced back and forth before the   
shop window, Yugi sitting on his shoulders.  
Tristan sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's taking along time Joey because he's having his hair cut.   
And besides he's got Tea with him, so nothing _can_ happen to him."  
"I guess" Joey muttered, taking a chocolate bar out of his pocket, giving half to Yugi and half to   
Bakura, who was holding onto Tristan's leg whilst standing on his foot, the teen walking around   
effortlessly with the delighted toddler. "It feels like Yugi and Bakura have bin liddle for years"   
Joey murmured, his chestnut eyes meeting Tristan's.  
"They will change back, I doubt Yami and Yami Bakura will ever stop looking for Orko until   
Yugi and Bakura are normal again" Tristan answered, picking Bakura up as he sat down on a   
flowerbed wall. The infant sneezed, startling himself, blinking several times in surprise. Taking a   
tissue from his pocket Tristan gently wiped his nose, frowning slightly as he noticed that   
Bakura's eyes were slightly gazed. "You feel ok Bakura?" he inquired, his tone revealing slight   
concern. The toddler nodded, sniffing quietly.   
"Thank you, bye." Both teens turned as they heard Tea. She stepped out of the barbers, a smile   
decorating her gentle face. Behind her Ecamico stepped out, his eyes averted to the ground shyly.  
"You look great Ecamico!" Joey exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Tristan nodded in agreement. "Suits you man."  
"It feels strange" the youth admitted, a half smile lighting up his face as he raised a hand to his   
newly cut hair. His long silver ponytail was gone, cut short and gelled up into small spikes on top   
of his head.   
"Great! Now we've just got to get you some more clothes and show you round a bit more and   
then we'll be done" Tea remarked, leading the way back towards Domino's centre.  
Joey laughed. "It's a good thing you ain't with Yami, Ecamico, you'd come back with nothing   
_but_ leather!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tindo landed heavily, his team, Yami Bakura and Yami behind him; Thoron still in Yami   
Bakura's arms. The earthquake had subsided, letting the ground quieten again. The great golden   
dragon ran to the fallen captain's side, another Ryunai joining him. Together they lifted the fallen   
tree, revealing Aldeon's limb form. The Calen'loki had shifted into his human form, a thin line of   
blood running down the side of his face from a cut on his brow.   
"Oh god Aldeon" Tindo whispered, shifting into his own human form for the first time since the   
yamis had known him. Gold streaked his silvery hair, styled so that it was shorter than Yami   
Bakura's but longer than Aldeon's. It fell across his eyes as he knelt next to Aldeon, stretching   
out his hands to touch the Ryunai. Tears glazed his eyes, revealing the fear within their depths.   
They fell delicately, crossing the deep scar that ran over his eye, landing like crystal rain on the   
still form of the forest captain. A quiet moan escaped Aldeon's throat as he stirred, golden eyes   
opening slowly. "Aldeon?" Tindo called gently, unconsciously holding his breath as Aldeon   
gazed up at him.  
"I thought you said you never cried" Aldeon whispered hoarsely, a weak cough ending his   
sentence.   
"I thought we'd lost you" Tindo murmured, wiping away his tears with a callused hand.   
"You know me better than that Tindo. You can't get rid of me _that_ easily," Aldeon remarked,   
his voice cracking slightly.   
Tindo smiled softly, relief shining in his eyes. "Nimbreth take the group and go find something   
we can use to make a stretcher. Hurry though, I fear that lava won't take long to reach here." The   
Ryunai, Nimbreth, nodded motioning for the team to follow him.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Seto sat alone at the kitchen table, a steaming mug of coffee next to his laptop, as he continued   
his work. It didn't matter whether he was at home or in his office, the work still needed doing and   
with all the recent events; he'd slightly neglected it. He sat staring at the design of his latest   
duelling arena dully. He tried to concentrate but found himself unable to. With a loud huff he   
saved what he had done and closed the laptop. He hadn't heard from Yami or Yami Bakura since   
early that morning and it was verging on evening. Joey and his group hadn't returned yet either.   
And with Mokuba out with his friends the teen was by himself.   
  
Picking up the headset, Seto switched it on, hoping one of the yamis had heard the beep theirs   
was supposed to make when he wanted to contact them. He adjusted the set so that the small   
microphone sat near his mouth.  
"That you Seto?" Yami's voice crept into his ear, a small amount of relief flowing through the   
youth.  
"No I'm actually the tooth fairy who happens to wear a long coat and jeans" he answered,   
laughter underlining his answer.  
"Oh ok…well you owe me money for a tooth that fell out when I was little!" Yami mumbled   
back.  
Kaiba laughed, shaking his head. "I just wondered if everything was alright there, I haven't heard   
from you since this morning."  
"Yeah I know, sorry. It's been an…eventful trip. We're ok, we didn't find Orko though."  
"Damn. Well do you know when you're going to want to come back?" Seto inquired,   
disappointment present in his voice. He listened as Yami appeared to have a conversation with   
Yami Bakura before turning his attention back to the CEO.  
"Not just yet though we won't be too long. How're Yugi and Bakura?"  
"I supposed they're fine. They haven't come back yet" Seto explained, his voice betraying him.  
"You mean Ecamico hasn't come back yet" Yami laughed, Seto frowning slightly.  
"I didn't say that" he muttered quietly.  
"You were thinking it."  
"Oh go do whatever it was you were doing" the CEO huffed indignantly. He turned his head as   
he heard a car door bang shut. "Sounds like they're back. Let me know when you want to come   
home."  
"Alright, bye" Yami replied, his end going quiet as Seto said goodbye.   
  
Placing his headset on the table, Seto slid off his stool and made his way through the hallway to   
the front door. Opening the ornate wooden door, Seto was about to greet them when he stopped.   
His mouth dropped open as Ecamico stepped up before him. The youth wore a loose short   
sleeved blue shirt over a long sleeved white one, white sneakers and leather jeans. Joey grinned,   
moving up behind Ecamico, peering over his shoulder.  
"Close your mouth Seto, this ain't a fly catching contest" he remarked, his grin getting wider.  
"I-I-I…I think I left the oven on" the CEO stuttered before dashing back into the house, faster   
than any of the group had seen him move. Ecamico turned gave Tristan a confused look.  
"Does he not like how I look?" he asked, completely baffled by Seto's reaction.  
Joey winked at him. "It isn't that he doesn't like your look, he acted that way 'cause he likes it far   
more than y'think."   
"Oh…do you really think so?" Ecamico inquired eagerly, his expression brightening.  
"I know so" Tristan replied, patting the teen on his shoulder before moving round him, Bakura   
safe in his arms.   
"I bet he didn't even have anything in the oven" Tea remarked, Yugi giggling softly as Joey   
carried him inside. "I thought you were against him getting leather anyway."  
Joey shrugged. "I didn't say that, I said he wouldn't have anything that wasn't made of leather if   
Yami had taken him, a few things won't hurt. And besides, Kaiba approved."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Evening gave way to nightfall in Dragonai; tiny white stars blinking with wakeful light as the   
moon called on them to join it. They illuminated the mellow trees of the Calen'lokim forest,   
highlighting their smooth silvery bark and emerald leaves, bathing them in soft white light, the   
black clouds having disappeared.   
  
Both pharaoh and tomb raider found themselves deep within the forest, where they had first   
entered Dragonai. They sat with Nimbreth and the team of golden dragons as they waited on   
news of Aldeon and Thoron; Tindo having refused to wait outside stayed in the room with both   
Ryunai. Now all they could do was wait while the forest healers worked on the captain.   
Conversations were in full flow, about anything and everything.  
"So Tindo and Aldeon have known each other since they were little?" Yami asked, Nimbreth   
sitting on the ground beside him. He had changed to his own human form, which was less   
intimidating than his dragon one; though he still towered above both yamis.   
"Yes. Their parents were friends you see, so they grew up together. They're closer than even the   
best of friends, so much so they're almost like brothers. When they were younger they spent   
much of their time together, travelling around Dragonai, even going to a few other dimensions,   
much like yourselves, though their need was not as great as your own" Nimbreth explained,   
flexing his hardened muscles before relaxing them. "That's how Tindo got that scar across his   
eye. They were in a place called Terunia."  
"Terunia?" Yami Bakura spoke the name questioningly.  
"Yes, it is a world where humans and demons live together quite peacefully. I never went there   
myself, but Tindo told me much of their time there. Anyhow, some of the demons weren't as   
peaceful the others. They found Aldeon and Tindo and began taunting them. I'll tell you this- it   
takes a _lot_ to make either of them show their anger, but somehow these demons managed it,"   
Nimbreth enlightened them further, "They began a fight, one of them carrying a spike on a chain.   
That caught Tindo across his face, which is that scar now. They were outnumbered ten to one, yet   
before the fight finished a group of both demons and humans came to help them. They won   
against the evil ones and helped tend to Aldeon and Tindo. They brought that group's leader back   
for a while for a visit. Zach I believe his name was. Nice guy, lots of heart and one hell of a   
fighter. He comes back occasionally, but last I heard he was King of Terunia so he doesn't have   
as much time as he used to."  
  
As Nimbreth finished his tale, Tindo appeared out of the healer's hut, exhaustion present in his   
eyes. Both yamis stood quickly, concerned gazes fixed on the golden dragon.  
"They're going to be fine," he said at last, tension flying from the atmosphere as he spoke,   
"Aldeon has a few fractures and one of his lungs was punctured but the healer says he'll be up   
and about in a few weeks, and Thoron is fine except for a broken leg and a few minor cuts." The   
trees surrounding the small building seemed to sigh with their own relief, leaves billowing softly.   
"Can we see him before we leave?" Yami asked, his cool crimson eyes showing a hint of   
eagerness lying within their liquid depths.  
Tindo smiled softly, his faced shrouded in a mist of emotions. "I think he'd like that." Both yamis   
practically ran forward, composing themselves when they realised what they probably looked   
like.   
  
Yami stepped into the room first, Yami Bakura close on his heels. A thin curtain covered the   
doorway, the milky white sheet dropping back into place behind the former tomb raider as he   
entered. Aldeon lay on a bed in the centre of the diminutive room, his head turning as he heard   
them enter. His mint green shirt sat folded on the table beside his bed, his chest wrapped tightly in   
white bandages, concealing the painful purple bruises that dotted his pale skin.  
"How're you feeling?" Yami asked softly as he sat on the edge of the sheeted bed, meeting weary   
golden eyes.  
"Well apart from getting hit by a flying rock, flying into a tree and then getting squashed by the   
same tree, I'd say I'm feeling ok" the captain answered, chuckling quietly, wincing as the   
movement disturbed his aching and broken ribs.   
"I'm glad to see you kept your sense of humour" Yami Bakura remarked, his solemn face   
softening as he stood beside Yami, his arms crossed loosely across his narrow chest. "That was a   
brave thing you did Aldeon."  
Red tinged the top of the Ryunai's nose as he blushed profusely. "It was not _that_ brave.   
Anyone would have done the same."  
"They wouldn't have though, which is the point. Few people carry the same determination you   
had within you to help you rescue Thoron" Yami exclaimed, his words causing Aldeon to blush   
even more.  
"Well however brave you may think I am, I could never have done it without the two of you. I am   
proud to be able to call you my friends. Though I fear you are going to tell me you are leaving"   
his eyes dropped as he finished his sentence.  
"I am sorry Aldeon, but we must find Orko before it is too late and we cannot stay here where he   
is not" Yami murmured apologetically, casting his own gaze away, glancing at Yami Bakura   
before looking at the ground.  
"And I would not have you stay to see me well again. I want you to find this Orko so you and   
your loved ones may be happy again. You never know I may visit your world someday" Aldeon   
replied, his warm tone lightening both yamis hearts.  
"We'll watch out for you then" Yami Bakura promised, Aldeon smiling broadly at him.  
"I don't know how long it shall be before I go mad lying in this bed with Tindomerel mothering   
me all day long" the Calen'loki muttered, laughter erupting from both yamis.  
"I do not mother you Aldeon! I believe it is the other way round" Tindo's voice floated through   
the curtain as he pushed it aside, stepping in the room swiftly. Aldeon huffed indignantly.  
"I hope you recover quickly Aldeon and I look forward to seeing you again someday" Yami   
concluded the argument before it began, Yami Bakura nodding his agreement.   
"Thank you, both of you. I hope you cure your hikaris and hopefully one day I shall get to meet   
them" Aldeon replied, his voice weary as he fought to keep his drooping eyelids open. Yami   
nodded his thanks; as Yami Bakura took the headset, switching it on.  
"Anyone home?" he called, waiting for a reply.  
"Always is," a tired voice answered, "would you like to come back now?"  
"If it isn't too much trouble" the yami murmured, laughing at the irked snort his received.  
"Alright. I'll be ready in a minute" Seto finished, before disappearing from Yami Bakura's ear.   
The yami turned; nodding to Yami that Seto was almost ready. Silence deadened the room eerily,   
as the room gradually darkened, the expected shadows dancing across the room in a vivid frenzy.   
"Take care of yourselves and stay out of too much trouble" Tindo grinned as a chill wind ruffled   
his gold and silver hair.  
"And the same with you both" Yami Bakura laughed, as he turned from the Ryunai. The same   
ornate dragon they had used to enter Dragonai appeared before them, it's arms stretching out and   
grabbing both yamis, pulling them against it's scaly chest. They waved as Aldeon and Tindo   
disappeared from view, the darkness swallowing them, blocking them from view. The familiar   
feeling of falling grasped the pair as they travelled through reality's fabric, back to Japan.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Seto watched as the dragon ornament looked like a cat trying to cough up fur balls. It gave a final   
spluttering wheeze and both Egyptians fell out onto the floor. The dragon moved back to its   
original position, sitting dormant once again.  
  
Yami Bakura sat up, dusting his shirt off with his hands; glancing over his shoulder.  
"Good, no wings" he muttered, continuing to dust himself off as Yami stood up. The former   
Pharaoh smiled at Seto, the look vanishing as he caught the teen's sombre expression.  
"Seto what is wrong?" he inquired urgently, fear pulling at his heart.  
Sapphire eyes saddened as Kaiba heard the concern in Yami's voice. "It's Yugi and   
Bakura…they're sick."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
FC: the end of the chapter at last! *falls off chair exhausted* at least it means I got one out at last   
n.n  
  
Yami and Seto: *nod at statement*   
  
FC: -.-' thank you Rowan and Sakura for emailing me and motivating me to finish this as quickly   
as I could. Having someone tell you, you haven't updated for over 2 months is very motivating   
XD anyways I was wondering that if you're reading this MorTae could you possibly give me an   
email address to contact you with as I would like to discuss your world and an idea I have, so if   
you could give me an email address I'd be very grateful! Well…please review! ^_~ 


	13. Someday

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! as always n.n nor do I own the lyrics used  
  
Right well! I refused to update every 2 flippin' months and it isn't 2 months since my last update! Yay   
me!  
  
Yami: ^-^  
  
FC: Thank you everyone who reviewed and MorTae for contacting me ^^ I can't think of much to say,   
so…enjoy ^_~  
  
~ … ~ = lyrics  
  
Warnings: violence and torture (if you don't like that then just jump from "flashback" to "end flashback")  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Someday  
  
Silence blew through the Kaiba mansion on a dull breeze, embracing almost every room with its desolate   
breath. Three days had passed since Seto told the two yamis their hikaris were ill, three long days in   
which they had had to suffer watching the infants fade rapidly. Three days since laughter had sounded in   
the building.   
  
Silence was banished from Seto's study though, the occupants forbidding it to enter. Seto and Ecamico   
sat in the converted bedroom, the stout oak door pulled to, but not closed. The tall mahogany bookcase   
stood filled with books, files and various assortments of technical equipment on the lower shelves. A   
broad matching desk stood beneath the window, facing out over the grounds. A flat-top computer monitor   
stood slightly to the right, an ebony keyboard in front of a tall leather chair, the hard drive beneath the   
desktop. Odd pieces of paper sat neatly in several piles, held down by a collection of paperweights. A   
silver picture frame sat by the computer, a photo of a young Seto and Mokuba standing beside a vast   
cerulean lake encased within it; depicting easier, happier times.  
  
Ecamico sat on one end of the resident sofa, his long legs crossed comfortably. Seto sat on the other end,   
both teens facing each other. The CEO sat easily, one leg folded beneath his body, the other hanging from   
the sofa edge. Held within Ecamico's hands was a guitar; it's polished wooden surface gleaming as   
sunlight bounced off it.  
"What is it?" he inquired, liquid crimson eyes roaming across the smooth wood, gentle fingers following   
his eyes' path.   
"It's a guitar, a musical instrument," Seto replied, smiling softly as he watched the youth, "you've never   
seen one?"  
Ecamico shook his head, his curious eyes never leaving the hard object. "No, where…I was there was no   
music, no instruments, nothing. There might have been outside of my cell, but before I was taken there   
the only music I would hear was my mother singing in the kitchen, while I stayed in a separate room."  
"You never stayed in the same room as your parents?" Seto frowned, finding such isolation unnecessary.  
"No, not once. My father said I was a curse upon my family. He said I was not his son, because he would   
never call himself the father of a demon. I do not blame them, they were frightened of me," Ecamico   
murmured, his voice laced with despondency, "He was not though." Something flashed in the teen's eyes,   
his entire form shivering slightly. Seto reached out, grasping Ecamico's hand warmly; his thawed   
sapphire orbs looking to hold Ecamico's averted gaze. They met, locked in a passive hold, searching   
through the depths of their minds.  
"Would you like to talk about Him? I know it must be difficult for you…but I'm always here if you wish   
to talk" Seto offered, watching a mixture of gratitude and almost relief wash over the youth's pained   
expression, before being replaced by hurt once again.  
Ecamico bowed his head, breaking the intimate gaze. "Please do not take this the wrong way, but I…I do   
not feel ready to talk about my time with Him yet. Though I am deeply grateful for your offer and when I   
am ready, you will be the one I shall tell."   
"I understand" Seto replied, something close to delight welling in his heart knowing that he was the one   
Ecamico thought he could confide in.  
"Thank-you" Ecamico whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as images and memories poured into his vision.  
  
***Flashback****************************************************************  
  
"Scum! Worthless, vile demon spawn!" The vicious shout was followed by a crack and a muffled   
whimper. The two guards glanced at each other as they listened to the furious tone of their master and the   
quiet gasps of pain float down the corridor. It was his own fault- the boy had brought it upon   
himself…though he would most likely have been beaten anyway- He enjoyed inflicting pain.  
  
"What hope did you think you had? What _chance_?" sunlight poured down through an open slit in the   
wall, washing over cerulean skin with it's cleansing light. The Head Guard, Kotya, stood tall, exquisite   
clothing and jewellery naming him as someone of great importance. A three pronged leather whip hung   
from his hands, its ends dripping onto the hard stone blocks that formed the floor, staining them crimson.   
Kotya coiled the whip, placing it carefully on a stout wooden table.   
  
He bent down before the prone form of the boy in front of him, silver hair cascading around his pale   
shoulders as he knelt on the ground, his arms twisted up at awkward angles between the twin posts he was   
shackled to. His chest rose and fell heavily, as he tried to block out the burning sensation that raced across   
his back. "Answer when you are spoken to!" he barked, grabbing the boy's chin tilting his head up   
roughly, surprised to find the deep crimson eyes had lost none of their defiance.   
"I had the hope of never seeing _real_ scum like you again! I shall not yield to pitiful dogs like you who   
cannot harm people unless they are bound and helpless!" the young teen, who was no older than fourteen,   
growled glaring hatefully at his captor. A callused hand slapped him across the cheek, knocking his head   
sideways. The already bruised skin split as a silver ring connected with the abused flesh.  
"You are the only dog around here _demon_! I give you somewhere dry to sleep, food to satisfy you and   
you repay me with insults," the Head Guard roared at him, bringing his face up close to Ecamico's, "boy   
when I am finished with you, you will wish you were never born!"  
Ecamico sniggered though he voice was barely above a whisper. "How can you do that when I already   
wish it?" Snarling furiously, Kotya stood barking a command angrily. Two guards rushed through the   
door, saluting their superior.  
"You called for us sir?" one inquired, standing stiffly.  
"Hold him" Kotya snapped at them as he retrieved a misty bottle from a cupboard; the two guards   
hurriedly grabbing the youth's head and shoulders. Greenish liquid swirled around in the delicate glass as   
the Head Guard waved it in front of Ecamico's face. "Do you know what this is?" Kotya inquired,   
sneering nastily, "it's a little potion I concocted myself, I hope you like it." Ecamico glared at his   
tormentor, clamping his jaw shut. He struggled as the two guards fought to open his mouth, refusing to   
allow them access.  
  
A large fist connect with his stomach, knocking the wind from the youth's lungs, forcing him to open his   
mouth so he could breathe. Horror filled Ecamico as the neck of the bottle was thrust into his mouth, cold   
liquid tipping into his throat. He struggled wildly, his heart racing as Kotya cupped a hand around his   
mouth, preventing him from spitting out the foul solution. It dribbled down his throat, burning as it went.   
His mind hazed momentarily, his body beginning to tremble uncontrollably. "You feel it don't you? Feel   
it moving through your whole body. That is what I _designed_ it to do. You have never felt real pain- that   
liquid will turn every wound, every bruise into unbearable agony, the ones you have now and the ones   
you will receive. You will learn not to anger me boy, for it shall only come out worse for you." Ecamico   
barely heard the words, his mind clouding as pain from his wounds grew to a greater level, making the   
previous hurt feel like a gentle throb. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, his eyes firmly shut. He heard   
the guards leave, Kotya turning away from his captive; walking over to a forge that sat in the corner of the   
room. Pulling a glove over his hand, the man took a long red-hot pole from the depths of the fiery coals.   
Turning again, he smiled at the youth who knelt, breathing heavily; his crimson eyes fixed on the pole.   
"Let's see how long it takes to break you" Kotya whispered, laughter erupting from his throat as he   
pressed the heated metal against the teen's delicate skin. A scream of sheer unadulterated agony rang   
down through the corridor, sending shivers down the guards' spines.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~ Believe it or not everyone needs to feel loved  
But we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out  
Could someone deliver us  
And send us some kind of sign  
So close to giving up  
'Cause faith is so hard to find ~  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Darkness reigned as night set in, the soft white surface of the moon rising up above Rah, bathing the   
sapphire sand in its innocent light. It poured through windows and into crevices, letting shadows dance   
across walls and under tables like imps. They hid behind posts and under fabrics, watching children as   
they slept and adults as they spoke.  
  
"I told you I would break you" Kotya smiled down at the whimpering captive before him,  
wiping blood from his fingers with a dirty rag. His heavy boots slapped against the stone floor as he   
walked past his prisoner, smiling as he flinched, before exiting the room.  
  
Light filtered through the tiny slit illuminating a small rectangle of the floor. It bathed the twin posts and   
the sobbing figure chained between them in its mellow light. His shoulders trembled as he knelt there,   
leaning forward against his bonds. The silver haired youth was left alone, shivering in pain and fear,   
bathed in the moon's cold light. His eyes were dull, the spark of determination and defiance having fled   
hours ago, unable to endure the agony of the green substance combined with the torment he had received.   
All that was left of the fiery teen was a diminished child, sobbing quietly.  
  
***End Flashback************************************************************  
  
Ecamico's eyes snapped open, the youth finally aware of the world around him again. Tears fled along   
delicate paths down his pale cheeks, as he clung to soft fabric, also aware of the strong arms that   
embraced him, the long fingers that caressed his back; soothing him. He felt safe, calmed by the warm   
aura.   
"It's alright" Seto whispered, holding Ecamico's head to his chest with one hand as he kissed the teen's   
forehead lightly, feeling Ecamico's slight intake of breath.  
  
The youth didn't know what to make of it. Seto had just kissed him on the forehead, but why? Was it just   
friendly or was it a symbol of something more? Ecamico didn't know. Whichever it was, the boy couldn't   
deny his liking for it.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yami sat quietly, sunlight bathing his drooping blonde bangs as they fell across his dispirited face. Yugi   
lay against his chest, the yami rocking back and forth slowly, stroking his hikari's soft hair with elegant   
fingers. Violent coughs interrupted the infant's mild cries, sweat clinging to his brow like wet paint. His   
tiny body shivered uncontrollably, even though his skin was hot to the touch. He turned weary, reddened   
eyes up at Yami, the pleading look of helplessness breaking the pharaoh's heart.  
"I'm sorry Aibou, so so sorry" he whispered sadly, pulling the toddler closer to his lean frame, wrapping   
the baby blue blanket tighter around Yugi. Continuing with his gentle rocking the yami sung softly,   
soothing his shivering hikari.  
  
~ How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
And why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed?  
And try to turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that   
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits   
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong   
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright   
But not right now   
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that   
  
How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
And why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed?  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits   
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when… ~  
  
Tears trickled down the pharaoh's face as he tried to control his emotions, holding Yugi closer. Breaking   
down now wouldn't help save Yugi and Bakura.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The afternoon gave way to the evening, little of the shadowed emotion lifting from the household. Yami   
Bakura relaxed into one of the large puffy armchairs, a baby monitor on the coffee table beside him. He'd   
spent the day looking after Bakura, comforting and nursing him; though through all his efforts the toddler   
was getting steadily worse. Seto and Joey sat with him, both silent; Seto drinking coffee, Joey flicking   
through Tv channels. He switched it off with a sigh, placing the remote control on the sofa arm.   
"Can't we do anythin' at all?" he asked quietly, watching Yami Bakura with concerned hazel eyes. The   
yami sighed. "We've been trying for three days Joey and they just keep getting worse. Not even the   
doctors can help- they don't have a clue what is wrong with them. Though it's pretty obvious."  
"What do you think it is?" Seto asked as he brought his steaming mug up to his lips. He already had his   
own ideas of what was causing the strange illness.  
"I reckon it's whatever this spell is. Whoever or whatever started it knew we would stop the decrease in   
age so they had a little 'back-up' plan. If we don't change Yugi and Bakura back soon…I think it will kill   
them" the tomb robber explained, his voice barely a whisper as he finished. Silence fell across the room,   
revealing they all thought what Yami Bakura voiced. Seto jumped mildly as Joey slammed a clenched fist   
down on the arm of the sofa.  
"Dammit! They won't die from it 'cause there's no way we're gonna let it happen right?" the blonde   
swore, anger over his own uselessness clear on his face.   
"It _won't_ happen Joey, I swear on my father's name that I shall not let it end in their deaths" Yami   
promised, appearing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. His expression was blank, though fatigue   
lined a stressed face, his crimson eyes slightly glazed. Determination was still lit in his gaze, but hope was   
almost gone. Turning away from the three in the living room, the yami made his way back up the stairs, a   
bottle of juice in one hand, a boiling mug in the other.   
"I'm going to bed" Yami Bakura murmured as he stood, turning the baby monitor off as he moved around   
the armchair.  
"G'night" Joey and Seto called, receiving a quiet "night" from the tomb robber. The blonde lifted his gaze   
up to meet Seto's.  
"What do we do when they run out of hope completely?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The sky ripped open as lightning tore across it, drawing bright lavender light like blood; deep thunder   
snarling its response. The unnaturally coloured lightning illuminated emerald grass, pools of silvery liquid   
splattered here and there. In the distance great crystalline mountains rose up to the broken sky, snow   
littering their jagged lilac teeth.  
  
A second round flashed, revealing metallic creatures racing across the barren landscape, heading towards   
the rugged mountains. Metallic fur reflected the light, large spikes appearing for a second before the   
lavender gleam died down again.   
  
The landscape changed, a face lined with purple, two cerulean eyes flashing brightly, appeared quickly   
before fading again, its place taken by a colossal dragon, it's gaping mouth revealing rows of glistening   
pointed incisors. A loud roar rumbled from its throat, drowning out the sound of the thunder, fierce   
sapphire eyes set on the lone figure standing on the grassy plain, jacket billowing in the wind as the huge   
creature flew straight at him. The youth had no time to dodge the attack as pale blue scales smashed into   
him.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yami woke with a jerk, crimson eyes snapping open, his chest rising and falling quickly as he looked   
around his surroundings. A dream…it was just a dream. Or was it? There was a fine line between dreams   
and visions and Yami knew this. The pharaoh stretched his back, glancing over at the bedside clock,   
before relaxing back into the chair. Yugi slept soundly in his arms, blue blanket wrapped around hikari   
and yami, cloaking the pair in its protective warmth. Standing from the soft armchair quietly, the yami set   
Yugi down in his cot, placing the cover over his tiny form. Walking across the room silently, he slipped   
out the door, making his way to the room opposite, knocking gently on the hard wood. When he received   
no answer, the pharaoh opened the door and stepped inside. The curtains were still drawn, though Yami   
could see the tomb robber clearly enough. Stepping over to the bed, he shook Yami Bakura by the   
shoulder; a sleepy groan coming from the yami, who pulled the duvet up over his head.  
"Wake up!" Yami hissed shaking Yami Bakura harder.  
"Alright alright!" the silvered haired yami mumbled, pulling his head from under the covers; blinking   
sleepily over at the clock. "It's 6:30 in the morning! Why the hell are you waking me up?" Yami Bakura   
growled, careful not to wake his sleeping hikari.  
"Because I know where we have to go" Yami replied, crimson eyes lit with fresh hope.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
FC: and there we have another chapter ^-^ may I just say it's not easy typing with a cat on your lap who   
wants attention all the time XD  
  
Yami & Seto: n.n  
  
FC: so! Where are they going? Some of you have probably guessed but oh well ^^V at least this chapter   
was faster than the others, though I do apologise if it was slow and not one of the longest chapters in the   
world n.n annnnyways did you know that the name for someone with a Phobia of long word is   
Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia   
  
Seto: o.O that's mean  
  
Yami: *nods*  
  
FC: useless piece of info for you all there ^^ Please review! 


	14. Kithanadir

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yay! Thank-you everyone who reviewed- tis much appreciated ^-^ *huggles reviewers* Also   
more things to yay about- Yu-Gi-Oh! has come to normal Tv at last XD only thing is tis the   
very 1st eps of Duellist Kingdom, which I've already seen n.n Yet another sorry for this taking   
so long to come out but I went away and then school mounted up again XD Anyways nuff   
waffling on my part so…enjoy ^_~  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Last Time:  
  
Stepping over to the bed, he shook Yami Bakura by the shoulder; a sleepy groan coming from   
the yami, who pulled the duvet up over his head.  
"Wake up!" Yami hissed, shaking Yami Bakura harder.  
"Alright alright!" the silvered haired yami mumbled, pulling his head from under the covers;   
blinking sleepily over at the clock. "It's 6:30 in the morning! Why the hell are you waking me   
up?" Yami Bakura growled, careful not to wake his sleeping hikari.  
"Because I know where we have to go" Yami replied, crimson eyes lit with fresh hope.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kithanadir  
  
Seto studied Yami's faced carefully. The pharaoh's eyes contained a new light, as eager as a   
child, yet as serious as a grown man's. His face continued to show signs of stress and   
exhaustion, but the yami didn't even feel his own fatigue; his faith in his dream giving him   
new strength.  
"Are you sure?" Seto inquired, cobalt eyes fixed on the yami, little emotion reading on his   
face.  
"I am sure. I think we should take Yugi and Bakura with us this time. If my vision was   
pointing towards Orko then it could mean we can get them back to normal far faster than if   
we left them behind" Yami replied, looking around at each of his friend's faces. They had all   
gathered in the living room, Yami's dream drawing hope from wavering hearts, but also   
doubt.  
"Yet what if it wasn't pointing to Orko and we did take them, then what? Are you really   
willing to risk them in that fashion? I don't want to risk their lives like that when it can be   
done with them here" Yami Bakura remarked, a deep frown marring his brow; his chin   
resting on clasped hands. Yami looked from face to face, his gaze growing more and more   
desperate as the responding eyes all turned away.  
"What have I done to earn such distrust?" he whispered, eyes landing lastly on Joey; his   
Aibou's best friend.  
"I'm sorry man, I kinda agree with Yami Bakura- we can't jus' take 'em into a world we   
don't know and risk everythin' we've tried to stop from happening" the blonde gave a sad   
smile, unable to give Yami anything else. Moments passed silently until Yami stood from the   
dining chair he was sat on, so abruptly that it fell backwards with a loud clatter. His glare was   
intense as he took another look round the sombre group. "Don't you realise we do not have   
that much time?! My aibou is _dying_ and I will do whatever I must to save him!" With that   
said, the yami stormed from the room, leaving a stunned and shamed group in his wake.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The patio doors slid open quietly, Ecamico slipping out through them carefully. Sunlight   
bathed his steadily tanning face, giving him a petite glow. Shutting the glass doors behind   
him, the youth stuck his hands in his pockets as he made his way past the glistening pool.   
Grass crunched under his sneakers, early morning dew still decorating the delicate blades. His   
long strides led him gracefully across the lawn, intent on reaching the edge of Seto's grounds.   
Spying his target in a tree alongside the vast stone wall, Ecamico made his way over, easily   
climbing the broad branches until his stopped on a thick bough.  
  
"Room for one more?" the youth asked quietly, his malleable crimson orbs studying Yami   
profusely. The pharaoh sat on the branch, head bowed sullenly, his stray blonde bangs   
covering his own scarlet eyes. Slender fingers played with a card, turning it over and over,   
stopping as he moved across the rough branch, giving Ecamico space to sit beside him.  
"What would you do if you were in my place?" Yami inquired quietly, his head never rising.   
Ecamico felt sympathy well in his heart. The once proud pharaoh was now diminished, his   
strong demeanour dispirited and empty.  
"In all honesty I would have made the same decision. Yami, I know I do not know your   
friends as well as you do; I probably cannot even imagine half the things you have done   
together, but I do know one thing.  
They care about you, they care about Yugi. It is not that they do not trust your judgement, I   
believe they fear the outcome. Dimension travelling is dangerous in it's own right, even for   
someone such as yourself and talk of taking two infants out of this world frightens them. Does   
it not frighten you?"  
"Of course it does!" Yami snapped, his tone biting fiercely, the youth wincing at the   
viciousness, the yami's head sank lower. "I am sorry Ecamico, I didn't mean to snap. It's   
just…I have never felt this afraid." Drooping shoulders quivered silently, the slim fingers   
tightening their grip on the card in his hands. Ecamico reached out and brushed the golden   
bangs that had been obscuring the view of Yami's eyes and tucked them behind his ears,   
revealing the dark crimson eyes were melting, wet tears falling onto the pharaoh's bare   
forearms. "I don't know what else to do" Yami whispered brokenly, squeezing his eyes shut,   
hiding his vulnerable orbs. His leaned in as he felt a gentle arm pull him to a firm chest,   
comforting him with the sympathetic embrace.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yami Bakura sat deep in thought, Bakura and Yugi lying near him in separate cots, sniffing   
and coughing quietly as they slept fitfully. The yami sat on the windowsill gazing out across   
the tranquil landscape before him. Domino City spread out before him, seemingly peaceful;   
though he knew the streets were buzzing with unseen activity. His knees were drawn up to his   
chest, on hand by his mouth as he chewed his thumbnail; a thing he only did when he was   
stressed. Hazel eyes roamed from city to beach, the glistening waters lapping gently against   
the golden sands. Sighing, the tomb raider shifted his position.   
  
What if Yami was right? It wasn't that Yami Bakura didn't want to find Orko; he wanted to   
cure his Hikari just as much as Yami; yet it was his own fear that held him back. Everyone   
carried the same fear. If Yugi and Bakura went into a different dimension would they ever   
come back?   
  
The yami shifted, letting his feet drop to the carpeted floor, picking up an empty glass from   
the table as he stood. He walked quietly across the room, his thoughts still drifting through his   
mind. He checked over both hikaris before leaving silently. He frowned as different voices,   
different opinions filled his mind, yelling at him, trying to tell him what to do.  
"Shut up!" The jagged sound of glass smashing mingled with Yami Bakura's shout as it was   
thrown against the wall. He dropped to his knees, breathing heavily as his wide chocolate   
eyes focused on nothing.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The gentle wind had turned, driving deep black clouds across the sapphire sky. Shadows   
began to creep over Domino City, heading for the Kaiba mansion. They mirrored both yamis   
inner turmoil, almost as if the sky had been darkened because of the Egyptians. Leaves rustled   
quietly, some breaking free from the trees' hold before floating away on the angry wind.   
  
"May I see that?" Ecamico asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the duel monsters card in Yami's   
hand. The pharaoh's tears had long since stopped, though their path was still event on his   
cheeks. He nodded and passed the card to Ecamico. The teen took it respectfully, studying the   
picture carefully. A magician dressed in deep purple robes held forth an emerald staff; a   
golden circle full of ancient inscriptions depicted behind him. "Who is this?" Ecamico   
inquired, shifting his position on the branch.   
"That is the Dark Magician, mine and Yugi's favourite duel monster," Yami explained,   
smiling briefly as he gazed at the card. "Duel monsters is a card game here in this world,   
though it's origins go all the way back to when I was a Pharaoh in Egypt. They have their   
own dimension and I believe that is where my dream was telling me to go." Ecamico nodded   
and passed the card back to it's owner, as the first droplets of rain splattered against the   
ground and outstretched branches. The youth and former pharaoh jumped down from the   
bough, landing heavily on the lawn as the clouds broke open, spilling their contents over the   
dry ground. The pair ran across the lawn, heading towards the sliding glass doors by the pool.   
As Yami reached out his hand to open the door, Ecamico lay his on the yami's shoulder.   
Crimson met crimson as they looked at each other, rain droplets dribbling down smooth skin.  
"I believe that if you follow your heart, then you'll make the right decision" he murmured,   
water hanging off his gelled hair. With that said, Ecamico opened the door and stepped inside   
to be greeted by Seto holding a white towel.  
"Your going to catch a cold going out in this weather y'know" the CEO chided, rubbing the   
youth's hair with the towel. Yami listened to Ecamico's protests at having the teen dry his   
hair as they walked off through the mansion. Yami looked down at his Dark Magician,   
smiling gently.   
"The hearts of the cards right?" he muttered as he walked inside closing the door behind him.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The rain hounded Domino City, riding the wind in sheets. It battered buildings and flooded   
gardens, showing no signs of ceasing. Seto stood watching the individual dots hit the window,   
merging with others to run down the pane. He sighed and ran his long fingers back through   
his brown hair, turning away from the sodden world outside to face the solitary figure inside.  
"You won't change your mind will you?" he asked quietly, folding his arms across a narrow   
chest.  
"No. I know this is what I have to do and I swear to you, I will do it with or without yours or   
anyone else's help" Yami replied, his voice firm and majestic; like a true pharaoh's. Seto   
hadn't heard that tone used since their early days, when all they had been was rivals. It was   
the tone that went with his 'game face', as it had come to be known. It was determination of   
the ultimate level, and _no one_ challenged it.  
"You aren't going anywhere without me _pharaoh_." Yami turned to meet the steely eyes of   
Yami Bakura; his expression mixed with anger, determination, and most of all, stubbornness.   
"I thought you didn't like the idea _tomb raider_, because 'it's too dangerous'" Yami   
retorted, raising an eyebrow, using the old way of addressing the yami as he had done.  
"Oh, now we're going into pigheaded pharaoh mode are we? Yes I did think it's dangerous   
and I still do. That doesn't mean I'm won't go along with it. I was a thief y'know, danger is   
generally involved in that type of employment" the yami snorted, moving into the room.  
"Employment?! Thieving isn't a proper job! And I am _not_ pigheaded!" Yami growled,   
glaring at Yami Bakura.  
"No now you're a pigheaded nit-picking pharaoh! How Egypt ever managed to run with you   
controlling everything I don't quite know!" Yami Bakura shouted back, his fists clenching   
and unclenching involuntarily.  
"That's because you don't have the intellect to understand! The entire empire would've   
collapsed if you'd have run it!" Yami shot back, smirking when he saw he'd hit a sensitive   
spot.  
"Right that's it! I don't take crap from a pompous, pigheaded, irritating, nit-picker of a   
pharaoh!" Yami Bakura yelled as he lunged at Yami, smashing into him forcefully, knocking   
them both to the floor.  
"What the hell is goin' on in here?" Joey asked as he, Tristan and Ecamico entered the living   
room, lunch plates in hand, only to find the pair rolling around the floor fighting.   
Seto rolled his eyes. "You don't want to know, just give me a hand." Joey nodded and passed   
his plate to Tristan before walking over to the yamis with Seto. The CEO wrapped his arms   
around Yami, forcefully lifting the enraged yami from the second. He gasped as Yami's   
flailing elbow whacked him in the nose. A deep frown marred the teen's face as he dumped   
the former pharaoh into a chair. Behind him, Joey was helping Yami Bakura up, directly the   
other yami into a chair across the room. Both were livid, sending glares across to each other.   
Seto leaned down in front of Yami, placing one hand on both arms of the chair. His muscles   
were taut as he glared down as the yami. Blood dribbled from his nose slowly, Yami's   
expression turning from one of anger to one of guilt.  
"If you want to fight then take it outside, I don't want you messing up my living room over   
your petty squabbles. You have more important things to think about, so I would suggest that   
you settle your differences later" he growled, voice low. He pushed himself away from the   
chair and walked swiftly out of the room, one hand cupped under his bloody nose. Silence fell   
over the group, all eyes following the CEO out before falling to the ground.   
"He's right y'know guys. We have more important stuff to deal with, namely Yugi and   
Bakura" Tristan stated, his gaze disapproving.   
"I'm gonna go check on Seto" Ecamico mumbled, leaving the room quickly. Both yamis cast   
sheepish looks at each other as Joey and Tristan also left, leaving them to their own devices.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I'm fine!" Seto shouted as someone knocked quietly on the bathroom door. He leant over the   
sink, squeezing the top of his nose with his fingers. The door clicked as it opened, Ecamico   
slipping in, his face full of concern. He closed the door gently, walking over to the teen.  
"Let me see" he instructed softly.  
"I've had nose bleeds before, I can take care of myself" Seto growled, moving his hand as if   
to push Ecamico away. The youth flinched; shrinking back when he thought the brunette was   
going to strike him. Seto's eyes widened when the silvered-haired teen's frightened   
expression registered in his mind. "I'm sorry Ecamico, I was not going to hit you. I just don't   
like people seeing me like this" he murmured, lowering his hand as he turned away.   
Ecamico's gaze took a sympathetic turn as he moved closer to the older Kaiba brother.   
Picking up a clean wash cloth, he ran it under the tap, squeezing out the excess water.   
Motioning Seto to sit on the edge of the bath, he sat beside him. Taking the young   
businessman's chin in his hand, he wiped away the blood from the tanned skin.  
"You don't let many people get close to you do you?" he asked quietly, his crimson eyes   
rising to meet snow covered sapphire.  
"People get hurt less that way. It's always been Mokuba and me until I met Yugi and his   
friends. We weren't even close to friends for a long time though. I've never been a   
particularly friendly or nice person" Seto answered, his hazel bangs falling over his eyes.   
"I think you're a nice person" Ecamico whispered, washing the cloth before washing away   
the last of the blood.  
"You wouldn't say that if you had met me a few years ago" Kaiba muttered, averting his eyes.  
"I don't mind. What you were once doesn't mean you're still the same. The Seto Kaiba I have   
met is more caring than anyone I have ever known" the youth replied, undeniable truth in his   
eyes. Putting the wash cloth to one side, Ecamico tilted the teen's head up and then down,   
gently pressing his fingers around his nose. "Does that hurt?" he inquired. Seto shook his   
head. "I don't think it is broken then" Ecamico finished, washing the cloth out in the sink,   
before throwing it in the laundry basket. He turned to leave, stopping when Seto's hand   
grasped his arm.  
"Thank you for your help" the CEO murmured, giving a brief smile as the silver-haired boy   
grinned at him.  
"No problem. When you live in captivity for so long, a nose bleed is the easiest of wounds to   
treat" Ecamico answered, his smile remaining, though Seto could see the pain in his eyes,   
hear it in his voice. How long had the youth really spent in confinement? He knew it was a   
long time, but he only had a rough estimate. Ecamico was the only one to know the full extent   
of his misery.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lightning crashed across the soaked sky, illuminating the darkened afternoon with its vicious   
attack. Deep growling thunder followed it, driving the lightning away with its snarling   
rumble; until the lightning had its revenge, chasing the booming voice from its territory. The   
rain had refused to stop, falling like glittering crystals when the electrical light flashed.   
  
Seto's living room was cluttered with various objects, from pushchairs to duel monsters cards.   
Yami sat crossed-legged on one of the white leather sofas, Yugi in his lap, cuddled up   
beneath a thick blanket, his comforter clutched in his tiny grasp. Both infants had perked up   
slightly since the morning, not by much though. Yugi had insisted on crying until Yami took   
him downstairs with him, tired of staying away from the yami's protective aura. Bakura had   
stayed asleep, Tea now sitting with him, while Yami Bakura prepared for their trip. He   
walked into the room, dumping a large hiking rucksack on the floor. His dark eyes wandered   
to Yami as he straightened up.  
"Are you any closer to finishing that thing?" he asked, his voice neither friendly or hateful.   
Neither Egyptian had spoken much since their fight earlier, tension still running fairly high   
between them.  
"I'm almost done" Yami replied, not looking up from the paper he was writing on.   
"I still don't see how you managed to remember that incantation" the former tomb raider   
muttered as he began to fill the rucksack with the objects littering the floor.  
"It's written all over my Soul room. I never paid that much attention to the hieroglyphics   
before, but then I realised every yami has seen them somewhere before" Yami explained, still   
not looking up from his translating. Yami Bakura murmured a quiet "oh" before turning to   
leave the room again. He was met by Seto, the teen carrying bags of food.   
"I'm coming with you" the teen remarked stoutly, his expression stubborn. Both yamis gave   
him a bewildered look.  
"Seto it's not a walk in the park, it's dangerous and we may not even come back this time"   
Yami stated, his deep crimson eyes gazing up, but was surprised when he found he could not   
overpower the contumacious cerulean eyes that locked on him.  
"I realise that, but I refuse to let you two go alone, especially with both Yugi and Bakura.   
What happens if something happens to one of you? The other couldn't cope with finding   
Orko, looking after two infants _and_ helping a possibly injured yami. It would be lunacy to   
even try" the older Kaiba brother explained, giving a small half smile when he saw their faces   
fall, knowing he had a point.  
"I should warn you though, you can only go to Kithanadir once, as can every duelist, though   
most don't even know the cards have their own realm. This is the only time you'll be able to   
really meet your monsters" Yami Bakura informed the CEO, who gave his a brief grin.  
"Well I wasn't planning on going there for a vacation, so now is as good a time as any" Seto   
replied, smirking when he saw he'd won the argument.   
Yami sighed, knowing he had lost. "Fine you can come."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The group gathered in the living room once again, their faces grim. Everyone knew the   
seriousness of their situation; if this worked then they would have two of their best friends   
back to normal. If it didn't…well that was an option that no one wanted to think about.  
  
Seto wore the large rucksack filled with food, equipment and anything else they felt they   
would need. Yugi and Bakura were held in their yami's arms, since Seto pointed out they   
couldn't really take the pushchairs.   
  
Everyone stepped forward, saying goodbye in their own ways- hugs, handshakes, thumps on   
the back. Joey stepped to Yami, taking Yugi from him, hugging his best friend gently but   
warmly. He smiled sadly before hugging Yami with his free arm. He passed Yugi back to his   
yami, thrusting a hand into his pocket. He withdrew a flat rectangle shape, pressing it into   
Yami's hand. The former pharaoh looked down at the card in his hand, looking up at Joey in   
surprise.  
"Bring them back safe" the blonde murmured, his soft chocolate eyes lingering on the card   
before glancing up at the yami.  
"Joey I cannot take your Red Eyes from you" the yami remarked, holding the card out for the   
teen to take back.  
Joey shook his head and closed Yami's fingers around the card. "Yeah y'can. Maybe it'll help   
you when you're there. It'd be like I'm helping you out, like I'm there. Besides you can give   
it back to me when you come home."  
"Thank you" Yami whispered, placing the card carefully in his pocket. He watched as the   
blonde quickly masked the sorrow in his eyes. Neither of them knew if he would come back.  
  
Seto ended his hug with Mokuba, ruffling the boy's hair fondly.  
"You keep out of trouble when I'm gone ok?" he instructed, his smile playful.  
Mokuba huffed. "I'm not a kid anymore big brother."  
"Yeah I know, but I can still love you the same can't I?" the older brother pouted, as if upset   
that Mokuba was no longer a dependant child. Though outside he made a joke of it, he did   
feel sad that his baby brother had begun to grow up and no longer needed him constantly.  
"Course you can Seto," Mokuba grinned, unaware of his brother's inner feelings, "don't   
forget to clean your teeth!" The CEO chuckled as his sibling used his own chiding on him.   
"Ok, I promise to clean my teeth" he chuckled, before standing. Behind him he heard Yami   
begin the ritual to open the gateway to Kithanadir. He hugged Ecamico tightly, noticing the   
same quietness the youth had had all afternoon.   
  
Yami placed his Dark Magician card on the floor before him, stepping back from it before   
picking up his piece of paper. He passed Yugi to Yami Bakura who held him in his right arm,   
Bakura in his left. The sennen eye appeared on Yami forehead as he began the ritual.  
"I, the Nameless Pharaoh call upon Khnum god of Creation, Isis goddess of Magic and   
Khonsu god of the Moon. Open your gates, I entreat thee!" he called voice deep as his sennen   
eye glowed brighter. He picked up a knife that sat on the coffee table, placing it against his   
palm, drawing a thin line before clenching his fist. Fresh blood dripped through his fingers   
though it never hit the floor fully.   
  
Outside lightning flashed harder, turning green as it struck near the mansion. Before them, a   
blinding white light filled one side of the living room, drawn from Yami's blood, gold   
tingeing its gleaming edges. Three shadows stepped forward from the brilliant light; their skin   
illuminated with a gentle blue light. They stopped on the edge of the light, their gazes set on   
Yami.  
"We come at your call Nameless Pharaoh, though we are not best pleased to be called upon   
outside of Egypt" the first god, Khnum, remarked crossing his arms swiftly.  
"Why do you call us?" the second god, Khonsu inquired. The god appeared in the form of a   
man with a hawk's head, his posture regal and slightly intimidating.   
"I need your help my lords and lady. Both hikaris under this roof have befallen a curse and we   
must got to Kithanadir to save them" Yami answered his tone respectful as he bowed before   
the Egyptian deities.   
"The balance between this world and Kithanadir is very fragile at this time. I do not see fit to   
allow even the Nameless Pharaoh entrance, opening a portal may well break the fabric of   
reality permanently" Khnum stated, shaking his head. Yami sighed and lowered his head.   
This wasn't good, they _needed_ access to Kithanadir.   
  
The yami felt a soft touch lifting his chin, redirecting his eyes back up to the three deities. Isis   
smiled at him, releasing his chin from her gentle touch.  
"I remember a similar request for help not so long ago, though that was in a different age. If I   
am right, then I do believe it was your hikari who asked us for help to save you Pharaoh," she   
murmured smiling at Yami and then Yugi. She turned to the moon god. "Do you forget that   
easily Khonsu? You agreed to help then, what has changed?"  
Khonsu lowered his head, suddenly finding the light stricken floor below him very   
interesting. Finally he sighed and raised his head.  
"Nothing has changed. Maybe last time help was a little bit easier to grant, but I suppose we   
can help you this one last time" he remarked, majestic eyes gazing down at Yami.  
"Do you have any disagreements Khnum?" Isis inquired, raising a perfect eyebrow.  
The creator rolled his eyes. "If you and Khonsu believe it right to grant entrance then I cannot   
go against both of you. Though if they must go in then I shall set you a deadline."  
"What kind of deadline?" Yami asked, his mind suspicious.  
"You have two days from the time you step through the portal to get back again. If you do not   
get back to the place where the portal drops you before the two days are up, you will be left in   
Kithanadir and the portal will not reopen" Khnum replied, his expression deadly serious.   
"Then it is settled. You have two days" Khonsu concluded, his voice becoming distorted as he   
and Khnum retreated back into the light. Isis smiled at the group before her.  
"Believe in each other and your 'heart of the cards' which you have such powerful faith in   
and I know you shall succeed" she encouraged before following the other deities back   
through the light.   
  
The light dissipated, scattering into tiny shards before gathering themselves and diving into   
Yami's Dark Magician card. The card glowed a translucent blue, the shattered light stretching   
out from the image. It rose up, twisting into a tornado of sapphire; until an opening appeared   
at its centre.  
  
"Ok lets go!" Yami shouted, taking Yugi from Yami Bakura. They ran towards the portal,   
heads bowed against the light, hands wrapped protectively around their hikaris.  
"I swear I'll come back" Seto whispered back, his fingers lingering on the youth's cheeks,   
before he pulled away and dashed into the portal after the yamis. Ecamico stared after the   
CEO, worry etched on his brow. The vortex wavered and dissolved itself, sucking the Dark   
Magician card into before it disappeared completely.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Seto stumbled through the vortex, his booted feet hitting solid ground, catching himself   
before he fell forward. He stood up straight, dusting his long white coat off with an air of   
disdain. Behind him both yamis walked through the opening, hikaris in arms. The older   
brother scowled when he noticed they didn't stumble through like he had done; considering   
he was supposed to be one of the more graceful members of the group. The portal shivered   
and split apart, delving into itself.   
"Oww!" the CEO cried as a small brown object flew out before it closed, whacking into the   
side of his head before floating gently to the ground. He stooped down and picked the card   
up, handing it to Yami. The former pharaoh stared at the card, noticing a vibrant glow   
emanating from around the Dark Magician.  
"Do all the cards glow?" he asked, glancing up at Yami Bakura and Seto. Seto pulled his deck   
from his inside pocket, picking up the card on the top of his pile; the Lord of D.   
"By the looks of it" he muttered, the soft green-white light reflecting in his eyes. He placed   
the card back on top of his deck, returning them to their place in his jacket.   
"Looks like we're in the right place" Yami mumbled, crimson eyes studying the landscape   
surrounding them.  
  
Raindrops hung from blades of grass, the vegetation scattered sparsely among hard, almost   
icy crystal formations. They glowed a soft purple mingled with pink, rising and falling in   
small hillocks. The majority of the ground was flat, metallic silver liquid pooling in various   
holes and dips. Clouds parted the sky into pale blue patches, the rain having stopped for a   
time. Little could be seen beyond the vast plains, except for a mountain range that ran away   
from the plateau, lilac teeth covered with snow.  
  
"_This_ is where you think Orko is? Are you _insane_?!!" Seto exclaimed, sweeping his arms   
out in an arc, motioning to the barren lands behind him.   
"Well I haven't ever been here before, I only saw it in a dream!" Yami barked back, a frown   
marring his face. All five youths jumped as bright lavender lightning split open the sky,   
followed by rumbling thunder.   
Yami Bakura peered across the plains, his finger pointing to where he was looking. "What's   
that?" Seto turned to see what the yami was pointing at, giving a surprised yelp as something   
else rammed into him. The CEO lay on the ground looking up at the creature sitting on his   
stomach.  
"Hi!" it chirped enthusiastically.  
"Umm…hello" the Kaiba brother replied, raising an eyebrow as he looked from what   
appeared to be a cat, to the yamis; frowning when he saw both Egyptians and their hikaris   
laughing. Looking back at the cat, he saw it had huge front paws, metallic grey fur sagging   
over them. It's body was lean and muscular, much like a tigers; a lizard-like tail whipping   
around, a dangerous looking spike at its tip.  
"Kiefa get off the poor boy!" the group turned as they saw another cat appear, slowing to a   
walk as it got closer. The creature on Seto gave him a sheepish grin, revealing rows of sharp   
incisors. The second cat stopped near them as Seto stood up, dusting himself off for the   
second time. The newcomer was twice the size of the one called Kiefa, it's fur carrying the   
same metallic glint. "I'm sorry, my son is a little excited- this is his first run across the plains,   
though we are prone to tripping as we run anyway" the older cat apologised, inclining her   
head slightly.  
"It's alright, no harm was done," Yami replied, aware of Seto's glare that fell on him. "Could   
you tell me…is this Kithanadir?"  
The creature smiled, though a cautious spark entered her eyes. "Tis indeed young sir. This is   
the Zapcatt's realm. Are you dimension jumpers?"  
"We are yes. We're looking for a man by the name of Orko" Yami Bakura nodded, shifting   
Bakura to his other arms, the infant resting quietly against his shoulder; sucking his thumb as   
he watched the cats with interested eyes.  
"I don't know anyone by the name Orko, but I can take you to someone who might. My name   
is Kieto by the way, this is my son Kiefa" the zapcatt answered, shifting on her feet slightly.   
Her nose turned up sniffing the air gently. "It is going to start raining again soon, we best   
make our way home. I will take you to the Council if you wish. They may know something of   
Orko that could be of use to you."   
"Thank you, we'd appreciate that" Yami gave her a warm smile, seeing the hint of suspicion   
fade slowly from her eyes. Kieto nodded, turning around before jogging off across the plain   
towards the mountain range, Kiefa and the group behind her.   
"So you fall over often?" Seto asked, as he ran next to Kiefa, even his long strides were   
unable to keep up with Kieto's fast trot.  
Kiefa smiled bashfully. "Zapcatt's are always tripping over, it comes from having huge front   
feet I guess. That's what causes the lightning. Since all of us are cats of the thunder element   
we cause the lightning that appears in our realm." Seto nodded in understanding, refraining   
from talking as he focused on keeping up with the creatures; both yamis managing to keep up   
with the CEO even with their height differences.   
  
Rain began to fall, spreading across the plains, drizzling softly. It maintained its state, slowly   
drenching everything left outside. The small group had stopped momentarily along the way,   
Seto pulling two blankets from his rucksack, covering Yugi and Bakura with them; protecting   
them from the chilling rain. Now they were close to the mountains, the steep sides littered   
with ledges and caves, snow covered tips high above the ground. A colossal crack ran down   
the front of one of the mountains, dividing near the base to reveal a great cave opening,   
darkness filling the gaping hole. Kieto reached the opening first, Kiefa directly behind her.   
The soaked youths came up behind her, entering the entrance quickly. Seto shook his head,   
raindrops flying from his wind ruffled locks. Yami rubbed Yugi's hair vigorously with the   
blanket, drying it as best he could.   
"'Ami it's cold" the infant mumbled, his body shivering beneath the blanket.   
"I know it is Aibou" Yami whispered, taking the fresh towel Seto gave him, wrapping it   
around Yugi, before wrapping the first one around that one; rubbing the toddler's back   
warmly. They watched as Kieto tensed, a small bolt of electricity escaping her fur, directing it   
into a line of crystals along the wall. The passageway lit up imediately, white stones shining   
brightly.  
"Follow me" Kieto murmured, her wet fur bristling. She padded off down the passageway,   
claws clicking against the smooth stone. The group followed her, their footsteps echoing   
against the mottled grey stones. The passage branched off several times, Kieto leading the   
youths further into the mountain. She stopped at the passage's next division, turning her head   
slightly. "Kiefa, sweetheart, go tell your father I shall be home soon" she instructed, satisfied   
when Kiefa nodded.  
"Ok mom. It was nice meeting you all" the young zapcatt smiled, before scampering off down   
one of the passages. Kieto set off again, her drying fur glowing softly as sparks flickered off   
her now and then. Seto felt the heavy darkness of the mountain press down on him, his   
sapphire eyes dilating.   
"Are you alright Seto?" Yami Bakura asked, noticing the teen's quick breathing.   
The CEO nodded. "I'm not a huge lover of enclosed spaces. I'll feel better when we're   
outside again." The yami nodded his understanding, his previous experience of tombs and   
pyramids allowing him to feel at home in the dim passages.   
"It's not that far now" Kieto remarked, her spiked tail swinging out behind her.  
  
Finally the passage widened out into a large cave, a small waterfall crashing into an equally   
small pool beneath it. Stalactites hung down from the ceiling, lilac stones glittering in the hard   
formations. Sunlight pouring in through a gap in the ceiling, flooding the waterfall in its warm   
light, the rain unable to venture in through the gap. Many zapcatts prowled in this cavern,   
their fur the same basic metallic colour except for seven individuals who lay on a ledge above   
the rest, watching over the cavern. Each one was larger than the other zapcatts, their muscular   
forms giving them a physical advantage, though a wisdom that almost matched that of the   
Egyptian gods shone in their eyes; along with a deep caution.   
  
Kieto walked forward, stopping before the ledge, bowing her head to the seven zapcatts.  
"We have not seen you in a while Kieto," one of the cats remarked, his fur tinted emerald   
green. "Who are these strangers you bring with you?"  
"Counsellors, they are dimension jumpers from the Pharaoh's realm. They come here to seek   
your advice; as I could not provide them with the information they want" Kieto explained, her   
eyes jumping from face to face.   
"What kind of information do you seek? We do not generally give council to strangers who   
are not even of our own race" another counsellor spoke up, his coat a silvery gold. Seven   
pairs of eyes focused on the group. Yami stepped forward, cradling Yugi in his arms.  
"My lords, we come to Kithanadir in search of a man called Orko. I know not where he is or   
what he is, but we were told to find him in order to save the infants you see before you" the   
yami explained, watching for any change in the zapcatts' expressions. There was none.  
"If we did have information we would not give it to common strangers from the Pharaoh's   
realm" a blue tinged zapcatt answered, his eyes hard and piercing. Yami frowned.  
"Will you not give what little information you have to a pharaoh?" Yami Bakura asked,   
glancing sideways at the other yami as he stepped up beside him.  
Red fur glinted in the crystal light of the cave as another cat shifted position. "We may   
consider it."  
"Then I ask you to consider it. I am the Nameless Pharaoh who sacrificed life itself to seal the   
shadow games!" Yami declared, his voice matching his proud demeanour, his deep crimson   
eyes watching the rainbow coloured council look down on him in surprise.  
"You are the Nameless Pharaoh" the blue zapcatt spoke again, his words a statement more   
than a question. The seven creatures moved in closer to each other, their words a murmured   
hush as they discussed the new information. Both yamis waited patiently, Seto shifting   
slightly on his feet.  
  
Eventually the zapcatts split apart, gazing back down on the small group.  
"Will you help us?" Yami inquired, retaining his majestic stance. Yugi snuggled closer to his   
chest, growing restless in the stuffy cavern.  
"Considering you are a Pharaoh, we have decided to reject our usual tradition of not giving   
information to strangers. Though what we do know of Orko is very sparse; I doubt you will   
find him with it" the red tainted zapcatt replied, his eyes flickering from Seto to Yami Bakura,   
then back to Yami.  
"Whatever information you have will probably be of some use" Seto remarked, his arms   
folded across a narrow chest.  
"Indeed. Well, all we know of Orko is that he lives in the card realm, beyond our lands. Some   
say he lives on an island, some on a high mountain; which, we know not, it could take you   
weeks to find him" the metallic emerald cat explained, his voice quiet, almost a whisper.  
"Where is the card realm from here?" Yami Bakura asked, boosting Bakura up high in his   
arms.  
"It is due east from the entrance to this mountain retreat" the golden cat answered, watching   
them carefully.  
Yami bowed his head, blonde bangs falling forward. "Thank you for the information you   
have given us. We will trouble you no more counsellors."  
"Good luck with your journey Pharaoh, I doubt it will be an easy one" an orange cat   
commented, the other counsellors nodding their agreement.  
"It hasn't been so far anyway" Yami Bakura muttered, turning away from the zapcatt council,   
leading the way as he Yami and Seto left the cavern with Kieto.  
"I am sorry they were not of much help. We are a species known to be cautious of others,   
hence their reluctance to tell you much" the female cat apologised, glancing briefly at Yugi   
and Bakura.  
"Don't apologise Kieto, at least we have slightly more to go on now than we did beforehand"   
Yami replied, lifting Yugi up to sit on his shoulders. Both infants seemed better than they had   
done at home; whether it was the change in scenery or the fact that they were with their yamis   
no one knew.  
  
"So what the hell are we supposed to do now? We don't have weeks to find Orko, we have   
two days!" Yami Bakura cried angrily, kicking a stray pebble. Kieto had guided them back to   
the entrance of the Zapcatts' home, before leaving them. The sunlight was dying beneath the   
clouds, evening setting in across the landscape, increasing the shadows.  
"Hey, I'm just glad to be outside at this precise moment" Seto muttered, the pressing fear in   
his heart leaving as he studied the outside world again.  
"I don't know, the only thing we _can_ do is head east to the cards realm" Yami murmured,   
keeping a gentle but firm grip on Yugi's legs as they dangled about his chest.  
"Or you could follow me, which I would recommend" the group jumped at the voice, Seto   
turning around to look for its source.  
"Who are you and where are you?" he shouted, sapphire eyes peering out into the growing   
darkness. A lone figure stepped out from behind one of the many tall boulders hiding the cave   
entrance. Thick armour sat on the figure's shoulders and across his chest, his lithe form toned   
and well built. Beneath his arm he wore a brown tunic, large metal bands encasing his wrists.   
He bore a sword on his right side, his hand resting comfortably on the hilt. Green hair was   
tucked behind his long pointed ears as he grinned at the group.  
"I can take you to Orko."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
FC: And there we have another chapter ^^ Again sorry for it taking so long to come out n.n   
Well after this we have…dum dum dum…two chapters left, indeed we do ^^ the next of   
which I want to get out before Christmas so I shall try my hardest!  
  
Yami: …of course you will -.-'  
  
FC: XD thanks for the vote of confidence Yami  
  
Yami: no problem ^^  
  
FC: please review! ^_~ 


	15. Orko Part One

I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! but I can still dream…  
  
Right well indeed! Thank you sooo much for the reviews and you all seem to think the   
mysterious person at the end of the last chapter was the Celtic Guardian, I wonder where you got   
that idea from…  
  
Yami: XD it wasn't that hard to guess  
  
FC: No but I didn't want it to be hard anywho! *watches Yami roll his eyes and start eating some   
popcorn* -.-' I despair  
  
Yami: *gives a blank look* what? I'm eating popcorn! Get on with the fic so I can finish it  
  
FC: n.n fine I shall then! Righty ho here we go!  
  
Yami: XD  
  
Oh before I start, it seems that the last two chapters have turned into three. This chapter was only   
supposed to cover Orko, but it got longer and longer as I wrote! So now this chapter has   
effectively been split into two parts. Part two will be the next chapter out. Sorry for any   
confusion! ^^;; enjoy ^_~  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"So what the hell are we supposed to do now? We don't have weeks to find Orko, we have two   
days!" Yami Bakura cried angrily, kicking a stray pebble. Kieto had guided them back to the   
entrance of the Zapcatts' home, before leaving them. The sunlight was dying beneath the clouds,   
evening setting in across the landscape, increasing the shadows.  
"Hey, I'm just glad to be outside at this precise moment" Seto muttered, the pressing fear in his   
heart leaving as he studied the outside world again.  
"I don't know, the only thing we _can_ do is head east to the cards realm" Yami murmured,   
keeping a gentle but firm grip on Yugi's legs as they dangled about his chest.  
"Or you could follow me, which I would recommend" the group jumped at the voice, Seto   
turning around to look for its source.  
"Who are you and where are you?" he shouted, sapphire eyes peering out into the growing   
darkness. A lone figure stepped out from behind one of the many tall boulders hiding the cave   
entrance. Thick armour sat on the figure's shoulders and across his chest, his lithe form toned and   
well built. Beneath his arm he wore a brown tunic, large metal bands encasing his wrists. He bore   
a sword on his right side, his hand resting comfortably on the hilt. Green hair was tucked behind   
his long pointed ears as he grinned at the group.  
"I can take you to Orko."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Orko – Part One  
  
"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say you could take us to Orko?" Yami inquired, his   
disbelieving look remaining on the new figure.  
The elf winked at him, his grin widening. "That I did Pharaoh." He stepped closer to the group,   
stepping out of the shadows the boulder cast over him.   
"But he's…you're a Celtic Guardian!" Seto exclaimed, moving closer to the elf before extending   
his hand and touching the warrior's arm. The muscle was hard even though the elf was relaxed.   
"Seto don't be so rude, stop poking his arm!" Yami barked, the CEO ceasing his prodding.   
"Well last time I looked I was a Celtic Guardian, but you can call me Tian" the elf replied, bright   
eyes shining merrily. Before they could introduce themselves, another voice perked up from the   
direction the guardian had emerged from.  
"Tian are you harassing the zapcatts _again_?" The speaker emerged on top of the boulder to   
their right, a frown knitted across his brow. Fair green hair swept about a clean-shaven face as the   
wind blew his cloak, sweeping it out behind him. He too wore armour, various emblems engraved   
into the breastplate, cerulean shoulder plates carrying red and black stones. Brown gloves met his   
tunic end, covering his skin as though it was his flesh. A green headband vanished under his hair,   
the sennen eye imprinted at its centre. He was thinner than the guardian, though the sword at his   
side marked him as a master of his art.  
  
Tian's expression changed to one of feigned hurt, folding his thick arms across his chest.  
"I am deeply hurt by that remark, I do not _harass_ the zapcatts, I merely like to see them more   
frequently than you do!" Tian shouted up at the lone figure, a lopsided grin present on the   
newcomer's face. "I happen to have found someone who needs our help."  
"Oh really?" the newcomer questioned, a wary glint entering his eyes as he jumped down from   
the high boulder, landing deftly on his feet. He extended his hand to Yami Bakura who shook it   
warmly. "Neo, expert swordsman, martial arts master, sorcerer and former dimension drifter."  
"Yami Bakura, former tomb raider, current nursemaid" the yami replied, a small grin lightening   
his features. "This is Bakura, my hikari." Bakura gave Neo a tired grin, who smiled back.   
Introductions were made, Neo moving next to Tian.  
"What did you want help with, seeing as my colleague here failed to specify it" Neo inquired,   
shedding a bemused look on the Celtic Guardian.  
"We must find Orko in under two days so that we may save our hikaris," Yami explained   
watching Neo's face carefully, "Tian said he could lead us to him in that time."  
Neo bit his lip. "In under two days?"  
"Are you saying it's impossible to find him and get back in two days?" Seto asked, looking up   
from his deck as he flicked through the cards.  
"I never said it was impossible, we'll just be a bit hard pushed from time that's all" Neo   
answered, Tian nodding his agreement. The elf looked up at the sky, eyes noting the sun's   
position.  
"Once we get out of the zapcatts' realm we may be able to get some help" he muttered, watching   
as lightning rained down across the horizon. Looking back down he clapped his hands together,   
giving the group a wide grin. "We'd better get going then; no point in lingering here."  
"Indeed, night will be drawing in soon, we need to find shelter away from this realm so that we   
may rest," Neo remarked, "are you all ok with a fast pace?" The three youths nodded.  
"Just about" Yami Bakura replied, a half smile gracing his face. The two warriors nodded back   
and turned, starting the group off at a quick jog.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Night fell across Kithanadir, the dark sky pinpricked with stars, partially covered by the clouds in   
the Zapcatts' realm. They gradually clustered together, blocking out the silvery stars and   
moonlight. As the group neared the edge of the realm, a dense forest looming up on the horizon.   
The woods were dim though inviting as they provided shelter from the rain that was beginning to   
pour again. Neo and Tian jogged side by side, their paces matching unconsciously. The youths   
followed them, their constant motion lulling Yugi and Bakura to sleep. Both sat on their yami's   
shoulders, Bakura's head resting on the former tomb raider's. Neo pointed to an area of the copse   
slightly to their left, glancing over to Tian.  
"We should head to our usual spot" he suggested, letting his arm fall back to his side.  
"Aye, but I don't think this rain will continue for much longer" Tian answered, his wet hair   
clinging to his face. They headed towards the left of the forest; heads bent against the rain as it   
slowed to a drizzle.  
  
The trees stood tall and black against the deepening night, their branches stretching out, grasping   
at each other. Few creatures were out, the weather dampening their spirits as they watched it from   
their homes in the ground and trees. A Petit Dragon watched as the small group wove their way   
through the maze of trees; ruffling it's wings as a raindrop fell on it while it perched on a bough.   
It's golden coat shone in the dim light, as it gave a small chirp before flying from the branch out   
into the night. None of the group noticed its presence as they trudged along, droplets of water   
falling from their hair and clothes. Neo led them to a small spot between two large trees, their   
roots thick and tall, humped up above the leaf-covered floor. They created a small shelter,   
branches and leaves knitting together to form a roof, minimising the rain that fell to the ground.   
The two duel monsters nodded to each other, Tian walking away from the clearing, out into the   
inky darkness.   
"We'll camp here tonight, then carry on in the morning. The weather should be clear by then.   
There is a stream running a little way off to the right from here, should you want water, though   
Tian is bringing some back with him" Neo explained, his mint green eyes falling on the yamis,   
before reaching Seto. The CEO shrugged the rucksack from his shoulders, dropping it down   
against one of the tree roots. Yami Bakura reached up and gently pulled Bakura from his   
shoulders, wrapping the blanket around the toddler. He sat down as Tian entered the clearing   
again, his arms full of wood, two flasks hanging from his belt.  
"This is the only relatively dry stuff I could find" he murmured as he placed the timber in the   
centre of the tiny shelter. He set to work building it up into a fire, placing small stones around the   
wood, before moving away. Neo stepped forward; holding his hand out flat, eyes focused on his   
palm. A small ball of fire blazed up merrily, floating above the swordsman's hand. His eyes   
darted to the built up wood, the fireball following. The wood caught alight, the flames licking at   
the dry timber hungrily. It lit the area, bathing the surrounding dark in its warm light. Tian   
grinned at the youths, his eyes shining in the firelight.  
"Who's hungry then?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The fire crackled on into the night, burning contentedly. A small makeshift potholder had been   
set up above it, the now clean pot sitting by Seto's pack. All had been grateful for the canned   
soup they had brought with them, Neo and Tian enjoying it thoroughly even though they had   
never tasted it before.   
  
Tian sat quietly on top of one of the tree roots, his keen eyes peering out into the darkness as he   
kept watch. His sword rested in his lap as he polished it with a rag, the sharp blade reflecting the   
firelight. Behind him both yamis sat asleep against the roots, their hikaris cuddled warmly in their   
arms. The wet blankets were left out to dry, while fresh ones covered the Egyptians. Neo lay with   
his head on his own pack, his cloak wrapped around him as he slept peacefully; his hand resting   
on his sword hilt which lay beside him on the bed of leaves. The guardian smiled. Life wasn't   
easy for him or Neo, yet they still managed to pull through. A movement to his right caught his   
eye, his hand instantly gripping his sword tightly as he tensed. His head turned, relaxing when he   
saw it was only Seto, the youth walking up the root towards him.  
"You're supposed to be asleep" the elf murmured quietly, a small smile playing across his face.   
Seto shrugged as he sat down beside Tian. "I couldn't sleep." The Celtic Guardian nodded and   
turned his gaze back out into the darkness. The pair sat in silence, watching for any signs of   
movement.  
"I guess it must be strange for you to see me in the flesh for the first time" Tian remarked,   
breaking the quiet.  
"About as strange as it is for you to see me probably" Seto replied, sapphire eyes glancing at the   
elf.  
Tian gave a small laugh. "This isn't the first time I've seen you, young master Kaiba." Cerulean   
darted to meet hazel, locked in surprise.  
"What do you mean this isn't the first time you've seen me?" the old brother inquired, his   
surprised voice louder than expected. They turned as a groan erupted behind them, both sets of   
eyes falling on Yami Bakura; the Egyptian fidgeting slightly before relaxing back into sleep's   
warm embrace. Tian turned back to the darkness, removing his emerald helmet; placing it on the   
root beside him. His long finger ran through his mint locks, giving Seto a quick smile.  
"I see you every time you duel Yugi, it's not me you see directly, you see a hologram; but that   
image is linked to me; just like every duel monster here. Our spirits are there even if we are not. I   
even destroyed one of your Blue Eyes" Tian explained, watching the reactions dance across   
Seto's face, eventually ending in horror as he remembered his duel against Yugi in Duellist   
Kingdom.   
"But I ended up destroying you with my revived Blue Eyes. Weren't you hurt?" the CEO asked,   
his gaze meeting the ground below him.  
"Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn't. I guess it depends on how the duelist is reacting. It's   
not as painful as you may think; I don't actually shatter into millions of pieces and then stick   
myself back together" Tian laughed, patting the teen in the back gently, "don't worry about it, I   
don't hold it against you. It comes with being a duel monster." Seto nodded, giving the elf a   
grateful smile. "Good now go get some sleep, I'm not having you fall behind when we start   
moving" the guardian chided, shooing the youth with his hands. Seto smiled and nodded, making   
his way back down to the small camp. Tian watched him settle down to sleep, raising his eyes to   
gaze at the stars.  
"Good night Tian" Seto murmured before turning over.  
"Sweet dreams" the elf whispered back, his eyes remaining on the stars.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The sun rose, its fiery eye bathing Kithanadir with its warm gaze. Early morning dew and the   
remaining rain drops shimmered in the light, slowly disappearing under the heat. Creatures, both   
duel monsters and normal animals, began to rise, the forest coming alive with their calls. They   
scurried across the pathways and into bushes, careful to avoid unwanted eyes.   
  
Yugi watched these creatures with interest. The group had left as the sun rose, their path taking   
them due south. He chewed on a biscuit Yami gave him; not bothered by the fact that he was   
dropping crumbs in said yami's hair. He giggled as a group of Vile Germs floated past, their furry   
purple coats shining in the morning light. Both he and Bakura appeared better in Kithanadir, their   
cheerful moods lifting the teen's spirits.  
  
Yami Bakura walked alongside Neo, easily keeping up with the swordsman. Bakura sat half on   
Seto's shoulders, half on his rucksack; the yami granted a break from caring for the youth. Tian   
walked beside him, Yami bringing up the rear with Yugi.   
"So what actually happened with Yugi and Bakura?" Neo inquired, his eyes kept to the ground,   
avoiding any potholes.  
Yami Bakura shrugged. "We don't know. We were sleeping over at Seto's when the next   
morning, they looked younger. We thought they were ill a few days beforehand so we didn't   
think much on it. Then they started getting younger everyday until we went to see some people   
and they stopped the decline. We eventually got told to find Orko and that's what we've been   
doing ever since."  
"Well I'm sure Orko will be happy to help" Neo remarked, glancing quickly back at Tian who   
raised an eyebrow in return. The looks went unnoticed by the teens, who were busy admiring the   
forest around them.  
"I hope so, I learnt to be a tomb raider not a mother" Yami Bakura muttered, his eyes refusing to   
meet Neo's. The small company continued in silence, the only sounds present were their own   
light footfalls and the birds in the trees.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Kaiba residence was peaceful, the absence of the hikaris, yamis and Seto landing the   
mansion in almost dead silence. Almost.  
  
"I will survive! Hey hey!" Joey's voice rang out from the living room, above the din of the   
vacuum cleaner. Ecamico ran into the kitchen, his face horror stricken. Tea and Tristan sat   
drinking coffee, Tristan casting bemused eyes on the silver-haired youth.  
"What's up Ecamico?" he asked, swallowing a mouthful of coffee.  
"Joey's gone mad- he's fighting a monster!" the youth cried, scooting around the kitchen counter   
nearer to Tea. "He's pushing it around the living room by its tail and he's singing!"   
"Well Joey does like to wrestle a few monsters every now and then…" Tristan joked, Tea   
elbowing him in the ribs.  
"Don't tease him! It's not a monster Ecamico, it's a vacuum cleaner, it sucks up dirt off the floor"   
Tea explained, Tristan giggling at the teen's suspicious expression.  
"Are you sure? It looks like a monster…" he murmured, crimson eyes flickering towards the   
doorway.  
"The only thing vaguely monstrous around here is Joey's appetite" Tristan answered, finishing   
his coffee in one gulp. The deafening noise of the vacuum ended, replaced by the radio which had   
been drowned out. They listened as the blonde banged around, putting the vacuum back in the   
cupboard, before entering the kitchen; a small rectangle in his hand.  
"What you got there Joey?" Tristan asked, as he put his empty mug in the dishwasher. Joey threw   
it on the counter as he searched in a cupboard for a glass. He went to the fridge and pulled out an   
orange juice carton.  
"I found it on the floor, Kaiba must've dropped it as he left" he replied, as all eyes turned to the   
card on the table. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon stared straight back at them, it's eyes masked   
with a cool glaze.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Trees began to thin as the group left the dense forest separating the Zapcatts' realm and the duel   
monsters'. They found themselves gazing down a steep hill leading down into a curved valley.   
Glittering waters stretched out beyond the land, a tiny dot visible across the ocean. The valley   
below them was vast, extending out for miles left and right. Small towns littered the landscape,   
smoke rising from chimneys, the buildings little more than specks from above. Tian smiled as he   
looked down on the beautiful countryside.  
"Welcome to the card realm" he greeted, his shoulders visibly dropping as he relaxed at the sight   
of his home. Thundering hooves were heard as Yami was about to reply, every head turning to   
their left as the sound got louder.   
"Gaia good morning!" Neo shouted as he waved at the quickly approaching figure. He received a   
wave back, a long scarlet lance poised in the horseman's hand. He slowed his horse as he came   
closer, golden mane spilling over the creature's lilac coat. it wore only a bridle, it's rider sitting   
comfortably without a saddle. A blue armoured plate rested on it's long nose, matching the   
warrior's own armour. A pair of contrasting wings spread out either side of him, blonde hair   
whipped backwards, the rider behind him peering out to see in front of them. He slowed to a stop,   
grinning down at Tian and Neo.  
"I thought you said you weren't going to be back for a few days" he remarked, patting his horse's   
soft neck.   
"Well we weren't, but we're not ones to turn down people who need help" Tian answered,   
stepping back; bringing the youth's into full view. "They need to see Orko." Gaia nodded in   
understanding, Neo moving to help the second rider down from the immense horse. A pair of   
graceful fingers gripped him shoulders as his own hands wrapped around her thin waist, lifting   
her down gently.   
"Nice to see you Teo" he smiled, taking her hand as he led her forward.   
"And you" she murmured back, her voice gentle but with a cold metallic underlying tone.   
"This is Teo, Yami Bakura I believe you already know her" Neo introduced her, the girl inclining   
her head to the group. Yami Bakura's jaw remained open as he stared openly at her. Her wings   
were folded behind her back, the left one covered with snowy white feathers, her right one coated   
in ebony scales. Her whole being was split in two, her right side darker than her left, one a eye a   
soft mint colour; the other a deep emerald. She smiled at the yami, slightly amused by his shock.  
"I should have guessed I'd see you" the former tomb raider muttered, recovering from his initial   
shock. She smiled at him, eyes glittering in the sunlight.   
"Right well, if you want to see Orko the first thing we need to do it go see Rio" Gaia remarked,   
stretching his arms up above his head. The other three duel monsters nodded, Gaia jumping down   
from his horse. "Kite can carry your hikaris if you'd like" he offered, motioning towards his   
horse.   
Yami gave him a puzzled look. "How did you know they are our hikaris?"  
"Well for a start I do duel with you and secondly you look too much alike to not be; even though   
the age gaps a bit off today" Gaia replied, winking at Yugi, as he was lifted up onto Kite's broad   
back, Bakura behind him. Both yamis took up positions on either side of the horse, holding onto   
the infants lightly. Gaia flipped the reins over Kite's head, clicking lightly, urging him to walk   
forward. The group followed him, their separate conversations buzzing in the quiet surroundings.   
Teo hung back, conversing quietly with Neo as Tian walked with Seto; the youth's deep laughter   
ringing out clearly as the guardian smiled.  
"Have you not told them?" she asked, split voice little above a whisper. Neo shook his head.  
"How can we? It is stated that only one person must do it, and you know how they likes to keep   
these things secret until we get to the island. If I could I would tell them now, but the rules don't   
work that way" the swordsman replied, emerald locks falling across his eyes. Teo slid her hand   
into Neo's, squeezing it comfortingly.  
"They have a just cause, what it is I know not; but I can see by the look in their eyes. I do not   
believe their fate will be here or now" she murmured, eyes meeting Neo's. He nodded and   
continued walking; his hand slipping away from hers as he listened to the youth's conversations   
quietly.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It took little over two hours for the company to reach the shoreline from the top of the valley,   
passing through another forest, wasteland and a small town. Golden sands stretched in both   
directions, the cool waves lapping at the beach gently. Tian raised a hand to his forehead,   
protecting his eyes against the sun as he noted its position.   
"I think we should stop for lunch and then go find Rio" he suggested, receiving all round   
agreement from everyone. Gaia lifted Yugi and Bakura from Kite's back, passing them back to   
the yamis. He led Kite away, heading towards a stream nearby. The group sat down, grateful for   
the rest. Sandwiches, fruit and water were handed out between them, having stopped in one of the   
towns to pick up supplies. They ate hungrily, the long trek down from the forest increasing their   
appetites.   
"So where exactly is Orko?" Yami Bakura inquired, biting into an apple. Bakura sat in his lap,   
idly eating a banana. Teo pointed out across the sea, her finger landing on a tiny speck on the   
horizon.  
"That island. That's why we have to see Rio. No one can go there without his permission" she   
explained, lowering her hand. Seto frowned, peering out at the black dot.  
"How are we supposed to get there?" he asked, raising one eyebrow inquisitively.   
"Well we can either go by water or by air, which is faster. You're the ones with the cards; you   
can decide" Tian answered, taking a huge chunk out of his sandwich. Both yamis and Seto gave   
the guardian confused stares. He chuckled, motioning to Seto's jacket, where his cards were kept.   
"You can summon monsters here with your cards. That's probably why all of us found you; we're   
all in your decks. It takes slightly longer for us to come in Kithanadir, as we may not be even   
close to you. Therefore, depending on what other cards you have, you can choose how we get to   
the island." The three answered with a joint 'oh' before they finished eating in silence, Yugi and   
Bakura content with playing in the sand once they had finished.  
  
"Right well! Is everyone finished?" Tian asked, rubbing his hands together. The company   
nodded, packing away empty wrappers and water bottles. "Good! I do believe it's about time we   
went to see Rio." The elf jumped to his feet, a large grin plastered on his face.  
"He probably already knows we're here Tian" Teo remarked, Gaia looking to Neo for an   
explanation to the guardian's eagerness. Neo put his head in his hand, almost embarrassed by   
Tian's enthusiasm.  
"He might well do, but since he's so strict on rules and the like, we have to go to his port" Tian   
replied, picking Seto's rucksack up and swinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go!" he shouted,   
pointing the way forward as he began to walk off. The remainder of the group stood and followed   
the warrior, bewildered by his actions.  
"Is Tian ok, Neo?" Seto asked, shrugging his long white coat off revealing a dark green shirt   
beneath it. He swung it over his shoulder, holding it by the collar.  
Neo sighed. "Tian and Rio have always been rather competitive. The last time they were together   
they played chess; which Tian had never played before and Rio was supposedly an expert. Tian   
won against Rio in every match they played. Now Tian has never let Rio live it down." Seto   
chuckled, the images presented to him similar to his and Yami's old rivalry.   
  
The small port actually consisted of one wooden deck and a small whitewashed building set into   
the beach. A boat sat moored by the decking, it's mast pole cut short, long jagged splinters   
indicating where it had been snapped off. The soft blue waters lapped around the wooden poles   
that supported the deck and around the damaged boat. Tian jumped up onto the decking, his boots   
thumbing against the hard wood. He stopped on the edge facing the sea, his amber eyes searching   
the deep water.   
"Hey Rio, you great water baby! Come up for a second I need to talk to you!" the elf shouted,   
watching the waves carefully.   
"They enjoy teasing each other" Neo murmured before the group could comment, "don't worry   
Tian knows what he is doing."   
"I hope so" Yami muttered, kicking some sand off his boot. They stayed back near the port house,   
off the decking. The water remained quiet, no sigh of life stirring.  
"Rio if you don't come up then I'll tell them what you did after our chess match!" the Celtic   
Guardian threatened, earning a deep rumble from beneath the water. Yami Bakura watched as the   
tide changed, medium waves forming to smash against the beach. Tian crossed his arms pleased   
that he had gained a reaction. His expression changed to one of surprise when a colossal wave   
rose up, covering the warrior before it died down, water trickling off the platform. A figure stood   
on the decking before Tian, who was now flat on his back, completely soaked.  
"If you _ever_ mention that to anyone I swear I'll do more than soak you Tian!" Rio growled,   
glowing eyes fixed on the elf. Tian grinned up at him, accepting the hand offer to help him up.  
"Well how else am I going to get you to come up?" he inquired, leading Rio down towards the   
group. "Guys this is Rio, probably known better to you as The Furious Sea King" Tian introduced   
the figure, who bowed to the group. A scarlet cloak blew gently in the wind, a tall gold and silver   
trident held in his right hand. Two horns stuck out of the back of his head, his broad cerulean   
chest rising and falling softly as he breathed. His stomach was thin and defined, a majestic aura   
wavering in the air around him.   
"Why did you call me, Tian?" he asked, turning to face the warrior. Tian raised his hands in a   
sign of peace.  
"My friends here need to cross and see Orko. They've come a long way and the matter is urgent"   
he answered, expression turning to one of seriousness. The sea king nodded.  
"Well I would say yes fine, but as you can see my boat was severely damaged last time it went to   
the island, though how I don't quite know as the water was not rough. So many of you cannot   
cross the ocean, though by air you would most likely make it."   
"We were planning to go by air anyway" Neo stated, blue cloak fluttering out behind him.   
"Go right ahead then, no doubt Orko is expecting you" Rio replied, turning back towards the   
glittering ocean. "If you need my assistance, then just call; I shall be near you." With that said,   
the Sea King ran off the end of the decking and dove into the cool waters, creating a mere ripple   
as he hit the surface. Neo turned to face the three youth, his face serious.  
"Are you sure you want to go see Orko?" he inquired, receiving puzzled looks from all of them.  
"Of course we're sure! Why wouldn't we be?" Yami Bakura asked, a slight frown marring his   
brow.   
"Well in that case gentlemen, if you would choose our passage across, as it were, then we'll get   
there faster," Tian remarked before Neo could answer; turning to Gaia and Teo, "are you going to   
come with us?"  
Gaia shook his head. "I can't leave Kite behind and he can't cross. Teo if you want to go, then I'll   
meet you back here when you get back." The girl nodded, flexing her wings. The horseman easily   
hauled himself up onto Kite's back, gripping the reins loosely. He smiled at the group, nodding to   
the yamis and Seto.  
"I hope you succeed" he remarked simply, before turning Kite and cantering off across the beach;   
quickly disappearing into the distance.   
"Ok well, I would suggest calling someone fairly big, so that we can all get across" Neo   
suggested, watching Seto and Yami flick through their decks. The CEO pulled one out   
immediately, replacing his other cards back in his inside pocket. Yami also pulled a card from   
the top of his deck, smiling gently. Yugi sat about his shoulders, looking down at the card; his   
intense stare broken as Yami moved the card to his other hand.  
"So what do we have to do?" Yami asked, looking from the card to the duel monsters before him.   
"Just hold it out in front of you and concentrate" Teo replied, biting her lip anxiously. Yami did   
as she said, Seto watching him closely. The former pharaoh lay the card out flat in his hand,   
closing his eyes; saying nothing. The figure on the card glowed, illuminated by a black light. The   
group turned as an ear-splitting snarl, accompanied a sleek dragon as it flew down towards them.   
It landed heavily on the soft sand, dark claws digging into the ground. The sun reflected off its   
glossy scales, to ruby eyes gazed down at the group.  
"Why do you call me when you are not even the master of my card?" it asked, voice a guttural   
rasp.  
"Because the master of your card lent me it, so that you may help us if we called on you" Yami   
replied, meeting the dragon eye to eye. The Red Eyes seem to contemplate the yami's answer   
before nodding.  
"Alright, if you say he lent it to you then I'll help you. My name is Kalen" the black dragon   
introduced himself, shifting on the sand slightly.  
"Thank you," Yami Bakura said gratefully, turning to the older Kaiba brother. "Your turn." Seto   
nodded, mimicking Yami's actions with his own card. This time his figure glowed with a soft   
white light. They watched as the few clouds around them grew darker, the sky visibly darkening.   
A single fork of lightning shot from the sky, bringing a huge shape into view as it sped down   
towards them. Colossal wings stirred up the sand, the company shielding their eyes from the tiny   
sand specks. The sky cleared, revealing a grand dragon, dwarfing the Red Eyes Black Dragon.   
"You always were one for dramatic entrances weren't you Kisara?" Kalen muttered, earning   
himself a glare from the Blue Eyes.  
"There's nothing wrong with having some style Kalen" the dragon retorted, blinking before   
looking down at the humans and duel monsters on the ground. "Good afternoon Master Kaiba,   
you wish something from me?"   
"You're a girl?!" both yamis and Seto cried in unison; Kisara snorted at the comment.  
"Yes I am a girl. What made you believe I wouldn't be? The other two are male but they're never   
around when you need them" she answered, rolling her eyes, "so what can I do you for?"  
"We'd like to go to that island," Seto explained, regaining his cool composure. "Could you two   
fly us there?" Both dragons nodded, laying down on the sand.  
"Come on then, we'll get you over there" Kalen remarked, scarlet eyes watching them profusely.   
The group split in two, Yami, Yugi, Tian and Teo heading for Kalen, whilst Seto, Yami Bakura,   
Bakura and Neo went to the Blue Eyes. Seto pulled himself up onto Kisara's back, the dragon   
helping him on her smooth scales.  
"You can sit on my head Seto if you wish" she offered, lowering her great head so that the CEO   
could walk up her neck.  
"Thank you" he said gratefully, turning to watch as Kisara helped Yami Bakura and his hikari up   
onto her back with her clawed hand. Neo jumped up swiftly, the sleek scales not posed as a   
problem for him. The swordsman sat behind Yami Bakura at the base of Kisara's long neck.   
Their legs dangled down either side; the former tomb raider's arms wrapped around Bakura's   
small form. "Everyone ready?" the White Dragon asked, seeing that the other three had taken a   
similar position on Kalen's back. A unified 'yes' answered her. "Right then. Hold on tightly."   
Seto sat down on his Blue Eye's head, feeling the power of the duel monster as she spread her   
wings; beating the air strongly, lifting her colossal body off the sandy beach.   
  
Yami sat at the front, nearest the bottom of Kalen's bony neck, his arms also wrapped   
protectively around Yugi. Tian's arms were wrapped around his own waist, while Teo held onto   
the guardian. They moved up into the air, the Red Eyes coming up on Kisara's left. Seto turned   
and grinned at Yami as Kisara sped forward, tail whipping out behind her. Kalen growled at the   
Blue Eye's outburst, quickening his own rate to catch her up.  
"This isn't a race y'know Kisara!" he shouted, frowning as Kisara laughed.  
"I'm not even going that fast Kalen!" she called back; unable to contain her mirth. Bakura   
giggled as they flew along, his eyes wide with wonder as he stared down at the sea far below   
them. His snowy hair streamed back in the wind; a grin gracing his angelic face. He yami smiled,   
content to see his hikari happy again.   
  
The island loomed up closer, proving itself to be much larger than they first anticipated. Trees   
lined the majority of the land, a tall mountain standing towards the north. At it's centre a great   
building, almost a castle sat with it's aged stone; defiant against the weather. A small harbour   
faced the mainland; though nothing was moored in it.   
"Why did you want to now if we were sure about going to see Orko, Neo?" Yami Bakura asked,   
turning his attention away from the beautiful landscape. The duel monster sighed.  
"I cannot tell you why. All I can tell you is that you will have to make a choice" the swordsman   
answered, his face grave. The yami said nothing, contemplating this new information and what it   
could mean.   
  
"We have now arrived at the island. Would all passengers please disembark and take all your   
belongings with you. Thank you for flying with Blue and Red Eye's flight service" Kisara stated,   
the group laughing lightly. She lowered herself near the castle in a small clearing. Kalen dropped   
down alongside her, lowering one wing so that Yami and his group could get down easily. Kisara   
did the same, rising one clawed hand to the side of her head. Seto jumped down onto it, before   
jumping to the ground.   
"Thank you for both your help. We really do appreciate it" the CEO thanked the dragons, who   
nodded in return.  
"We'll wait out here for your return" Kisara told him, settling herself down on the soft ground.   
"Good luck" she whispered close the older Kaiba brother's ear; her blue eyes soft, a complete   
contrast to their look when she battled. He smiled at her, walking backwards, turning and jogging   
to catch up with the rest of the group; as they made their way to the castle.   
  
A deep green-blue moat surrounded the structure, a dark wooden drawbridge lying across the   
water. Attached to it were two thick long chains, their links beginning to rust, yielding to the   
seasonal weather conditions.   
"Orko sure knows how to live large" Yami Bakura commented, tilting his head up to see the high   
turrets.  
"Orko doesn't live in the castle- he doesn't like it" Neo replied, his boots thumping on the   
drawbridge. Seto grabbed his arm and stopped.  
"What do you mean he doesn't live in the castle? Why're we going there?" he barked, sapphire   
eyes confused. Neo sighed.  
"Those who protect Orko, or Orko's power to be correct, live here. You can't see Orko until you   
have seen them. It's just the way it goes I'm afraid."   
"Well we'd better get a move on then, the sooner we see them the sooner we can see Orko. We   
already only have a day left until we have to be back for the portal" Yami stated, shifting Yugi to   
his other hand as he began walking, feet tapping lightly on the dark wood. Yami Bakura nodded   
in agreement, following close behind the former pharaoh. The gaping entrance invited them,   
ready to swallow them in its inner structure.  
  
Sunlight poured into the courtyard, lightening its worn stone. Doors led off in every direction, the   
ground clear of any plant or life. Great battlements line it; the four wings in each corner.   
"So where exactly are these protectors?" Yami asked. They had stopped on the edge of the   
immense courtyard, looking around for any sign of the so-called 'guardians'.  
"We are all around you, we know why you come." Yami Bakura whirled around as the voice   
appeared to come from all around them.  
"Where's it coming from?" he asked, Yami and Seto following his example and scanning the   
battlements and courtyard for the whispering voice's owner.   
"If you wish to see Orko first you must pass our trials." Tian jumped as a different voice   
whispered behind him. He span round and gripped the figure by his thin neck.  
"It's not nice to sneak up on people" he growled, glaring intensely at the newcomer. Neo placed a   
hand on the Celtic Guardian's arm.  
"Put him down Tian" he said gently, encouraging the elf to release his death grip around the   
figure's neck. Tian nodded and lowered the second warrior until his feet touch the ground. "Who   
are you and why are you sneaking around?" Neo asked, his voice a short bark.  
"I am Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. I am one of the Trial Masters" the swordsman answered,   
resting his hand on his sword hilt.   
"What do you mean trials?" Yami Bakura inquired, raising an eyebrow. Kagemusha looked at the   
other duel monsters and nodded.  
"I'm glad you kept it a secret," he remarked before turning to the two yamis and Seto, "in order   
for you to meet Orko, first one of you must sacrifice yourselves to compete in three trials, set up   
by the Trial Masters. Depending on the outcome you will be judged on whether you are worthy to   
see Orko. You must first choose who will sacrifice themselves in these trials. Please, follow me."   
The swordsman turned and began walking towards a small door set into the wall. Yami and Seto   
exchanged glances before following after the duel monster.   
  
He led them along the twisting corridors, past windows and doors; different varieties of armour   
standing against the wall. Paintings, axes and swords hung on the bare stone; giving the   
impression that warriors had always lived there. Finally, they stopped at a door, Kagemusha   
opening it to reveal a lavishly decorated room. A blood red rug covered the majority of the floor,   
an oak desk sat in front of the window. Matching crimson armchairs were scattered around the   
room. Portraits of all the protectors throughout history lined the walls, framed with gold.  
"You may make your decision as to whom shall compete in the trials. I will come back later for   
you answer" Kagemusha explained, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.   
Silence reigned in the room for a brief moment before Yami Bakura grabbed Tian by his chest   
plate and glared at him.  
"Why did you keep this a secret?! Why did you bring us here knowing one of us may die?" he   
roared, hazel eyes burning.  
"Because we couldn't! We are sorry we couldn't tell you but we were sworn to secrecy, if ever   
anyone came to us in search of Orko" Tian replied, pushing the yami away from him.   
"Please believe that if we could have told you we would have" Teo murmured, hurt clear in her   
eyes. Seto lowered himself into of the scarlet armchairs; bouncing Bakura on his knee.  
"So one must die so that others may live" Yami whispered, running a hand back through his hair.  
"The trials do not always end in death. It depends on their abilities and heart" Neo insisted, trying   
to break the sombre mood. Yami Bakura shrugged.  
"It's not a hard decision, I go, you look after Yugi and Bakura."  
"Don't be stupid, if anyone should go it's me" Yami replied, his tone stubborn. Yami Bakura   
glared at him.  
"Prissy Pharaohs don't compete in trials!" he barked, earning himself a deep frown from the other   
yami.  
"I don't see you with the title King of Games!"  
"This isn't a game!"  
"It's built on rules just like a game!"  
"Prissy Pharaoh!"  
"Stubborn thief!"   
  
Teo took Yugi from Yami as the argument escalated into a shouting match. The three duel   
monsters moved away, Seto having moved to the desk where he was pouring wine for himself   
from a tall jug.   
"Are they always like this?" Tian asked, watching the pair as they shouted insult upon insult at   
each other. Seto took a mouthful of the cool liquid, Bakura sitting on his lap as the CEO took a   
seat on the desk.   
"Well, they've had a lot of tension between them lately. Neither of them ever wins against the   
other" he explained, taking another long drink from the glass. He placed the wine back on the   
desk, turning his attention to Bakura.  
  
Kagemusha returned to find the yamis still bickering, even though he'd been gone half an hour.   
He looked to the other duel monsters who just shook their heads in despair for the argument.  
"Excuse me gentlemen, but have you decided who is going to compete?" the Trial Master asked,   
handing gripping the long pike he carried with him. Before either yami could say anything, Seto   
walked between them; handing Bakura back to his yami, his eyes fixed on Kagemusha.  
"I'll go."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
FC: End of part one! If anyone wanted to know about the names (except for Gaia), then you'll   
notice that they're all smaller anagrams of their card names. Except for Kite (I couldn't think for   
another name at the time) and Kisara, who was an assistant or something back in Egypt and when   
she died she entwined her soul with the BEWD, so she could always help Seto. That's as close to   
the story as I can remember XD   
  
Yami: *continues to eat popcorn* hurry up and write Part Two!  
  
FC: -.-' please Review! ^-^ 


	16. Orko Part Two

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting! I've never had so many and I really feel   
chuffed about it ^^   
  
Yami: Her ego actually grew for a change  
  
FC: it did yes, then someone got a pin and popped it again n.n  
  
Yami: I have an idea! I'll be back later *runs off*   
  
FC: o.O odd yami…anywho on with the chapter- Enjoy ^_~  
  
Warnings: some blood and fighting, bit of bad language, stuff like that  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Last Time:   
  
Kagemusha returned to find the yamis still bickering, even though he'd been gone half an hour.   
He looked to the other duel monsters who just shook their heads in despair for the argument.  
"Excuse me gentlemen, but have you decided who is going to compete?" the Trial Master asked,   
handing gripping the long pike he carried with him. Before either yami could say anything, Seto   
walked between them; handing Bakura back to his yami, his eyes fixed on Kagemusha.  
"I'll go."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Orko- Part Two  
  
"I'll go" Seto repeated, his voice calm; expression revealing little. Yami's eyes widened in   
surprise, his hand grasping the CEO's arm.  
"No Seto, this isn't your fight" he exclaimed, crimson eyes meeting smiling sapphire. The teen   
simply shook his head, fingers gently removing the pharaoh's hand from his arm.  
"Yes it is. It was mine as soon as everything went wrong. I have always dreamt that one day   
people would see me for who I really am. I am not a cold-hearted stone, I am not perfect. I have   
to prove it to myself more than anyone. I just want to help those I care about. Please, don't try   
and take that away from me" he whispered, the wall finally collapsing that guarded his Soul so   
closely; revealing a frightened yet pleading child, the same child that had been lost long ago. It   
was a side none of them had ever seen, even in his most emotional moments.  
"Then it is settled" Kagemusha remarked before anyone could protest. Drawing his sword, the   
warrior held it in front on himself, pike resting against the ground. He tapped the butt of the pike   
against the ground, the group alarmed as their surroundings changed.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A solitary figure stood before a glassy portal, his cool eyes watching the castle proceedings   
carefully. A wisp of hair escaped from beneath his helmet, though he appeared to not notice; the   
trials unravelling before him captivating all his attention.  
"Believe" he whispered softly, willing the boy before him to listen.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Where in Ra's name are we this time?" Yami Bakura muttered, hugging Bakura to him. Tian   
looked around them, the wind blowing gently. They were up on the battlements of the courtyard,   
the dying sunlight shrouding the area in a golden glow. The guardian's eyes fell on Yami.  
"Where's Seto?" he asked quietly, watching the worry unfold in Yami's eyes. Crimson orbs   
darted frantically, gazing around in an attempt to find the CEO. Neo looked over the short wall   
lining the inside of the battlement, separating it from the courtyard.  
"There he is" the swordsman stated, pointing at the lone figure standing in the centre of the   
courtyard.   
"What's he doing?" Yami Bakura whispered, his eyes peering down at the youth before him. He   
jumped as Kagemusha appeared beside him, standing with his arms folded deftly across his bare   
chest.  
"He is awaiting his first trial. He must win all three in order to gain you access to be judged. He   
cannot see nor hear you, he must do this alone as he agreed to do when he took the challenge.   
You cannot leave this battlement either, until the trials are over" the duel monster explained,   
turning to leave. "Oh there was one more thing." Neo jumped as a white coat fell into his arms   
from the air. "He requested that you look after this, and he told me to tell you not to get it dirty as   
he wants it back when he's done." With that said Kagemusha vanished.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seto found himself alone in the courtyard, the wind blowing his bangs from his eyes. He spun   
round, sapphire eyes looking for the rest of the group. He heard a loud clink and a tug on his leg   
as he turned. Looking down in surprise he found his foot was manacled to a pole, the chain long,   
though short enough to restrict him from going too far.  
"Yami? Yami Bakura? Anyone?" he shouted, voice echoing in the deserted yard.  
"They've left you." Seto whirled round, frowning at the warrior before him.  
"What do you mean?" he growled, glare intense. Kagemusha shrugged.  
"They've left you. They were too cowardice to stay and let you win them access to Orko.   
They've left you here to die."  
The CEO shook his head, eyes burning. "I don't believe you."  
"Believe what you want, but I don't see them around anywhere, supporting you as you try to help   
them" Kagemusha sniggered, lopsided grin dancing on his lips. "But anyway, enough on that   
subject. You have chosen to compete in three trials. You must win all of them. A different Trial   
Master will hold each trial. Your first trial is with me, obviously. If you can beat me in a fight   
then you will move onto the next trial. Do you understand?"   
"I understand that but what's with this?" the older brother asked, motioning to the chain and   
manacle.  
"Well it wouldn't be much of a challenge if there wasn't a twist would it? I know you have   
experience with a blade, so a normal fight would be easy to someone such as yourself" the   
swordsman answered, throwing a sword towards the CEO. Seto caught it easily in his right hand,   
feeling the balance and weight of the weapon. "The trial will last until one swordsman can no   
longer fight, either from unconsciousness or death. Are you ready?" Seto nodded, swinging the   
blade in a sweeping arch, before bringing it in front of his body, pointing it at the duel monster.   
The youth barely had time to dodge as the duel monster struck at him with his own blade.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Shit, this is wrong! I can't believe he told Seto we weren't here to support him!" Yami Bakura   
cursed, proceeding to call Kagemusha some very colourful names in Egyptian, turning Bakura   
away from the fight below them; Yami doing the same with Yugi. Their eyes followed Seto as he   
danced around the space the chain allowed him to, parrying and attacking whenever he could.  
"C'mon Seto" Yami whispered, his worried crimson eyes watching intently, a sense of   
helplessness enveloping him.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The youth gasped as the flickering silver blade sliced past his defensive manoeuvring cutting   
deeply into his upper arm. Warm blood welled in the slash, trickling down through his fingers as   
he clutched the wound tightly. He was forced to let go as Kagemusha attacked him again, using   
Seto's wounded arm to his advantage. He changed his offensive, aiming it for the teen's left side;   
while the CEO tried to block his onslaught. He cried out as the dancing blade caught his right   
thigh, cutting through his jeans and into his soft skin. He fell to his knees, breath becoming   
ragged as sweat clinging to his brow. Kagemusha stopped, eyeing the kneeling teen.   
"What's wrong with you Seto Kaiba? I expected more of a fight from you than this. At this rate   
you'll never survive even the first trial" he remarked, a drop of blood falling from his sword,   
staining the ground below him. He watched as the CEO's head lowered, chestnut hair falling over   
his face. The Trial Master bent forward, his head close to Seto's. "Who is it that you are fighting?   
Me or yourself?" He stepped back in surprise as the teen shot up, slashing at him with his blade.   
He caught the Master across his ribs, crimson oozing from the wound. He was forced to take a   
defensive line as Seto attacked him viciously; his wounds forgotten as he continued his mad   
onslaught. The swordsman found himself unable to keep up with the speed of the CEO's blade,   
cuts forming everywhere as his defence faltered. He fell to the ground, Seto giving a final outcry   
as he stabbed his sword down into the Duel Monster's chest. He pulled the blade out, watching   
Kagemusha smile as he vanished from sight, the manacle around Seto's foot and his sword   
disintegrating. The youth sighed in relief and fell to one knee, gripping the bottom of his shirt,   
ripping two strips from it, noticing for the first time since his fight began that night had set in;   
illuminating the courtyard in the moon's soft glow. He wrapped one around the slash on his arm,   
blood staining the white material. He did the same with his thigh; wincing as the fabric touched   
the raw open flesh.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Yami breathed out slowly, slight relief clear on his face. "One down." Neo and Tian nodded, the   
elf's hand squeezing the hilt of his sword as he returned his eyes back to the yard below them.   
"There's still two left and if they're like that then Seto isn't gonna last no matter how much we   
believe in him" Yami Bakura murmured quietly, bouncing Bakura gently in his arms.   
"What's happening?" Neo exclaimed as the courtyard began to change before them.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Seto looked about in alarm as the floor rumbled below him, bricks breaking free from the floor to   
rise up as walls. The small amount of moonlight that had been shining down on him was blocked   
out as the walls rose higher. The rumbling stopped as the walls finished growing.   
"Welcome to your second trial Seto Kaiba." The CEO jumped as a figure crept out of the   
shadows, his eyes glowing a bright gold.   
"Ansatsu" he whispered the monster's name, cerulean eyes glazed slightly over in pain. The   
assassin inclined his head in recognition.  
"I am the Second Trial Master, I specialise in mazes, as you can see" Ansatsu explained, the teen   
finding it impossible to read his expression behind the cloth he wore across his face.   
"What to I have to do?" he inquired, leaning his weight onto his uninjured leg as his eyes focused   
in the poorly lit corridor.  
"Simply find your way out of this maze" the warrior answered, a secretive glint appearing in his   
eyes.  
"What's the catch?" Seto asked, suspicion clear in his tone. Ansatsu gave a small chuckle.   
"You're a fast one aren't you Seto? All you have to do is find your way out within the time limit   
of fifteen minutes." Ansatsu vanished leaving the older Kaiba brother alone in the dark.   
"Wonderful, simply marvellous. I get left alone in a maze with an assassin watching me. I'm   
ecstatic" he muttered as he began limping down the sparsely lit corridor.   
  
It wasn't long before the youth found the other 'catches' in Ansatsu's maze.  
  
His fingers trailed along the side of the wall, letting it guide him as he followed the many twists   
and turns, sticking to the left passages when it split, letting his instincts lead the way. He looked   
down in surprise as the stone slab under his foot sank. He barely had time to react as he heard   
something whistling through the air to his right. He jumped forward, rolling as he hit the ground,   
as great stone mallet smashed into the wall where he had just stood. Regaining his feet, Seto   
looked at the floor below him.   
"Just a time limit my ass" he growled, eyeing the arrangement of slabs before him. Many were   
normal, but even more were lowered slightly, showing themselves to be traps. The youth steadied   
his breathing, scanning the floor for a safe route. He found one and began to step from slab to   
slab, taking care not to tread on the lowered ones.   
  
He had almost reached the end of the passage when he noticed that there were no more safe   
stones. "Shit" he cursed quietly, searching for a way across the traps.  
"You have eight minutes left Seto" Ansatsu's voice pierced Seto's thoughts. He bit his lip gently,   
studying the width of the trap tiles. Stepping backwards carefully, the CEO knew he was taking a   
risk. He began to run, injured leg screaming in protest as the movement split open the wound   
again. He leapt forward, clearing the first two rows of the tiles. He swore as he landed on the edge   
of the last row, forcing himself forward as a colossal axe slid out of the wall, catching the heel of   
his boot, slicing the tread clean off. The teen ran as more weapons slid out of the hidden gaps in   
the wall, narrowly missing him as he ran as fast as his leg could go. It finally gave way, the youth   
giving a small cry as he fell to the ground, hands covering his head as a jagged axe flew over him.   
He looked up, spying a small tunnel to his right. Fear gripped his heart in an iron fist, the tiny   
space frightening the businessman. Seto swallowed, knowing this was his only way to go. He   
urged his body forward, crawling towards the hole.   
"Five minutes to go Seto" Ansatsu called again, giving the teen the final push to go into the hole.   
Darkness enveloped him as he entered, his limbs instantly freezing in unadulterated fear. Tears   
welled in eyes that hadn't cried in years, threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"I can't watch," Yami whispered turning away from the view in front of him. A vortex had   
opened before them, allowing them to see Seto in the maze. Neo and Tian watched silently as the   
tears fell down Seto's face, too frightened to move further into the tunnel. Yami Bakura scowled   
deeply. Seto didn't cry- nothing scared the youth. He closed his eyes, Millennium Ring glowing   
beneath Bakura, hidden from view.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Get up Seto." The CEO's head snapped up, tear streaks clear on his face. He saw Yami Bakura   
kneeling before him, half-translucent, surrounded by a white glow.   
"I can't do it alone, I can't, I can't…" he whispered brokenly, the frightened child returning to his   
eyes. The yami held a hand out to the boy, his eyes comforting.  
"Then let me help you" he encouraged, watching the CEO gaze at his hand before nodding   
gently. He reached out his hand, watching it pass through the tomb robber's semi-clear one.   
"I'm right here with you even if you can't touch me" he insisted, watching as the CEO moved   
forward, pushing his fears aside. Seto listened as the yami encouraged him, knowing somehow   
that Ansatsu had no idea the Egyptian was presenting himself to the youth. He came to the end of   
the tunnel, receiving a final word from Yami Bakura before the image faded, leaving the teen   
alone.  
"2 Minutes left." Seto heeded the warning and began to jog down the passage, ignoring the pain   
in his leg. He turned a corner and saw moonlight before him. He smiled as he quickened his pace,   
the look vanishing when something zipped past his eyes. He looked in horror at the holes in the   
walls, arrowheads glinting in the poor light. He ran as they loosened from their holds, firing past   
his as he went. He chanced a look back, screaming in pain as he felt something pierce his left   
hand. Looking down he saw that an arrow had shot straight into his hand, getting itself stuck as it   
went clean through to the other side. He continued to run, breathing hard as he grabbed the arrow   
with his right hand, closing his eyes as he snapped the main shaft off, flinging it behind him. He   
left the rest piercing his hand, unwilling to remove it. The arrows stopped as a cord shot from the   
side, wrapping around the youth's wrist. He growled and pulled a switchblade from his pocket,   
cutting the offending cord. More came, wrapping themselves around his arms and chest as he   
continued to fight against them. One caught his right wrist, squeezing it until he dropped his   
knife. More cords shot out wrapping themselves around the CEO's wrists and ankles. He   
struggled against the tight cords, glaring at Ansatsu as he appeared.   
"Well you've still got a minute and a half, but I doubt you'll finish now. Such a shame when the   
exit is right before you. To be honest I didn't think you'd make it through that tunnel considering   
you don't like enclosed spaces" the assassin remarked, toying with his own knife. Seto watched   
him carefully, noticing he was paying no attention to the youth besides talking to him. An idea   
quickly formed in his mind as he began to strain against the cords holding his wrists, struggling to   
draw his arms closer into his body. He knew he had to work fast.  
"You don't even deserve the title of warrior" he spat, sapphire eyes glaring at Ansatsu. The   
monster's eyes snapped up from his knife to gaze fully at the CEO.  
"What did you say?" he snarled, voice dangerously low.  
"You heard me. You're a coward, you hide behind your traps so that you do not have to fight   
honourably like a real warrior. I bet you don't have the courage to kill me when I can't even   
touch you" Seto mocked, knowing he was treading on extremely dangerous ground. This _had_   
to work, if he could get the cords a little bit slacker..."You're nothing more than a miserable   
coward!"   
"Coward? I'll show you coward, whelp!" Ansatsu screamed as he leapt at the youth, knife poised.   
Shock entered his eyes as Seto reached out and grabbed his wrist, yanking his knife from his grip.   
He slashed as the cords on his left wrist and ankle, wincing as he took it in his left hand to cut   
those around his right wrist and ankle. In a matter of seconds he was free, pushing a bewildered   
Ansatsu out of the way as he dashed towards the exit, passing through and out into the open air.   
He heard Ansatsu give a howl of rage as the floor rumbled once more, the maze sinking back into   
the ground. He paid no attention as it disappeared, ripping yet another strip from his shirt to wrap   
around his pierced hand, leaving the piece of arrow left in the wound.   
  
Seto looked up to see a new duel monster standing in the centre of the courtyard, staff resting   
lightly on the ground.   
"That was quite ingenious Master Kaiba, slackening the rope by pulling against them, insulting   
Ansatsu to make him come close so you could take his weapon. I'm impressed" the monster   
complimented him, a soft smile gracing his face.   
"You'll be the third Trial Master then. Do you have a name or do I just call you Ancient Elf?" the   
older brother asked, interested only in gaining a few minutes more rest. His wounds were burning   
fiercely, sending agonising ripples throughout his body. The elf chuckled, shifting slightly, his   
shoulder armour making a slight clink.  
"You can call me Fabian and yes, I'm the final Master. If you complete this task then you shall be   
judged and if you are thought worthy then you will see Orko. For this task all you have to do is   
defeat the enemies I send to fight you," the spell caster explained, Seto's eyes fixed on him,   
"what will be your weapon of choice?"  
"Sabre" Seto replied with out hesitation. The CEO had fenced for years, learning to use all   
manner of blade; the sabre his firm favourite. He blinked in surprise as the sabre appeared in his   
right hand, his fingers wrapping tightly around the hilt. Fabian grinned broadly.  
"Have fun" he laughed, disappearing from view. Torches burst into flame around the courtyard,   
illuminating the entire area. The CEO readied himself, waiting for his opponents. His eyes   
narrowed as a figure stepped out of the door in front of him, his head held high as he began to   
walk out of the shadows.  
"You've got to be kidding me" Seto exclaimed his eyes widening. The man stepped forward into   
the light, a sneering grin plastered on his face.  
"Long time no see _son_" he growled, eyes burning darkly.   
"Kasaro[1]" Seto whispered, his voice a thick snarl. No further words were said as both Kaibas   
brandished their weapons, Kasaro wielding a colossal axe. He ran at his adoptive son, axe held   
high, bringing it down with terrifying force. Seto parried the attack, the contact sending tremors   
up both their arms. The youth moved swiftly, his grace slowed slightly by his wounds. He slashed   
at Kasaro, catching him across the back with the edge of his blade; drawing a line red line, his   
mind racing as he fought. This _couldn't_ be Kasaro- He died with Noa! The teen dodged another   
attack, seeing a chance as his father held his axe up for another onslaught. Seto gave a snarling   
roar, driving him sabre into Kasaro's stomach. A shocked expression masked the older Kaiba's   
face as he dropped his axe, falling to the ground. He disappeared through the ground, his axe   
sinking in with him.   
"Is that the best you've got Fabian? If so then this is the easiest Trial ever!" Seto shouted, a   
triumphant smirked on his face, the same look that graced his face years ago, when he dueled   
against Yami. It was the true confidence of the youth, the look having made many duellists   
tremble with fear. He was answered by a second door opening, a new figure stepping out. Long   
silver hair fell about his shoulders, covering his left eye, hiding it from view. Hatred filled the   
Kaiba's eyes as Pegasus stepped forward, a matching sabre in his hand.  
"Hello Kaiba-boy" he greeted, Seto scowling at the nickname. No time was wasted as Seto   
lunged at the creator of Duel Monsters, his moved blocked as they began a second dance of death.   
He attacked again, using a move he knew few people could counter. He let himself in under   
Pegasus' guard, aiming for the man's neck. His eyes widened as Pegasus countered him, blade   
crossing his, flipping the blade from Seto's hand. Pegasus nicked his cheek with the point of his   
sabre as he performed the counter, blooding beginning to ooze from the cut. The CEO leapt out of   
the way as Pegasus launched another attack, the youth running for his fallen blade. He cried out   
as the flat of a blade whipped him across his back, knocking him to the ground. He rolled over,   
sapphire eyes wide as the rival swordsman held his blade mere inches from his face. "You lose   
Kaiba-boy" Pegasus grinned, his laughter ringing in Seto's ears as he felt the hilt of his sword   
against his fingers. He gripped it, arm whipping up like lightning as Pegasus brought his sabre   
down for a final blow. He blocked the downward sweep before driving his weapon straight into   
the silvered-haired man. Pegasus gave a small half smile as he too sank into the ground,   
disappearing like Kasaro.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
~This world can turn me down   
But I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run,  
'Cause I'm not built that way~  
  
-'Duck and Run' Three Doors Down  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Seto breathed a sigh of relief, pushing himself up off the hard ground, peering curiously at his   
blade. It glinted in the torchlight, not a single drop of blood on the perfect metal.   
"Are they even real?" he muttered, cobalt eyes watching the flickering light reflection. But they   
had to be real to fight him, so why did they not bleed? His questioning was brought to an end as   
three doors opened around him, another three figures appearing in the light. Horror filled his   
cerulean eyes as he stepped back a pace from the approaching figures. "Oh god no…" he   
whispered, fingers loosening their grip on his sabre. Yami Bakura approached on his left, a club   
balanced in his hands, a malicious light glimmering in his chocolate eyes; the old glint that had   
frightened the whole group years ago. To his right, Yami stepped forward a knife sheathed at his   
side, a cruel whip coiled in his right hand. His normally calm face was twisted and contorted until   
it was almost demonic. Though they both surprised the youth, the true horror came from the entry   
of the third person. Raven black hair cascaded around his shoulders, no weapon visible in his   
hands. "Mokuba" Seto murmured softly, the blade dropping from his loosened grip, sinking to his   
knees as his friends and brother ran towards him, weapons raised. Betrayal shone in his eyes as he   
covered his head with his arms, the first blows raining down on his exposed body; the CEO   
unable to find it within himself to fight against those he loved.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"This has gone too far!" Yami cried, listening to Seto's agonising cries as the three figures beat   
the youth mercilessly. The former pharaoh handed Yugi to Tian, running towards the edge of the   
battlement. He was _not_ going to let the youth die by the hands of illusions that he believed   
where those he cared about. Yami jumped at the wall but was beaten back by a barrier, falling to   
the ground. Fabian appeared before him, arms cross stoutly.  
"You may not interfere, he chose to do this and you will be denied access to Orko if you do so"   
he insisted, watching Yami Bakura pass his hikari to Neo.   
"I will not stand here and watch a friend die! Stand aside or believe me when I say I will make   
you" the tomb raider snarled, his blood boiling.   
"You will _not_ threaten me or interfere in what has been started!" Fabian growled back, the orb   
on his staff glowing brightly. A group of Pale Beasts appeared around the Elf, lunging at the two   
yamis, claws and teeth bared viciously. Tian passed Yugi to Teo, unsheathing his sword as he   
helped both yamis fight against the Pale Beast. Tears sprung to Teo's eyes as she watched the   
scene below her, rocking Yugi gently as he began to cry in her arms.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Agony burned like fire, the beatings gouging at Seto's broken body. None of it hurt more than the   
pain that was tearing his heart up inside. Betrayal strung like poison, numbing the youth's   
emotions. He curled up, crying out as the club smacked down on his ribs, a sickening crack   
pursuing it. His breath came out in whimpering sobs, sweat mixing with the blood that ran from   
his body. It didn't matter though, he had no one left and the darkness was pulling him down. A   
deep explosion reached his ears, though he paid no attention to it. There was no one left to save   
him.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
No words passed between the two yamis as they looked at each other and nodded.  
"Tian, take Neo and Teo and run as far along the battlement as you can!" Yami shouted his   
instruction, as Tian defeated another Pale Beast. He turned to Yami, a puzzled looked on his face.   
He was met with a determined and dangerous gaze, to which he nodded and ushered his friends   
along the battlement. Yami Bakura held out his hand, Yami taking it firmly in his own. The   
Sennen eye flared up on both their foreheads, millennium items glowing fiercely. The Pale Beasts   
growled and screeched as the wind swept around the pair, blinding light surrounding them. It   
intensified until both yamis released the growing power, a roaring explosion knocking the beasts   
away effortlessly, the unseen barrier cracking and falling before the pair. It caught Fabian,   
knocking him from the battlements down to the ground below. His head hit the ground forcibly,   
his eyes closing. Neither yami paid any attention to the fallen Trial Master as they jumped over   
the battlement, landing gracefully on their feet. They ran across the courtyard, Puzzle and Ring   
still glowing as they ran into the illusions, destroying them with enraged power. Yami Bakura   
grabbed the illusionary Mokuba, dissolving the fake with a single shot of light from the   
Millennium Ring.  
  
Yami feel to his knees beside Seto, the teen lying motionless on his side, facing away from the   
pharaoh. With gentle hands, Yami turned the fallen boy over, cradling him in his arms. Sapphire   
eyes blinked slowly as he looked up at Yami, tears welling in his crimson orbs.  
"Yami…?" the CEO's voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.  
"It's ok Seto, they weren't real, they weren't us," Yami whispered back, brushing matted brown   
hair from Seto's face, "I'm so sorry Seto." The youth gave a weak smile, the news that his loved   
ones weren't the ones beating him easing his mind. The betrayal lifted from his heart as his eyes   
closed, the smile falling from his lips; his head sinking against Yami's lap. "Seto? Please don't go   
Seto" Yami cried, his voice racked with sobs, tears landing on the teen's cut and bloodied face.   
Neo ran across the courtyard, Tian and Teo close behind him. He stopped close to the small   
group, Seto motionless in Yami's arms, Yami Bakura kneeling down beside him, his fingers   
pressed against the CEO's neck.  
"Is he…?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. Yami Bakura shook his head slowly, though worry   
etched his brow.  
"Not yet, but Ra knows what kind of injuries he's got internally." Teo walked closer to the three,   
Seto coming into her full view. She gasped and turned Yugi away from the sight. There was   
nothing left of the stubborn teen but a broken body. Seto's shirt was in shreds, blood staining the   
fabric, cuts and bruises visible under what was left of the material. The arrow was still embedded   
in his hand, his right arm bent at an unnatural angle; welts and slashes marring the youth's fair   
skin.   
  
A new figure appeared before them, the three Trial Masters walking behind him. Armour covered   
his body, a purple cloak blowing out behind him. Two of his bottom teeth stuck up over his lip,   
his nails almost like claws. He stopped short of the group, bowing his head respectfully.   
"I am the Judge Man, I have watched you all complete the trials" he introduced himself, receiving   
hostile glares from both yamis.  
"What do you mean we _all_ completed them?" Yami snapped, crimson eyes burning fiercely.  
"Fabian's test was not just for Seto but for all of you. He was told to defeat the enemies presented   
to him and he did so, but when he was faced with those he cares about he could not do it;   
therefore he passed as they are not his enemies. And you two were supposed to defeat Fabian and   
get to Seto, which you did. It was a test of all your loyalties, which makes it the most important of   
the Trials. Those who do not complete the final Trial do not get access to Orko" the Judge Man   
explained, his pupil-less eyes fixed on Seto.  
"Does that mean-?" Yami Bakura began but couldn't finish. The Judge nodded and smiled.  
"Yes you are granted access to Orko," he answered, before turning and pointing, "he is up on that   
mountain in a cave halfway up. I would hurry if you wish your friend to live." Yami Bakura   
needed no second bidding. He jumped to his feet, a loud whistle piercing the air. He was   
answered with a roar, Kisara and Kalen appearing over the battlements landing in the courtyard.   
Kisara's eyes widened when she caught sight of her master. She whirled round on the three Trial   
Masters and the Judge Man, her own sapphire eyes filled with rage.  
"You take these Trials of yours too far! If I _ever_ here of this happening again, then I will come   
and YOU will know what real pain is!" she snarled, the four monsters taking a step back in fear.   
She turned back to Yami and the group, her nose nuzzling Seto's hair gently.  
"Will you take us to Orko, Kisara?" Yami asked quietly, the great dragon nodding.  
"Of course I will" she answered, lowering her great body nearer the ground. "Kalen you can stay   
here with Tian and Teo, Neo will you come up with us?" Neo nodded, passing Bakura back to his   
yami. The tomb raider hugged him closely, compassion welling in his cool eyes as he brushed   
back some of the hikari's hair with a soft finger.  
"We're gonna get you changed but Bakura" he whispered, both sadness and happiness entwined   
in his eyes.   
"I'll carry Seto" Kisara told Yami, her eyes sympathetic. The group had been through too much   
and all of them carried the scars to prove it. Yami nodded, taking Yugi in his arms, bouncing the   
crying child gently as he climbed up onto Kisara's broad back. Yami Bakura and Neo followed   
him, seating themselves behind him. The Blue Eyes lifted herself up, gently picking Seto up with   
her clawed hands, careful not to move his injured body too much. She smiled sadly at the   
remaining Duel Monsters before taking to the air, heading swiftly for the mountain cave.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The night breeze was cooler up near the cave, the temperature drop welcomed by all. The   
mountain stood tall and alone, grass growing here and there on the rocky outcrops. Nothing living   
could be seen on the shadowed rock, the cave the Judge Man had spoken about was exactly   
halfway up the steep peak; gaping black hole waiting for them. A lone figure stood at the   
entrance, blonde hair blowing in the wind. She watched as Kisara came nearer, landing softly on   
the rocky protrusion. She folded her wings and nodded to the girl. Neo jumped swiftly from   
Kisara's back, taking Seto in his outstretched arms, surprised at the teen's weight. He was far too   
light for someone of his stature. The two yamis helped each other down, Yami standing on the   
Blue Eyes back, passing their hikaris down to Yami Bakura.   
"Quickly, you must come inside" the girl instructed, her blue eyes wide when she saw Seto's limp   
body. She turned to Kisara, a sympathetic glint in her eyes. "I'll let you know how he is fairing"   
she told the dragon, Kisara fully aware she was too large to enter the cave.   
"I'll be right here Arka" she replied, settling herself down on the ledge as the Black Magician   
Girl led them inside.   
"Who are you?" Yami Bakura inquired, casting a worried glance at Seto. The youth was pale his   
skin like a doll's.   
"My name is Arka, I am Orko's daughter" she replied openly, the helm that she normally wore   
was missing, her armour replaced by a simple tunic of blue and pink. Her staff remained by her   
side, the orb at the top providing lit as they hurried down the corridor.   
"Orko's daughter? Does that mean…?" Yami began, finding his answer as they enter a large   
well-lit cavern. Shelves stacked with books lined the walls, coffee tables and chairs well set in   
different places, an ornate rug sat in the centre of the room. Different tunnels and doors led off   
from the room, light shining from torches and another unknown source.   
  
At the centre stood a lone figure, clothed in purple robes, his helm also missing; revealing   
lavender locks of hair. His eyes shone sadly as he turned to them, his emerald staff gripped in his   
right hand. He bowed before Yami as the small party stopped, his moves graceful.  
"Welcome Yami" he greeted, rising to find Yami bowing to him. The pharaoh lifted his head, a   
minute smile appearing on his face.  
"It is I who should be bowing to you Orko" he answered, the Dark Magician giving him a smile   
in return.   
"I see that it is not the time for explanations. I know you are eager for me to return your hikaris to   
normal, but without immediate treatment young master Kaiba won't survive. Make yourselves at   
home, what's mine is yours. Neo if you could bring Seto, Arka I will need your assistance" Orko   
instructed, his actions swift.   
"Yes father" Arka replied, leading Neo into a separate room that branched off of the main   
chamber. Orko smiled at the remaining yamis, resting his hand gently on Yami's shoulder.  
"Please help him" Yami whispered, his crimson eyes pleading.   
"I will do all I can. Relax dear Pharaoh everything will be alright" the magician reassured him   
before turning and following his daughter, leaving the four alone in the spacious living area.  
  
Yami Bakura sank into one of the sofas, opening his rucksack, pulling out a bottle. He passed it to   
Yami who took it gratefully, giving it to Yugi who drank noisily from it. Yami Bakura did the   
same, both soon falling asleep as Yami Bakura sang an old lullaby, his voice soothing after their   
long day. He stopped when he noticed both infants and Yami were asleep, the day proving too   
much for all of them. Worry still wracked both yamis, but sleep's call was too loud to ignore,   
finally lulling the tomb raider into its warm embrace.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Neo watched Orko as he worked, his staff resting against the wall as he leaned over Seto. The   
youth lay on a table, his shirt removed, his beaten flesh cleaned and waiting to be bandaged. His   
broken arm had been mended, the bone repaired, another bandage wrapped around it to support it.   
The swordsman watched as Orko removed the stained piece of fabric that was wound around   
Seto's hand, revealing the piece of arrow still piercing it. The Magician set to work on it, Neo   
wincing as he removed the piece of arrow, placing it in the tray Arka held out to him. His eyes   
glowed a deep purple as he set about reducing the hole that had been left. Once he was satisfied   
the hole was small enough, he cleaned around the wound before wrapping it with a fresh dressing.   
He stood up straight, wiping his bloodied hands on a cloth as he gazed down at Seto's peaceful   
face, heartened that even though he was still unconscious, the majority of his pain had gone.  
"Will he be alright?" Neo inquired, raising his eyes to meet Orko's. "I feel his friends should   
know how he is fairing." Orko closed his eyes and smiled, opening them again.  
"They are sleeping Neo, it is best to leave them be until we are done. Dawn is almost upon us and   
we must work quickly" he answered, voice gentle. He put the cloth back on a smaller table beside   
the one Seto lay on. "If you could help me turn him onto his stomach though, I was be most   
grateful." Neo nodded and moved to help the Magician and his daughter.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Yami stirred quietly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light shake. Crimson eyes   
opened slowly, blinking to rid the world of its blurred state. Neo came into his vision, the   
Egyptian almost bolting upright, his eyes full of worry. Neo grinned and pushed his back down   
gently, glancing at the still sleeping Yugi.   
"Seto, how is he? Will he be alright?" Yami asked urgently, his voice still fogged with sleep.   
"There is no more I can do for him. We almost lost him at one point, but he has a fighter's spirit.   
He will recover with few, if any, physical scars, but I fear he will carry the mental scars for the   
rest of his days. I am going to have a word with those damnable Trial Masters about this. I do not   
mind them protecting my power but I will not see this happen again" Orko answered, appearing   
behind the swordsman, "something like this will not be easily buried by his mind, he will need   
the support of all his friends." Yami nodded as Yugi began to wake in his arms, Yami kissing him   
gently on his forehead.  
"Is he awake? Can we see him?" he inquired, waking Yami Bakura with his eager tone.  
"He's not awake yet no, but you can see him. When he does wake up just talk to him gently; he   
might be a little disorientated" Arka replied, handing both yamis a steaming mug, giggling   
slightly as they both look in at the green liquid. "Don't look so suspicious of it, it's just like your   
own tea." Yami blew on the hot drink before taking an experimental sip, finding that it did taste   
exactly like tea.   
"I'll take care of your hikaris while you go and see Seto" Orko offered, both yamis nodding.  
"Thank you" Yami Bakura replied gratefully, passing Bakura to Arka as he stood. Yugi was   
given to Orko, Neo leading them into Seto's room. Arka smiled at Bakura, creating a tiny ball of   
light, letting the infant play with it as she followed Orko into a different room.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Yami sat beside Seto, the youth sleeping peacefully covered by a soft blue blanket. Yami held his   
right hand in his own, stroking it gently with his thumb, letting him know they were there. Yami   
Bakura sat on his other side, smiling tiredly at Yami.  
"We did it Yami" he murmured, the lines of stress beginning to lift from his worn face. Yami   
nodded, watching as tears formed in the second yami's eyes, before trickling like crystal down his   
cheeks. It felt like the world had been lifted from their shoulders, exhaustion making itself   
present.  
"I didn't know Tomb Raiders cried." Both turned to Seto, the infamous blue eyes gazing back up   
at them.  
"It's a well kept secret" Yami Bakura laughed through his tears, wiping them away with the back   
of his hands.  
"My lips are sealed" Seto replied hoarsely, managing little more than a smile. "I'm not dead   
then." Both yamis laughed at his bluntness, relief washing over them as they knew he was still the   
same Seto.  
"Not yet, though you came close to it" Yami replied, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.   
"How're you feeling?"  
Seto shifted his position, wincing slightly. "Surprisingly good actually. I was half hoping it had   
all been a dream." The emotional pain was visible in his eyes, the look haunting both Egyptians.   
"It was a brave thing you did Seto and we can't thank you enough" Yami whispered, dropping his   
eyes to Seto's hand, watching as it tightened around his own.  
"There's no need to thank me, just promise me one thing" the CEO answered, a blush creeping   
across his nose, another rare function that was bound to be kept strictly between them.  
"What's that?" Yami Bakura asked, watching the teen's expression carefully.  
"Don't let it happen again, I don't think I'll be able to cope a second round" he laughed, wincing   
slightly as the movement jarred his nearly healed ribs. Orko definitely was a miracle worker.   
Yami laughed, shaking his head. "We'll make you stay at home with a big pot of ice cream if it   
happens again."  
"That'll be nice, I can handle that" the older brother remarked, causing more laughter. They   
turned as the door opened, Arka's face appearing as she opened the door fully. Yugi and Bakura   
appeared next, their faces beaming at their yamis, who looked back joyful, but confused. Yami   
scooped Yugi up in his arms as the boy ran to him, hugging him fiercely before setting him on the   
bed next to Seto. Orko appeared in the room, smiling at the Egyptians' confused expressions.  
"I know what you're thinking, you want to know why they aren't their proper ages but they're   
older than they were yes?" he asked, receiving nods from both. "That's because, even though I   
can reverse what was done to them, the process does not happen automatically. Just as they   
declined everyday, they will get older until they are back to their original age. Give them about a   
week and they'll be completely back to normal."   
"Thank you" Yami Bakura whispered gratefully, rubbing Bakura's back warmly. Orko nodded   
and walked over to Seto, gently checking the remaining bruising on the CEO.  
"Though you have nothing broken anymore, your body is still not fully recovered. You are going   
to have to take it easy for a while and let you body heal completely," he explained, handing a   
green body to Yami, "this needs to be rubbed on his back over the welts to stop them getting   
infected. Some were too severe for me to heal fully."  
"That means no excitement for you" Yami Bakura remarked, laughing at Seto's fake pout.  
"I've had enough excitement for at least three lifetimes, I don't want anymore" the teen   
answered, pushing himself up into a sitting position with Yami's help. "What time is it?" The   
yami looked at his watched and gave a surprised cry.  
"It's noon! We only have three hours to get back to the portal- we'll never make it!" he   
exclaimed, Yugi wincing at his yami's loud voice. Neo held his hands up in peace, motioning for   
Yami to sit again.  
"It's fine Yami, Kisara and Kalen will fly you there" he explained calmly, "you'll be back home   
before you know it."   
"Yes, but it would still be an idea to leave soon else we won't make it" Yami Bakura murmured,   
pulling Bakura onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him fondly, glad to feel the boy wasn't   
two years old anymore, but had the body of a four year old. Bakura rest his head back against the   
tomb raider's chest, smiling at the gentle movement of his breathing.  
"Is Seto going to be ok to move around?" Yami asked, crimson meeting the magician's cerulean   
orbs.  
"It won't do him good to walk miles, but I'm sure you'll manage won't you Seto?" Orko replied   
the two matching colour eyes meeting warmly.  
The older Kaiba nodded and pushed away the soft blanket, glad that he still wore pants; his jeans   
had probably been too damaged to keep. He smiled sheepishly at Arka. "I don't supposed I could   
trouble you for a shirt?" The Black Magician Girl nodded and hurried out of the room, her father   
watching her go fondly. He turned back to the small group, noticing their inquisitive looks.  
"No her mother is not with us anymore, it's been just me and her for a long time. She is a good   
daughter and she will take my place as the greatest magician one day. I'm very proud of her" he   
answered their questions before they were even asked; watching as she entered again, smiling   
brightly, a lilac tunic in her hands.  
"Did I miss something?" she asked, looking from Orko to the group as she passed the shirt to   
Seto. Orko pulled her in kissing her gently on the head.  
"Nothing much child, please go and tell Kisara that Seto is fine and that they must fly soon" he   
instructed, receiving a curt nod before she turned and walked out again.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Kalen's ruby eyes turned to the sky as the sun shone off of Kisara's cool blue scales. He ruffled   
his wings gentle as the white dragon landed beside him, turning her blue eyes to him.  
"He is alright, but we must fly them to the Zapcatts' Realm" she told him, standing on her back   
legs, towering above the black dragon.   
"Best get moving then," he answered turning to Tian and Teo, "Time to go." Both monsters   
nodded and jumped onto his back, holding on as he took to the air, Kisara by his side. They beat   
the air mercilessly, not a single word passing between them. Orko's home came into view, the   
group standing in the entrance waiting. Both dragons landed on the narrow ledge, folding their   
wings carefully.  
  
Yami turned to Orko and Arka, Yugi holding his hand as he too gazed up at the Mage and his   
daughter.  
"I don't know how to thank you enough and yet we have no way to repay your kindness" he   
murmured, annoyed that he had no other way to show his deep gratitude.  
Orko smiled. "You don't have to repay us Yami, we are honoured enough to duel beside you.   
Even if you did have a way to repay us, we would not except it for the knowledge that we are   
doing something to help another is reward enough." Yami grinned and nodded, his hand   
squeezing Yugi's softly.  
"If we're all ready then I'd suggest that we make a move" Kalen remarked, noting the weather   
and wind direction carefully. Neo nodded and jumped up onto Kisara's back, waiting for the rest   
of the group.   
"Thank you for all your help" Yami Bakura said gratefully, hugging Arka as they said goodbye.   
He repeated the same with Orko, Yami following his form. Seto opened his mouth, but before his   
could say a word Arka's finger rested against his lips.  
"We were glad to help" she stated, grinning at the CEO. She embraced him, careful of his healing   
wounds. He grinned back, leaning on Yami Bakura as he limped to Kisara, petting her nose   
kindly. She lay down, allowing the youth to scramble up, Neo lending him a hand. He sat at the   
base of her neck, fatigue already creeping into his consciousness. He pushed it away, hiding it   
from the others. Yami Bakura made his way over to Kalen, lifting Bakura up to Tian who took   
him as Teo helped his yami up. They sat behind the two Duel Monsters, Teo smiling as Bakura   
stroked her feathered wing gently, the soft feathers brushing gently over his fingers. Finally,   
Yami passed Yugi up to Neo, turning to the two mages.  
"Thank you again, your kindness will never be forgotten" he whispered before climbing up onto   
Kisara's broad back. Both dragons roared, their joint cries echoing out across the island. Powerful   
wings beat heavily, lifting them up into the air.  
"Hey Yami!" Arka called, the former pharaoh's heading turning, "see you next duel!" he grinned   
and waved.  
"I look forward to it!" he shouted back, waving as Kisara shot forward, leaving Orko and his   
daughter waving on the cave ledge. Within a few seconds they were lost to sight as Kisara and   
Kalen dashed across the sea, heading towards the Zapcatts' realm.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
An hour later saw them at the edge of the Duel Monsters' realm, the dragons' slowing to a halt   
momentarily. Teo smiled and took to the air herself, contrasting wings beating the air softly.  
"I would go to the portal with you, but my duty requires me to return to patrol with Gaia" she   
explained, her metallic voice slightly apologetic, her eyes fixed on Yami Bakura, who nodded in   
return.  
"It was nice to finally meet you Teo" he replied, the wind blowing his silvery bangs away from   
his face.   
"And you. I look forward to the next duel, just don't forget about me ok?" she laughed, a smile   
breaking out on the yami's face. "Goodbye and I hope you all get back what you've lost."   
"Bye Teo!" they all shouted after her as she darted off down to the trees. The yami looked down   
at Bakura's hand as Kalen moved on, parallel to Kisara.  
"What've you got there Bakura?" he asked, slightly puzzled. The hikari opened his palm just   
enough so that Yami Bakura could see.  
"It's one of Teo's feathers. She gave it to me before she left" Bakura replied, stroking it gently.   
The tomb raider smiled at Teo's thoughtfulness as the skies began to darken.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Lightning ripped through the sky, tearing it apart with its jagged electricity. Both Kisara and   
Kalen were constantly dodging the light, becoming extremely cautious. Neither of them had   
flown in this region very often, simply because of the unpredictable weather conditions. Tian   
looked at the ground below them, excited growls reaching their ears as a group of Zapcatts ran   
below them, racing the two dragons. Some tripped every now and then, their huge folds of fur   
getting in their way, but the thrill of racing two of the most powerful dragons in existence thrilled   
them into running faster than ever. The lightning mimicked their exhilarated behaviour, flashing   
furiously.  
  
Yami looked at his watch, worry creeping back into his mind. They only had ten minutes until the   
portal would open and close.   
"Kisara can we go any faster?" he asked, struggling to be heard over the crashing thunder. Kisara   
answered with a quiet growl, her wings beating faster as she gain speed, Kalen coming up fast   
behind her. The mountains loomed up on their left, the entrance to the Zapcatts' home barely   
visible behind the great boulders that shielded it. Rain began to fall from the dark clouds that   
littered the sky, landing in huge droplets, soaking the group.   
  
Yami Bakura's own agitation grew as the time flew away. He shielded Bakura from the rain,   
wrapping the folds of his jacket around the boy. He looked up as Kalen began to descend,   
heading towards the sodden ground below them.  
"Is this the place?" the Red Eyes inquired, turning his great head away from the forcible rain   
momentarily. The yami looked around the area, certain of his decision.  
"Yeah it's just down there" he called, watching as Kisara landed heavily on the ground, her   
clawed feet sinking slightly on the mud. Kalen landed behind her, bending so that they could get   
off. Kisara did the same, shaking the water from her scales when everyone was off. She spread   
one of her huge wings, shielding the group from the torrential rain. "So when is it gonna open?"   
Yami Bakura asked, Bakura huddling close to his leg, away from the cold wind.   
"In three, two, one…" Yami began to count down, a colossal bolt of lightning striking the scarred   
ground before them, the vortex revealing its gaping mouth. Yami took Yugi's hand and turned to   
the small company. "Well this is it" he smiled sadly at the Duel Monsters. Neo stepped forward,   
shaking the pharaoh by the hand warmly.  
"It's been good meeting you. A change from the normal" he remarked, wiping wet strands of hair   
from his face. Beside him Tian stepped towards Seto, a white bundle in his hands.  
"I believe this is yours" he said gently, holding the material out to the CEO, who took it   
gratefully. He unfolded it to reveal that it was his trench coat.  
"Thank you" the older brother smiled gratefully, slipping into the beloved coat with help from   
Yami Bakura.   
"You'd better get going, else you'll get stuck here," Kalen remarked, chuckling lightly, "and say   
hi to Joey for me." The three youths nodded, turning towards the crackling vortex.   
"Thank you for all your help, we couldn't have done it without any of you" Yami Bakura thanked   
them, noticing them all begin to fidget slightly, blushes creeping over several noses.  
"Thank you!" they all turned surprised when Yugi and Bakura also thanked them, huge grins on   
their innocent faces.   
"Your welcome" Tian bent down, hugging both four year olds as they rushed over to him. "now   
go on." They ran over to Yami who took their hands before walking towards the portal. Seto   
rubbed his hand over Kisara's nose one last time, his eyes downhearted.  
"We'll see each other again Seto" she whispered, the duellist unsure whether he saw tears running   
down her face or rain. He nodded and turned away, leaning on Yami Bakura. He turned and   
smiled, receiving one from his favourite dragon.  
"Good bye" he whispered as he limped to the portal.   
"Bye and good luck!" both Duel Monsters and humans shouted to each other as Yami ran through   
first with Yugi and Bakura, the black light enveloping them. Yami Bakura and Seto went in after   
them. Kithanadir disappeared behind them as they travelled through the gap in reality. Seto felt   
Yami Bakura slip away from his touch, panicking as he was left alone.  
"Yami Bakura!" he shouted, voice edged with fear. He saw the portal end before him beginning   
to close as he got nearer. Dread filled his heart as he realised he wasn't going to make it. Hope   
fled from him as the vortex got smaller, leaving him in the dark. Suddenly a hand shot back   
through the hole, latching onto his wrist pulling him through.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
[1] Kasaro – I wasn't sure on his English name so I used the Japanese one that's on my dvd  
  
FC: And that's the end of a very looooong chapter n.n *looks at all the sleeping reviewers* XD   
you can all wake up now, it's ended. I apologise for the tedious goodbye scenes but I do find   
them quite hard to right 'cause they either come out bad or worse n.n Well we've only got one   
more chapter left before this fic ends ;__;   
  
Yami: I'm back!  
  
FC: o.O that took you a while  
  
Yami: it did yes, but I have a solution to your deflating ego problem! ^-^  
  
FC: really? What is it?   
  
Yami: *holds up an air pump* this! Now you can always inflate it ^^  
  
FC: *collapses* Yami has anyone ever told you you're insane?  
  
Yami: ummm…no?  
  
FC: Well you are but that's how we like you ^^  
  
Yami: ^-^  
  
FC: Anywho, I would like the reader's opinion please. For my next fic do you all want an angsty   
dark fic or a light humoured romance type fic? Both will be Yaio, but I have an idea for both but I   
can't decide which to do, so if you could help me decide I'd be really grateful ^^ Please Review! 


	17. Let your Heart rule your Head

I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
FC: we're finally here, after a year 4 months and 8 days we've finally made it to the end of this   
fic.;___;  
  
Yami: It's been fun  
  
FC: aye that it has been. It been a lot of other things too, a story, a life and a love. Yes, I know it   
sounds weird, but I've grown really attached to this fic probably because I've been working on   
for so long. This chapter was planned since the beginning and I've looked forward to writing it   
since chapter 1 ^^;;;   
  
Yami: Well let's get on with it then  
  
FC: okies, well I should state that this takes place a week after they all got back from Kithanadir,   
just so there's no confusion. Enjoy it ^_~  
  
***1 Week Later****************************************************************  
  
Let your Heart rule your Head  
  
The sun had risen over Domino City hours ago, continuing its daylong journey across the   
cerulean sky. It bathed the Kaiba Mansion in its warm glow, almost bringing the stone walls to   
life. Peace reigned over the previously hectic household, the majority of its occupants up and   
about, enjoying the unusually hot sunshine for that time of year. One member was left in bed   
though, the curtains drawn allowing him to sleep peacefully. He lay on his side, relieved of his   
caring by his friends, allowing him the time to catch up on his lost sleep. The exhaustion and   
stress of the past few weeks had taken its toll on all of them, his finally catching up to him.   
  
The door opened silently, clicking gently as the youth entered the dim room. He made his way   
quietly over to the bed. The sleeper lay curled up on his side on top of the quilt, wearing a simple   
grey shirt and shorts. His mid section rose and fell softly with each breath, the newcomer taking   
all the information in. He knelt down beside the bed, resting his arms on the edge, his other hand   
reaching out to brush a stray bang from the sleeper's face. The youth's fingers gently stroked the   
soft skin of his face, smiling at how someone so strong could look so vulnerable and angelic in   
their sleep.  
  
Darkness began to disintegrate as a soft touch brought him back from sleep's comforting   
timelessness. His own hand moved up to touch the fingers still stroking his cheek, wrapping   
around the smaller digits, smiling gently.  
"Morning sleepy-head" his eyes darted open, jerking upright, joy filling his surprised eyes as he   
held his hand out to touch the youth's pale cheek, afraid that it wasn't real.  
"Yugi?" he whispered, watching the happy tears fill his love's eyes.  
"Yami" the boy whispered back, crying happily as his yami swept him into his arms, hugging him   
fiercely. His own arms wrapped around Yami's torso as he wept into his shoulder.   
"Yugi, oh Ra Yugi, you came back" Yami cried, stroking his hikari's hair as they rocked back   
and forth, too frightened to let go of each other in case it was all a dream.   
"I've missed you so much Yami" the youth murmured, his voice muffled in the pharaoh's night   
clothes. Yami pulled away gazing into Yugi's tear-streaked face. He kissed away the running   
crystals, holding the boys' head in his hands. He made it to Yugi's mouth, the two reunited lovers   
kissing with more love than either had ever felt. Yugi let Yami lead, the pharaoh slipping his   
tongue into his mouth, exploring everything he had missed for weeks. They broke apart, returning   
to the embrace that held them closer than ever before.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The water lapped gently against the edge of the pool, the sparkling water helping to cool some of   
the group down as they lazed around its sides. Mokuba and Joey were the only ones in it, the   
others sprawled out on the sun beds, soaking up all the sun they could.   
"So do you think Yami was surprised?" Joey asked leaning on the edge of the pool facing the   
sunbathers. Yami Bakura grinned at him and then Bakura, the youth sitting on his lap, the tomb   
raider's arms wrapped around his waist lovingly.  
"I know I was" he answered, smiling as Bakura placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.   
"That'll teach you for sleeping for two days straight" the hikari giggled as his yami poked his   
tongue out at him.  
"Oh c'mon be fair, Yami's slept longer than me and so did Seto- he slept for like three and a half   
days!" the Egyptian pointed out, looking over at the CEO. Seto lifted up his sunglasses, levelling   
him with a stout look.  
"Well you try going through what I did and come out shiny looking at the end of it" he replied,   
his tone light humoured. Unlike the rest of the group the brunette wore a shirt and jeans, shaded   
by a beach umbrella. Though he was almost fully healed, the welts on his back were still there   
and letting them near the direct sunlight would do them more harm than good. "Though I would   
think Yami was more than a little surprised." As if on cue, Yami and Yugi appeared their hands   
clasped together, their joy still too unreal for them to let go. They grinned brightly at the group,   
claps and cheers erupting from all present. Crimson met chocolate brown as the two yamis smiled   
at each other; they had done it.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day saw the reunited group enjoying each other's company, spending the time out   
by the pool, games that none of them would have even dreamed of playing if they hadn't been so   
happy were in full swing. Seto listened to the shouts and yells floating in through his window as   
he sat on the window seat of his room. He sat with his knees drawn up, a book resting against   
them, a pen in his hand. His hair was ruffled by the slight draft creeping through his open window   
as he scribbled away furiously, graceful fingers creating a fluid motion. He grew tired quickly   
these days, though he refused to let it show, unwilling to spoil the other's day. The youth looked   
up as someone knocked gently at his door.  
"It's open" he called, pencil still balanced in his fingers. The door opened, Ecamico walking in   
quietly, shutting the door behind him. "You don't have to knock Ecamico. You're free to come   
and go as often as you like" Seto remarked, an inviting smile on his face. Ecamico grinned back,   
walking over to the CEO.  
"I know, it just always feels more polite" he replied, shrugging lightly. "You're tired again aren't   
you?" Seto bit his lip, nodding slowly.  
"It's fine, I can handle it. Being the head of a corporation tends to make you tired anyway" he   
chuckled lightly, Ecamico aware of the seriousness he tried to hide behind his laughter.  
"I just don't want you to push yourself too hard Seto" the youth murmured, picking up the small   
bottle of lotion Orko had given them. The older Kaiba understood the signal, closing the book he   
held and placing it to one side before unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. The white   
bandages were gone revealing the youth's toned chest and stomach, dotted with fading scars from   
his trials. The beauty of his body still took Ecamico's breath away as Seto turned, revealing the   
long slow healing welts inflicted by the whip. The CEO moved over on the window seat,   
allowing Ecamico access to his back. The youth soft fingers rubbed the lotion onto Seto's back,   
taking care not to rub the welts more than needed. Both teens found it relaxing, Seto's tense   
muscles loosening under Ecamico's soft touch.  
"Thank you for doing this" he murmured, the gentle circular motions of Ecamico's hands lulling   
him close to the realm of sleep.  
"Well you could hardly do it for yourself and I don't mind helping those we gave me a new life"   
Ecamico answered, his eyes wandering from the youth's healing back to the hardback book   
beside him, pencil lying on top of it. "What were you writing?" Seto pushed away the drowsiness   
that threatened to grab his consciousness, blinking several times.  
"I've started keeping a diary again. I thought someone should write down what's been going on   
for the past few weeks since it's changed nearly everyone's lives" he replied, slightly   
disappointed when Ecamico finished. He slipped his arms into the shirt that was held up for him,   
turning to face the silver haired youth as he buttoned his shirt again. He raised a graceful eyebrow   
when Ecamico's eyes were turned to the floor, his expression close to something.what it shame   
Seto saw in his face? "Ecamico what's wrong?" he inquired, voice gentle as he sought to lift   
Ecamico's eyes to meet his. The youth shook his head, refusing to meet the older Kaiba's gaze.  
"It's nothing really, I don't want to trouble you with such trivial matters."   
"The only way you'll trouble me is by not telling me when something is on your mind" Seto   
insisted, lifting Ecamico's chin with a finger.   
"It just." the youth started, his eyes flickering up to meet Seto's before continuing, ".I've   
never known how to read or write. It gets so confusing because everything in this world is written   
I don't know what it says." Seto smiled and ruffled Ecamico's spiked hair fondly.  
"You should've told me before. No wonder you looked confused in the kitchen. If you want me   
to, I'll teach you how to do both" he offered kindly, content when Ecamico's face lit up.  
"Really? You would do that for me?" he asked, unable to hide his enthusiasm. The CEO nodded;   
warmth filling his heart as Ecamico hugged him gratefully, the brunette returning the soft   
embrace. Ecamico pulled away and stood, his face turning serious. "Please will you sleep? Even   
if it's only for a while?" he asked, his concern shining through his eyes.  
"But I have to get everything ready for tonight" Seto insisted, standing as he made to move   
towards the door. He stopped as Ecamico placed a hand on his chest, halting him. He looked   
down, slightly surprised by the stubborn glint that had entered Ecamico's eyes. He'd spent too   
much time with the group; their habits were wearing off on him.  
"We can manage that without you, you need to rest else you won't be well enough for tonight.   
Please, if only for a few hours" the teen's crimson eyes were fixed, obstinate and yet they pleaded   
for Seto to concede. The businessman felt his own stubbornness trying to force it's way to the   
surface; people never used to try and tell him what to do without earning his infamous glare and   
yet another part of him willed him to do as the boy before him asked. Finally he sighed heavily.  
"Alright, but if you get stuck then call me" he murmured, Ecamico smiling as he lowered his   
hand. He turned to leave, stopping when he felt Seto's hand on his arm. "There is one more   
thing" Seto whispered, Ecamico turning his head back round. Seto's hand placed itself on his   
cheek, the CEO lips brushing against his before kissing him tenderly. The new sensation sent   
small surges of electricity up and down Ecamico's spine, filling the youth with an overwhelming   
desire he'd never felt before. Seto pulled away, lowering his hand, smiling gently at the youth.   
Ecamico's eyes met his, confusion unseen in the deep crimson. It was a new experience, to have a   
loving kiss, but somehow it felt so _right_.   
"I should be getting back" he remarked, smiling gently as he let go of Seto's hands, the two   
having found their way together without notice. The older Kaiba brother nodded and watched as   
Ecamico left, content filled his heart, knowing his actions hadn't been rejected. He turned and   
walked to the bed, lying down softly, sleep grabbing him swiftly, whisking him away to the land   
of dreams.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The group's banter refused to cease; though they had calmed for the time being. They had   
separated, assigning themselves partners so they could set everything up for the evening. Yugi   
and Yami were busy cooking in the kitchen, Mokuba and Joey were attempting to set up the   
karaoke machine with little luck. Ecamico and Tristan were out buying drink and any extra food,   
while Tea wandered about filming the group's activities. This left Bakura and his yami to tidy up   
and make more space in the living room. They had already vacuumed the lower floor of the   
house, moving onto the furniture. Together they slid the sofas back closer to the walls, content in   
each other's company as they talked.  
"I think we should get one of those tables from the dining room" the tomb raider suggested,   
straightening up. Bakura nodded and followed him to the deserted dining room. Yami Bakura felt   
his hikari's hand slip into his, silently asking him to stop. He turned to Bakura, concern in his   
eyes when he saw crystalline droplets glittering in Bakura's. "What is it?" he asked, leading the   
youth over to a chair. He sat down, pulling Bakura onto his lap, wiping the falling tears away   
with a tender thumb.  
"I've missed you so much" Bakura whispered, smiling gently at his yami, letting his tears fall   
without shame. "I don't even know where I was. I remember you leaving to find some people   
who could help us and I remember a day or so after that here at Seto's, but then I don't remember   
you coming home. I was so frightened; I was alone on a plain of light. I looked for you for what   
felt like years and I called but no one came." Yami Bakura felt water prick his own eyes,   
embracing the sobbing teen devotedly, stroking his hair with a gentle hand.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier. I tried so hard and still I could not help you soon enough" he   
murmured, feeling the warmth of Bakura's cheek on his shoulder.  
"You weren't to blame, none of us were. I just started to lose hope of ever seeing you again" the   
hikari answered, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. They sat in silence, clinging to   
each other as their hope returned to them.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The kitchen had probably suffered the most out of all the rooms, its work surfaces a complete   
mess, cake mixture, spoons and packets lying all over the place. Flour littered the floor, unseen   
due to the white tiles. At the centre of the mess Yami stood, stirring a pot of cake mix with an   
electric mixer, glaring at the contents intensely as pieces continued to fly out of the pot and land   
on him and the counter.   
  
Pharaoh's never were good cake mixers.   
  
Yugi stood across from him in the tidiest area of the kitchen, chopping fruit energetically, before   
placing it in a large glass bowl.  
"So you don't remember any of the past few weeks?" Yami inquired, turning off the mixer,   
finally satisfied with his efforts. Yugi shook his head, continuing his fruit cutting.  
"The last thing I remember was seeing Orko and Arka looking at me as they performed whatever   
spell it was they used to change me back and you know the rest. One day I'll have to get you to   
tell me what happened" he replied, cocking an eyebrow. "I'll tell you one thing though."  
"What's that?" Yami asked, tipping his mixture into a round tin.  
"It's nice to be back to normal" Yami looked up and smiled when he caught his hikari's shining   
eyes on him.   
"It's nice to have you back" he remarked, leaning over the count to plant a gentle kiss on Yugi's   
mouth. He pulled away turning to the cookbook beside him. He frowned and looked from the   
instructions to the oven. Yugi giggled at the death glare his yami was currently giving the book.   
He placed his knife on his chopping board, wiping his hands on a towel as he made his way round   
to the opposite side.   
"What's up?" he inquired, looking at the cooking instructions.  
Yami huffed. "The temperature is different to the last cake's. It almost the same type and it   
doesn't cook on the same temperature, it makes no sense!" Tea walked into the kitchen as Yugi   
explained to Yami how to translate one temperature to the dial on the cooker.   
"What're you up to guys?" she asked, pointing the video camera at the pair, zooming in on   
Yami's look of frustration. Yugi grinned at her.  
"Yami's attempting to make another cake and I'm doing a fruit punch" he explained, watching   
Yami as he slid the cake into the oven. He pulled the first one out, settling it on the counter   
carefully.   
"Whoever said Pharaoh's can't cook?" he said, grinning a the camera. Yugi took a knife and   
carefully slide it between the tin and the soft brown cake, un-sticking it. He tipped it upside down,   
letting it drop out. It landed with a soft bump, the spongy top preventing it from being damaged.   
Tea walked closer, watching the former pharaoh turn the cake over.  
"Are you going to ice it?" she asked, focusing on the reunited couple.  
Yugi laughed. "Well, we're gonna try, whether it'll work is a different matter." Yami looked   
indignantly at the teen.  
"Of course it will work, if I can bake it I can ice it with no trouble" he insisted, wiping his fingers   
on the apron he wore, a huge Beaver Warrior depicted on the front. "How're everyone else   
doing?"  
Tea giggled softly. "They're getting there.I think." They all turned as the kitchen door flung   
open, Tristan grinning, his hands full of bags.  
"We're back" he stated, Ecamico directly behind him, looking slightly disturbed.  
"Really? I hadn't noticed" Yami replied sarcastically, Tristan poking his tongue out at him.  
"You ok Ecamico?" Yugi asked, smiling as the teen dumped the shopping bags he was carrying.   
Tristan did likewise, grabbing one of the grapes from Yugi's bowl, popping it in his mouth;   
earning himself a mock glare from the boy. He walked out of the room; heading towards Joey's   
annoyed cursing.  
"He drives like a madman! I didn't think we'd make it back alive!" Ecamico insisted, his eyes   
deadly serious. The three laughed, causing a smile to break out on his face.   
"Don't worry you'll get use to it" Tea told him, brushing her hair out of her eyes with her free   
hand. Ecamico smiled thankfully. Over the few weeks he had been with the group, he'd grown   
increasingly fond of all of them, their kindness making him happier than he thought was possible.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Evening came, the sun lowering its majestic head into the sea, the moon rearing high in the   
darkened sky. Pinpricked stars made holes in the deep blue canvas, competing to outshine their   
neighbours. Families settled themselves down for the evening, sitting together peacefully in their   
houses, reflecting on their day. The Kaiba mansion was once again anything but peaceful, the   
friends finally celebrating their full reunion. Everyone had gathered in the living room, laughter   
ringing out over the sound of the music. In some respects it was a quiet party, only the original   
group who had lived in the household for the few weeks attending; but in others, a group of thirty   
would have made less noise and had far less fun.   
  
Food was spread out on the tables both Bakuras had brought in earlier, Yami's cakes standing in   
the centre, one with Yugi's name on and the other with Bakura's, written in elaborate blue icing.   
Snacks of several varieties decorated the tables around the cakes, barely any of the white cloth   
visible. Both Joey and Tristan had stuck in full force, letting their stomachs do all the work. Yugi   
stood on the blonde's right, chewing a slice of pizza slowly, savouring the flavour. Yami Bakura   
sat on the sofa teaching Mokuba something Seto would probably regret later on, but for now it   
didn't matter. Ecamico was with Bakura sorting through boxes of games, choosing which ones   
would be best for later. Neither Seto nor Yami were anywhere to be seen.   
  
"So what was it like?" Tristan asked around a mouthful of sandwich, swallowing it down abruptly   
before taking another bite. Yugi smiled at him.  
"It was nice. All the duel monsters were there, but I only saw a few. It was a big surprise going   
from the endless light to seeing a Dark Magician and his daughter looking down on you. Riding   
on Kisara was great, you could see everything from the skies. You two would've loved it." Joey   
stretched his arms behind his head, swinging them back down, before picking his food back up.   
"Well, maybe we'll get to see it one day" he replied. None of them noticed as Seto and Yami   
walked into the room, heading to one corner.   
"You would've loved Kalen, he's really impressive when you're up close to him" Yugi remarked,   
grinning broadly.  
"Well I think we're all glad just to-" Tristan didn't get to finish as the music died down, all heads   
turning to Yami and Seto, the CEO sitting on a stool, a guitar balanced on his knee, ready to play,   
Yami smiling at Yugi as he voice rang out clearly through the room.  
  
Yami: If you've got time to stay and listen to my story  
Just a moment of your life is all I need  
Don't say we should be parted  
'Cos we only just got started  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
  
There's full moon shining the water  
There's a warm breeze blowin' off the sea  
And when my pulse starts a racin'  
I know life is for the tastin'  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
  
Yami & Seto: Let your heart rule your head  
Let your heart rule your head  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
When your whole world is sinkin'   
Come to my way of thinkin'  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
  
Yami: It's been so long since I put my arms around you  
And I don't know if it's real or it's a dream  
But don't pussy-foot about it- shout it  
Just can't live without it!  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
Everybody!  
  
All: Let your heart rule your head  
Let your heart rule your head  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
When your whole world is sinkin'   
Come to my way of thinkin'  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
  
Yami: You're starin' at my face as though I'm crazy  
When I tell you that I need you every day  
Can't you see that I love you pretty baby?  
And ol' time don't ever stop tickin' away  
  
Seto: Well your mama don't mind  
And your papa don't mind  
But you'll never be mine  
If you're thinkin' all the time  
We can work it all out right  
When I'm holdin' you tight  
We can make it tonight  
'Cos it ain't no crime  
Don't let the moment slip away..  
Don't think about it - do it!  
  
Well I know that we're in a time of changes   
And in love there is danger everywhere  
But consider every portion   
When you're taken your precautions  
  
Let your heart  
  
All: Let your heart  
  
Seto: Let your heart  
  
All: Let your heart  
Let your heart, Let your heart, Let your heart, Let your heart  
  
Let your heart rule your head  
Let your heart rule your head  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
When your whole world is sinkin'   
Come to my way of thinkin'  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
  
Let your heart rule your head  
Let your heart rule your head  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
When your whole world is sinkin'   
Come to my way of thinkin'  
Let your heart rule your head tonight  
  
Yami: Let your heart rule your head tonight!  
  
The former pharaoh smiled softly as tears welled in his Aibou's eyes, rushing forward to embrace   
him whilst the others applauded the song. He kissed the boy gently, wiping away the joyful tears   
with a thumb.  
"I must be crazy too" Yugi whispered, Yami laughing lightly as he hugged the youth to his chest.   
It felt so good to have him back in his arms again.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon Seto it'll be fun!" Joey insisted, grinning broadly as he tugged on the CEO's sleeve.   
"I'm too old to play games like that" Seto insisted, sapphire eyes shifting from Joey's face to the   
mat laid out on the ground. Yami appeared behind the blonde, one hand in his pocket the other   
wrapped around Yugi's slim waist.  
"What's this? I've never heard Seto Kaiba refuse a game" he laughed, earning a playful frown   
from the older brother.  
"That's because there's no challenge in it, while you may be the King of Games, I'm the   
_uncontested_ King of Twister. None of you would stand a chance" he replied, folding his arms   
across his slender chest.  
"Is that so? Then I challenge your title!" Yami declared, pointing a finger at the champion   
Twister player. The old winner's glint entered Seto's eyes as he held out his hand to the Pharaoh.  
"I accept" he answered as Yami took his hand.   
"I'll turn the dial" Yugi offered, picking it up before sitting on one of the sofas, his legs crossed.   
"We'll have to play in two games, five in each group. I know we should only have four but it's   
more interesting." The group nodded, dividing themselves into the two groups. Yami, Seto, Joey,   
Ecamico and Yami Bakura were in the first; leaving Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Mokuba and Tea for   
the second. They took their respective places on the mat as Joey explained the game to Ecamico,   
Seto allowing the others to take the corners while he stood on the left edge. Yugi the dial, looking   
up at Joey.  
"Right hand blue" he instructed, the blonde moving to take the position. Fiery crimson met cool   
sapphire as the old electricity fired up; the rivals pushing themselves up to the surface once more.   
This was no mere game of Twister- it was a contest of honour.  
  
Five minutes later, Joey toppled over, laughing as he moved away from the mat, sitting next to   
Yugi as he called the colours. Currently, Yami was balanced with his back to the floor, his right   
leg under Seto, who was facing the ground. Yami Bakura was also face down with Ecamico's left   
arm reaching over him to a green spot. Together they looked like a jumble of arms and legs with   
heads poking out here and there.  
"Seto left foot yellow" Yugi called out, watching the CEO look for a yellow spot close to him. He   
peered up over Yami and Ecamico, spying the only spot left.   
"Typical" he muttered, "excuse me." He smiled as he stretched his leg out under Ecamico,   
hovering closer to the ground as he placed his foot on the splodge.  
"Sure you can go on Kaiba?" Yami asked, the CEO winking at him devilishly.  
"I'm not done yet Pharaoh" he answered, straightening his arms, his back arched gracefully.  
  
The game continued, Yami Bakura finally dropping to the ground, breathing heavily as he lay on   
the floor flexing his tired limbs. He grinned up at Bakura, moving to sit with him. He wrapped his   
well-muscled arms around the teen, pulling him in close to his chest, kissing him lightly on the   
head. Ecamico, Yami and Seto were left on the mat, even more tangled than before, Yami with   
both hands on blue spots, his right foot on a yellow spot while his left was on a green. Seto was in   
a similar position, Ecamico's thin form spread over one end of the mat.  
"Yami left hand green" the hikari called, smiling as the yami frowned and swear lightly in   
Egyptian, trying to avoid Seto's legs which were trapped in between his own. He managed the   
move, his limbs trembling as his torso was twisted in the opposite direction to his legs. He   
groaned as his body cried with fatigue, only kept up by his pride. Yugi called Seto's move, the   
youth biting his lip when he saw he couldn't move from beneath Yami. The two had become so   
entangled that any moves were almost impossible. The businessman didn't know what impossible   
was and reached his foot out anyway. He caught against Yami's leg, the small touch enough to   
send both boys to meet the ground; well almost in Yami's case. He landed on the CEO, knocking   
the wind from him.  
"Ecamico's the winner!" Yugi exclaimed, the silver-haired youth moving to help Seto up,   
rubbing his back as the older brother attempted to breathe. "Congratulations, you've taken Seto's   
title." Ecamico smiled as Seto laughed, grinning at him. He extended his hand to Yami in peace.  
"Good match Game King" he stated as he stood up, with the help of Yami's hand.   
"Next group on the mat!" Tristan shouted, jumping up towards the mat.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The celebrations carried on into the early hours of the morning, until finally they were all too   
tired to carry on. Sleeping bags were set up in the living room, the floor and sofas completely   
covered by the assortment of colours. The majority were already in bed, leaving the two yamis   
up. Yami lent against the doorframe, silhouetted against the darkness, he arms folded across his   
chest as he watched his hikari sleep. Yami Bakura came up bedside him, drinking a mug of hot   
chocolate tiredly.  
"It's nice to see things back to normal, even if it'll only be for a little while" he commented, his   
eyes meeting Yami's as they shone in the dark.   
"Aye, I just pray that something like this won't _ever_ happen again" the former pharaoh   
murmured, his voice low as not to wake the sleeping group. Yami Bakura nodded.  
"I think I'll lose an sanity I have if it happens again, I wasn't cut out for parenthood." Yami   
chuckled lightly.  
"Who would've guessed that me and you would actually be able to talk civilly?" he remarked   
quietly.  
"Well some things will always change, at least this one was for the better" the tomb raider   
replied, placing his empty mug on the coffee table. Yami's eyes wandered to Yugi and Bakura, a   
soft smile playing on his lips.  
"Some things won't change for a long time I fear" he whispered as he made his way to his own   
sleeping bag, cuddling up next to Yugi, as Yami Bakura did the same with Bakura. The youth   
responded unconsciously to his touch, cuddling Mr Fumble tighter, the child's part of his mind   
refusing to release its hold on the teddy bear, even when he was back to normal.  
"G'night Pharaoh" Yami Bakura called softly. Yami smiled.  
"Good night Tomb Raider."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
FC: *bursts into tears* it's the end! There's no more of it ;_________;  
  
Yami: it's ok FC, you can write your next fic.  
  
FC: *sniff* but I'm attached to this one  
  
Seto: we know you are but you've got to let it go  
  
FC: *sighs and blows nose* I guess.  
  
Yami and Seto: ^-^  
  
FC: ok c'mon, everybody who appeared in this fic on screen _now_!   
  
Everybody from the fic: *bows to the readers*  
  
FC: thank you all for reading and I hope to see you in my next fic, which is gonna be a more   
romancy, light hearted fic since everyone voted for it! This fic has actually taken up an entire   
floppy disk! Also I apologise if people didn't like the Seto/Ecamico bit, but I felt Seto needed a   
break ^^ And in my experiment on trailers I've written one for the new fic. It's my second trailer,   
though it's my first published on here; so the fic should be _much_ better (.we hope)!  
  
***  
  
The group stood waiting patiently, Joey sitting on the edge of the stage, waving his legs back and   
forth, kicking the wood lightly, making a soft thumping noise. Yami stood with his arms folded   
deftly across his chest, boredom clear on his face. His crimson orbs flickered up to meet with   
Seto's, the pair glaring briefly before the door swung open. Their teacher waltzed in, blonde hair   
tied back in a messy ponytail. Her arms were full of white papers, the class looking at them   
suspiciously. She smiled broadly, grey eyes glittering.  
"Morning class! We're going to start work on a play and fortunately for me you all have to take   
part and it'll be performed at the end of term" she explained, grinning as groans arose from some   
of the class. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll all enjoy it."  
  
***  
  
When rivals are made to work together can they rise to the challenge?  
  
***  
  
"I don't care! I am _not_ taking part in this production, especially not in a lead role with him"   
Seto pointed at Yami, his icy glare fixed on his teacher. She grinned, unaffected by his usually   
wilting look.  
"You will do it Seto, else I can fail you and you'll have to retake the entire year again. How   
would that make your company look? There's nothing wrong with working with Yami, it'll   
improve your social skills" she insisted, causing the scowl to intensify.  
"I'm social enough and besides, it's a girl's role! Why can't someone else do it?" he huffed,   
folding his arms tightly.  
"Because I don't have enough girls, so I need you to do it. I've re-written the majority of in   
modern language so you don't have to worry and it's not like you'll have to wear a dress" she   
answered, shoving the script in his hands.  
  
***  
  
Or will emotions destroy it?  
  
***  
  
Yami flung the script down on his bed, collapsing down next to it. He stared up at the ceiling,   
running his fingers though his ruffled bangs.   
"Are you getting anywhere with your role?" Yugi asked, entering the room with two glasses of   
orange juice. He passed one to the yami as he sat down next to him.   
"It's hard, I'm never going to be able to remember all of my lines! At least your roles smaller and   
you don't have to work with Kaiba, who won't co-operate at all" Yami complained, annoyance   
flashing in his crimson orbs.  
  
***  
  
From the author of 'Youth of our Time' comes.  
  
***  
  
Seto walked onto the stage, standing defiantly, his personality shining through into his character.   
Yami grinned at him, stepping towards him.  
"Good morrow Kate, for that's your name I hear" he greeted, receiving a glare from the second   
character.  
"Well you must be hard of hearing then, for my name is Katherina" he spat venomously, folding   
his arms, his loose shirt rustling gently. Tension sparked between the pair, as Seto's glare tried to   
pierce Yami's loose grin; the audience gasping at the intensity of the moment.   
"You lie, for you are called plain Kate and bonny Kate and sometimes Kate the Cursed and yet I   
do not see where you acquired such a name for you are undoubtedly the prettiest Kate in the   
world," Yami replied, his lines rolling easily off his tongue, "And I come here, asking for your   
hand in marriage."  
  
***  
  
'Sharp Falcon'  
  
***  
  
So what do people think? It may be a while before it's uploaded as college has dumped a   
mountain of work on me and I have yet to start it n.n Also it's uncertain whether Seto's role will   
still be called Kate, but we'll see ^^  
  
But thank you all again for sticking with Youth of our Time and I look forward to seeing some of   
you again in Sharp Falcon! *bows* Bye! Please Review ^_^ 


End file.
